The Time is at Hand
by javamomma0921
Summary: Breaking Dawn starting when Bella goes into labor. Mostly from Edward's point of view. Other charactes PoVs wound in every so often. My first FF. Please read and review. Thanks! :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_So this is my first attempt at fanfiction. I hope that you all enjoy it and will read and review for me. I think that the series of events leading up to the birth of Renesmee and Bella's transformation must have been excruitiating for Edward and am interested in exploring the things that he went through using his unique perspective (since he can hear everyone else's thoughts). The beginning is going to be a bit redundant because it's described in the book, but we lose a couple of days when Bella is unconscious and I think that will be the most interesting time in this story. We'll see how far I can get! Let me know what you think and what you'd like me to explore further. Thanks! ~jen_

She was asleep when I heard the engine slowing on the highway and turning onto the drive. I knew that Jacob had returned and I had words for him. Several, in fact.

_The dog's back_. Rosalie was as predictable as ever.

"Stay with Bella," I said, unnecessarily. "I have to talk to Jacob alone. I'll be back before she wakes up."

_Whatever. You know I'm not going anywhere, Edward_. At least she had stopped hissing at me. She knew now that I wanted the baby to be safe. But her priorities and mine were still not the same. And she knew that too. As much as Bella wanted to believe that she and Rose had a newfound friendship, this had never been about Bella. Rose wanted the baby and Bella was only the carrier. _Focus_, I told myself. I had bigger problems to deal with than Rosalie's self-centered baby-fixation.

I walked to the garage so that I would be waiting there when Jacob pulled in. I wondered briefly how much damage he would inflict on the car but was almost surprised by how little I cared. He parked the car, undamaged. There was a look of relief on his face that was soon replaced with anger. _Traitor_, he thought briefly. I couldn't be concerned with that now. There was work to be done and I needed to be get back to Bella.

"A few things, Jacob," I began quickly, as soon as he turned off the engine.

He threw the keys at me as soon as he got out of the car.

"Thanks for the loan," he said sourly. He looked past me. "What do you want now?"

"Firstly . . . I know how averse you are to using your authority with your pack, but . . ."

_Oh, no he didn't go there! _he all but shouted at me in his head. "What?"

"If you can't or won't control Leah, then I--"

"Leah?" he interrupted, surprised. So he didn't know. "What happened?"

The memory of Bella's sadness ripped through me again and I couldn't help the anger from leaking into my voice.

"She came up to see why you'd left so abruptly. I tried to explain. I suppose it might not have come out right."

"What did she do?"

"She phased to her human form and--"

"Really?" He was shocked. He hadn't known anything about this, after all. Not that I truly thought that he had, but a part of me wished to be angry at him.

"She wanted to . . . _speak_ to Bella."

"To _Bella_?" I could hear and feel the anger in him now. And it mollified me, slightly. But I was still angry at Leah for what she put Bella through.

"I won't let Bella be upset like that again. I don't care how justified Leah thinks she is! I didn't hurt her--of course I wouldn't--but I'll throw her out of the house if it happens again. I'll launch her right across the river--" I'd wanted to do it this time. Only Bella could have stopped me. And, of course, she had.

"Hold _on_. What did she _say_?"

Jacob was interrupting my remembrance. I tried to compose myself, taking a deep breath through my teeth and putting the image of Bella's crushed expression to the farthest corner of my mind.

"Leah was unnecessarily harsh. I'm not going to pretend that I understand why Bella is unable to let go of you, but I do know that she does not behave this way to hurt you. She suffers a great deal over the pain that she is inflicting on you, and on me, by asking you to stay. What Leah said was uncalled for. Bella's been crying--" It hurt just to say that she had been crying. There was nothing that I could do or say to make it better. She knew the pain that she was inflicting on me and on Jacob . . . she couldn't help it. And that hurt her all the more.

"Wait--Leah was yelling at Bella about _me_?"

He still didn't get it? I nodded perfunctorily. "You were quite vehemently championed." I added wryly.

Jacob's thoughts got confused for a moment. He genuinely didn't think that Leah liked him very much and was completely shocked that she would leave herself defenseless in what she saw as the enemy territory to defend him.

"I didn't ask her to do that."

"I know." Of course I knew that. If I had thought he had asked her to do it, I wouldn't have given him the chance to explain, regardless of what he had done for Bella in the past. Nothing was excusable that caused her pain. Nothing.

"I can't promise to control Leah," he began. "I won't do that. But I'll talk to her, okay? And I don't think there'll be a repeat. Leah's not one to hold back, so she probably got it all off her chest today."

"I would say so."

"Anyway, I'll talk to Bella about it, too. She doesn't need to feel bad. This one's on me."

"I already told her that."

"Of course you did. Is she okay?"

"She's sleeping now. Rose is with her."

_The psycho is _Rose_ now_, he thought. I knew that Jacob felt betrayed by the turn of events that had occurred earlier in the day. I knew that he felt that I had been his ally and that I was abandoning him now. But he couldn't understand. My wife and my . . . child. How could he understand when I was barely capable of understanding this new love.

"She's . . . better in some ways. Aside from Leah's tirade and the resulting guilt." I amended. I was unable to let that go.

_Better because you can hear the monster now and you're all lovey-dovey again_. He continued. How could he feel betrayed . . . how could he feel at all justified? Why did I feel the need to explain?

"It's a bit more than that," I murmured, in the soft voice that thoughts of the child, _my _child, brought on. "Now that I can make out the child's thoughts, it's apparent that he or she has remarkably developed mental facilities. He can understand us, to an extent."

"Are you _serious_?"

"Yes. He seems to have a vague sense of what hurts her now. He's trying to avoid that, as much as possible. He . . . _loves_ her. Already."

My mind clouded with the thoughts. My child, _our child_, growing inside of Bella. I could see why she had been so adamantly against anything that would destroy him. She had seen what I had been blinded to. To Bella, from the beginning, this had always been _our_ child. Our only chance at a physical representation of the love that we so desperately felt for each other. I had been so focused on saving her from the danger that I never saw what she saw immediately. I saw it now, but Bella would always be my first concern. So consumed in my own thoughts of this newfound love, I only caught the end of Jacob's thoughts: _But I wasn't killing her_. I could guess what he was thinking, but had no time for it.

"The progress, I believe, is more than we'd judged. When Carlisle returns--"

"They're not back?"

"Alice and Jasper are. Carlisle sent all the blood he was able to acquire, but it wasn't as much as he was hoping for--Bella will use up this supply in another day the way her appetite has grown. Carlisle stayed to try another source. I don't think that's necessary now, but he wants to be covered for any eventuality."

"Why isn't it necessary? If she needs more?"

This was critical. This was the crux of why I had come to him alone. I needed to ask something of Ephraim's heir, and I needed to ask it at precisely the right moment. I couldn't afford to have him fly off in a passion now. Time was too short. He was ready, though.

"I'm trying to persuade Carlisle to deliver the baby as soon as he gets back."

"_What_?"

"The child seems to be attempting to avoid rough movements, but it's difficult. He's become too big. It's madness to wait, when he's clearly developed beyond what Carlisle had guessed. Bella's too fragile to delay."

I felt the grief that Jacob had been saving up to spread over four days crash over him in this moment. I felt his hatred of me and of the child growing in my wife's belly flood him and I felt him fighting for control. Then he looked at me and I saw the realization dawn on his face. _Oh shit. _He thought, _You really believe, don't you?_

"You think she's going to make it," he barely whispered.

"Yes. That was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about."

It was time to bring this home. I needed his permission in order to keep this treaty in place and save Bella's life. I hated to hurt Jacob after all of the infinite hurts that my family had already put him through, but this last one was crucial to Bella's survival. Even if he didn't see it that way.

"Yes," I said again. "Waiting, as we have been, for the child to be ready, that was insanely dangerous. At any moment if could have been too late. But if we're proactive about this, if we act quickly, I see no reason why it should not go well. Knowing the child's mind is unbelievably helpful. Thankfully, Bella and Rose agree with me. Now that I've convinced them it's safe for the child if we proceed, there's nothing to keep this from working,"

"When will Carlisle be back?" He had barely recovered from before. I was about to hit him again.

"By noon tomorrow."

I could see his legs give way and wanted to support him, but didn't want to start a fight. I let him support himself with the car. His thoughts were reeling and I could feel the pain washing over him again and again like the tide.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I am truly sorry for the pain this causes you, Jacob. Though you hate me, I must admit that I don't feel the same about you. I think of you as a . . . a brother in many ways." The thought had just come to me, but it was so right. He was my brother in this fight to save the woman that we both loved. "A comrade in arms, at the very least," I continued. "I regret your suffering more than you realize. But Bella _is _going to survive," if I could will true with my very words, I would have in that moment. But so much depended on the next several minutes. "and I know that's what really matters to you."

I finished fervently. Even if he didn't believe that my existence was survival, he was able to talk to me, see me, touch me. Would the promise of that future with Bella be enough to convince him? I didn't know.

"So I hate to do this now, while you're already dealing with too much, but, clearly, there is little time. I have to ask you something--to beg, if I must."

"I don't have anything left," he barely muttered. I could feel the truth in his head. He had given all of himself to us in the past few weeks and we had gladly taken if, leaving him an empty shell. Would the permission that only he could grant me be a solace to him, or would he hold this last gift under my nose only to snatch it away. It was up to him.

"I know how much you have given," I said quietly, with as much formality as I could. "But this is something you _do_ have, and only you. I'm asking this of the true Alpha, Jacob. I'm asking this of Ephraim's heir."

I could feel his thoughts bristle at the words _true Alpha_, because Jacob never wanted that mantle on his shoulders. I had to strike now, before he could throw it off again.

"I want your permission to deviate from the what we agreed to in our treaty with Ephraim. I want you to grant us an exception. I want your permission to save her life. You know I'll do it anyway, but I don't want to break faith with you if there is any way to avoid it. We never intended to go back on our word, and we don't do it lightly now. I want your understanding, Jacob, because you know exactly why we do this. I want the alliance between our families to survive when this is over."

_Sam_, he thought blindly. _It's Sam you want_.

"No. Sam's authority is assumed. It belongs to you. You'll never take it from him, but no one can rightfully agree to what I'm asking except for _you_."

_It's not my decision_.

"It is, Jacob, and you know it. Your word on this will condemn us or absolve us. Only you can give this to me."

_I can't think. I don't know._

I hated to push him when he was already so broken but . . . "We don't have much time." I could hear stirrings coming from the room above.

_I don't know. Let me think. Just give me a minute here, okay?_

"Yes." It was the least I could do for him.

He walked towards the house and I followed him. I heard Seth's thoughts in the brush before he shrugged his body through the brush. _Jacob is in pain_, he thought. He was so right.

"Hey kid," Jacob muttered as he patted Seth's shoulder.

_What's wrong with him?_ Seth thought

"S'all cool," Jacob answered. "I'll tell you about it later. Sorry to take off on you like that."

Seth's wolfy grin was surprisingly attractive.

"Hey, tell your sister to back off now, okay? Enough."

Seth nodded to him and leaned into him.

"Get back to work. I'll spell you in a bit."

_I'll be right here, Jake_. And then he loped off into the trees.

"He has one of the purest, sincerest, _kindest_ minds I've ever heard," I murmured once Seth had disappeared. "You're lucky to have his thoughts to share."

"I know that," Jake replied.

We both heard it at the same time, but I was faster than Jacob. For now at least. As soon as I heard the sound of the liquid being pulled through a straw, I took off. How could I have been gone so long? She was awake again.

"Bella, love, I thought you were sleeping," I murmured to her as I reached her side. "I'm sorry, I wouldn't have left."

"Don't worry. I just got so thirsty--it woke me up. It's a good think Carlisle is bringing more. This kid is going to need it when he gets out of me."

I hadn't actually thought that far. I was so focused on her well being that I hadn't really thought about what the child would need to eat when he was born.

"True. That's a good point."

"I wonder if he'll want anything else," she mused. I doubted it, but even without being able to see in her mind, I could tell she pictured a perfect baby suckling at her breast. The thought filled me with warmth and dread at the same time. What had I done to her? And what would the reality do to her in the end?

"I suppose we'll find out," I said, not knowing what else to say to her. We would know soon enough, but I knew there was never any way that that particular vision would come to pass. Even if the child did need human nourishment, Bella wouldn't be able to provide it. She would be a vampire like me and unable to feed her baby.

Jacob came into the room at that point and the smile that lit Bella's pained, thin face broke my dead heart. It was the same smile that she had for me. And then the smile fell and the look that replaced it cut me to the core. She was trying not to cry again.

_I should go punch Leah right in her stupid mouth right now!_ Jacob thought rashly, and I couldn't help but smile. I really wouldn't have stopped him if that was what he chose to do, although I didn't disagree with his choice of action.

"Hey Bells," he said immediately. "How ya doing?"

"I'm fine," she said.

"Big day today, huh? Lots of new stuff."

"You don't have to do that, Jacob."

"Don't know what you're talking about," he responded easily, sitting on the arm of the sofa near her head.

She looked at him warily. "I'm _so_ s--" she began to say.

He gently pinched her lips closed between his thumb and finger. I balled my hands up into fists. I wouldn't let her see how angry his little touches made me. I wanted to break his fingers, crush them in my hands. She was mine! But, even I had to admit, she was also his. And I despised that even more.

"Jake," she mumbled, feebly trying to push his hand away. Every instinct in me wanted to help her, but I knew that he knew better than me how to handle this. I had prepared him, after all. But if he messed it up and made her hurt . . .

"You can talk when you're not being stupid," he said thickly. I railed against that. How dare he!

"Fine, I won't say it," she mumbled into his hand. He pulled it away. I chuckled silently to myself because I knew what was coming. How many times had she surprised me just this way?

"Sorry!" she finished immediately and grinned through her cracked lips.

Visions of faceless girls in a park swam through Jacob's head. _She's everything I was looking for . . . and everything I knew I would never find_.

I left his head then because I didn't want or need to share his pain. I knew as much as anyone how much he was suffering right now. I knew that she loved him but that it wasn't enough. That she loved me more. It was a hollow victory. Look what had become of her and what could so easily still happen to her. That was all linked to me. I would save her, but at what cost. I remembered with Jacob the many blushes, the warmth of her near me . . . all that would be gone. The direction of Jacob's thoughts changed and I knew that he was directing this to me.

_Fine. Go ahead. Save her. As Ephraim's heir, you have my permission, my word, that this will not violate the treaty. The other will just have to blame me. You were right--they can't deny that it's my right to agree to this. _And with that he gave up the last shred of himself. He had given us everything. Everything that he could give.

"Thank you." It was all I could say. I hoped that he knew how much his words meant to me. How much his sacrifice meant in the face of all that was to come. He would continue to be my brother.

They continued to talk for a few moments, but I was lost in thoughts of my new brother. Brother to a man who was in love with my wife. Who saw what I was about to do to save her as killing every shred of her humanity and taking away her soul. The irony was choking.

Bella spoke with a pained look on her face. "Rose?" she called.

"Again?" Rose chuckled.

"I think I've drunk two gallons in the last hour," Bella apologized.

I moved out of her way as Rose bent down to lift Bella up to take her to the bathroom.

"Can I walk?" she asked. "My legs are so stiff."

"Are you sure?" I asked immediately.

"Rose'll catch me if I trip over my feet. Which could happen pretty easily, since I can't see them."

Rose set her on her feet, watching her intently as she stretched first one arm and then the other. I winced with Bella as she stretched the kinks out of her muscles. All this pain. It would be over soon, I knew, but it galled me to see her so.

"That feels good," she sighed. "Ugh, but I'm huge."

I looked her over. Her mid-section was painfully swollen and almost misshapen. Her body hadn't had time to adjust to all of the changes that the baby had caused so quickly, and she hadn't bloomed like most pregnant women. She looked bloated and sick and in pain.

"One more day," she whispered, patting her stomach.

I was as anxious as she was to have it over. I wanted to know for sure that she was safe and would be whole again.

"All righty, then. Whoops--oh, no!"

It happened in the blink of an eye, but Rose, Alice and I had all reached the cup as it hit the couch, spilling blood on the light fabric. We didn't see Bella until she had already begun to bend down to try to catch it.

I heard it, knowing exactly what was happening but not wanting to believe that the sickly, wet ripping sound was coming from _inside_ my wife.

"Oh!" she gasped.

Her body went completely limp, dipping toward the floor but Rose caught her before she hit. I was there as well, my hands reaching for her and thoughts of tomorrow forgotten completely.

"Bella?" I asked. I heard the fuzzy thoughts then, panic and pain mingled together. The baby, _our baby, couldn't breathe and was dying. The placenta had severed and the time was now._

_Bella screamed and her eyes rolled back in her head as the thoughts grew more and more panicked. There was no air and the baby was suffocating. Bella's body twitched and she began to vomit blood. It seemed that I would become a surgeon as well as a father today._


	2. Chapter 2

_So here is chapter two. Thanks so much to everyone who has read so far. I'm stunned and flattered! Please keep reading and reviewing! It means so much to hear the things you have to say. I love to tweak thing (I'm constantly rewriting stuff!). Thanks again for your time! ~Jen_

Bella's body was covered in rivulets of blood and twitching convulsively in Rosalie's arms. Her face was blessedly blank, unconscious. I was silently and fervently thankful for the fact that it was unlikely she was feeling pain at the moment. As she twitched, I could hear the bones in her body twist and snap with each movement.

Rose and I stared at each other in horror. _The baby!!_ she silently screamed at me. We were darting up the steps under a second after she began convulsing. We began shouting at each other faster than Jacob could possibly follow.

"I need the morphine," I yelled at her.

"There's no time for that now," she hissed. "Get him out of there before its too late."

"That's my _wife_, Rosalie. And my child. I need to speak with Carlisle and I NEED THE MORPHINE!"

"Alice--get Carlisle on the phone!" Rosalie screeched.

We took Bella to the operating theatre that Carlisle had set up for emergencies. I had time to take in the paper thin quality of her skin as she lay under the too bright lights, moving inhumanly with the writhing of the child inside her desperately trying to get out. To get air.

"What's _happening_, Edward?" Rosalie hissed at me as she pinioned Bella to the table, trying desperately to prevent her from lurching onto the floor.

"He's suffocating!" I responded automatically. The child's frantic thoughts were so loud in my mind . . . he wanted me to save him. He needed me. And Bella needed me too. But the fear that clawed at my gut in these moments was nearly paralyzing.

"The placenta must have detached!" Rose said, almost to herself.

And then Bella was shrieking and my mind went totally blank. I couldn't hear anything except the shrill, painful shrieks of the woman that I loved, begging me to save our child.

"Get him OUT!" she screamed. "He can't BREATHE! Do it NOW!"

I could see the blood vessels in her eyes bursting as she screamed.

"The morphine--," I growled at no one in particular. All I could hold onto was the desire to cause her less pain. Although the evidence of the amount of pain that she was in now was gorily evident as she twitched to and fro on the table.

"NO! NOW---!" she was barely able to choke out before another fountain of blood spouted out of her mouth. I held her head up, desperately trying to keep her airways clear. To keep her breathing.

Alice came in the room then and hooked the Bluetooth to Rosalie's ear. As Alice backed away, her burning eyes locked with mine. _Oh Edward. I'm so sorry. I've never tried harder to see and I can't see a thing right now. Please. Save her. I love her too much . . ._ But I couldn't listen more. No one had ever loved Bella more than I did, but there was no denying the fact that Alice loved her as well.

I looked down at the almost unrecognizable figure of my wife lying bloated on the operating table. Rosalie hissed in the background, getting Carlisle up to speed. In the bright lights of the theatre Bella's skin looked bruised and battered. I could see the welling of blood under the pale skin and it flowed out from the placenta and pooled under her skin. It didn't phase me in the slightest. Then I saw the glint of the scalpel in Rose's hand.

"Let the morphine spread!" I shouted at her.

"There's no time," she hissed. I could hear the desperation in her head. "He's dying!"

She brought her hand down on Bella's bulging stomach and immediately the blood that had been pooled there shot up like it had been pressurized. Bella jerked, but didn't make a sound because she was still choking on the blood she had vomited. Blood clung to every surface. I could see it glistening in Rosalie's hair. Then I saw it happening.

Rose's midnight eyes pulsed with thirst as the blood continued to spurt from Bella's open wound. Her lips pulled back to reveal her glinting white teeth.

"No, Rose!" I bellowed as loudly as I could. I couldn't move. If I laid her down now, she would choke to death on the blood clotted in her throat. Thankfully I didn't have to. Jacob, once again, was there to save the day.

I knew that he dove at her and I heard him kick her, but I couldn't concentrate on that fight. I had a much more important and dire fight at hand now. I could see Bella's lips turning an ugly shade of blue as she lost her fight for oxygen. I couldn't remove the child while giving her CPR.

"Alice, get her out of here!" I shouted. "Take her to Jasper and _keep_ her there! Jacob, I need you!"

It was ironic. I always needed him. Just like Bella.

"CPR?" I growled. I didn't have time for games.

"Yes!"

I heard his thoughts as he assessed the situation quickly. He wanted to know if I would lose it too. I guess I couldn't blame him really, but I had never been _less_ thirsty in all of my existence. All I could think about was my wife, my child.

"Get her breathing! I've got to get him out before--"

Then her spine cracked. I knew that was what had broken even before her legs, which had been contorted under her, fell limply to the table.

"Her spine," I said dully. I wondered if it would ever end.

"Get it _out_ of her!" Jake snarled at me, throwing the scalpel at me. "She won't feel anything now!"

He began breathe life into her and administer CPR. I could hear him saying over and over: _Keep it going, Bella. You promised. Keep your heart beating_. I knew that it was time.

I ran the scalpel over her bulging stomach allowing the pool of blood to empty onto the floor beneath me. The placenta was rock hard; well, vampire hard. I knew what I had to do, but that didn't make the knowledge any more palatable to me. I bent my head over her womb and began to gently tear through the skin with my teeth.

I dimly heard Jacob yelling at Bella as I worked through the placenta. I couldn't be careful enough as I neared the child inside. We had no idea what lay inside, how delicate the child was. We had no idea what my venom could do to this fragile new life.

And then, my hands deep in the bloodied womb of my wife, I scooped my child, my daughter, out and into the air. Suddenly, I was staring into the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. They were Bella's eyes. Bella's body lay still has Jacob continued to push air into her and work her heart.

"Renesmee," I whispered. And in that moment I felt lighter than air. Suddenly, I realized that I was changing again, something I thought I would never do again after I met Bella and fell in love with her. But this was different. This love, this consuming fire in my soul, for I knew now that I must have one. For how could a being without a soul help to create this perfect creature. And then I heard the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. Bella was speaking.

"Let me . . ." her voice was barely a whisper, but she was aware enough to speak.

Without a thought, I handed her our daughter. That moment in time, seeing Bella holding our daughter in her arms, was perfect. I was able to block out the gory scene around us and see a perfect family. Bella blinked furiously, trying to focus and then she was able to see her clearly.

"Renes . . . mee. So . . . beautiful."

And then she gasped in pain and I looked down to see Renesmee biting into Bella's flesh just above her left breast. I wasn't too far removed from an hour ago not to remember the vision of our child suckling at her breast, but this was not the same and so I swiftly removed our baby from her mother.

"No, Renesmee," I crooned at her, and her eyes regarded me with more intelligence that she could possibly hold and I knew then that she understood.

Then I heard the dull thump of Bella's heart as it gave up. Immediately Jacob was on top of her breathing for her and pushing her heart to keep pumping. Renesmee looked between myself and her mother lying on the table and her thoughts were again in a panic. She knew that her mother was not well and she wanted me to fix it.

"What are you waiting for?" Jacob growled at me as he pumped her heart over and over again.

"Take the baby," I said to him.

"Throw it out the window," he said through gritted teeth. He would pay for that. And then I saw Rose at the door.

"Give her to me," she said steadily.

Jacob and I, united again, growled at her.

"I've got it under control," she promised. "Give me the baby, Edward. I'll take care of her until Bella . . ." and she trailed off. _I'm sorry for the way I've acted. I'll take care of Renesmee. You take care of your Bella. That's what you're the best at anyway._

I could have been angry at her words, but there was no malice in the thought. And she was right. I'd spent the last two years trying to keep this girl alive and I hadn't failed her yet. I handed Rose the baby. "Please," I began, but couldn't finish. How to put into words the desperate need I had for this child to be safe. _Don't worry, brother. I'll look after my niece for you_.

I turned back to see that Jacob was continuing with CPR. I grabbed the steel syringe with my venom inside, steeling myself for the job at hand. But, I knew now that it wouldn't pain me to stop now. I held the key to Bella's survival in my hands and if I succeeded, my _family_ could be together forever. I moved to the table in an instant.

"Move your hands, Jacob."

He looked at me, weighing. He had questions, but there were no time for them.

"What's that?"

I knocked he hands out of the way, breaking at least one finger. I shoved the needle into her heart in the same instant and depressed the plunger.

"My venom," I said. Her heart jolted under me as the venom entered it.

"Keep it moving," I said. I couldn't think now. She wasn't saved yet. There were many wounds to close. I set to work immediately, deliberately ignoring Jacob's thoughts as I set to work.

I began gently biting her flesh, barely sinking my teeth into her. Just enough to let the venom get into her blood stream and then sealing the wounds immediately with my tongue. I knew when his thoughts had turned from riotous to pondering when he had finally realized what I was doing. I didn't care. I knew what needed to be done and I did it.

Touching her like this was so different than it had been before, when I had worked so hard to keep my deadly teeth away from her fragile skin. And yet, though I knew that I was biting and tearing at her skin, I knew that behind those wounds was the cure that she so desperately needed. I couldn't deny that it was a sensual experience for me. I let myself get wrapped up in the feel of her flesh near my face and thought only of the healing that would come from these kisses.

Jacob's thoughts were loud in my head as I worked over my wife. _She's not here anymore. There's no pull here anymore. She's gone and all I want to do is get away_.

I couldn't hear it anymore. It made me crazy with rage and fury and I could not, I would not care for Bella in that state.

"Go, then," I snapped at him, hitting his hands away from her and breaking several more fingers in the process. He would heal. I began to push her chest faster than Jacob was able to, I could hear the venom coursing through her veins then.

"She's not dead," I growled angrily, wanting as much to convince myself as him. "She's going to be fine."

He turned and left and I was alone with Bella now. My words seemed empty as I worked to keep the venom moving though her veins long enough for it to heal the assaults on her body. "Bella, my love, don't leave me. Please. Stay with me. Fight the pain and stay with me." It was barely a whisper. I knew that even if the venom was working, she wouldn't be able to hear me, but I couldn't stop myself from talking to her. "I need you, love. I've always needed you. You thought it was you who needed me, but you were wrong. It was always me who needed you. You were the reason for my existence. And I need you to survive. Renesmee needs you too. Come back to me . . . to us."

Bella never moved. Her eyes never fluttered and her body never flexed, but slowly her breathing came more naturally and her heart began to beat without my hands forcing it to. I knew then that the venom was working, but I didn't know if it would be enough. Alice came silently to the door behind me.

_Edward_, she said in my head. _I can see her again. Edward, you saved her._ But I could see inside her visions and nothing was sure or certain. Everything was cloudy around Bella. _You know that's because she's in between, Edward_. _I can never see the in between stage well._ I nodded, never taking my eyes off of Bella's face. I was looking for something, anything. I would have gladly traded this peace for screams of pain just to know that the venom was working and she could feel it. What if I was too late? What if she was too damaged?

_You weren't too late, Edward_, she said firmly. _Congratulations, by the way. You're a Daddy._ I smiled, thinking back to that perfect little being. Such a perfect mesh of Bella and I. So beautiful because she was ours.

"Yes," I said, then. "A father. But what will happen to her mother?"

_She will live, Edward. She will live and love and make us all proud. I promise_.

I couldn't be sure. I needed to be sure, but I wouldn't be happy until she opened her eyes again.

_Bella never bet against me_, Alice said wryly and I had to chuckle. No, Alice was right there. Bella had _always bet with Alice._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry this took longer than the others. But the time when Bella is transforming is really unknown. I'm taking some liberties there. There are things that are implied in the story that had to have happened while she was unconscious, but we don't know how or when they happened. I want to tackle some of those things in the next couple of chapters. I hope to have another chapter up be this evening at least. Thank you to everyone who has read so far. Please keep commenting and letting me know what you think about the things I've added. Also, if you think I should add other things. Thanks and Happy new year!! ~Jen_

For an immortal, time is truly irrelevant. What is a day when you have an infinity of them ahead of you? But today, and however many days were left before Bella's change was complete, felt like an eternity to me. I sat beside her still, unmoving body trying to see every change as it happened. It was easy for my immortal eyes to discern the difference in her skin at it went from the sickly, bloated purple that the hasty delivery had left behind, back to her creamy pale coloring and past that to the pallid white that was familiar to me. The white that marked her as what she would become.

Not long after the healing process left my hands and took its own course, Carlisle and Esme returned with their bounty of blood for Renesmee. Carlisle found me in the operating theatre as I was holding vigil over Bella, the gore of the delivery already cleaned away.

_My son_, he greeted me. _What a day you have had_.

"Carlisle," I whispered. "Can you . . . is she . . . I don't know how to know."

"Let me near her, Edward. Let me see how she is healing."

He approached her carefully, waiting for an outburst from her. He was surprised that she was so quiet, but was convinced that the morphine had quieted the pain of the transformation, at least for now. He was completely professional now. He brushed the hair away from her face, taking in the color of her cheeks and the temperature of her forehead in one gesture. He put his fingers gently around her wrist, counting quickly the heartbeats thrumming beneath them. _Strong_, he thought. _He's done well. Very well_.

"Edward, you have nothing to worry about," he said finally.

I growled at him. I couldn't help it. I had everything to worry about. This was not an exact science. He couldn't know how she would heal.

"Do I need to remind you, Carlisle, about your vigil over Esme so long ago?"

"Of course not, son," he said, and smiled. "I didn't say that you would not worry, just that there was no need. She will be fine."

He left me then. He knew me well enough and long enough to know that I had no need of other thoughts at this time. What I would have given to be able to be in her head now, to know what she was feeling, to know that her body was healing. The torture of not knowing felt enough to unhinge me.

I tried to see every detail so that I would know how fast the changes were happening . . . how soon this horror would be over. Her arms never moved from their limp place at her side, but I could see the way the muscles were steeling themselves under her newly hardened skin. I couldn't help myself from touching her, telling myself that perhaps the cool touch of my hand would ease the burn that I knew she must be feeling.

Alice came in sometime later with new clothes for Bella. _I don't want any arguments from you, Edward_. I put my hands up in defeat. _That's right. Now help me get her dressed._

I rolled my eyes at the outfit she had picked out for Bella, knowing of course what she would think of it. But, for the time being, this was about what made Alice happy. She was beside herself with worry now as well, even though she put on a brave front for me. I knew that she was concerned about her favorite sister even though her visions told her that everything would be fine.

We slipped her into the ice blue satin dress and Alice and I began the delicate dance of our conversation.

_Renesmee is doing well_, she thought.

"Of course," I said immediately. Why the doubt, my eyes asked her.

_I can't SEE her, remember?_

"Oh," I said. "Have the headaches eased or is Jacob still here?"

_Thanks so much for reminding me. Yes, the headaches have eased . . . _

"Alice . . ." I had stopped what I was doing and looking directly at her. In her head was a picture of Jacob looking at my daughter in a way that I would never have imagined anyone looking at her. Except, perhaps, myself.

_He wanted to be the one to tell you himself, but really with as much as you've been consumed with caring for Bella he didn't know how to begin._

"Alice, I can't guess what you're talking about. I can't even think right now. Spill it. Now."

"Jake imprinted on Renesmee." _I'm just the messenger. Don't get pissy with me._

"Pissy? Are you joking? Because you can't be serious. My daughter is only two . . . hours . . . stay here with Bella. I'm going to make dog meat."

_EDWARD!_ she called and I almost ignored her.

I turned slightly, the passion rising in me.

_You can't hurt him. You know that he couldn't help it. And, if you only think about it, you'll understand--_

"I'll understand nothing, Alice. You have no idea. Can have no idea. That is my child that we're discussing. Most fathers have fourteen or fifteen years before they have to worry about killing potential suitors. Is it too much to ask that I can see my wife safely changed into a vampire before I worry about which werewolf has imprinted on my daughter?" I saw the irony of those words, but they held no humor for me.

_Ha!_ she thought. _You still have a sense of humor. I knew you wouldn't kill him. But who ever said you're life would be easy? I'll be with my sister._

I walked down to confront the dog. Had I ever really thought of him as my brother, my comrade in arms? How far away those thoughts seemed now. How could he do this? How could he think those things about my precious baby that I had only held for a few moments? I would know exactly what thoughts he was thinking soon and he would pay for each one.

* * *

The scene in the living room was surreal. Was it really only a few hours ago that Bella sat here, sipping blood through a straw, waiting for Renesmee to be born?

Now, as I walked in determined to kill the man who had been my rival for my wife's affections and now stood ready to snatch my daughter away from me, I saw an almost pastoral scene. Just under the eastern window wall Esme rocked back and forth, crooning softly under her breath to Renesmee. The notes of her lullaby drifted over to me and I recognized the notes from my own composition. She was humming the tune of the music I had composed for her so long ago.

The look on her face was pure love and the thoughts in her mind were so soft and beautiful that they would have brought tears to my eyes if that was possible.

_So beautiful. So perfect. So like my son, my new daughter. How we could have thought that you could divide us . . . it's you that will cement us together._

Cement us together. She had certainly done that to me. From the moment that I had laid eyes on my daughter I was a new man. I was no longer just Edward, or even just Bella's Edward. I was Renesmee's father. So much of who I was had been defined by my love for Bella, but this new love that defined me didn't detract from that other love. If anything, it enhanced it, made it more worthy and noble. I would protect our child as I had protected my Bella. It was, as Rosalie had said before, what I was best at.

"You're a beautiful grandmother, mom," I said softly, knowing that she would hear.

She turned and beamed at me. I could see in her thoughts that she was beyond words at this moment. All of her dreams had come true holding this child. _I never thought it possible, I hadn't let myself believe, but . . . I love her, Edward. She's everything I've always wanted_ . . .

It made me happy that my child was able to make Esme so happy. I saw Carlisle in the corner watching her as she crooned and rocked the baby. The look on his face was easy to read, but his thoughts were fuzzy with love and adoration. It seemed he loved my daughter too.

Rose and Emmett sat on the couch, hand in hand, watching Esme twirl the baby. Rosalie was lost in a daydream about Vera's child and Emmett was watching Rose. He had always been the only one who could make her happy, but he was genuinely thrilled to know that this child had filled some of the holes left in Rose from her human life. _Little brother, you have no idea what this means to her, to all of us. I know that you never would have chosen this but . . . she's just amazing. _

I smiled. Leave it to Emmett to just say it outright. Of course I knew that she was amazing, but what was amazing to _me_ was how everyone else looked at Renesmee. She was my daughter and even though I was only a loose interpretation of a _man_, I was still her father and therefore entitled to some pride in my offspring. But everyone else seemed almost as touched by her presence as I was. She had truly changed everyone in the room.

And that brought me back to why I had left Bella. _Jacob . . . _I caught the drift of Carlisle's thoughts. _Peace, Edward. He truly means her no harm_. I growled, instinctively and protectively. I moved quickly to Esme's side and, although I knew she didn't want to let her go, so immediately handed me my daughter.

"Explain yourself. Now, Jacob."

_Please, _he thought immediately. _I didn't mean to. Not that you're gonna like this any better, but I came down here to kill her_.

I laughed because I vaguely remembered those thoughts in his head as he walked out of the operating theatre. I laughed because I knew what Rose would have done to him if he had tried.

_It's not the way you're thinking, Edward. It's not like it was . . . with Bella_. He hung his head, submitting to let me read the thoughts behind the words.

I saw a picture of him kissing Bella and the emotions that ran behind them, colored in the red of desire. I balled up my fists. _That_ wasn't a pleasant memory for me, but I could see that it was still vaguely pleasant for him. Then he looked at Renesmee. His thoughts became softer, gentler around the edges. He had held her, and all around his memory were the softest touches of white. There was no desire here. Nothing of that memory of Bella. I breathed. For perhaps the first time.

"If you ever--touch her--in a way that does not please me--I will kill you . I won't think about it and no one will be able to stop me. You may think that you love her and you may think that you imprinting on her is like what I feel for her, but it is nothing compared to what I feel. Nothing. Do you understand me?"

He nodded his head, and there was no mocking in his head.

"Edward, I understand. I'm not trying to replace you--"

I growled, cutting him off.

"That could never happen," he continued. "But I want to help protect her. I do love her, more than I've ever loved anyone. I don't understand it either. But I have to be here, to watch over her. Is that so bad? Can one more supernatural protector be a bad thing, with the kind of company you all keep?"

I could sense the teasing in his question, but he was right. With others of our kind, Volturi interested in my wife . . . Jacob's protection wouldn't hurt my Renesmee.

"I'll be anxious to see what Bella has to say," I said with a smile. I would, too. She always surprised me. "I came down here to kill you now. I won't do that. I see that you are not thinking of her . . . Well, for now you can stay. But I will be watching your every move and your every _thought. Don't ever forget that I will be in your head, Jacob. I might know before you do."_

_He just nodded. I could tell that he couldn't fathom the type of thoughts that put me in a murderous rage. To him, Renesmee was nothing more than the beautiful infant that I held in my arms. She wasn't an object of desire for him. Which was lucky. Very lucky indeed._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks again to everyone who has read this so far! I do so appreciate your criticisms, both good and bad, so keep them coming!! I have had a lot of success writing today and am hoping to get another chapter eked out tonight before the ball drops!! If not, I'm sure to have it up by tomorrow. Happy New Year, all! Hope it is wonderful! ~Jen_

I gave Renesmee back to Esme and the sigh of content that both gave warmed my cold heart, surprising me yet again. I knew, of course, that being a father would be a change, but I hadn't really had time to focus on it. I had spent so much time worrying about Bella, I hadn't thought about what this new addition to our family would do to me. I couldn't imagine anyone or anything could mean as much to me as Bella did. It didn't seem possible. With all of the room that my immortal head provided for thoughts and feelings, I hadn't considered the possibility that my still, frozen heart had extra room in it as well.

Renesmee looked at me as I handed her back to Esme and I was shocked again by the amount of intelligence and love in her eyes. _I love you_, she thought. The words were clear although an infant surely couldn't have thought with that level of coherency. My face must have clouded, because Carlisle answered my unspoken question immediately.

"I don't understand either, Edward. She is very advanced. I don't know what this means for her or for us."

Could _they_ hear her thoughts as well. I wasn't used to others sharing in that gift.

"Carlisle, when you say she is advanced . . . I'm not sure I understand what you mean. Why do you find her advanced?"

"Alice didn't tell you everything, then." He chuckled.

"No, I didn't let her get much past the part about Jacob," I agreed stiffly. "What else?"

I prepared myself for the worst. Was she damaged in some way? How much could I handle? How would I tell Bella if something was wrong . . .

"Don't worry, son. She's fine and healthy. She has a very unique gift, one that has already shown itself. She is uniquely able to show us what she wants and needs. I guess to you it wouldn't seem very unique. I wonder if you would have even noticed if we weren't around to tell you. Show him, Esme."

Esme touched Renesmee's hand to her cheek, smiling. I could hear Renesmee think about love and the work _grandmother_. My face came into her mind and it was filled with love. I felt as though my heart would burst.

"She's thinking that she loves me. But when she thinks of you, words can't do justice to how much she loves you, son."

Esme finished and I knew that my mouth hung open in surprise.

"But how--" I didn't understand. I knew how _I_ could hear the devotion in my daughter's head. But Esme?

"It's her touch, Edward," she said. "She lets us know what she is thinking through her touch."

"Us?" I said. "She can communicate with everyone this way?"

"Everyone in this room," Carlisle confirmed. "Of course, we don't know if humans could hear her--" He trailed off, thinking of the complications that could arise.

"I don't understand," I admitted. "Isn't it early for her to show a gift?"

Carlisle laughed and I immediately knew why it was humorous. Of course there was no way to compare Renesmee to anyone!

"I have a theory or two, but you are anxious to get back to Bella. I'll come up later and we can talk. We have all the time in the world now."

The happiness in his voice, in the heads of everyone in my family, was so moving to me. Bella had always made me happier than anyone or anything. I knew now that Renesmee would do the same. It pleased me to no end to know that it was _our_ child, Bella and mine, that would unite our family in this way. I darted back upstairs to wait and watch my wife.

Jasper stopped me just outside the door. He was cautious, tentative. He was, of course, watching over Alice. No newborn in history was changed in less than two days, but he would be there to guard Alice should anything happen. It made sense to me. I would have done the same for my family.

_She's too quiet_, he thought, quickly trying to take it back before I could hear. Pointless, really. Of course I heard and he knew it.

"Edward," he said, warily. But I stopped him.

"I know, Jazz. I know. She should be screaming with the pain of the transformation now."

"The morphine," he said. "You got it in her quickly and it had time to spread before the venom was injected. Maybe she's really not feeling it."

"Or maybe I was too late," I added. It was his thought but my worst fear.

"Alice says that you weren't too late."

"But even you doubt her."

"It's not what I'm used to," he admitted.

"And you've seen a lot of transformations, brother."

"I have. And each one was different. Edward, I doubt because it's in my nature to doubt what I don't know. Alice is very rarely wrong. She cares too much to be trivial with her visions. If she wasn't sure, she wouldn't give you false hope. She loves her too."

"And that's why I doubt," I said with more sadness than I thought possible. "It's possible to want something bad enough to make it so in your head. Even for Alice. She wants her sister back, Jazz. She wants it almost as badly as I want my wife back. Does she want it so bad that it's clouding her vision?"

"No."

It wasn't Jasper that answered me. Alice stared at me, eyes wide and unseeing. In her head, I saw her vision along with her. It took my breath away. Bella, snowy white and lithe, smiling radiantly while holding our daughter. My arms were wrapped around her waist and the smile on my face was dazzling. Bella's eyes were crimson red.

I gasped, but Alice was smiling beatifically.

"She's going to be fine, Edward. I keep telling you, but you're going to worry no matter what I say. I can see that."

She pursed her lips together and walked to Jasper's side.

"Things are starting to clear around Bella. Things are still foggy of course, because she's in between. But she is going to be beautiful and she will surprise us all. I can see that far."

Jasper put his arm around her automatically and looked past me into the room with the still, white form of my wife lying motionless on the steel counter. He shook his head almost motionlessly and began to lead Alice away. I heard him as he past me. _It's not natural, but maybe . . ._

He cut me off then. Living with me for so long, they all had ways of cutting me out of their heads. Alice would translate obscure poetry into various languages, Rose would think of herself, Jasper would think of Alice. He knew without my saying that I would never trespass on those private thoughts. I smiled. I really wanted to believe Alice that everything would be perfect. I did believe her that Bella would surprise us all. After all, she'd been surprising me from the first moment that I laid eyes on her.

* * *

Her face was pale, but maintained a pinkish undertone as the blood laced with my venom continued to course through her veins, pushed further and further through her system by her racing heart. It was unnerving to hear her heart maintain such a vigorous, staccato beat for so long. I thought back to all the times that I had made her heart race before and smiled.

She always thought that I pulled away with ease, _too easily_, she once accused me. _It's like I have no effect on you at all!_ she had pouted. How wrong she was

I remembered the almost painful heat of her lips on mine. The way she would move her hands in my hair, trying to pull me closer. I remembered the taste of her lips close to me and the gentle way her mouth moved, savoring every second.

No, it was never easy to break away from kissing Bella. The strength that it took came not from love, but rather from fear. There was always fear in my head when I kissed her lips. I could break her so easily. She was not weak for a human, but even though I knew she was pulling my head closer to her with all of her strength, I never felt an ounce of pain as she worked her fingers through my hair. If I had let myself go for one second, gotten lost in the moment and twisted her hair like that I could have damaged her more than she ever gave me credit for.

After the first few months, I never felt in danger of ending her life by biting her. The draw of her blood was intoxicating, but the draw of _her_ was so much more alluring to me. I wanted her with me. No one knew me as well as Bella did. Even though she couldn't read my mind, she often guessed right. It was a comfort to know that she was there to talk to and love.

That was part of the reason that I fought so hard to keep her human. I wanted her with me, _always_. But I wouldn't end her human life just because I selfishly wanted a mate like the rest of my family had found. I wanted Bella to have the life she was owed, that all of us missed out on.

But now, as I sat over her watching her body transform from human to immortal I began to think about what that change would do to Bella. And to me.

I had told her innumerous times that she would still be Bella. She would still hate surprises and she would still continue to surprise me. But, I suddenly wondered, would she? The thought thrilled me. What if, as a vampire, I would suddenly be able to hear all of Bella's thoughts? Like an electric current running down my spine, my fingers began to twitch with excitement. The ability to see into that locked mind after all this time. I knew that I would never get tired of hearing her thoughts. But to be able to unlock those secrets would be divine.

I sighed. I highly doubted that possibility. And, Bella had always told me that I didn't always want to hear what she was thinking. She was wrong, of course. But, maybe in a way she was right. Part of the allure of our relationship was that she was the only person on this planet that could truly surprise me. I'd never get bored with her, but I think I would miss being surprised by her. I loved hearing things _from_ her, not _through her. _

I reached over and ran my fingers over her forehead. She felt warm to me, but not the sickly burning that had accompanied the delivery. She was also dry; all of the perspiration had dried off and she appeared to be back to normal. And from normal, she would go to immortal.

I shook my head. It was difficult, even now, to imagine Bella as one of us. Although not the first thing that I had noticed about her, her clumsiness was one of her defining characteristics. Had anyone ever met a clumsy vampire? I chuckled. It wasn't likely that she would keep that charming trait. I found it hard to imagine Bella walking across a room like Alice or Esme. Somehow, I always pictured her tripping up. She found this embarrassing, but it made my heart ache with love to think of it. That was so enmeshed in what Bella was . . . and I loved her so much.

I purposely kept myself from thinking about her thirst. I knew that as a newborn vampire she would have little thought for anything besides sating that thirst. I had plans for where to take her on our first hunting trip. But, would I be able to let her? I had decided that we would tackle deer first. I could handle seeing her with a deer. Maybe just a doe for starters. I put my head in my hands. Would I never get past my irrational idea of myself as her guardian . . . vampire?

No, I had to for her sake. She would need to hunt and she would instinctively be good at it. I had to let her tackle the prey that suited her. To an extent, of course. I knew that Bella, my Bella, would never condone killing humans. However, a newborn was unpredictable and she couldn't possibly be prepared for the haunting smell of human blood. I could not put her in danger of killing humans. She would loathe herself and what I had made her if she felt responsible for anyone's death. I must be very careful where we hunted.

I thought about the times that I had carried her on my back and wistfully remembered running with my siblings. What would it be like to run with Bella, knowing she could keep up with me? I lightly took her hand in mine. A slew of pictures rattled through my mind as I thought of the places that I would run with her, just to show her the amazing things that we could see.

As I held her hand gently between my thumb and forefinger, another thought occurred to me. The thought of Bella as unbreakable as I am. Heat flashed through my body and I remembered our honeymoon. To be able to be intimate with Bella without fear . . . the thought was exquisite. And I realized then that I had wanted this transformation very badly. I would be worried until the results were certain, but I knew that whatever changes occurred to Bella during the process would be nothing to the fact that she would be by my side for an eternity. I was happier then that I had been all day.


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow. Nearly two hundred hits in one day. I'm shocked and flattered. I hope that you like what I've written so far. To answer affarie ava mai's question about how far I'm planning on taking this story, I really can't say. Right now, things are just coming together so easily. I can see it flowing at least up until their hunting trip together, but I would like to take it through the battle and to the end of the book. Would all of you like to see that? Please let me know what you think and what you would like to see. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed so far and those that will do so in the future! ~jen_

When Carlisle came to the door I was so lost in possibilities that I didn't even hear his approach. I was thinking in that moment of loving Bella as an equal and not as someone always needing protection. It was an entrancing thought.

"Edward!" Carlisle called.

I jumped. Carlisle chuckled.

"I don't think I've ever startled you before," he said lightly.

"No, I'm sorry Carlisle. I was just thinking--"

"You don't need to explain, son," he said, shaking his head. _I've been through this before. I know what your thinking . . . how's that for a change?_

I was slightly embarrassed that Carlisle might know what I was _just_ thinking about, but there was no embarrassment in his thought, nor reproach. If he did know exactly what I had been thinking, he didn't let on nor did he judge me for it. I assume the thought must have crossed his mind when Esme was changing.

"I came up to check on Bella of course," he began. "But I also wanted to discuss Renesmee's progress with you."

The look on his face softened as he said her name, but there was something behind his eyes. _Too fast_, he was thinking.

"I'm concerned about her rate of development, Edward. You surely know how advanced her reckoning is. She's literally able to communicate with us, albeit without words, but completely coherently. She is only 12 hours old!"

Had it really been 12 hours?

"And this concerns you? I thought, with a gift of this nature--"

_It's not just her mode of communication_.

"What then? Please, Carlisle. Tell me what wrong with my daughter," I pleaded.

"She has already _grown_ Edward. Her hair is longer. Her body too. She's grown a full two inches in the last 12 hours."

I was stunned. It took no time at all for me to see why this was cause for concern. We knew, of course, how quickly Renesmee grew in the womb. If that rate of development continued--I couldn't imagine the possibility. Obviously, unlike our kind, Renesmee grew and changed. That was a good thing. Unfortunately, she was changing at lightening speed. How long would we have her for if her life could speed by us in the blink of an immortal eye.

"I've thought of the possibilities. It's likely that her growth rate will slow some. Only time will tell. I'll measure her at least four times a day to be certain of the rate of growth. For that, all that we can do is wait and watch. There is little that we can do besides. But what I wanted to discuss with you is the unique gift that Renesmee has."

_It's your gift in reverse_, he thought and I nodded almost immediately.

"The thought had occurred to me as well, actually. You were right in wondering whether I would have noticed. I probably never would have. I take everyone thoughts _out _of their heads and into mine, she puts her thoughts _into _other people's heads. It's fascinating really."

"Indeed. I only wonder . . ." he trailed off, but I picked up the train of his thought. _I wonder what Bella gave to her daughter_.

The thought thrilled me. Could Bella possess a hidden immortal talent that she's held locked inside her human form, only to pass on to her daughter? What would she emerge as? And empath, maybe? Maybe something like Alice?

I knew of course that all gifts manifest themselves uniquely. I knew that whatever gift Bella brought to her immortal, if any, it would be uniquely hers. And it would, of course, surprise me. I smiled then.

_Tell me what you are thinking_, Carlisle begged. "It's not fair, you know. You always know what we think . . . What's making your happy right now?"

"I was thinking about what Bella might bring to this life. And I was thinking about how no matter what, she was bound to surprise me."

He chuckled. _What will you do if she is as easy to read as I am_?

"I'm not likely to get that lucky, Carlisle. Not that I'm sure I would want to. I like making her happy. And having her mind to herself makes her happy."

_You're a good husband, son_. Carlisle said with pride. _You make me very proud in everything you do. I know that you often torture yourself over your choices, but you are a good man . . . whether you believe that or not_.

He walked away then, not giving me a chance to argue with him.

Was I a man? Did I believe that in this immortal body held a shred of the man that I once was? Renesmee had convinced me of my soul. Did that in turn mean that there was humanity left in me? I was more reluctant to admit that then I would have originally thought. So much of what I was came from the immortal: my speed, my gift for reading minds, even the depth of my love for Bella . . . a mere human could never have shouldered that kind of love and survived. Or, did I just humor myself to think that it took some kind of Herculean strength to love Bella the way I did? Had she loved me the same as I loved her all along? Some part of me scoffed at that, calling it impossible. But maybe that was arrogant of me.

I guess the question of how immortality affects love would be answered soon . . . as soon as Bella was fully transformed and focused enough to be able to answer questions about how she felt about me. And that brought with it another round of questions.

Would I be able to be patient as she went through the newborn hunger? Would I be able to stop myself from touching her when she was strong enough for me not to break her, but too focused on thirst to want me? Would she ever want me again?

I knew it was silly to wonder if Bella would want me. The love we felt for each other was something I didn't understand and was in awe of every time I looked at her, but I didn't doubt that she loved me with every fiber of her being. What else could make her go through _this_ besides true love?

But I did wonder when she would want me again. I remembered my own newborn stage and how erratic my new immortal mind had been, how difficult it had been to focus on anything other than the thirst. I had watched my mother, Rose and Emmett go through it as well. A year usually, maybe a bit more. I had the rest of eternity to wait for her. A year and a half wasn't much to wait. But, could I? Could Renesmee?

_Renesmee_ . . .

I had no idea what to expect from my little daughter. She was already surprising everyone and making everyone love her. I expected no less than the latter. But I was scared of what possibilities her quick growth offered us. On the one hand, who could possibly mistake her for an immortal child with her rate of growth? On the other hand, how long would we be able to keep her with us? 10 years? 15? That seemed an impossibly short amount of time when all of eternity spread out before Bella and I.

I sat looking at Bella for the rest of the night and into the morning. With the dawn came the light through the windows, sparkling off of my skin and around the room. Bella had always found my skin beautiful, but to me it just marked the greatest difference between us. It branded me as an inhuman monster. I didn't believe I was a monster anymore. With that thought came more thoughts of Renesmee and I left Bella for a brief time to go hold the wonder that was my daughter.

Renesmee was sleeping as walked into the living room. Rose was holding her and wondering over her.

"She is so beautiful, Edward," she whispered.

"Thank you, Rose," I said. "And thank you for everything you did for Bella. Whatever your reason, it meant more than you can imagine to her . . . and to me."

"I know that I always seem to be shallow to you, easy to read," she looked up, and smiled. "Well, easier than the rest. I know you think all of my thoughts are of me. But, this baby and the chance that it offered. You couldn't know, even having seen my memories of little Henry, how much this meant to me. How much more it was than just wanting a baby."

"I don't think you are shallow, Rose," I said, and I meant it. "I know that there are a lot of things that even I don't know. But, you need to understand that to me, it didn't matter _why_ you wanted the baby. All that mattered was that Bella was cared for. And you did that well, despite my contrary thoughts at the beginning. It was what she wanted; I couldn't see what she wanted, nor could I understand. That's why she called you. She knew if there was one person who could understand, it was you. I don't think that she really cared why you helped her, just that someone did."

"If it were me, I would have made the choice that she made. She finally got my 'yes.'"

"It will mean so much to her if she has your friendship after the change is through," I said.

"I know. It will be easier now. We'll see the relationship that we can build now. We have an eternity to make it work, right?"

I smiled and then I slowly reached out my arms. She smiled in return.

"I knew that's what you wanted. She's irresistible, really."

And then she was in my arms and I was home again. It was amazing to me that I had felt whole before Renesmee. The love for this creature was soul-consuming. I knew I would do anything for her. Anything in the world. I knew that the love I felt for her stemmed from the love that I felt for her mother, strengthening it, sustaining it. It was an amazing thing.

The dawn rays hit us full blast, setting my skin on icy fire. Renesmee's skin shone faintly next to mine, nothing shocking like mine, but otherworldly indeed. It marked her as special in my eyes. I finally saw what Bella had seen when she looked at me. To her, the diamond luminosity of my skin marked me as special and different, not other. I finally understood what I had never understood before. Would this child never cease to open my eyes?

I saw the pastel colors of her dream take on the sharper edges of waking. I had never watched anyone dream. Well, watched and been able to see the dreams. It was fascinating and beautiful. I could see the appeal of sleep even better having witnessed Renesmee's dreams. Her eyes began to flutter as she slowly opened her eyes. As soon as she saw me, one thought ran through her mind. _Daddy_. I beamed at her. As natural as it was to call her my daughter, the thrill of knowing that I was her father, her _Daddy_, was unbelievable. She touched my check and another thought crossed her mind. I saw a horrific picture of Bella covered in blood, lifeless and drained. Renesmee wanted to know where her mother was.

It crushed me that this was the only memory that she had of her mother.

"She going to be fine, sweet," I said to her, taking her hand and kissing it softly. "Daddy is taking care of her and she'll come to you soon."

_When_, she thought.

"I don't know, love. But I promise you that she will come to you and she will be well. She loves you so much."

_I know_, she thought and then smiled a beautiful, pearly smile at me. And she remembered Bella's voice through the womb. I remembered that her voice soothed Renesmee even then.

"Soon, my love. Soon," I said. That was all I could say to her.

Esme was there to take her back then and I ran to be back by Bella's side. I knew that there was no chance she would be awake yet, but I wanted to be there for her at every step.

I walked into the room and flew to her side. I had hoped for something to change in her position as I was gone. Her hand to have moved, her lips to have parted, anything to let me know that she was there beneath the stone surface of this changing body. Nothing had changed and she was still, quiet, and white. I noticed a faint glinting off of her skin, so subtle as to almost be missed. Almost. But not by immortal eyes. Bella was beginning to sparkle.

The door opened and Carlisle breezed in, measuring tape around his neck. He had just measured Renesmee, another two inches in length since last night and a full pound since she was born less than twenty hours ago. She drank blood but Carlisle was concerned that she was not getting the human quotient of her nourishment so he tried to encourage her to drink formula. Nessie, as they were calling her now, was being stubborn and I had to chuckle. Just like her mother . . . and her father, I had to admit. She came by the trait honestly.

"Still no change?"

"None." I said perfunctorily.

Carlisle walked over to her, leaning his nose close to her throat.

"There's no scent of morphine left."

"I know," I said through gritted teeth.

Using his best bedside voice, Carlisle tried to reach Bella.

"Bella? Can you hear me?"

No movement. I couldn't bear it. I rushed to her side immediately, pressing her fingers between mine, harder than I would have dared just yesterday. I didn't meet the resistance I was used to. It was different, but not unpleasant.

"Bella? Bella, love? Can you open your eyes? Can you squeeze my hand?"

She'd never been able to deny me before. She'd always responded to my touch. Would my touch be enough to reach her through her pain and the fire? I waited for what seemed like an hour, but there was no responding squeeze from her fingers, no movement at all.

"Maybe," I began tentatively, fear gripping hold of me again. "Carlisle, maybe I was too late."

"Listen to her heart, Edward. It's stronger than even Emmett's was. I've never heard anything so _vital_. She'll be perfect."

I could hear what he was referring to, but . . .

"And her--her spine?"

"Her injuries weren't so much worse than Esme's. The venom will heal her as it did Esme."

"But she's so still. I must have done something wrong."

"Or something right, Edward. Son, you did everything I could have and more. I'm not sure I would have had the persistence, the faith it took to save her. Stop berating yourself. Bella is going to be fine."

My heart broke.

"She must be in agony," I could barely whisper. All of the many times I had fought to keep her from harm and now here I sat next to her, knowing she was in the worst pain of her life.

"We don't know that. She had so much morphine in her system. We don't know the effect that will have on her experience."

I brought my lips to the crease in her elbow, and then laid my cheek against her arm.

"Bella, I love you. Bella, I'm sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok. This is the last Chapter before Bella rejoins the world of the living. I have plans to finish out the book from here in Edward's pov. But I'm not going to force it. If it seems like it's getting redundant, I'll stop. I don't want to rewrite what SM already did so well. As long as I have something unique to add, I'll continue with the story. So far, it's been fascinating to look at this through Edward's pov. I hope I can keep it up. I hope you enjoy and you will continue to read and respond!_

I sat with her arm cradling my head for a long time. I couldn't bear to have my body away from hers, thinking that maybe if I was close enough I could hear the change happening, feel the wounds being healed by the venom. My head was filled with the steady, too-fast beat of her heart as it raced to the end. What would I feel when it's race was over? What would I see when she opened her eyes?

I could hear them down below. It was time for Renesmee's feeding and measurement. Rose and Jacob were arguing over whose turn it was to feed her. It was interesting to hear this particular fight from _all_ sides as was my gift.

_If that __**dog**__ takes one more step closer to this baby, I swear I will rip his throat out for my brother . . . save him the effort!_

"It's my turn, dog," she said, considerably sweeter than I would have expected, given her murderous thought.

_Like hell it is, Blondie_, Jacob thought and then repeated it out loud. No, I didn't think he would hold back much. There was no love lost between these two.

Their thoughts began to get fuzzy and I realized that Jasper was calming them down.

"You fed her yesterday morning," Rosalie continued.

"And you fed her every time after that," Jacob said triumphantly.

I heard Esme's thoughts now; she wanted her granddaughter and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I can settle this," she said gently. I knew exactly when she had Renesmee in her arms because her thoughts took on the most subtle and gentle overtone. "It's Grandma's turn."

There was a collective sigh as they watched Esme twirl her around the room. Carlisle prepared the metal bottle and handed it to Esme, beaming with pride at his wife and granddaughter.

Emmett was watching TV and Rose was curled next to him, stewing silently about Jacob's hold on her family. There would be a fight if we were not careful. But, the time was near at hand. I could feel it. They would have to work out their differences themselves. I needed to be here for Bella. Today could be the day.

It was almost nightfall when Carlisle came in again. Jacob and Rosalie were fighting again. Who would hold Nessie while she slept.

_Do you want to intercede? It's your right, you know._

"No, I'm staying right here," I whispered. "They'll sort it out."

"An interesting situation," he pondered out loud. "And I'd thought I'd seen just about everything."

"I'll deal with it later," I said, and then it occurred to me. "_We'll_ deal with it." I pressed my lips to her palm, knowing that I could face anything if she was beside me.

"I'm sure, between the five of us, we can keep it from bloodshed."

I sighed. It was a troublesome situation.

"I don't' know which side to take. I'd love to flog them both. Well, later."

Really, Rose was being childish about her insistence on making things difficult for Jacob. And Jacob wasn't much better. He constantly pushed her buttons. It was ridiculous.

"I wonder what Bella will think--whose side she'll take," Carlisle mused.

I chuckled. I'd been wondering the same thing for past day and a half.

"I'm sure she'll surprise me. She always does."

Carlisle left then, leaving me alone with my ever changing wife. I could tell now that most of the major injuries had healed now. I actually heard when her broken spine knitted together. The ribs were more subtle, but I could see the bumps smooth themselves out along her rib cage as the bones knitted together and she became whole again.

Sometime close to dawn, Alice wandered in.

_So beautiful. Ugh, and you're still torturing yourself. Get over it, brother. The worst is behind us. It's almost done_.

"How much longer?" I asked, ignoring her snide remarks. I knew without her saying how much she worried about me . . . and Bella. This was her way of dealing with that worry.

"It won't be long now," she said confidently. "See how clear she's becoming? I can see her so much better."

She sighed as she showed me the picture of Bella holding our child and me holding my Bella. I couldn't resist just a little jab at her.

"Still feeling a little bitter?" I teased.

"Yes, thanks so much for bringing it up," she huffed. "You would be mortified, too, if you realized that you were handcuffed by your own nature. I see vampires best, because I am one; I see humans okay, because I was one. But I can't see these odd half-breeds at all because they're nothing I've experienced. Bah!"

"Focus, Alice."

"Right. Bella's almost too easy to see now."

She showed me a picture of me reaching out for Bella across the gurney on which she lay now. The sun was shining full in the sky and it lighted an icy fire of Bella's skin. A smile played on Bella's lips. I sighed, in heaven for a second at the thought of Bella smiling at me again.

"She's really going to be fine," I breathed.

"Of course she is."

"You weren't so sanguine two days ago."

"I couldn't _see_ right two days ago. But now that she's free of all of the blind spots, it's a piece of cake."

"Could you concentrate for me? On the clock--give me an estimate."

Alice sighed, pursing her lips.

"So impatient. Fine. Give me a sec--"

_Two hours, maybe three. No more than that_.

"Thank you, Alice," I said, relieved. That seemed like nothing compared to the last two days.

"She's going to be dazzling," Alice breathed.

I growled a warning at my favorite sister. "She always has been."

Alice snorted, unconcerned by my menacing growl.

"You know what I mean. _Look_ at her."

I was looking at her. I'd done nothing but look at her for the past two days. She was exquisite. But she always had been to me. I knew then that any changes to her wouldn't change the way I felt about her or the way I looked at her. It would only make our relationship easier and more natural. I found that I couldn't wait for her to wake up and look at me again. Would she like what she saw when she looked at me with immortal eyes? Knowing Bella the way that I did, I didn't think that immortal eyesight would show her anything that she didn't already love.

Feeding time again and the fight continued. It seemed almost routine.

"It's my _turn_," Rosalie snapped, but without any real bite.

Jacob snarled, but without any real gusto.

"Hey, now," Emmett warned him

Rose hissed at him, but didn't fight any longer.

I heard the quiet sounds of Renesmee sucking her bottle.

At just about the two hour mark, something started to change. The only noise in the room was our breathing and Bella's too fast heart beat. The beat began to get frenzied. The time was at hand.

"Carlisle," I called. I wanted him here, if no one else. If there was something wrong, he would know what to do.

Alice came with Carlisle. _Is it time?_ They both thought simultaneously.

"Listen," was all I could say.

We all paused, and listened to the runaway beat of a heart pounding it's last beats.

"Ah," Carlisle said. "It's almost over."

"Soon," Alice agreed immediately. "I'll get the others. Should I have Rosalie . . . ?"

_Should we keep the baby away from her?_

"Yes--keep the baby away."

I didn't know what Bella would wake up like. She may have just enough control not to hurt one of us. But I doubted that she would have the control not to feast on human blood if it was around. Even if the blood in question was flowing through the delicate veins of her daughter. I wouldn't allow her the pain of knowing she had hurt Renesmee. And, selfishly, I didn't want to have to hurt her if she tried. I knew that I would. I knew that she would want me to. But, I didn't want to have to.

I squeezed her hand. Someday she would understand.

"Bella? Bella, love?"

Nothing yet. But Alice must have seen something.

"I'll bring them right up," she said and flitted out of the room.

The pace of Bella's heart picked up to a pace that was almost twice as fast as it had been. Would it beat right out of her chest? I had never heard anything like it. Suddenly, Bella's torso rose off of the gurney as her heart sprinted to the end of the race. The entire family, except for Rose, Renesmee, and Jacob were gathered around the bed. None of us were breathing as we waited for her heart to succumb.

Her body slumped back to the table. The tripping rhythm continued for one second and then stuttered twice. At last, a deep, hollow thud followed the last stutter and all was quiet. Everyone was still as we watched to see what Bella would do.

_Sorry for the Cliffhanger. I can see that when Bella wakes up, Edward is going to be thinking . . . a lot. It deserves it's own chapter. I'm working on it now so I should have it up by midday. Thanks for your patience!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok. So sorry it took me so long to get this up. I needed a break today and it was actually harder to write this chapter than the previous. It is a bit more difficult to fit Edward's point of view in without disturbing the storyline. I hope that you all enjoy what I have. I hope to follow up with the hunt tonight. Let me know what you think!! ~jen_

Her eyes opened, staring strait into the light above her. Even though I knew what to expect, the brilliant red irises were a shock to me. Gone were the chocolate brown depths that I had drown in and come out a different man. These eyes were new and foreign. Looking closer, staring down into the crimson depths, I began to see traces of things I remembered. I consoled myself that when she spoke to me and looked at me, I would recognize her eyes better. But it unnerved me how strange this change was.

She was entranced with the light above her head and she inhaled in shock as something caught her attention. That action caused her forehead to crease slightly between her brows. That was an expression that I knew well and it warmed my heart to see it on her face now. I realized quickly that she had taken her first immortal breath. I imagined the feel of the air filling her chest but not providing any real relief. I was sure that it was disorienting for her to feel that. She would have been expecting that gulp of air to be refreshing.

I had been holding her hand throughout the last seconds of her transformation. Unthinkingly, I lightly squeezed her hand to let her know that I was with her. It was a mistake.

Immediately, an inhuman hiss erupted from her throat and she vaulted herself off of the table and against the far wall. Immediately, my family's thoughts were jumbled in my mind. I heard them all, but kept my eyes focused on Bella.

_Watch now!!_ Jasper thought immediately, tensing for an attack.

_Whoa! Holy coordination, Bella!_ Emmett thought.

_Beautiful!_ Alice and Esme beamed simultaneously.

_I guess her spine isn't an issue anymore_, Carlisle thought wryly.

No, apparently it wasn't. However, her reaction to my touch might be. It surprised me that she reacted so violently. I would have thought my familiar touch would have been soothing to her. _Oh!_ I thought. But my touch wouldn't be familiar any more. I wouldn't be _cold_ anymore.

I reached across the gurney, anxiously hoping that she would reach for me. Recognize me. I knew that her human memories would be cloudy at best. Was it possible that her quiet transformation _erased_ her memory? God, what would I do if Bella had forgotten me? Knowing she was whole and well was a sweet victory, but all too quickly fear licked at my gut as I imagined the possibility of a complete memory loss.

She was sniffing the air as if testing for danger. I scanned everyone's thoughts, reading Jasper and Emmett's readiness for an attack. I could see that her defenses had been triggered and she was preparing for the worst. She hadn't realized yet that _she_ was the danger here.

And then she looked at me with her new eyes. Foreign though they were, I knew in that instant that she knew me, loved me still. Although, it was as if she had never seen me before. I guess, in a sense, she never had. I didn't remember my human memories very well. Hazy shades of the world seen as though through murky water. I remembered waking up from my transformation and seeing Carlisle for the first time. His face radiant that he had saved me and all of the colors of the world had flooded my brain in one instant. It was a shocking change from the human experience.

Bella stood up, eyes still locked with mine and I began to walk closer to her. _Carefully, Edward_, Jasper warned. I ignored him.

"Bella?" I asked her. I remembered now the newborn instinct of self-preservation and asked her permission before touching her again.

"Bella, love?" I said again, softly, gently. "I'm sorry, I know it's disorienting. But you're all right. Everything is fine."

Her face went blank and it seemed as if she was remembering a multitude of things all at once. I could guess what one or two of those things might be. It would have to come later. I hadn't lied to her. Her daughter was fine. She would see her soon. After we had hunted. After she was safer. Her face began to take on lines of worry as I was sure she was thinking about all of the many loose ends she had left before her hasty transformation. I had to do something to soothe her. Would she accept it?

I reached out my hand as slowly as I could and tentatively touched the tips of my fingers against the cool planes of her cheek. Her skin didn't give into my touch the way it once had, but it was still like running my fingers atop a still lake: soft and smooth. The electric charge that touching her always sent running down my spine coursed through my fingertips, and I curved my palm around her heart-shaped face.

Her face was swimming with emotion and I could feel the electric current humming in my body being answered by hers. What would it do to her? I knew, of course, that newborns were unpredictable. Would she kiss me or attack me? At the moment, I wasn't sure if I cared. I just wanted her to respond to me. I cocked my brow at her, hoping for some response. I did not expect what I received.

When she threw her arms around my neck, it felt as though two steel cables covered in the finest silk had draped themselves over my body and were being tightened ever harder. It was exquisite to be near her. And painful. Reluctantly, I shifted ever so slightly away from her. Just enough to get her to release her grip the tiniest amount.

"Um . . . carefully, Bella. Ow."

She immediately yanked her arms away and put them behind her back like a child being chided for hitting a playmate. I chuckled inwardly. I guess that was how it would be for a while. It would take her some time to learn her strength. I would have to be patient with her until she was able to be careful with me.

"Oops," she said in a voice that I had never heard before. That one syllable rang through the room. I could hear Bella in it, but it was a clearer, more musical sound than she had ever made in her human life. So much to get used to.

I smiled at her then, to let her know that I wasn't angry with her. I didn't want her to be scared to touch me, just more careful.

"Don't panic, love," I said as I touched her perfect lips. "You're just a bit stronger than I am for the moment."

Her eyebrows knitted together in either sorrow or frustration. She was trying to understand something and it troubled her. I reached out my hand and stroked her satin cheek, trying to ease her frustration and the response was immediately. Her eyes locked with mine and I could tell she was using all of her now expansive immortal mind to try to concentrate on what she was about to do or say.

I saw her slowly, with great care remove her right arm from behind her back and begin to lift it slowly up. Jasper was boggling over her control and Alice was thrumming with excitement over how fluidly she moved. She gently turned her hand so that it made the shape of my cheek and touched me, ever so lightly. Maintaining unbroken eye contact, she spoke clearly and strongly for the first time.

"I love you," she said.

Music. Not because of the perfectly pitched bell that was her voice now, but because of sweetness of what she said. She loved me. I felt the smile on my face and knew that it was the one from Alice's vision. I knew the happiness that radiated from me in that moment, could feel it fill the room.

"As I love you," I said.

I lifted my hands up to her face, leaning in slowly to show her that I meant her no harm. It took so much control not to pull her to me in my passion. I let my lips touch hers and for the first time really took in her new scent. The _absence_ of pain was pure bliss. Freesia, citrus, and lilac, but without the painful burn that the venom usually brought with it. I let myself go, truly gave myself over to kissing her for the first time.

It was like I had never kissed her before. I could feel her lips on mine, not giving in to the marble of my own, but shaping themselves around the edges. Her body curved towards mine, hungrily seeking to be closer still and I wanted nothing more than that myself. From someplace far away, Emmett cleared his throat. _Seriously, get a room or something_. I might have to wrestle him for interrupting this, because Bella immediately pulled away, conscious of the way our bodies bent towards each other in a distinctly sensual way.

I, however, was not ready to let her go. I stepped with her, locking my arms around her waist, and kept my face close to the billowing softness of her hair. Suddenly, she was looking back at me with reproach in her eyes.

"You've been holding out on me," she said, her eyes looking warily up at me.

I laughed at her, all of the pain and tension flooding out of me. She was really back. This was the Bella that I knew and loved.

"It was sort of necessary at the time," I said. "Now it's your turn to not break _me_."

I laughed again, thinking that I wouldn't mind one bit being broken by this amazing creature that was all mine. Forever. But Bella was frowning at me, and I realized that I was not the only one who was laughing.

Carlisle stepped around Emmett, only slightly wary, and Jasper followed him closely.

"How do you feel Bella?" He asked immediately.

"Overwhelmed. There's so _much_ . . ." she trailed off then, thinking about something.

"Yes, it can be quite confusing," Carlisle agreed with her.

Bella nodded. "But I feel like me. Sort of. I didn't expect that."

I squeezed her waist. I couldn't resist just once reminding her: "I told you so," I whispered in her ear.

"You are quite controlled," Carlisle said. "More so than _I_ expected, even with the time you had to prepare yourself mentally for this."

Bella's brow knitted in thought and then she whispered uncertainly, "I'm not sure about that."

What could she mean? Was she concerned about hurting me? Did she think she did something wrong? _Damn!_ I thought immediately. Because I didn't know. She was still as closed to me as she was before.

"It seems like we did something right with the morphine this time. Tell me, what do you remember of the transformation process?"

I leaned in closer, trying desperately to read something of her mind. I knew for certain that even if she had been in pain, she wouldn't tell us. I wanted to pick up something, some feeling from her. But there was nothing. As they always had been.

"Everything was . . . very dim before. I remember the baby couldn't breathe . . ."

She looked immediately at me and I knew without having to read her mind her question.

"Renesmee is healthy and well," I promised her, and I knew that my smile softened as I thought of our daughter. I could see myself in her eyes and knew that I looked different to her. I didn't want her to dwell too much on Renesmee just yet because it was impossible for her to see her. "What do you remember after that?"

Immediately, her face went blank. I knew that she was about to lie. Even without her tell-tale blush, I could see that she was about to try to deceive us. And, it may work for Carlisle, but I would know.

"It's hard to remember. It was so dark before. And then . . . I opened my eyes and I could see _everything_."

_Ah_. I thought. Maybe she didn't remember everything, but she remembered something. Another time, I would ask her. I looked at her, and I could tell that everyone's focus was making her uncomfortable. She wasn't squirming the way a human might, but she looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I want you to think--to tell me everything you remember," Carlisle was caught up in the excitement of discovery and I sensed that he didn't quite believe her entirely either. But then Bella grimaced as he finished, and Carlisle was remorseful immediately. _But of course she's thirsty. She's just so controlled, I almost forgot that she was a newborn!_

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bella," he said immediately. "Of course your thirst must be very uncomfortable. This conversation can wait."

It was time for me to take Bella on her first hunt. The thought thrilled me more than I thought it would. To see her run and jump with me. To experience the thrill of the chase with her. I was quite excited to share this experience with her after all.

I reluctantly let her go and took her hand in mine.

"Let's hunt, Bella."


	8. Chapter 8

_So, sorry about the confusion last night. Didn't mean to post the same chapter twice! This is a new one all about Bella's first look at herself as an immortal. It also deals with the confusion that ensues when she starts to show control. I'm anxious to see how this plays out. I'll continue on with the hunt now and hopefully have that up soon. Thanks again for your interest and your reviews. They give me even more reason to keep going! ~jen_

I could see the indecision in her eyes as I began to lead her to the open window. I knew she was unsure, but I was surprised that she wasn't instinctively jumping out the window at the thought of blood. Most newborns would have jumped out the window on their own by now. But, unsurprisingly, Bella would be an exception.

"It's quite easy, love. Instinctual. Don't worry. I'll show you," I encouraged her quietly. Everyone in the room would be more comfortable when the hungry newborn had been sated. I wanted her to take this step with me and let her instincts take over. I smiled at her warmly.

"I was under the impression that you'd always _wanted_ to see me hunt."

She laughed then, a most appealing sound. It reminded me faintly of her other laugh. So much of her had changed; so much remained faintly similar. It would take time for me to catalog all of the changes and reckon them with what she was before. But I had an eternity to make that reckoning. For now, I had to focus on what Bella needed.

"Shall we?" I asked, reaching for the hand that was around her throat. "I don't want you to be hurting," I added low, with great fervor.

"I'm fine," she said quickly and dismissively. Always downplaying her needs. That hadn't changed at all. "Wait. First." And she turned.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked before I could.

"I want to see her. Renesmee."

She tripped over our daughter's name, obviously remembering the horrific delivery. She pulled her hands away from me, touching her stomach. Just two days ago, it had been round and full of our child. Now, it was flat and covered in pale silk.

_What do you think, Edward? She's more controlled then I've ever seen a newborn. Maybe_ . . .

I shook my head quickly, behind Bella's back.

Again, I selfishly didn't want to be put between my wife and daughter. Of the two of them, Renesmee was clearly the weaker party. Bella could break me without much effort. The damage that she could do to our fragile child with just a fraction of the effort it would take to hurt me . . . well, it was unthinkable. I agreed with Carlisle that Bella was remarkably controlled. But, I would not test her in this way. Even though I didn't want to hurt her to protect Renesmee, I would gladly do so and with Bella's full blessing, I was sure. But I didn't want her to suffer with the thought that she had tried to hurt her daughter. Renesmee's blood didn't appeal to me at all, but I had seventy years of vegetarianism under my belt. She was a newborn. Who knew what would appeal to her? But she wanted an answer, and it was up to me.

"Bella," I said kindly. "That's not really a good idea. She's half human, love. Her heart beats, and blood runs in her veins. Until your thirst is positively under control . . . You don't want to put her in danger, do you?"

She seemed to consider this. It was clear from the look on her face that she wasn't pondering whether she would _want_ to put Renesmee in danger, but how she could possibly _be_ a danger to her own child. I saw her tilt her head slightly, listening.

"Where is she?" she said quietly, and then her face went through several emotions at once. Excitement at hearing what had to be her daughter's heart, interest in the blood that heart offered her, disgust at her thirst, and then determination to get herself under control before seeing her.

_Amazing!_ Carlisle thought. _Did you see that, Edward? Did you see what she did? She _controlled _herself_.

_Impossible_, thought Jasper. _It's not possible that she just controlled herself. She must not have heard the heartbeat clearly_.

She had definitely heard the heartbeat and she had definitely just controlled herself. My mind was racing with the possibilities of what her control might mean. It seemed both amazing and impossible to me. What newborn in history had ever been described as _controlled_?

"Is Rosalie with her?" she asked now, confirming my suspicions that she _had_ heard Renesmee's heart.

"Yes," I said shortly. I didn't want to go over who was with our daughter. I wanted _us_ to be with her. Not Rosalie and . . . certainly not Jacob. I sighed internally. I didn't know whether all of the patience in the world would be enough to stop her anger at _that _situation.

"Wait," she continued. "What about Jacob? And Charlie? Tell me everything that I missed. How long was I . . . unconscious?"

_Truly amazing that she has enough focus to think of these things_, Carlisle thought again. _Shall we, son?_

"What's wrong?" Bella must have caught our exchanged glances and was concerned that something had happened to her best friend and her father.

"Nothing is _wrong_," Carlisle began, immediately, emphasizing _wrong_ and thinking _or normal_ in his head. "Nothing has changed much, actually--you were only unaware for just over two days. It was very fast, as these things go. Edward did an excellent job. Quite innovative--the venom injection strait to your heart was his idea." He beamed at me then, causing me a moment of chagrin. Then he sighed, continuing with his explanation. "Jacob is still here, and Charlie still believes that you are sick. He thinks you're in Atlanta right now, undergoing tests at the CDC. We have him a bad number, and he's frustrated. He's been speaking to Esme."

"I should call him . . .," she murmured, pondering. She couldn't possibly, of course. She was too different even to me, and I had expected this. Then her head shot up. "Hold on--Jacob is _still here?_"

_Carefully_, I thought. I knew Carlisle couldn't hear me, but his thoughts echoed mine.

"Bella," I said quickly. "There's much to discuss, but we should take care of you first. You have to be in pain . . ." I trailed off. Wouldn't she _want_ to hunt?

"Okay," she finally agreed.

"Wait, wait, wait," a soft trilling voice tripped over to my side. _Ahh, Alice_. No real surprise there. Reproach was thick in her thoughts now. "You promised I could be there the first time! What if you two run past something reflective?"

"Alice--" I protested. I wanted Bella out of this house before she had time to do something unpredictable. She had been fantastic up until this point, but she must have a limit to her control.

"It will only take a second," she said as she darted from the room.

I sighed, knowing that I had lost.

"What is she talking about?" Bella said, confused.

At that moment, Alice returned carrying the large mirror from Rose's room. _This should do it_, she thought.

Jasper moved in closer to Alice, watching Bella. I knew that this was a critical time. Why couldn't Alice have waited until her thirst had been sated before throwing this at her as well. How would she react to the sight of her new immortality? Bella seemed to regard Jasper for a moment, perhaps seeing him clearly for the first time. He was a menacing sight when seen through immortal eyes, covered in the scars of newborn attacks from long ago. I could feel Bella's body tense as she regarded him and saw Jasper's smile in response. _A healthy dose of fear for the newborn_, he thought rather unkindly. It took all of my control not to growl at him. But that wouldn't have helped Bella's tension. Alice was, of course, unaffected by this wordless exchange, continuing full-steam ahead with her single-minded plans.

"Edward gave me grief for not getting you to a mirror before the wedding," she explained. "I'm not going to be chewed out again."

"Chewed out?" I asked her teasingly.

"Maybe I'm overstating things," she responded vaguely.

"And maybe this has solely to do with your own voyeuristic gratification," I said bluntly.

Alice winked at me. _Let me have my fun, Edward. Bella is fine for the moment. I want her to see herself. This is for her just as much as for me. _You've _always seen her as beautiful, but she always thought she was just plain. Let her see herself as immortally beautiful_.

She had me there. Even though Bella had always been the most stunning thing in my world, she had always described herself as plain. She had this inane idea that next to me, she paled in comparison. I never understood the way she saw herself. When I looked at her, I was crippled by her beauty. And she was still beautiful to me. But maybe now her beauty would be easier for her to see and recognize. Jasper tensed as Bella began to look herself over.

I could tell that she was pleased with what she saw and that in turn pleased me. Suddenly she drew in a breath of . . . was it terror or thrill? I couldn't tell for sure.

"The eyes?" she said uncertainly. "How long?"

Of course they would disturb her. Even though we had warned her that her eyes would be different from ours, it must still be a shock to see the blood red irises next to her pale face. It had shocked me.

"They'll darken up in a few months," I replied smoothly. Now was not the time to belie the fact that they had startled me as well. "Animal blood dilutes the color more quickly than a diet of human blood. They'll turn amber first, then gold."

Her reaction was immediate and jolting.

"Months?" she asked, beginning to panic.

Jasper reacted immediately, stepping between Alice and Bella. _Ah_, he thought. He was preparing himself for what he had been waiting for since she woke up.

Alice was looking ahead, not seeing any danger and it confused both her and I. Surely Bella was in a passion right now. How could there not be danger? Alice saw her _calming down_. That didn't seem . . . right.

Bella took a deep breath, seeming to brace herself. But not for an attack. She was _settling_ herself.

"No, I'm fine," she said then, and really meant it. "It's just . . . a lot to take in."

_What _is _this?_ Jasper said with furrowed brows. _How is she doing that?_

"I don't know," I answered him truthfully. I didn't understand her responses anymore than he did.

Bella frowned. "What question did I miss?"

I smiled at her, because that sounded _exactly_ like my Bella.

"Jasper wonders how you're doing it."

"Doing what?" she asked, honestly perplexed.

"Controlling your emotions, Bella," Jasper took over. He had recovered enough to answer her. "I've never seen a newborn do that--stop an emotion in its tracks that way. You were upset, but when you saw our concern, you reined it in, regained power over yourself. I was prepared to help, but you didn't need it." _Strange_, he thought.

"Is that wrong?" she asked, concerned now.

"No," he said. _I don't know_, he though further. _Maybe something _is _wrong. This isn't natural_.

I immediately began to stroke her arms, encouragingly, protectively.

"It's very impressive, Bella, but we don't understand it. We don't know how long it can hold."

She seemed to be considering. Testing herself.

Alice, who had already seen what would happen, was impatient with all of this.

"But what do you think?" she asked, pointing to the mirror. _Focus, people!_

"I'm not sure," Bella said tentatively.

Bella watched herself carefully in the mirror, as if watching a doll or a show. She raised her hand and watched herself copy that motion in the mirror. The look on her face was indiscernible. I sighed and thought _Damn!_ again. I'd love to hear the thoughts in her head _now_ as she evaluated herself in the mirror. Was she questioning my affection for her? Was she sad at what she had lost?

She looked at me then and I registered the wistful look on my face. I didn't feel the need to be guarded around her anymore. This was my Bella, newborn vampire or not. She would know me whether I tried to be gentle with her feelings or not.

"Disappointed?" she asked me, without much feeling.

"Yes," I admitted.

She looked shocked by my answer, and then a bit hurt. Perhaps I had misjudged her composure.

The reaction from the room was stunning. Alice snarled at me and Jasper leaned forward again, prepared for Bella to rip my throat out, I guessed. I ignored them, encasing my wife in my arms and pressing my lips to her cheek.

"I was rather hoping that I'd be able to hear your mind, now that it is more similar to my own," I murmured in her ear. "And here I am, as frustrated as ever, wondering what could possibly be going on in your head."

She sighed then, all tension and hurt gone from her frame and I knew that I hadn't misjudged her.

"Oh, well," she said lightly, almost relieved. "I guess my brain will never work right. At least I'm pretty."

She sounded more like herself. But _pretty_? I thought. God, when had she ever been just _pretty_. When I thought of pretty, I thought of a sunflower. Bella was . . . so much more than that.

I growled in her ear, all of the ardor of my affection of love for her pouring out into the depth of my words. "Bella, you have _never_ been merely pretty." I hoped she heard in my voice how beautiful she was, how beautiful she had _always_ been to me. The changes . . . were nothing to the fact that she was here, alive with me.

_Will you just get her fed, for God's sake! She can't hold on like this forever! Jasper was fuming, nearing a rage. He didn't understand what I already did. Bella was different from anything that we had ever seen. But we didn't need to push my brother further. And I relished the thought of being alone . . . with my wife._

"_All right, all right," I said, soothingly to Jasper._

"_What?" Bella asked me._

"_You're making Jasper more edgy by the second. He may relax a little when you've hunted."_

_She looked at Jasper, reading the tension in his frame and nodded once. She seemed to be unsure of herself as well and she seemed to be ready to go._

"_Okay. Let's hunt," she said with a smile for me. She unwrapped my arms from around her and this time she took my hand in hers. There was a thrill of expectation as I prepared to take this new hunter on her first expedition._


	9. Chapter 9

_**My apologies for how long this chapter took . . . it was loooong. Hope you all enjoy the hunt scene. Be back tomorrow with more. Thanks again for all of the new reviews! I appreciate you all! ~Jen**_

"The window?" she asked me uncertainly as I stood waiting for her.

"It's the most convenient exit. If your frightened, I can carry you," I said. I didn't want to get into why we needed to exit from this window; I didn't want to make her think about Renesmee again. I knew that it would hurt her.

"We have all eternity, and you're worried about the time it would take to walk to the back door?" she asked and I frowned. No, of course she wouldn't make it easy. When had she ever?

"Renesmee and Jacob are downstairs . . ."

"Oh," she said and her face fell. I hated to hurt her this way.

"Is Renesmee . . . okay . . . with Jacob there?" she whispered. "He doesn't like her much."

It was almost funny, really. Would have been funny if the situation wasn't so ridiculous. How was I ever going to explain this to her? I gave myself the excuse that now wasn't the time; I could put it off until later. Really, I was a coward and didn't want to tell her._ Leave it to Jacob to tell her,_ my father soothed me. I steeled myself to put her off. It was always difficult for me not to give her what she wanted.

"Trust me, she is perfectly safe. I know exactly what Jacob is thinking."

That should mollify her. She couldn't argue with me that I knew his thoughts.

"Of course," she said, hanging her head. What in the world was going through her head _now_? The same frustration washing through me. I pushed it back and tried to make light.

"Stalling?" I challenged her. She was so stubborn, I was sure it would work. But she surprised me.

"A little. I don't know how . . ."

_Ah_, I thought. She was afraid of not doing it right . . . in front of everyone. My previous thought about the clumsy vampire occurred to me and I chuckled silently to myself. Even though she was always surprising me, just watching her small movements convinced me that she would be excellent at this.

"Watch me," I said and stepped out the window. It was easy to judge the distance that I would be falling, measuring exactly the right time to bend my legs to absorb the impact. I made a soft thud as I landing on the ground. I looked up to see that she had watched everything. She had a familiar look on her face. Determination.

She stepped out of the window and positioned her legs perfectly, judging the distance as she fell as I had. It gave my stomach a slight turn to see her jumping from a second story window, but the beauty of her fall was breathtaking. She landed next to me and righted herself immediately. Her landing was even quieter than mine had been. She beamed at me in pleasure and surprise.

"Right. Easy," she said.

I smiled warmly back at her. "Bella?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"That was quite graceful--even for a vampire."

She seemed to be considering my words and listening for something. Then she smiled radiantly up at me.

"_Thank_ you," she said.

She immediately took the ridiculous shoes that Alice had placed on her feet off and lobbed them through the window. _Whoa!_ Alice thought as she caught them.

"Her fashion sense hasn't improved as much as her balance," Alice grumbled.

I took her hand and together we darted away from the house.

It was exhilarating to run with her by my side and I had trouble taking my eyes off of this creature running next to me. We reached the river in under a second.

"Are we swimming?" she asked him, interested but not deterred.

"And ruin your pretty dress? No. We're jumping."

She considered and seemed to be judging in her head.

"You first," she countered.

I touched her cheek, pained just to be leaving her side for a barest second. Then I took two strides backward and leapt over the river. I decided at the last minute to add a slight flourish to my jump, somersaulting in the air. I was so overwhelmed with happiness. I wasn't exactly showing off for her. I was just over exuberant in my joy. She disappeared from view and I landed on the other side, behind the tree line.

I heard her clear bell-like voice mutter "show-off" as I landed. I laughed, full of pleasure and hope.

I heard a ripping sound and guessed that she had ripped part of her dress as she took her first stride. I was intrigued and a bit excited at the thought of her ripped dress. The possibilities now seemed endless for our relationship, but like a hormonal teenager, I seemed to keep coming back to one thought. I smiled at myself. There would be time enough for that. I heard another rip followed by laughter coming from the house.

So they were watching her. It didn't surprise me. They had thought of Bella as part of the family from the moment I had decided that I wanted her with me. Now that she could fully join our family, they were almost as excited as I was for her to start her new life. There had been a lot of tension over the past few days and they were just as relieved as I was to have her back with us. Well, almost as much as I was.

I watched Bella as she seemed to be considering something. Was she unsure of whether she could make it? I was sure from the display of power she showed in hugging me earlier that she could clear the river and possibly the trees as well. But perhaps she doubted what she didn't know. And she certainly didn't know the power she possessed yet.

"Bella?" I called to her. "Do you want to watch again?"

In the next instant she was flying through the air over my head, swinging from the branch of a tree only to land on the points of her toes in a Spruce. She was lovely and she was mine. She took my breath away again. She was laughing with delight as she dipped down to my side.

"Was that good?" she asked in excitement.

"Very good," I nodded and smiled. But I was surprised by her grace and . . . how natural it all seemed for her. She surprised me again, then.

"Can we do it again?"

"Focus, Bella--we're on a hunting trip."

"Oh, right." she nodded. "Hunting."

Had she really forgotten the purpose of our trip? Was that possible?

"Follow me . . . if you can." I grinned at her in challenge. If I had to keep her focused by challenging her, I would. Frankly, she made me a bit nervous with her control as well. Was she really a vampire without bloodlust? The thought was unsettling.

I was still faster than her I thought, but she was stronger and she matched my speed with her enormous strides. She flew with me through the old growth of the forest around us, pealing her bell like laughter as she flew. It lightened my heart to hear her happiness. Had I ever doubted that this life would please her? Had I ever doubted that she would love this?

I stopped after several minutes of running. We had covered miles in that short time, far enough from human borders to be a safe distance from where there might be hunters. I didn't bother to check the scent, eager to get the hunt under way. I hadn't thought about it as her change had been nearing the end, but I was thirsty as well.

Bella continued streaking through the trees after I had stopped. If I didn't call her soon, she would be miles away. It was hard to call her back to me though. She was enjoying herself so much.

"Bella," I called, dry humor light in my voice.

She whirled around at the sound of my voice and was next to me a bare second after I had spoken.

"Did you want to stay in the country?" I asked her pleasantly. "Or were you planning to continue on to Canada this afternoon?"

"This is fine," she said, focused on my face, not on what she was saying. "What are we hunting?"

"Elk. I thought something easy for your first time . . ." I knew she would be indignant about _easy_, but I counted on her being too thirsty to argue with me.

"Where?" I had guessed right.

"Hold still for a minute," I said, touching her shoulders evenly. It wouldn't take much to bring forth her natural hunting instincts, but she seemed to have them more under control than most. It seemed I would need to direct her in some ways.

"Now close your eyes," I murmured gently. When her eyes had closed, I lifted my hands to her face, touching the smooth surface of her face. Her breathing sped as I touched her, but I was sure it was in anticipation of the hunt, not the touch of my skin.

"Listen," I told her. "What do you hear?"

I was sure that there were a multitude of sounds in her ears right now. I heard them, splashing and lapping the water with their tongues and the hot, heavy pumping of their big hearts. Would she know what to listen for?

"By the creek, to the northeast?" she asked, still with eyes closed.

"Yes," I said with pleasure. She was good. "Now . . . wait for the breeze again and . . . what do you smell?"

Again, I was sure there was an assault on her new immortal senses. Part of the allure of the forest was the perfume that surrounded it. The living carpet of the grass, the clean crispness of the lapping water. But the warm blood smelled the strongest to me. How long would it take her to smell the rich reek of the herbivores and recognize it for what it was. Not long, apparently. Her nose turned up appealingly in mild disgust and I chuckled at her.

"I know--it takes some getting used to."

"Three?" she guessed.

"Five. There are two more in the trees behind them."

"What do I do now?"

I smiled at her closed eyes. Could I let her do this? Of course. "What do you feel like doing?"

Her eyes opened and she, finally, looked thirsty. She also looked a bit conflicted. I thought it was strange, but I wanted her to forget that now.

"Don't think about it," I suggested to her. "Just follow your instincts."

Immediately she was on the move, ghosting gracefully through the trees, inching ever closer to the quarry. She crouched herself, prepared to take the largest male when the wind shifted. I smelled it first.

_NO!_ I screamed in panic now. It couldn't possibly be. We were too far. But I had been too careless, too caught up in showing her everything. Rushing and being foolish. There were hunters on the trail of the elk and she had smelled them from miles away. She was off on their scent as soon as the wind blew her way.

"BELLA!" I bellowed, knowing that she wouldn't hear me or care.

I hurtled after her, following her careful course as she stalked her prey. Would I get to her in time? Would I be able to stop her if I caught her? What would she do to me to get to what she wanted? And how would she feel after?

I had to catch her. I caught sight of her as she ghosted along the ridge, closer and closer. She tensed as soon as she felt my presence. I would be unknown to her now, caught up in her senses as I told her to be. I had to prey on the fact that she would be defensive, possibly divert her enough that I could drag her away from the scent to calm her down.

She turned on me then, crouched in a hunting posture, ready to strike at me and defend her prey. An animal like snarl ripped through her throat and out of her mouth, startling her enough to let her really see me. At the same moment the wind shifted direction, bringing with it the earthy smell of the forest and dissipating the haze of human scent in the air.

I stood still in front of her, arms raised, ready to grab her if she began to run again. I was fairly sure that I could catch her, but she would hurt me if she decided to fight. It was worth it to me to prevent her from doing something that would so disgust her.

She was holding her breath! _Impossible!_ I thought, immediately. I took a step toward her, testing out what she would allow of me.

"I have to get away from here," she hissed through her teeth, barely enough breath for an audible whisper. But it just didn't make sense.

"_Can_ you leave?" I asked in complete shock.

She didn't answer me. She darted away from me in the opposite direction and I was left to chase her again. I caught her in almost no time this time. She wasn't trying to evade me this time. Without any warning, she stopped short and I had to stop on a dime and return to her in complete confusion.

"How did you do that?" I demanded of her as soon as I got near her. She was still holding her breath but she would need to inhale in order to answer me. No longer reckless, I had already checked. The scent was gone.

"You let me beat you before, didn't you?" she accused me. _What?_ Could she be _joking_ with me right now?

I shrugged absentmindedly and shook my head.

"Bella, how did you do it?"

"Run away?" she said casually. "I held my breath." She said it like it was the obvious answer. Of course, it was. But . . .

"But how did you stop hunting?"

"When you came up behind me . . . I'm so sorry about that." She hung her head immediately, ashamed of something. What could she _possibly_ be ashamed of?

"Why are you apologizing to _me_? I'm the one who was horribly careless. I assumed that no one would be so far from the trails, but I should have checked first. Such a stupid mistake! _You_ have nothing to apologize for."

"But I growled at you!" she said in horror.

"Of course you did," I said dismissively. "That's only natural. But I can't understand how you ran away."

"What else could I do?" she asked, helplessly. "It might have been someone I know!"

I couldn't help myself. I immediately burst into laughter, throwing my head back in relief. She couldn't possibly be a newborn. She was something completely _other_. But she was getting angry at me now.

"_Why are you laughing at me?"_

I stopped laughing instantly and looked at her soberly, warily. Would she snap now? Of course not. I watched the emotion drain out of her face as she, yet again, reined herself in.

"I'm not laughing at you, Bella. I'm laughing because I am in shock. And I am in shock because I am completely amazed."

"Why?" She honestly didn't know. Of course, how could she know? She'd never really known a newborn before, only seen them as they were about to die.

"You shouldn't be able to do any of this," I explained. "You shouldn't be so . . . so rational. You shouldn't be able to stand here discussing this with me calmly and coolly. And, much more than any of that, you should _not_ have been able to break off mid-hunt with the scent of human blood in the air. Even mature vampires have difficulty with that--we're always very careful of where we hunt so as not to put ourselves in the path of temptation. Bella, you are behaving like you're decades rather than days old."

"Oh." She looked confused. Didn't she understand how unique and special what she was doing made her? I put my hands along the sides of her face and looked deep into her eyes, trying desperately to hear what was going on inside her mind at this moment. Nothing.

"What I wouldn't give to be able to see into your mind for just this one moment."

Her face was working as if she was trying to form words around some powerful emotion. She reached her hands up to my face, tracing to shape of my lips. It was intoxicating.

"I thought I wouldn't feel this way for a long time?" she almost asked me, unsure of how to frame what she was feeling. "But I still _want_ you."

I didn't understand at all how deep this new control over her emotions ran. I didn't understand anything, it seemed.

"How can you even concentrate on that? Aren't you unbearably thirsty?"

She seemed annoyed at me for redirecting her focus, but honestly, I was worried about her. She closed her eyes and I could see her body focusing on its senses: smell being the foremost one.

Suddenly her blood red eyes shot open and she turned and darted away from me. She had caught the scent of a mountain lion stalking deer about five miles to the east. I followed closely behind her, letting her senses lead the way, impressed again by how natural this seemed to her. All the while wondering over her unusual control. Perhaps all the time that she had to prepare had helped her to forego the newborn frenzy . . . but I didn't really believe that. Bella was going to break the mold and shock us in many ways it seemed.

She was the ultimate hunter tracking the predator who thought it was about to net its prey. The lion was silently treading the wide lower branch of a spruce. Bella was above him, to his right. He was very big. Suddenly something that I had only guessed at filled my gut. I was considering getting between Bella and the lion. It seemed so _unnatural_ to let her go up against a mountain lion. In her former life, she wouldn't have lasted more than a minute or two. He would give her new skills a work-out, but she would easily take him. And I knew that it would be fun for her. But, I realized, it was going to be torture for me. I took a place in a nearby tree to watch my wife wrestle a lion.

With a lithe jump, she jumped perfectly onto the big cat's branch making it shiver slightly. The cat's whiskers quivered as the wood reverberated and he turned and shrieked in surprise. I held tight to my own tree, letting Bella work. He clawed at the branch beneath him, furious at this interruption and eyes bright with the promise of a larger meal. This was one of the benefits of hunting predators. They didn't _expect_ to become the prey.

He bared his fangs at her and continued to paw at the branch beneath him, challenging her. She was so far gone with thirst that she ignored the predatory warnings and launched herself at him. She tackled him easily and brought him to the forest floor with a crunch of broken ribs. He began raking at her skin, finding no purchase or give. Her dressed, dirtied from our run was now hanging off of her body in appealing tatters. Now, along with the agony of watching her struggle with mountain lions, I had another emotion coursing through my veins. She was beautiful to watch, she was mine, and I wanted her very badly.

Her perfect mouth parted over the spot where I knew the hot blood would be pulsing the strongest. She easily bit through the sinew and began drinking the liquid down greedily. When the cat had gurgled his last scream and she had thrown him off in disgust, looking around her for more I assumed, I lightly jumped out of my tree and leaned casually against the tree, waiting for her to look for me.

She was stunning. The dress was no more than a hint of fabric in most places. She was smeared in dirt and blood. She looked like a vampire goddess and I couldn't help myself from grinning in pride. She wiped her face clean of the excess blood and attempted to fix the dress to cover more of her body. It was a futile attempt, but I didn't mind at all.

"Hmmm," I finally said.

"I guess I could have done that better," she said, looking herself over once again.

"You did perfectly fine," I said immediately. I was rather proud of her. "It's just that . . . it was much more difficult for me to watch than it should have been."

She raised her eyebrows questioning me. I guessed that she didn't understand what was so difficult for me.

"It goes against the grain," I explained, "letting you wrestle with lions. I was having an anxiety attack the whole time." _Along with several impure thoughts as well_.

"Silly."

"I know. Old habits die hard. I like the improvements on your dress, though," I admitted.

She seemed embarrassed by this, although I couldn't fathom why. "Why am I still thirsty?"

"Because you're young."

She sighed. "And I don't suppose there are any other mountain lions nearby."

"Plenty of deer, though."

She crinkled her nose again. "They don't smell as good."

"Herbivores," I explained. "The meat-eaters smell more like humans."

"Not that much like humans," she disagreed, shaking her head to dislodge the memory.

"We could go back," I said seriously, but with only humor in my eyes. "Whoever it was out there, if they were men, they probably wouldn't even mind death if you were the one delivering it." My eyes raked over her mostly naked form, hungrily taking it in. "In fact, they would think they were already dead and gone to heaven the moment they saw you."

She rolled her eyes and snorted a tiny laugh.

"Let's go hunt some stinking herbivores," she said.

We hunted down a large heard of deer on our way back to the house. She took down a large buck easily, while I took down two of the smaller males. When I had finished with the last one, I looked up to find her eyeing me.

"No longer thirsty?" I asked.

She shrugged. "You distracted me. You're much better at it than I am."

"Centuries of practice." I smiled at her, amazed anew that she didn't realize just _how_ good she was at all of this.

"Just one," she reminded me.

I laughed then. "Are you done for today? Or did you want to continue?"

"Done, I think," she said, seeming to test herself as she said it. She made some decision instantly.

"I want to see Renesmee," she said with resolve.

I reached out my hand to her and she took it without hesitation. She ran her hand across my face and the touch, though much different from the heat that she had trailed over my skin before her change, was very familiar.

She stretched her body up to me slowly, remembering to go carefully with me. I, however, was unable to restrain myself. I no longer felt the need to hold back with Bella. She was not the uncontrollable newborn that we had all feared. She was just Bella, but unbreakable. I took her in my arms and pulled her to my chest, crushing my lips to hers in a desperate plea to get closer to her.

The love crashing over me in that moment swept me away. I knew then that our love had changed again. Both immortal now, we could love in a way that was closed to us before. Both without fear; both _equals_. She was losing herself in the kiss as fully as I was and before long we had crashed to the ground in an embrace.

I laughed lightly underneath of her as she whispered lightly, "oops," again. "I didn't mean to tackle you like that. Are you okay?"

"Slightly better than _okay," _I answered her, pure joy resounding in my head. But, I remembered her original request. "Renesmee?" I asked now, unsure of where her desires lay. I was not at all opposed to prolonging our stay in the woods. But I was anxious to see Renesmee and to let Bella finally meet our daughter. I knew that the fleeting human memory that she had of her daughter was paling minute by immortal minute. She wanted to see her with her immortal eyes. I was wary of what she would think, but I owed it to her to let her see for herself.

"Renesmee," she agreed finally, pulling me up to standing. We began to run back to reunite our family.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I had a hard time figuring where to break this chapter up . . . so I left you all with a bit of a cliff hanger before Bella meets Renesmee for the first time. I think that is going to be a very complicated scene with so many people involved and so many thoughts running through Edward's head. Hope you enjoy this section. Question: Do any of you think there should be more thoughts coming from either Jacob or the wolves in this chapter? I wasn't sure how much to do with that. I don't know if I captured it correctly. Let me know what you think. Thanks again for your reviews!! ~jen**_

"Tell me about her," she insisted as we ran back to meet our daughter.

"She's like nothing else in the world," I said wistfully. How to explain feelings that I barely understood myself?

"How much is she like you? How much like me? Or like I was, anyway."

"It seems a fairly even divide," I said slowly. I didn't want to _tell_ her too much. I knew now that Bella was far more controlled then we could have imagined, but Renesmee was a shock to everyone, even Carlisle. There was danger in a lot of these revelations and I needed to tread carefully.

"She was warm-blooded," Bella remembered.

"Yes," I agreed. "She has a heartbeat, though it runs a little bit faster than a human's. Her temperature is a little bit hotter than usual, too. She sleeps."

"Really?"

"Quite well for a newborn. The only parents in the world who don't need sleep, and our child already sleeps through the night," I laughed. These were easy revelations.

Bella smiled a sweet smile, thinking of Renesmee. There was one other thing I needed her to known.

"She has exactly your color eyes--so that didn't get lost, after all." I smiled warmly at her. "They're so beautiful."

"And the vampire parts?" she asked.

"Her skin seems about as impenetrable as ours. Not that anyone would dream of testing that."

She looked at me with wide, shocked eyes. _Damn_. Too much.

"Of course no one would," I soothed. "Her diet . . . well, she prefers to drink blood. Carlisle continues to try to persuade her to drink some baby formula too, but she doesn't have much patience with it. Can't say that I blame her--nasty smelling stuff, even for human food."

She gaped open-mouthed at me and I wondered what was bothering her about that.

"Persuade her?" she asked, shakily. Right. Most babies don't have to be persuaded. I guessed I would have to tackle some of our child's gifts now.

"She's intelligent, shockingly so, and progressing at an immense pace. Though she doesn't speak--yet--she communicates quite effectively."

"Doesn't. Speak. _Yet_." She said stiffly.

I slowed us down so that I could explain some of the finer points. She would need to be prepared.

"What do you mean, she communicates effectively?" she demanded of me.

"I think it will be easier for you to . . . see for yourself. It's rather difficult to describe," I concluded. Renesmee's gift, although shocking, seemed to me something that was just part of her, like my mind reading. I didn't think that my explanation would make this any less shocking for her.

"Why is Jacob still here?" She switched direction. "How can he stand it? Why should he? Why should he have to suffer more?"

I gritted my teeth. "Jacob isn't suffering," I said angrily. "Though I might be willing to change his condition," I added through my teeth.

"Edward," she hissed at me, yanking me to a stop. "How can you say that? Jacob has given up _everything_ to protect us! What I've put him through--!" She cringed remembering his pain that was now completely healed. I could tell that she no longer felt that desperate need for him that she once did, which soothed me a bit. But how to explain what had happened while she was unconscious.

"You'll see exactly how I can say that," I muttered. "I promised him that I would let him explain, but I doubt you'll see it much differently than I do. Of course, I'm often wrong about your thoughts, aren't I?"

"Explain what?"

I shook my head, my cowardice deciding me as much as my promise. "I promised. Though I don't know if I really owe him anything at all anymore . . ." I ground my teeth together. I owed him a swift kick and a flogging, that was for sure.

"Edward, I don't understand." She was frustrated and confused. And I felt bad that I had caused that. I didn't see any way around that. Not without setting her into a passion. I wanted her calm when she first saw Renesmee. I'd have to work on that.

I stroked her cheek, hoping that my touch could soothe her a bit. I smiled when it seemed to have that exact effect. I wanted to let her know that I understood. "It's harder than you make it look, I know. I remember."

"I don't like feeling confused."

"I know. And so let's get you home, so that you can see it all for yourself." I took one last look at the remains of her dress and frowned. I knew what Emmet would say about that and Bella didn't need embarrassment on top of all the other things that she would be dealing with. "Hmm." I thought. I took off my shirt and handed it to her quickly.

"That bad?"

I grinned. _No_, I thought. _That good_. But I needed to focus.

"I'll race you," she said and then reminded me, "no throwing the game this time!"

I grinned at her. "On your mark . . ."

I had her beat until we reached the river. She launched herself early, vaulting over my head and landing with an exulted "Ha!"

I heard Jacob's thoughts before I heard his heart. _Let's get this over with_.

_Carefully_, Leah though angrily.

_It's Bella, Leah! Jeez._ Seth thought. For once, I disagreed with the young wolf. Leah had a good idea of how dangerous this situation could turn and how quickly. I zipped to Bella's side, clamping her arms to her side. She didn't resist.

"Don't breathe," I murmured softly in her ear.

She froze so completely I was stunned at first that she had actually listened to me. Then I remembered that she had probably already heard the heartbeats.

Jacob stood across from us, just in front of the lawn looking like a bouncer . . . or maybe a protective father. I pushed that last thought from my mind.

"Carefully, Jacob," I warned him, Leah echoing me in her mind. "Maybe this isn't the best way-"

"You think it would be better to let her near the baby first?" he interrupted, mocking me in his head. "It's safer to see how Bella does with me. I heal fast." _Renesmee is my _only_ concern, bloodsucker. You're letting your feelings for Bella cloud your judgement, _he continued in his head.

My face twisted in anger. "It's your neck, I guess." I almost hoped that she would attack him for that thought.

_And it'll be her neck if she does anything to him_, Leah growled from the forest.

Bella was sizing Jacob up, probably torturing herself about why he was still here. Then he smiled at her, and her body loosened a bit. She could see that he forgave her for before and she was allowing herself to let some of her guilt go.

_She's really Bella_, he thought to himself. _Weirder. More like Edward. But still Bella._

His grin widened and he shuddered dramatically. I tensed for a phase, but I didn't think that was coming.

"I gotta say it, Bells. You're a freak show."

Bella seemed to relax, but that was a line I wouldn't allow him to cross. I growled at him. "Watch yourself, mongrel."

"No, he's right. The eyes are really something, aren't they?"

"Super-creepy. But it's not as bad as I thought it would be."

They seemed to be falling into some old routine that I wasn't a part of. It made me nervous and jealous to, yet again, be kept out of some part of Bella's life. Especially a part that seemed to mean so much to her.

"Gee--thanks for the amazing compliment!" Bella trilled in her new bell-like voice.

He rolled his eyes at her. "You know what I mean. you still look like you--sort of. Maybe it's not the look so much as . . . you _are_ Bella. I didn't think it would feel like you were still here." He smiled at her and she tensed waiting for something that didn't seem to be coming. Then he chuckled and the tension left her. "Anyway, I guess I'll get used to the eyes soon enough."

"You will?" Bella asked, confused again. She didn't understand why Jacob would get used to her eyes.

Jacob looked at me. _You kept your word. I didn't think you would._

"Thanks," he said then. "I didn't know if you'd be able to keep it from her, promise or not. Usually, you just give her everything she wants."

I didn't want to be friendly with him, so I suggested nastily: "Maybe I'm hoping she'll get irritated and rip your head off."

"What's going on?" Bella asked. "Are you two keeping secrets from me?"

"I'll explain later," Jacob said nervously, looking away from Bella as he said it. He was not looking forward to that explanation. "First, let's get this show on the road." He grinned at her in challenge as he stepped forward.

Seth whined and Leah stepped out of the forest. Jacob was close enough now that the sickening heat was rolling off his body toward us.

"C'mon Bells. Do your worst."

Bella still didn't breath. She seemed to be considering the possibilities of what could happen here and not liking what she was coming up with.

"I'm getting older here, Bella," Jacob threw at her. "Okay, not technically, but you get the idea. Go on, take a whiff."

"Hold on to me," she said into my chest. I locked my hands down on her arms even harder, knowing that she wouldn't _want _to hurt Jacob . . . _yet_.

She took the tiniest breath and Jacob, for all his bravado, braced himself for what might come. I didn't know if that made what he was doing more noble or more asinine. I didn't really think that Bella's reaction to a half-breed dog would be a good judge for how she would react to our daughter, but this was what Jacob wanted. And, since we were all giving Jacob what he wanted now . . . I sighed in disgust. What I wouldn't give to let loose with him a little.

Bella seemed to relax a bit after the first breath and then took another, deeper breath in confidence.

"Huh. I can see what everyone's been going on about. You stink, Jacob."

I laughed heartily and let go of her arms, wrapping my arms around her waist. Seth began to laugh with me,_ I've been saying the same thing_.

_Fine, show's over. I'm outta here_, Leah thought and retreated.

Emmett must have been watching from the window because I heard his laughter ringing through the glass.

"Look who's talking," Jacob said, holding his nose. I continued laughing then, knowing that the danger was over . . . for now.

That thought sobered me a bit. I pulled Bella to me, whispering that I loved her in her ear. Jacob kept grinning, also pleased with Bella's reaction. _I expected something more_, he thought.

"Okay, so I passed right?" Bella said impatiently. "Now are you going to tell me what this big secret is?"

Jacob got nervous. _That was fast_. "It's nothing you need to worry about this second . . ." he deflected. Emmett chuckled again, in anticipation this time. He was hoping for a newborn attack to make the day even more interesting.

Bella got very still as she listened to the noises coming from the house. I could hear Renesmee's heart and I was sure that she could as well.

"Renesmee," she confirmed.

"Come and see," I murmured, confidently. "I know you can handle this." And I did. If, for a moment I had doubted that, I didn't any more. And I wouldn't have put Renesmee in danger if I thought that Bella posed a threat.

"You'll help me?" she whispered.

"Of course I will."

"And Emmett and Jasper--just in case?"

"We'll take care you, Bella. Don't worry, we'll be ready. None of us would risk Renesmee. I think you'll be surprised at how entirely she's already wrapped us all around her little fingers. She'll be perfectly safe, no matter what." I smiled fondly at the memories of how happy Renesmee made my family, tempered only by how happy she made Jacob.

Suddenly Jacob was standing in our way. _Stop! Not yet!_

"Are you _sure_, bloodsucker?" he demanded, almost pleading now. "I don't like this. Maybe she should wait--"

"You had your test, Jacob"

"But--" he began, but I cut him off immediately.

"But nothing," I said. "Bella needs to see _our_ daughter. Get out of her way."

_I won't let her hurt Renesmee_, Jacob thought frantically, then ran for the house.

I growled after him. I knew this would be difficult. I didn't want or need the dog involved in this. This was about our new family. I wanted nothing but happiness for Bella now. She was coming home, in a sense. Meeting our child for the first time. I wanted it to be pure bliss. I wanted all of the _outsiders_ gone. I sighed, calming myself. Maybe if I could be happy, she could ignore the outside influences and enjoy the moment more.

"Shall we?" I said gently.

She nodded nervously, unsure still.

I took her hand firmly letting her know that I had confidence in her and led her to our daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ok. This was one of the more interesting chapters to write. It's always a lot of fun when there are lots of voices in Edward's head. This chapter had tons of back story that Bella wasn't concerned with in the original version. I took some liberties with plot line in this chapter. Also, I realized as I was writing this that I shouldn't have had Edward and Carlisle talking about Renesmee doing Edward's gift in reverse before. Now it's redundant. I'll have to go back and fix that. Enjoy! Let me know what you think!! :) ~Jen**_

_Their coming now_, Carlisle thought as we opened the back door and informed the others quietly that we were on our way. When we entered the large main room, everyone was assembled in what looked like a loose line of welcome, almost like a receiving line for a wedding . . . except that the line was formed pointedly in front of Rosalie and Renesmee. Jacob took a spot directly in front of Rose, but Renesmee leaned around him expectantly, searching, with Bella's blood covered face in her memory.

Jasper and Emmett were tensed and alert now, eyeing Bella warily as we approached with great caution. Alice smiled, but her eyes were unfocused trying desperately to see around the holes that Renesmee and Jacob left in her vision. At one moment Bella was smiling next to me, the next minute her vision switched to Bella leaping at a blank hole. That vision startled me, but Alice seemed unconcerned by it. I tried to focus only on Bella but the voices in my head were like a cacophony of worry, anxiety, and pleasure at seeing Bella walking again.

"I was out just two days?" Bella gasped next to me. Of course Renesmee's growth would be startling to her. This I couldn't have prepared her for; she wouldn't have had the ability to process the idea of Renesmee's growth properly and her imaginings would have been scarier than the reality.

Renesmee was arching her body away from Rosalie in order to see around the massive form of Jacob. Her thoughts were in a snarl of confusion. Finally, she reached up to Rosalie's check and flashed a picture of Bella lying on the gurney after her delivery and then a picture of Bella standing next to me now. _Is that my mother?_ she asked impatiently.

"Yes, that's her," Rosalie answered her immediately.

Renesmee's eyes never left Bella's. The emotions that were passing between them, although I could only see one side of them, were indescribable. I knew what Bella was wondering and that she must have hundreds of questions. Renesmee wanted to be closer to her mother and it seemed that Bella wanted the same. She took a hesitant step forward and it electrified the room.

Emmett and Jasper closed ranks right in front of Bella with their hands raised, ready for Bella to spring. Jasper was thinking that he would be able to catch her shoulders before she vaulted and Emmett was focused on snagging her ankle when she leapt upward. I gripped her arms, prepared to move her out of the way should one of them try to reach for her. I understood their concern, but I was not about to let them man-handle my wife. I was surprised to see that Carlisle and Esme flanked Jasper and Emmett. _I'm sorry, son_, Esme thought, slightly embarrassed. She couldn't help herself from protecting Renesmee from the newborn threat.

Alice was the only one who didn't move, a clear picture of Bella _walking_ forward in her head, not leaping or otherwise posing a threat.

"Oh, give her some credit," she reproved. "She wasn't going to do anything. You'd want a closer look, too."

I noticed that Bella was breathing easily and I was glad that Renesmee's scent didn't seem to be painful to her. It was pleasant to me, but not in a way that would make me thirsty. I was pleased that Bella seemed to find it similar.

"I'm okay," she promised me. She thought that I was restraining her, not protecting her from the others. But she didn't seem upset by that. "Keep close, though, just in case." I would.

I let go of Bella's arms, wanting to prove to her that I was confident in her ability. Jasper was shocked at the level of control that Bella was showing and he was frustrated because he didn't understand. The family relied on him to understand newborns, and he felt as though he was letting them down.

Renesmee was impatient now, holding her arms out to her mother and I and thinking of Bella holding her. I knew that she could do this without issue, but my brothers remained unconvinced. They had no intention of letting us by. I realized I was going to have explain to them just how different Bella was before they would relent.

"Jazz, Em, let us through. Bella's got this," I tried first.

But Jasper was having none of it.

"Edward, the risk--," he began, but I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"Minimal. Listen, Jasper--on the hunt she caught the scent of some hikers who were in the wrong place at the wrong time . . ."

The mental mood in the room went into an uproar, curses flying through the air at me, calling me stupid and irresponsible. I heard my mother's voice above them all: _How could you do that to her, Edward? Don't you remember what it did to me when I killed a human?_

Jacob was disgusted with the idea, but unconcerned really. He reasoned that if she had tasted human blood she would be less thirsty for Renesmee. I wouldn't tell him how wrong that assumption was had it been true. It was moot of course, anyway.

Emmett mentally wondered how many she had killed so that he could keep track for his and Jasper's pool. Jasper reproved me loudly, but was privately happy that she had shown some sign of being _normal_. Rosalie, of course, was feeling smug that she would remain the only member besides Carlisle that hadn't tasted human blood. Only Alice didn't seem moved by my statements. She had already seen what had happened, of course. We exchanged a private smile. _String them on, Edward. They deserve it for thinking so little of her. We'll talk about her dress later._

Carlisle finally broke through the mental chatter with the first actual reprimand.

"Edward!" Carlisle said more sharply than he had ever spoken to me. Bella meant a great deal to him. "How could you be so irresponsible?"

"I know, Carlisle, I know. I was just plain stupid. I should have taken the time to make sure we were in a safe zone before I set her loose."

"Edward," Bella muttered, mortified at everyone's accusing stares.

"He's absolutely right to rebuke me, Bella," I said, smiling at her. "I made a huge mistake. The fact that you are stronger than anyone I've ever known doesn't change that."

Alice rolled her eyes at me and decided to play along. "Tasteful joke, Edward."

"I wasn't making a joke," I said solemnly. "I was explaining to Jasper why I know Bella can handle this. It's not my fault everyone jumped to conclusions."

"Wait," Jasper said, dumbstruck. "She didn't hunt the humans?" _What _is_ she?_ he added mentally.

"She started to," I began slowly. I was enjoying this very much, leading them along. Esme and Carlisle were beginning to catch on. But Em and Jazz were just waiting for the part when someone died. Bella ground her teeth, clearly _not_ enjoying my show. "She was entirely focused on the hunt."

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, interested now. He was collecting stories now. It pleased him that he knew he was about to hear something that he couldn't imagine. _Don't hold us in suspense, son. Tell us what she did!_

"She heard me behind her and reacted defensively. As soon as my pursuit broke into her concentration, she snapped right out of it. I've never seen anything to equal her. She realized at once what was happening and then . . . _she held her breath and ran away._"

"Whoa," Emmett said in awe. "Seriously?"

"He's not telling it right," Bella said full of shame. "He left out the part where I growled at him."

"Did ya get in a couple of good swipes?" Emmett asked eagerly, unconcerned about Bella's addition.

"No! Of course not."

"Aw, what a waste," he groaned, clearly disappointed in her now. "And here you're probably the one person who could take him--since he can't get in your head to cheat--and you had a perfect excuse, too." He sighed in defeat. "I've been _dying_ to see how he'd do without that advantage.

Bella glared at Emmett but her anger was only surface deep. "I would never," she concluded.

_Every newborn I've seen would fight to the death for a chance at human blood. She's not a vampire. She can't be._ Jasper's head was in turmoil. Despite the visual evidence to the contrary that Bella was, in fact, immortal, he couldn't reconcile his experience with newborns with this manifestation of control.

"You see what I mean?" I said to him, lightly punching him on the shoulder. There was no reaction from him

"It's not natural," he muttered, still thinking back to other newborns that he'd seen.

Esme believed me, but she kept having maternal visions of her new daughter-in-law going for my throat. "She could have turned on you--she's only hours old!" she scolded me with no real fervor, her hand over her heart. "Oh, we should have gone with you." I smiled at her to let her know that everything was fine.

Renesmee was unconcerned with the babble going on around her, single-mindedly focused on her mother with her arms outstretched to Bella. I watched as Bella raised her arm to her daughter as if in a dream

"Edward," she said, pleadingly, as she leaned around Jasper to get a better view of Renesmee. "Please?"

Jasper still did not want to move. Part of me thanked him for his over-zealous protection of my daughter, but most of me just wished that he would see what I was saying and get out of Bella's way. This was her moment to be with her daughter. After everything she had been through, she deserved this time to be magical, not fraught with worry and doubt.

"Jazz, this isn't anything you've seen before," Alice said to him. "Trust me."

She met his eyes and I knew that she had won. It was probably the only thing that would get him to move. Alice knew him better than anyone and he trusted her more completely than anyone else. _There_, she thought in her head. I thanked her silently as we walked by.

We walked slowly toward Renesmee, Bella gauging her emotions and her thirst the entire way. Then, we all heard the most shocking sound we had ever heard: Renesmee made her first sound. Her cry split through my head like an axe, causing near physical pain. I flew to her side, touching her, trying to soothe her. I knew in that instant how difficult it must be for any parent to deny their child things. Her cry seemed to be designed solely to cause me pain and I wanted to fix what was wrong with her immediately.

The rest of the room was just as shocked and scared as I was. Everyone wanted to know if she was hurt and what happened. Jacob was the loudest of all of them, both mentally and vocally. He reached out for her and Rose handed her over to him without any fight. I ground my teeth, biding my time. This would all be out in the open soon enough.

"No, she's fine," Rosalie reassured him when he asked again. Renesmee touched her hand to Jacob's face, impatiently thinking of Bella, and then squirmed around to look at her mother again.

"See?" Rose told him. "She just wants Bella."

"She wants me?" Bella barely whispered.

She was standing all alone and she looked so small and scared. I darted back to her and put my hands encouragingly on her arms, pulling her forward.

"She's been waiting for you for almost three days," I said to her.

Jacob, damn him, held Renesmee with a look of extreme happiness on his face all the while his body radiated the distress that the thought of Bella being near her caused him. _Are you sure?_ he kept asking me over and over in his head. As if I would risk _my_ daughter. As if he knew _my_ wife better. As if either of them meant a _fraction _to him what they did to me. I tried to block him out, to keep myself calm for Bella. I reminded myself that this was really her first meeting with her daughter. It ought to be perfect. Not much chance of that now, I sighed.

"Jake--I'm fine," Bella said, only slightly perplexed. She was entirely focused on Renesmee now and Renesmee was likewise focused.

Bella took the last few steps forward and took Renesmee into her arms. I was, again, angry with Jacob for not surrendering her fully to Bella's grasp. _She's too cold_, he thought. _I'll just hold her to keep her warm_. Making excuses to keep himself close to her, of course. It was ridiculous. Renesmee wasn't the least bit affected by our temperature. She slept in Rose's arms all the time.

Renesmee looked up and smiled at Bella, showing off her perfect teeth. Then, very deliberately, she reached for Bella's face. I should have prepared her better for this, but she had to see it to believe it. Renesmee began to show Bella a picture of the first and only other time that she had seen her, a picture of when Bella held her just after her birth. It was shockingly clear, the image of Bella wasted and bloodied. Too clear for my taste. It took my breath away to realize just how close I had come to losing her. She looked past death in Renesmee's memory.

Everyone was focused solely on Bella and what she would do with this new understanding of her daughter.

"What . . . was . . . that?" she barely managed to choke out.

"What did you see?" Rosalie asked. "What did she show you?"

"_She_ showed me that?"

I found my voice again. "I told you it was hard to explain. But effective as means of communication go," I murmured into her ear.

"What was it?" Jacob demanded of her, wondering if he was somewhere in Renesmee's first communication to Bella. I smirked inwardly that he would be disappointed here.

"Um. Me. I think. But I looked terrible," she concluded. That was an understatement.

"It was the only memory she had of you," I said gently, cringing as I spoke, remembering. "She's letting you know that she's made the connection, that she knows who you are."

"But _how_ did she do that?"

"How do I hear thoughts? How does Alice see the future? She's gifted," I said and shrugged. No overly proud father here; it was a fact.

"It's an interesting twist," Carlisle said to me. "Like she's doing the exact opposite of what you can."

"Interesting," I agreed with him. "I wonder . . ."

Bella was crooning to Renesmee, kissing her forehead and smelling her lovely scent. I wasn't concerned about her at all anymore. It was clear to me that she wasn't going to harm Renesmee, didn't think of her as food. Jasper and Jacob were not so convinced. Jasper was nervous about pushing Bella too far and Jacob just wanted Bella away from Renesmee before she snapped, which he saw as inevitable. After all, the next revelation was _his_ little secret.

"She's fine," Alice said to me, seeing me read the crowd and confirming my belief that Bella would be fine.

"Haven't we experimented enough for one day?" Jacob interrupted, full of stress now. "Okay, Bella's doing great, but let's not push it."

Bella's head snapped away from Renesmee and she really glared at Jacob for the first time. Jasper moved immediately to Bella's side, flanking me this time.

"What is your _problem_, Jacob?" She tugged the baby, but he just moved his body with her to stay close to Renesmee. If Bella had been taller, they would have been nose to nose now.

I hissed at him in warning. "Just because I understand, it doesn't mean I won't throw you out, Jacob. Bella's doing extraordinarily well. Don't ruin the moment for her."

"I'll help him toss you, dog," Rosalie jumped to my defense, full of indignation, sensing the fight she had been hoping for coming to a head. "I owe you a good kick in the gut."

Bella seemed to be considering Jacob's behavior. I had no idea how long we had . . . Her face went blank and then cleared completely in understanding. _Well, that was quick_, Carlisle thought just before Bella gasped in recognition.

"_NO!"_

I wrapped my arms around her chest above where she held Renesmee and Jasper clenched his jaw in determination. His first concern was getting Renesmee out harm's way; he would then look to me as to where we would fight. No one really knew where this would lead yet. We had all just accepted the imprint and figured that we would leave it up to Bella to decide the end course of action. People were deciding where they would fight as the minutes unfolded, wavering back and forth.

"Rose," Bella said through her teeth, obviously using every ounce of control she had at her disposal. "Take Renesmee."

Rosalie smiled inwardly and immediately took the baby away from Jacob and stepped back from the edge of the tension.

"Edward, I don't want to hurt you, so please let go of me."

I didn't doubt that she would hurt me. I debated whether she really wanted me to let her go.

"Go stand in front of Renesmee," she suggested, giving me an out that I gladly took.

She immediately went into her hunting crouch and took a couple of steps toward Jacob, snarling in her chest. She was magnificently ferocious. I didn't doubt that if he handled this poorly, she would try to rip his throat out. Maybe I should have told her that our venom was poisonous to the dogs? Hmm.

"You didn't," she snarled gutturally.

He backed away, completely submissive before her anger.

"You know it's not something I can control."

"You _stupid mutt!_ How _could_ you? _My baby!_"

He backed out the front door and she followed him the whole way. He was scurrying quickly backwards down the stairs. "It wasn't my idea, Bella!"

"I've held her all of _one_ time, already you think you have some moronic wolfy claim to her? She's _mine_."

I loved her so much in that instant. She said everything that I had been thinking. I vaguely hoped that she wouldn't do anything that she would regret later, but, selfishly, I wanted her to take care of the problem for me. It was her right more than mine.

"I can share," he pleaded with her. Wrong word choice, that.

"Pay up," Emmett said to me. I snorted. I hadn't counted her control out of this. Nor his absurd ability to manipulate her. He'd done it plenty in the past.

"How dare you _imprint_ on _my_ baby? Have you lost your mind?"

"It was involuntary!" he insisted. I wondered if he would use the argument he used with me about originally going to kill her. That might just do it. Then Leah and Seth appeared and I braced myself to intercede. In a fight against just Jacob, Bella would crush him and come away without even a scrape. Against three wolves . . .

_Don't worry, Edward. We're not hear to fight with Bella. We just want to protect Jacob_, Seth thought quickly.

_Speak for yourself, Seth_, Leah snarled and then snapped at Bella. _I've been waiting to get a nip at her_.

Bella snarled back at Leah and Jacob, a fearsome sound that I didn't expect.

"Bella, would you try to listen for just a second? Please?" Jacob begged. "Leah, back off," he added.

Leah curled her lip up and kept rank. _Like hell I'll get back. Why doesn't he phase_??

"Why should I listen?" Bella hissed

"Because you're the one who told me this. Do you remember? You said we belonged in each other's lives, right? That we were family. You said that was how you and I were supposed to be. So . . . Now we are. It's what you wanted." He was going to lose this. I was going to owe Emmett a brand new, ticked out jeep. I would pay up gladly.

"You think you'll be part of my family as my _son-in-law_!" she squealed at him. Emmett let out a low laugh, feeling victory coming his way.

"Stop her, Edward," Esme said without real feeling. "She'll be unhappy if she hurts him." _I think_, she added somewhat unsure. I didn't try to stop her. She would make her decision on her own. I trusted that the decision she would make would be rational as she had shown me how rational she could be today.

"No!" Jacob spluttered. "How can you even look at it that way? She's just a baby, for crying out loud!"

"That's my _point_!" she yelled at him.

"You know I don't think of her that way!" He looked at me for some help, although why he thought I would help him is beyond me. "Do you think Edward would have let me live this long if I did? All I want is for her to be safe and happy--is that so bad? So different from what you want?" He finished, shouting as loud as she was.

She shrieked a fearful growl at him that was full of fury and pain.

"Amazing, isn't she?" I said lowly, to Carlisle. I was still in awe of her control and her grace. She looked so different and yet so similar.

"She hasn't gone for his throat even once," Carlisle agreed with me.

"Fine!" Emmett conceded to me. "You win this one."

"You're going to stay away from her," Bella hissed at Jacob.

"I can't do that!" he said

"_Try_. Starting _now_."

"It's not possible. Do you remember how much you wanted me around three days ago? How hard it was to be apart from each other? That's gone for you now, isn't it?"

Bella began to look confused.

"That was her," he said, confidently. "From the very beginning. We had to be together, even then."

She considered that, and seemed to decide that it wasn't enough.

"Run away while you still can," she threatened him.

"C'mon, Bells! Nessie likes me, too," he insisted.

Bella became a statue and everyone around me stopped breathing. Something in her had snapped and I wasn't sure exactly why _now_.

"_What_ . . . did you call her?" she asked calmly, but her calm belied something fierce and deadly.

"Well," he mumbled. "That came you came up with is kind of a mouthful and--"

"You nicknamed my daughter after the _Lock Ness Monster_?" she screeched at him.

I saw everything at once. Bella's muscles coiled and sprang with precision like she had made jumps like this every day of her life. Seth read what she was doing and leapt between Bella and Jacob, meeting her midair. Then I heard the sickening crunch of splintering bone as Bella's granite body collided with Seth's huge, breakable frame. Seth howled in pain and the howl drew Bella's attention immediately, uncoiling her from her pounce.

Leah was growling curses at Bella for harming her brother and all the while Jacob was using the voice of the Alpha to keep her in her place, stop her from attacking. That was probably the only thing that held her in place. She was furious, riotous. But she couldn't move and she loathed Jacob for his power of her.

Jacob never phased. As soon as Bella had realized what she had done and stood looking at Seth in horror, he ran over to the young wolf and covered him with his body, turning around to face Bella in case any more fury would be unleashed. She was completely still, under control. Carlisle pushed past Jasper, Emmett and I and ran to Seth's side, asking him whether he could phase so that he could tend his wounds. Jacob took off his shirt to cover Seth after he phased and nodded to Seth to try. He phased and let out a remarkable cry of anguish, the only sound of pain that he allowed himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Sorry this chapter as taken me longer . . . it's going to take me longer to write these now that my husband is back to work after the holidays. It's just me and the kids at home now, so I only have a couple of hours during the day to write! I was afraid that this was going to be a boring chapter to write, but it turned out to fascinating! I added a lot that wasn't in the book, and I hope you like my additions. Let me know, please. You reviews keep me going! ~Jen_**

"I'm so sorry, Seth, I should have been closer," I said with true remorse. I hadn't counted on Seth either trying to get in the way or being faster than Bella. I felt horrible that the young wolf had gotten injured in the exchange. That was _never _what I wanted. I wanted Jacob to be the one to be on the receiving end of Bella's rage.

"Seth, I--" Bella began.

"Bella, love, no one is judging you. You're doing so well."

I immediately interrupted her, as did Seth. I didn't want to hear her apologize again. I knew she felt awful for having hurt Seth, but still, the motives behind her anger were justified.

"Sorry, sorry," Bella mumbled.

Seth patted her leg and I rubbed her arm. She was going to beat herself up about this I was sure.

"Don't freak, Bella," Seth said. "I'll be back to normal in half an hour. Anyone would have done the same, what with Jake and Ness--" his teeth clicked together on the last syllable. "I mean, at least you didn't bite me or anything. That would've sucked."

Bella buried her face in her hands and I, yet again, regretted not telling her the effect our venom had on the wolves.

"I'm a bad person," she said wretchedly.

"Of course you aren't. I should have--," I said quickly, but she quieted me.

"Stop that," she sighed.

"Lucky thing Ness--Renesmee's not venomous," Seth said, changing the subject again. "'Cause she bites Jacob all the time."

Bella looked at him dumbstruck. "She does?"

"Sure. Whenever he and Rose don't get dinner in her mouth fast enough. Rose thinks it's pretty hilarious."

So did I, actually. I was glad that Bella didn't seem to be further torturing herself about Renesmee's behavior.

"Well, Seth," Carlisle said. "I think that's as much as I can do. Try not to move for, oh, a few hours, I guess," he said, chuckling. "I wish treating humans were this instantaneously gratifying." Carlisle put his hand on Seth's messy black hair and ordered, "Stay still."

"I can probably manage sitting still for a while," Seth said and then almost immediately fell asleep. It was no wonder to me that he was able to fall asleep quickly. His mind, as always, was innocent and unencumbered.

Bella stared at his peaceful form, again feeling sorry I was sure, and then walked toward the back wall. I felt drawn to be close to her, hoping to provide her some comfort as she struggled to come to terms with everything that had happened in the past three days.

Jasper was hovering by the door, watching Bella and trying to decide when her breakdown would occur. He could not fathom the idea that her control would last. The only thought that soothed him was her reaction to Jacob, but even that was not so out of character. She was, after all, a mother. Any mother who thought her child in danger would have reacted the same. She still was not reacting the way a newborn ought to act. He was going over all of the possibilities in his head as to what would set her off and how we could defend against it.

Leah was patrolling the threshold of the forest, pacing back and forth, debating whether she should confront Bella again. She was angry with Bella for having such a hold over Jacob and she was livid at her for hurting her younger brother. Truthfully, she was just as angry at Seth for forgiving Bella so quickly and at Jacob for not defending what she viewed as an attack on the pack. Leah was brave and fearless, but she was single-minded, not unlike myself really. Her family was the only thing that was important to her. I didn't begrudge her anger and, in fact, I understood it. She would have been surprised to hear that, I'm sure, but it was the truth.

From the porch came the sound of Rose and Jacob having another argument over who would feed Renesmee. I wondered with a smile what they would fight about when Bella and I were able to care for Renesmee completely on our own.

With that thought came the terror again: How long would we have her with us? Her body was already the size of a three or four month old baby, not a three day old infant. If she continued to age this rapidly, her life could speed by us in little over ten years as we all remained ageless, immovable. The horror of watching my daughter age and cease to exist (I couldn't even bring myself to think the word _die_) ripped through me, bringing with it a pain that I hadn't imagined possible. It was close to the pain I felt when I had once thought Bella dead, like a part of myself had been ripped from me and all that was left was a jagged, raw edge.

We would have to do something. I knew that Carlisle had been pouring over research with little success while I sat waiting for Bella to finish her transformation. He was in his study now searching still. It seemed that there were legends of half-vampire, half-human children in the annals of our histories, but there was little information about what became of them. It was rare that the children survived. Often the women, once found impregnated with the children of the incubus, were murdered and their bodies set on fire to destroy the fetus. Those children that survived vanished within days of birth, supposedly destroyed either by humans or left to die in the wilderness. Carlisle had found no stories of half-vampire children growing older.

Jasper's voice brought me back to the present, only to look into Bella's eyes and see the sadness in my heart echoed in her expression. Since she still didn't know about Renesmee's unnatural growth, I couldn't imagine what was hurting her so deeply.

"What's the matter, Bella?" Jasper asked her gently, calming the room as he spoke. "No one is angry with you or even surprised, really. Well, I supposed we _are_ surprised. Surprised that you were able to snap out of it so quickly. You did well. Better than anyone expects of you." Leah growled her disagreement with the first part of Jasper's statement. There was at least one person angry with Bella, _even if no one else was smart or brave enough to tell her_, she thought.

"I was thinking about Charlie, actually," she responded wistfully.

Jacob and Rosalie had stopped talking because Renesmee was now in Jacob's arms drinking her bottle. She had her hand on his cheek, thinking about Bella and me and him. He wouldn't be listening to us. Good.

"Ah," Jasper said, understanding her irritation instantly.

"We really have to leave, don't we?" she asked, almost begging someone to soothe her and tell her no. "For a while, at the very least. Pretend we're in Atlanta or something."

I stared hard at her face, the face of the woman I loved drawn in lines of pain and grief. I wanted to tell her that we could stay if she wanted it. Surely she was under control enough that she wouldn't be a danger to Charlie. But then, I really looked at her, studied the chiseled lines of her face, her granite skin and her fiery, crimson eyes and knew that I couldn't promise her that. One look at her and Charlie would know that this wasn't the warm, soft daughter that he had given to my protection on our wedding day. I felt a stab of regret and sorrow that he would see her change as a mockery of that vow to protect her. But he couldn't understand . . . if he did, it would mean a forfeiture of his life. That was a price that neither Bella nor I were willing to pay.

"Yes. It's the only way to protect your father," Jasper confirmed gently.

"I'm going to miss him so much. I'll miss everyone here," Bella said, with a touch of ancient sadness in her voice that just three days ago she couldn't have ever known. It was the sadness of the immortal who knew that she was severing her mortal ties.

She lost herself to the memories of the mortals that she would leave behind. Suddenly she snorted a laugh that seemed out of character for the sadness that she had just expressed. She looked into my questioning eyes and shook her head nearly imperceptibly. Of course. It was a private thought and she would always protect those. I didn't begrudge it of her now.

Jacob and Rosalie were gathering Renesmee together and coming inside now. Carlisle was coming down the steps to meet them, carrying the scale and measuring tape. It was time for another difficult revelation for Bella. I knew not to expect anger, but the grief that would come with this might break her newly formed, immortal heart. What mother could face her child's impending death without heartbreak?

"Must be six," I said, as lightly as I could manage.

"So?" Bella asked, watching the group entering through the door. Renesmee knew what was coming and she was impatient for it to be over. She wanted her mother again. Rose was worried about the stress that this revelation would cause Bella. She knew, possibly better than anyone, how difficult it would be for a mother to hear about this rapid growth rate. She and Bella had been so linked during the pregnancy that she felt like a surrogate mother to Renesmee in many senses. It was a pale comparison to the love that Bella and I felt for Renesmee, but I appreciated Rose's understanding of Bella's feelings. Jacob, on the other hand, was just worried. He anticipated anger, not knowing what other emotion Bella might have.

"Time to measure Ness--er, Renesmee," Carlisle explained to her.

"Oh. You do this everyday?"

"Four times a day," Carlisle corrected her as he motioned Rose to the couch for the measurement. Renesmee sighed and thought of the previous, tedious measurements. We had explained to her that they were necessary so she allowed them, but they bored her.

"Four times? Every day? _Why_?" Bella asked, concern blazing in her eyes now.

"She's still growing quickly," I murmured, unable to hide the pain in my voice. Now, I needed her. I squeezed her hand and pulled her close to me, drawing strength from the knowledge that we would face the future together.

Bella was sizing Renesmee up as Carlisle measured her, judging accurately the differences in her from just one hour ago to the present. She was doing the math in her head, figuring the amount of time that it took Renesmee to reach maturity inside of her and the time it had taken her to grow outside of the womb. She understood.

"What do we do?" she asked, horrified.

I wanted to have an answer for her. That's what she wanted, what she expected of me. I didn't have anything.

"I don't know," was all I could muster.

"It's slowing," Jacob said, tightly.

"We'll need several more days of measurements to track the trend, Jacob. I can't make any promises," Carlisle amended hastily. He didn't feel there was need to panic yet, however, he wasn't going to give anyone false hope yet either. _Time will tell us more than anything, Edward. I'm sorry I can't give you more_, he thought with remorse. He felt even more crippled with the unknown than I did. He felt like it was his responsibility to know about these things. I didn't blame him, but he blamed himself.

"Yesterday she grew two inches. Today it's less," Jacob continued stubbornly. Did he honestly think he could _will_ it to stop? Yes, actually, he did.

"By a thirty-second of an inch, if my measurements are perfect," Carlisle said, self-deprecatingly. Of course they were. When it came to his family, Carlisle was nothing less than perfect.

"_Be_ perfect, Doc," Jacob threatened. Rose stiffened, thinking about attacking him for that. Had I been able to move, I would have myself. It was all just too much for me and I felt so helpless in the face of her progress.

"You know I'll do my best," Carlisle assured him. He shouldn't be assuring the dog anything, my mind railed. Jacob was saying the things that I was too tongue tied to say myself. Anger warred with anguish in my head.

"Guess that's all I can ask," Jacob said and I wanted, more than anything, to make him feel a tenth of the pain that I was suffering in that moment.

Renesmee was growing impatient with the arguing. She reached expectantly toward Rose and Rose gladly complied. A picture of Bella holding her passed from Renesmee to Rose and then Rose sighed, knowing what she wanted.

"What does she want?" Jacob asked.

"Bella, of course," Rose said indifferently, and looked over to Bella considering. "How are you?"

_Can she handle it right now, Edward? You know I would rather her take Nessie than the dog. You know it'll irritate him to no end . . ._ yes it would. I smiled inwardly.

"Worried," Bella told Rosalie honestly.

"We all are," Rose assured her. "But that's not what I meant."

"I'm in control," Bella said with just as much conviction. I nodded imperceptibly at her and Rose offered her willingly to Bella.

I stayed close to Bella, wanting still to be near her and my daughter. Not knowing how long I had was making it difficult for me to be out of Renesmee's presence at all. Jasper was hovering as well, wondering what would come of this reunion. He was not as concerned as he was when Bella first came back from the hunt, but he still expected her to snap.

Renesmee began to show Bella pictures of things that had happened today. I chuckled as she showed Bella the picture of the fearsome huntress that stalked Jacob, or rather her mother pouncing on her friend. Both Bella and I winced when we heard Seth's bones crack in the memory. Renesmee had followed Jacob with her eyes throughout all of the following melee and she let Bella know in no uncertain terms that she was glad that it was Seth who had gotten hurt and not _her_ Jacob. I groaned inwardly at the possessiveness of my daughter's visions.

"Oh wonderful," Bella echoed my internal groan. "Perfect."

"It's just because he tastes better than the rest of us," I explained, annoyed at both Jacob and Renesmee now.

"I told you she likes me, too," Jacob said haughtily. Would he ever stop pushing us?

Renesmee was annoyed at the interruption and patted Bella's face impatiently, showing her a picture of Rose combing her hair. Now Carlisle measuring her.

"It looks like she's going to give you a rundown of everything you missed," I commented.

Suddenly I was concerned. Renesmee was thinking of her metal cup, the one that held her blood. She was remembering the taste of the donated human blood that she was fed. Immediately, I pulled Rensemeee to me. Jasper, sensing my unease, pinned Bella's arms behind her. Bella just stared at me without understanding.

"What did I do?" she asked, confused.

I couldn't answer at first and just stared at Jasper. _This one is on you, brother. You reacted first._

"But she was remembering being thirsty," I said, confused as well. "She was remembering the taste of human blood."

I registered that Jasper pulled her arms tighter. _I see why you reacted. What's wrong with her, Edward? That type of memory would set _me_ off._

"Yes," Bella confirmed. "And?"

I frowned at her, not understanding the situation at all. I had so often thought that her human reactions were all off because she was never scared of our kind. It seemed that her vampire reactions were all off as well.

"And nothing at all, it seems. The overreaction is mine this time. Jazz, let her go."

As soon as Jasper let her go, she reached out for her daughter. I surrendered her immediately, ashamed of my mistrust.

"I can't understand," Jasper said in anguish. "I can't bear this."

Jasper stalked out the back door and vaulted over the river out of sight. He was going in search of Alice, who was on a hunting trip, to soothe himself and try to bring some order back to his mind. He thought that maybe he had been allowing himself an excuse for his difficulties keeping to our diet, believing deep down that vegetarianism was a perversion of our nature and therefore difficult to keep up with. Bella's ease of transition, her skipping the newborn phase almost entirely, made him have to reevaluate everything that he had believed for so long. Alice was the only one who could bring him back from this and put things into perspective for him.

Renesmee was asking Bella where Jasper had gone to.

"He'll be back," I answered for her, sensing that Bella didn't understand Jasper's departure anymore than Renesmee did. "He just needs a moment alone to readjust his perspective on life." I couldn't help but be pleased and proud of my wife for challenging his preconceived notions. She was so strong and good at this life.

"Is he mad at me?" And, as always, so sure that she was to blame for everything.

"No," I said. "Why would he be?"

"What's the matter with him, then?"

"He's upset with himself, not you, Bella. He's worrying about . . . self-fulfilling prophecy, I suppose you could say."

"How so?" Carlisle asked, intrigued and concerned about Jasper.

"He's wondering if the newborn madness is really as difficult as we've always thought, or if, with the right focus and attitude, anyone could do as well as Bella. Even now--perhaps he only has such difficulty because he believes it's natural and unavoidable. Maybe if he expected more of himself, he would rise to those expectations. You're making him question a lot of deep-rooted assumptions, Bella."

"But that's unfair," Carlisle argued. "Everyone is different; everyone has their own challenges. Perhaps what Bella is doing goes beyond the natural. Maybe this is her gift, so to speak."

"That's an interesting theory, and quite plausible," I said, considering. I had my own theory about why Bella handled this so well, but I was interested in Carlisle's theory nonetheless.

It was clear that Bella and Renesmee was communicating privately so I moved closer to Carlisle in order to continue this line of discussion.

"Have you ever seen an equivalent to self-control as a talent?" I asked Carlisle. "Do you really think that's a gift, or just a product of her preparation?"

Carlisle shrugged considering. "It's slightly similar to what Siobhan has always been able to do, though she wouldn't call it a gift," he said, remembering the tall, Irish vampire fondly.

"Siobhan, your friend in that Irish coven?" Rosalie asked. "I wasn't aware that she did anything special. I thought it was Maggie who was talented in that bunch."

Rose was interested in this discussion as well. She wondered if Bella had brought a gift with her and whether that gift had been passed along to Renesmee in some way. Also, more shallowly, she wondered if Bella would be more special than her. That was only a fleeting thought, and she caught my eye briefly in silent apology. I turned my head swiftly to the left and then slowly to the right to let her know that it was nothing. I understood Rose's jealousy in this. Just as it wasn't easy being a "freak" among the freakish family of vampires, it wasn't easy for Rose to not have a talent. She very much wanted to be special in every way.

"Yes, Siobhan thinks the same," Carlisle continued on, either unaware or ignoring our silent exchange. "But she has this way of deciding her goals and then almost . . . _willing_ them into reality. She considers it good planning, but I've always wondered if it was something more. When she included Maggie, for instance. Liam was very territorial, but Siobhan wanted it to work out, and so it did."

"That's and interesting theory. So you suppose that because Bella was focusing her entire being on making this life work out for her, she had the ability to control the outcome in some way?" I asked him. That was close to what I believe, however I thought that it might be something more. I wanted to hear more about Carlisle's thought's first.

"It's possible," he said. _It's also possible that she just wanted so badly to please you that she wouldn't accept less of herself than perfection_, he thought and then smiled. Rosalie was so used to conversations with me going quiet and then picking up again that she didn't even ask for clarification.

"I guess that she could have wanted to be perfect for me," I allowed, and Rose snorted. _You know that's _exactly_ what she wanted, Edward. I'm not saying I blame her, but she's been thinking since she met you that she didn't deserve you_.

I stared at Rosalie. Of course, I'd been told that before and by various people. I still didn't understand it. Bella was my world. How could she think she didn't deserve me.

"I don't think that could have made her skip the newborn phase, though, no matter how much she wanted to please me," I said

_Do you have a theory_? Carlisle looked at me critically.

"Well . . ." I began, unsure of how to word my guess. "It's just that Bella's human reactions were always so _wrong_. She was never scared of us, she _gravitated_ to us almost. There was a time, just after I fell in love with her, that I worried about her sanity! It didn't seem natural to me that she should want to be around us. Other human avoided us or were repelled by us. Where was her sense of self-preservation?"

_Hmm . . ._ Carlisle pondered what I had just said.

_No!_ Rose thought, immediately. _No one is _meant_ for this life!_

"But that's just what I was thinking, Rose. Bella seems to me to be _designed_ for this immortal life. Not just the instinctual things that came naturally to all of us, but everything. She jumps perfectly, she runs naturally, and, of course, she controls herself better even then I do at times. Do you think that it might be possible that some humans are _meant_ for this life?" I looked at Carlisle. Rose was already making her opinion known, loudly, in my head.

"Fascinating," he said. "I've never thought of someone being _meant_ for this life. Of course, Aro has people that go out in search of humans that are harboring immortal gifts unbeknownst to them, but I never dreamt that the presence of a gift should mark someone as _meant_ for immortality. To my mind, this life has always been more an accident of fate, but . . . You and Bella are so different. From the moment you met, I thought of you as meant for each other. You existed for years before even Bella's parents existed. I wonder . . . could she truly have been made for you?"

I chuckled, remembering my long ago vision of the careless angel creating Bella for me. I hadn't factored in an immortal life for Bella at the time, not wanting to permit myself that kind of daydream. But, what if indeed.

_Tell me what you are thinking, Edward_, Carlisle said to me. Rose sat silently looking at me, angry at me for being so arrogant to think that someone was looking out for me. But wasn't Emmett just as made for her?

"I had thought when Bella first came into my life that some demon had sent her to tempt me away from your way of life. Then, I mused that some careless angel had thrown her into my life, complete with all of the things to interest me: a closed mind, an irresistible scent, a penchant for dangerous situation, and counted on my self-control to keep her alive. I had thought at the time that I was keeping her alive so that she could live out her natural human life. But, seeing her now, I wonder if _this_ was the life I was keeping her alive for."

"It truly is a fascinating idea," Carlisle said, really considering now. "I've never met a vampire that I would say felt they were meant for this life. Certainly some sought it out. Many that were brought before Aro begged to be brought into the fold, eager for immortal life. All made the best of what they were given. That's what I feel we have done in our family. But, you are right. Bella has done it so much better than the rest of us. I guess that only time can show us whether this is her gift, or whether she has brought with her something else. I'll be anxious to see what comes of this."

We sat unspeaking for a few moment, Rose still stewing , but not as vociferously. It was at times like these that I wished I could put thoughts in her head, to let her know that I understood that these theories bothered her and that I wasn't angry with her displeasure. I knew that she would never have chosen this life for herself. Rather, she would have chosen to remain mortal and someday raise a family of her own someday to die. It's not so unlike what I would have wanted for myself. I regretted that although I wanted that life less than she did, I had the opportunity to experience it when she did not. It made me happy that she took so much pleasure in Renesmee, though. Perhaps is eased her pain to know that she would always be a part of her life, for however long that may be.

"Carlisle, I want to help with the research," I said suddenly, changing the subject. "I need to know everything we can do to . . . help Renesmee."

_Of course, son_, he said, pleased that I wished to help. Aside from him, I had read the most books and was a natural at research. Between the two of us we might be able to figure out _something_ that could solve this puzzle.

I looked out the window into the purpling night, seeing past the trees to the branches snarling beyond. I saw shapes twirling themselves through the undergrowth toward the house. _We're home!_ Alice thought as she landed on the opposite bank and prepared to hurtle the water. "Finally," I said, relieved. Although I wanted to continue this conversation, I was eager to take Bella _home_, or what would come to be home. It was time to give Bella her last birthday gift.

Alice tripped into the room ahead of everyone else, a ball of sheer energy with a single purpose on her mind. Everyone gathered around now, excited in their own way about the festivities. Alice nearly skipped to Bella with her palm outstretched, the beribboned key in her hand. Bella automatically reached out her hand and took it.

"Happy birthday!" Alice trilled.

Bella, predictably, rolled her eyes at her. "No one starts counting on the actual day of birth," she said, slightly annoyed. "Your first birthday is at the year mark, Alice."

Alice became smug in her surprise. _We'll see about that._

"We're not celebrating your vampire birthday. Yet. It's September thirteenth, Bella. Happy nineteenth birthday!"


	13. Chapter 13

**_Well, this was a fun chapter to write. ;) I had difficulty reigning in my imagination when Bella and Edward go to the cottage for the first time, but I kept reminding myself that Edward is, first and foremost, a gentleman. I hinted at some things, but in my mind, he would be more focused on the feelings than the actions. Sorry if I disappoint anyone looking for more . . .(ahem) details. ;) Enjoy and please keep letting me know what you like and what I might improve upon. Since this is my first FF, I'm looking to learn and grow. thanks! ~Jen_**

Bella was being . . . Bella. In total shock that we were going to make her go through with the birthday charade. I was a little surprised that she didn't see it coming. Alice would take any excuse for a party.

"No. No way!" she said, shaking her head then pinning me with a deadly glare. "No, this doesn't count. I stopped aging three days ago. I'm eighteen forever."

"Whatever," Alice responded, dismissively. Bella wasn't getting out of this. "We're celebrating anyway, so suck it up." _Besides, you'll thank me once you see the closet!!_

"Are you ready to open your present?" Alice lilted.

"Present_s_," I corrected. Finally, she couldn't deny me the right to give her something. I pulled the key to her after car from my pocket. Such a beautiful machine, I sighed. I knew she wasn't even vaguely excited about it.

"Mine first," Alice said, anticipating my argument and sticking out her tongue at me.

"Mine is closer."

"But look how she's _dressed_," she whined, barely waiting for me to finish. "It's been killing me all day. That is clearly the priority."

Bella now looked confused, probably trying to figure just what the key in her hand was to.

"I know--I'll play you for it," Alice said. "Rock, paper, scissors." _In Egypt's sandy silence, all alone, / Stands a gigantic Leg which far off throws . . . _she was reciting Ozymandias in her head; clearly she knew the outcome of this game and it was favorable for her getting her way. Jasper read my vague disappointment with humor and chuckled.

"Why don't you just tell me who wins?" I asked.

"I do. Excellent." Alice beamed at me.

"It's probably better that I wait for morning, anyway," I smiled at Bella and then nodded toward to two sleeping werewolves. "I think it might be more fun it Jacob was awake for the big reveal, don't you agree? So that someone there is able to express the right level of enthusiasm?"

She grinned at me, and I knew that she was pleased.

"Yay," Alice continued to hum with excitement. "Bella, give Ness--Renesmee to Rosalie."

"Where does she usually sleep?" Bella asked immediately, not letting go of Renesmee.

"In Rose's arms. Or Jacob's. Or Esme's. You get the picture. She has never been set down in her entire life. She's going to be the most spoiled half-vampire in existence," Alice said fondly.

I laughed as I watched Bella hand Renesmee reluctantly to Rosalie and said a silent prayer of thanks that Esme had thought to include two bedrooms in our new home. Bella would leave Renesmee here now, thinking that she would be back soon. And I _might_ be able to distract her enough to keep her away from her daughter for tonight. But she would want to bring Renesmee home with us tomorrow. And so would I. It would not truly feel like home without our _entire_ family ensconced inside.

"She is also the most _un_spoiled half-vampire in existence," Rosalie contradicted Alice. "The beauty of being one of a kind." She smiled conspiratorially with Bella and I was glad that she had given _that_ gift to Bella. I knew how much Rose's friendship and acceptance meant to Bella. _Go_, she thought wistfully to me, but not unkindly. _Have your night alone with your wife and give me this last night alone with Renesmee. I'll miss her so much when she's with you_.

"Let's go, let's go," Alice was nearly vibrating with excitement.

"Is it outside," Bella was still trying to guess.

"Sort of," Alice said, pushing Bella ahead of her who was reluctant to move.

"Enjoy your gift," Rose said to her. "It's from all of us. Esme especially."

"Aren't you coming, too?" Bella said hopefully, looking for someone to follow us.

"We'll give you a chance to appreciate it along," Rosalie stalled. "You can tell us about it . . . later."

Emmett let out a bawdy guffaw. _Oh God, please don't! How disgusting!_

Bella began to smile widely and I wondered what had suddenly made her so happy. Certainly she wasn't _excited_. That would be so un-Bella. Something must have reminded her of a happy memory. I would have to remember to ask her later. But Alice read only excitement in her smile.

"There's the enthusiasm I'm looking for," Alice said, happily. _I already know she'll love it, but I want her to be _excited_ as well._ Alice leapt over the river gracefully and called to us from the other side. "C'mon Bella!"

Bella and I jumped at the same time and we dashed through the forest on Alice's tail the entire way. I could tell that Bella was enamored with the night. I looked with her, trying to see everything anew and found that the night still held some surprises for me. I saw the way the darkness highlighted the moss on the trees, turning it to emeralds in the moonlight.

Alice stopped on a point and dashed back to get behind Bella.

"Don't attack me," she warned, unnecessarily. She had already seen how Bella would react.

"What are you doing?" Bella said, indignantly as Alice climbed on her back and covered her eyes. With any other newborn this would have been extremely dangerous, but I could see Bella repress the urge to throw Alice off of her body. _She's good_, Alice thought.

"Making sure you can't see," Alice said simply.

"I could take care of that without the theatrics," I said smoothly.

"You might let her cheat. Take her hand and lead her forward," Alice commanded.

"Alice, I--"

"Don't bother, Bella. We're doing this my way."

I reached out and entwined my fingers with hers.

"Just a few seconds more, Bella. Then she'll go annoy someone else."

_Keep it up, Edward. Maybe I'll stay and play dress up with her all night_, Alice mocked in my head. I ignored her and began to run with Bella, leading her easily.

"You might be a little more appreciative," Alice teased me aloud. "This is as much for you as it is for her."

"True. Thank you again, Alice."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay!" Alice's voice descanted with her excitement. "Stop there. Turn her just a little to the right. Yes, like that. Okay. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Bella said uncertainly, sniffing the air around her. She was leaning forward in expectation now, trying to figure out the mystery.

Alice leapt off Bella's back and was immediately at my side to judge her reaction. _Esme wants a full disclosure of her reaction_. Bella curled her hand protectively around the key as she took in the scene in front of her.

"What do you think?" Alice said softly, gently.

Bella opened her mouth but didn't speak. I could tell that she was stunned past words. She was definitely pleased. So pleased, in fact, that she didn't have words to describe her feelings.

"Esme thought we might like a place of our own for a while, but she didn't want us too far away," I whispered to her, explaining. "And she loves any excuse to renovate. This little place has been crumbling away out here for at least a hundred years."

She continued staring at the cottage in front of us speechless. Alice was getting restless. _Isn't she going to say anything? What am I going to tell Esme? She's going to expect a _reaction_! Is she always this difficult to read?_ I stifled a laugh. She didn't know just how frustrating Bella could be.

"Don't you like it?" Alice said, misreading Bella's silence for disappointment. After all, Alice was very rarely silent. "I mean, I'm sure we could fix it up differently, if you want. Emmett was all for adding a few thousand square feet, a second story, columns, and a tower, but Esme thought you would like it best the way it was meant to look," she said, her voice getting shriller and faster with emotion. "If she was wrong, we can get back to work. It won't take long to--"

"Shh!" Bella finally broke her silence only to silence Alice who pressed her lips together in frustration. _Ugh! She's exasperating!_

"You're giving me a house for my birthday?" Bella whispered finally.

"Us," I corrected her. I knew Bella well enough to know what would get her talking. "And it's no more than a cottage. I think the word _house_ implies more legroom."

"No knocking my house," she whispered to me. I beamed at her, but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at our house.

"You like it," Alice was relieved.

Bella just shook her head.

"Love it?" she tried.

Bella nodded, numbly.

"I can't wait to tell Esme!"

"Why didn't she come?" Bella snapped out of her daze.

_Uh oh_, Alice thought. "Oh, you know . . . they all remember how you are about presents. They didn't want to put you under too much pressure to like it." _Was that good?_

"But of course I love it. How could I not?"

"They'll like that," she patted Bella's arm quickly. "Anyhoo, your closet is stocked. Use it wisely. And . . . I guess that's everything." She was backing away as she spoke.

"Aren't you going to come inside?" Bella was suspicious.

"Edward knows his way around. I'll stop by . . . Later. Call me if you can't match your clothes right," she added, and then smiled. "Jazz wants to hunt. See you."

_Sheesh, leaving was harder than getting her to get excited. Good luck, Edward,_ she thought as she shot through the trees.

"That was weird," Bella said, puzzled. "Am I really _that_ bad? They didn't have to stay away. Now I feel guilty. I didn't even thank her right. We should go back, tell Esme--"

"Bella, don't be silly. No one thinks you're that unreasonable.:

"Then what--"

"Alone time is their other gift. Alice was trying to be subtle." _And failing miserably_, I thought.

"Oh."

"Let me show you what they've done," I said, pulling her toward the house. She seemed full of excitement and I wanted her to enjoy the full experience of the house that Esme had created. I knew that Esme had been very deliberate in the styling of the cottage, trying to bring in lots of elements that she felt would appeal to Bella. Also, she tried to incorporate some of the elements of the house on Isle Esme into it, knowing that it would have special, fond memories for us. _Focus_, I thought. _This is about Bella's gift_. But it was hard to focus.

Bella laughed aloud, and I wondered what had struck her fancy.

"Do I get to hear the joke?" I asked, interested.

"It's not a very good one," she admitted. "I was just thinking--today is the first and last day of forever. It's kind of hard to wrap my head around it. Even with all this extra room for wrapping," she said, laughing again.

I had to chuckle with her. I remembered when I first realized that I would never sleep again. The thought had thrilled me at the time; however, knowing the joy that dream brought to Bella in her human life and now to Renesmee, I sometimes regretted not having the respite of sleep. I stretched out my hand to encourage her to unlock the door.

"You're such a natural at this, Bella; I forget how very strange this all must be for you. I wish I could _hear_ it," I said, bending down to gather her in my arms. The feel of her body next to mine was heavenly. So natural now, void of any pain or temperature differences. I could feel the excitement coursing through her and I began to wonder if the house was the only reason.

"Hey!" she said in surprise.

"Thresholds are part of my job description," I said. "But I'm curious. Tell me what you're thinking about right now."

I opened the door to the small living room.

"Everything," she said in awe. "All at the same time, you know. Good things and things to worry about and things that are new. How I keep using too many superlatives in my head. Right now, I'm thinking that Esme is an artist. It's so perfect."

I did know. I'd been thinking in superlatives all day as well. Beautiful, perfect, stunning . . . words to describe her that had been floating through my head all day. I continued to hold her close to me, jealously wanting her next to me as she experienced this for the first time. I walked her into the house. Her face was so close, I could feel her breath on my jaw as she looked around her at the décor of the house. I needed to say something to distract myself from wanting to capture her full attention.

"We're lucky Esme thought to add an extra room. No one was planning for Ness--Renesmee," I said quickly, so quickly that I forgot and almost said the horrid nickname that so displeased her.

She frowned, noticing my slip up.

"Not you, too," she griped.

"Sorry, love," I apologized. "I hear it in their thoughts all the time, you know. It's rubbing off on me."

She sighed, resigned, her breath rolling over me, dizzying me with desire.

"I'm sure you're dying to see the closet. Or, at least I'll _tell_ Alice that you were, to make her feel good," I said, distracting myself again. It was really unfair for me to distract her from seeing the whole house. I doubted she would want to play in the closet the way that Alice would have wanted her to, but she should at least see our room. Esme had taken special care to make that special for us.

"Should I be afraid?" she asked in mock horror.

"Terrified," I confirmed, honestly.

I kept her in my arms for no other reason than that I wanted to be near her.

"That will be Renesmee's room," I said, nodding to the small spare room that was unfurnished at the moment. Rose had already ordered a wrought crib already, and Esme had rough plans drawn for the room. She wanted to wait on the detail for Bella. "They didn't have time to do much with it, what with the angry wolves . . ." I trailed off. How things had changed. I sensed Bella's mood bristle at the thought and knew that she was thinking along the same lines as I. It rankled her to no end that the very thing that she wanted least, Jacob's imprint on Renesmee, was the thing that had fixed most of our problems.

"Here's our room," I said, feeling warm and choked up. "Esme tried to bring some of her island back here for us. She guessed that we would get attached."

Just looking at the large white bed reminded me of the feel of her lips on mine. I looked around the room again; Esme hadn't let me see the finished product, wanting me to be surprised as well. It was magnificent, a perfect, small replica of the beach front bedroom in which we spent our honeymoon.

"Oh," Bella breathed.

"I know," I said. I could feel the electricity pulsing through her and knew now what was causing that thrum of excitement. But, I liked to tease her. I laughed disarmingly.

"The closet is through those doors. I should warn you--it's bigger than this room," I said lightly.

She never even looked at the doors.

"We're going to tell Alice that I ran right to the clothes," she whispered, knotting her fingers in my hair and pulling herself closer to me. "We're going to tell her I spent hours in there playing dress-up. We're going to _lie_."

The last word was more groan than syllable and I was beyond controlling my desire for her. I pulled her face the rest of way to my own, feeling a moan rumbling in my throat as I wrapped her body around my own. I vaguely registered the fact that I had ripped her dress from her body and that my own clothes were lying torn on the floor as we tumbled to the floor. I just didn't care.

We fitted together perfectly, our bodies seemingly made to be together. It was pure bliss to be able to love her without fear or doubt, knowing that I could lose myself to that love. The feel of her responding to my touch was wonderful and amazing. To know that I could love her in this way now, when I thought that would be closed to me for so long as she adjusted to this new life, was a gift that I was more grateful for than I could have imagined before. And to know that there would be nothing to stop us. She would never have to sleep again or take a human moment to be away from me. How would I ever let her go?

We murmured to each other through the night, words of love, devotion, wonder, and infinite pleasure. When the sun began to light the edges of the night sky, a lark began to sing, welcoming the morning.

"Do you miss it?" she asked me when the lark was quiet again.

"Miss what?" I asked.

"All of it--the warmth, the soft skin, the tasty smell . . . I'm not losing anything at all, and I just wondered if it was a little bit sad for you that you were."

I laughed then, thinking of the things that I _was_ losing: fear, doubt, pain. But, I doubted that even with as well-adjusted as Bella was, that she could fully understand just how much I had _gained_ with her transformation.

"It would be hard to find someone _less_ sad than I am now. Impossible, I'd venture. Not many people get every single thing they want, plus all the things they didn't think to ask for, in the same day."

"Are you avoiding the question?" she asked. I thought I had answered it perfectly. I decided to show her my meaning.

I pressed my hand against her face gently, firmly. "You _are_ warm," I said. Her skin, though not burning with the rash blushes that graced her face a few days ago, was warm to me and felt more natural against my skin than her warm-blooded blushes ever had.

I traced my fingers down the plane of her face, across her jaw, and then down to her waist. I watched as her eyes began to roll back in her head, and smiled at how completely I could please her.

"You _are_ soft," I said. Her skin was like marble, coated in satin.

"And as for the scent, well, I couldn't say I _missed_ that. Do you remember the scent of those hikers on our hunt?" I asked her seriously, knowing that the memory would bring the burn of the venom to her mouth.

"I've been trying very hard not to," she said uncomfortably.

"Imagine kissing that," I said, knowing that would cause her pain but also knowing that I would soothe her in short order.

"_Oh."_

"Precisely. So the answer is no. I am purely full of joy, because I am missing _nothing_. No one has more than I do now."

I took her face in my hands, breathing over her face, letting my scent fill her senses to cool the burn from the venom. I took her mouth to mine and set to work erasing her memory.

Later, she turned to me again, just as the sunrise touched the small pool outside our window.

"How long does this go on? I mean, Carlisle and Esme, Em and Rose, Alice and Jasper--they don't spend all day locked in their rooms. They're out in public, fully clothed, all the time. Does this . . . _craving_ ever let up?" She twisted closer to me, illustrating just what she meant and I was almost unable to answer her.

"That's difficult to say," I said as I smoothed her hair off of her face. "Everyone is different and, well, so far you're the most different of all. The average young vampire is too obsessed with thirst to notice much else for while. That doesn't seem to apply to you. With the average vampire, though, after that first year, other needs make themselves known. Neither thirst nor any other desire really ever _fades_. It's simply a matter of learning to balance them, learning to prioritize . . ."

"How long?" she asked. I'd be happy to never learn to prioritize this need, but . . .

"Rosalie and Emmett were the worst. It took a solid decade before I could stand to be within a five-mile radius of them," I said, wrinkling my nose at the memory of their saccharine thoughts. "Even Carlisle and Esme had a difficult time stomaching it. They kicked the happy couple out eventually. Esme built them a house, too. It was grander than this one, but then, Esme knows what Rose likes, and she knows what you like."

"So, after ten years, then?" she asked, seeming to calculate then. "Everybody is normal again? Like they are now?" _Ah_, I thought. She'd never really been around my family at night. She didn't know why it had always been such a respite to me to spend nights with her while she slept.

"Well, I'm not sure what you mean by normal. You've seen my family going about life in a fairly human way, but you've been sleeping nights," I said and then winked at her. "There's a tremendous amount of time left over when you don't have to sleep. It makes balancing your . . . interests quite easy. There's a reason why I'm the best musician in the family, why--besides Carlisle--I've read the most books, studied the most sciences, become fluent in the most languages . . . Emmett would have you believe that I'm such a know-it-all because of the mind reading, but the truth is that I've just had a _lot _of free time."

We both laughed at that, creating ripples of movement that effectively silenced both our laughter and the rest of our conversation.


	14. Chapter 14

**_A couple of you wrote begging for more. I hope that you can see now why it took me so long! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting so long and I hope the wait is worth it. This chapter ended up being much more involved than I anticipated it being. I also had a rewrite a bit of it when I remembered from Midnight Sun that Edward couldn't hear Charlie perfectly. So, here it is. It's long, but I hope that it is what you were looking for! Thanks again for all of the amazing reviews. It means so much to me that everyone seems to really be liking my take on this story . . . I may just have to go back to the beginning of BD. Wouldn't it be interesting to see what Edward was thinking as Bella walked down the aisle . . . hmmm. Tell me what you think! :) ~Jen_**

It wasn't fair how beautiful she looked in the rising sun. Seeing her that way, with the sun glinting off her skin, staring at me with complete adoration, made it that much more difficult to bring us back to reality. But, I plunged in anyway knowing that she wouldn't thank me for missing time with Renesmee.

"Renesmee . . ." I said softly, letting her hear the word and come back to the world quietly. It didn't take her long. She sighed immediately, and then a look of almost panic crossed her face. I could guess that she was worried about how much Nessie had grown.

"It's all right, love. Get dressed, and we'll be back to the house in two seconds," I said.

She leapt out of bed, intent on the closet, then looked longingly back me. He head then whipped back and forth between myself and the direction of our daughter, contemplating what she wanted or needed more. I smiled at her, understanding completely the turmoil in her head.

"It's all about balance, love. You're so good at all of this, I don't imagine it will take too long to put everything in perspective."

"And we have all night, right?" she asked desperately.

I smiled even wider then. "Do you think I could bear to let you get dressed now if that weren't the case?"

She paused for a moment, looking at the bedroom longingly and then turned intently toward the closet door, decided. She really was good at this, even though I knew the decision was difficult for her. It was difficult for me as well. She opened the door and hissed in exasperation. I hadn't seen what Alice had done in here, but I knew my little sister well enough to know what havoc she could wreak.

"Which ones are mine?" she asked through her teeth.

I walked up behind her, her shoulders drawn in frustration and impatience.

"To the best of my knowledge, everything but this rack here is yours," I said lightly.

"All of this?" she asked, horrified.

I shrugged in answer.

"Alice," we both said, I in explanation, she in exasperation.

"Fine," she muttered, determined to put on the first thing that she came to. She really should have known that Alice wouldn't make it that simple. She growled in frustration when she uncovered a floor length, pink gown, throwing her hands up in futility.

"Let me help," I offered. Like hunting, this would be a skill that she would need. Perhaps even more often, judging by what Alice had done in this room. I sniffed the air, finding the acrid odor of denim easily enough. I sniffed when I closed in on the dresser with the scent in it, finding the drawer that I wanted. I opened the drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans, holding them out to her triumphantly like I had just netted her a mountain lion. She came immediately to my side with a look on her face that couldn't have been more pleased if it _was_ a mountain lion.

"How did you do that?"

"Denim has its own scent just like anything else. Now . . . stretch cotton?"

I sniffed again and found a rack with cotton shirts hung carefully side by side. I picked out a long sleeved white one and tossed it to her.

"Thanks," she said with feeling, memorizing the scents as I handed her the clothing.

It took me only a few seconds to find my clothes and shrug into them. She was already dressed and I took her hand, leading her to the door. She pulled her hand free when we reached the forest so that we could race. I beat her this time.

Renesmee was awake and playing with silverware when we spied them through the glass. Rose and Emmett were entertaining her on the floor and the rest of the family sat on the couch looking at her fondly. Renesmee and Bella locked eyes and immediately, Renesmee wanted nothing more than her mother. She threw the spoon she had twisted on the floor, gauging out a divot of the wood, and pointed at Bella insistently.

Bella was through the door in a flash scooping her up from the floor. They smiled widely at each other and the picture touched my heart in a new and beautiful way. To see Bella take so naturally to her role as a mother was even better than seeing her adjust to life as a vampire. It suited her quite well.

Renesmee was patting Bella's cheek, letting her know that she was hungry. Before Bella could worry, I walked into the kitchen to fix Renesmee's special bottle. It was funny to me how, with the birth of our half-vampire daughter, our house had gone from boringly ordinary to something more classically horrific. After all, before Renesmee, we never kept blood around the house. Carlisle hadn't even set up the operating theatre until Bella and I called from Isle Esme with the news of her pregnancy. It was an interesting turn of events and I smiled to think of the many ways she had turned my life upside down as well. Pouring out a measure of donated human blood into the metal bottle, only flinching minutely at the burn of venom as I did so, I thought about how difficult this might have been for me just a couple of years ago. I would have never guessed that two people could have such an existence changing effect of me.

As I was screwing the lid onto the bottle, I heard Rose tell Bella that Jacob had left early this morning. In her mind, she watched him leaving, his body tensed and panicky. Seth followed him out the door, closely watching his pack leader with concern written loosely across his face. I wondered about that. Seth, although very close to the other wolves, very rarely got concerned about things. He was a happy-go-lucky soul and really lived up to the adage of taking life in stride. Things just didn't affect him and his mind remained an innocent place. But the look on his face clearly hinted at something that troubled the young wolf. What could bother Jacob enough to make him so panicky _and_ have Seth worried as well? I brought Renesmee's bottle out to the living area, tuning out the chatter around me as I listened further and further, trying to catch a thought from one of the pack. I was listening also for an impending threat.

Leah was patrolling along the forest border, thinking about how much happier she was in Jacob's pack and trying to ignore the people she was bound to protect. She had seen Jacob and Seth leaving, noted that they were upset, and then dismissed it, assuming that it had something to do with the bloodsuckers. She rightly assumed that if there was a threat to the pack or the house, Jacob would have come to her. I knew, if she didn't, that Jacob trusted Leah's judgment, if not always her motives. If there had been a threat, Leah would have been Jacob's first stop.

Suddenly, I heard Jacob's thoughts heading this way. His head was lighter and completely free of stress now. _NO!_ I thought as I saw his memory play out in his head. _He's ruined everything_. Jacob was remembering Charlie's face as he went to the house this morning, intent on telling him everything in an effort to stop us from leaving. He saw Charlie as the only obstacle to keeping the family here and his solution had been . . . What? Total disclosure? Jacob wasn't thinking about the details so I didn't know exactly what Charlie knew, but it was certain that he knew more than he ever should have. And now, Jacob was certain that Charlie was on his way here. Now.

Alice leapt to her feet in a rage.

"What is he _doing?_ What is that _dog_ doing that has erased my schedule for the entire day? I can't see _anything_! No!" Alice looked Bella up and down, tortured. "Look at you! You _need_ me to show you how to use your closet."

Of course Alice couldn't see what had happened or what was about to happen since Jacob was so tied up in everything. I found it mildly amusing that Alice's biggest concern right now was Bella's clothes. Actually, I took a moment to be thankful that Bella wasn't wearing what she was wearing yesterday. That would have been _really_ difficult to explain away. At least her _clothes_ looked like Bella. But the rest of her . . . No, Charlie would not walk through the door and be thankful to see his daughter alive. He would walk through the door and see his daughter replaced by a stone monster. My hands balled into fists, as I desperately tried to keep my temper.

"He talked to Charlie," I spat. "He thinks Charlie is following after him. Coming here. Today."

Uncharacteristically, Alice said a very nasty word and then blurred past me out the back door toward the cottage. As she past me, she thought: _Edward, I have contacts for Bella's eyes. I thought of this possibility before the honeymoon, that there might come a point in time that we would need to disguise her. But will it be enough? I can't see _anything_, Edward. You're on your own today. I'm sorry._

"He told Charlie?" Bella gasped. "But--doesn't he understand? How could he do that? No!"

But Jacob didn't know. All he thought about or cared about was keeping Renesmee near him. And his selfishness might doom her grandfather.

"Jacob's on his way in now," I warned, giving everyone a chance to breathe before the confrontation.

Jacob came into the house like a wound-up prize fighter who had just won the big fight. He was completely taken with himself and his handling of the situation. He knew in his mind that we couldn't argue with his logic. He felt in control, dominant.

"Hey, guys," he said, casually.

No one moved or breathed. Leah and Seth came in behind him in their human forms. They were both trembling with the tension. _Oh, this is bad_, Seth thought over and over. _I'm sorry, man. I didn't have a chance to stop him. Oh man, this is bad. I can just tell._ Leah was taking into account where everyone stood in the room. Like a good second, she was outlining in her head all of the defensible positions she could take to defend her territory.

"Rose," Bella said tightly, holding her arms out for Renesmee. Bella's posture loosened a bit as she held Renesmee. Renesmee saw Jacob and thought about the excitement in his eyes. She was more concerned about the anger that she read in my eyes and the fear that she felt emanating from her mother. She sensed danger, but, never having experienced the emotion herself, could not fathom what do about it. She contented herself to be in Bella's arms, trusting that she would protect her. Let that be so, I prayed silently.

"Charlie'll be here soon," Jacob said flippantly to Bella. "Just a heads-up. I assume Alice is getting you sunglasses or something?"

"You assume _way_ too much," Bella spit back at him vehemently. "What. Have. You. _Done?"_

Jacob's smile wavered only a fraction as he wondered about Bella's anger. But he dismissed it as Bella not liking surprises.

"Blondie and Emmett work me up this morning going on and on about you all moving cross-country. Like I could let you leave. Charlie was the biggest issue there, right? Well, problem solved."

"Do you even _realize_ what you've done? The danger you've put him in?"

Jacob snorted. _Like you'd hurt your _Dad_, Bells!_ he thought rashly.

"I didn't put him in danger. Except from you. But you've got some kind of supernatural self-control, right? Not as good as mind reading, if you ask me. Much less exciting."

I moved towards him then, flashing to within an inch of his face, my anger rolling off of me in waves that I knew, because of my _exciting_ talent, that he could feel.

"That's just a _theory_, mongrel," I snarled at him. "You think we should test it out on _Charlie_? Did you consider the physical pain you're putting Bella through, even if she can resist? Or the emotional pain if she doesn't? I suppose what happens to Bella no longer concerns you!"

I was livid with him. How easily replaced his love for Bella was. How cavalierly he threw her to the dogs as he sought to gain what he wanted. I vaguely registered that my words had upset Renesmee. She was worried about her mother. She didn't want Bella to hurt. Exactly the _right_ reaction for someone who _cared _about her.

"Bella will be in pain?" he asked me dumbly.

"Like you've shoved a white-hot branding iron down her throat!" I snapped.

"I didn't know that," Jacob whispered, cowed at the idea. It was too late for me to register his remorse.

"Then perhaps you should have asked first," I growled at him.

"You would have stopped me," he retorted.

"You _should_ have been stopped--"

"This isn't about me," Bella interrupted, standing very still and looking between Jacob and I. "This is about Charlie, Jacob. How could you put him in danger this way? Do you realize it's death or vampire life for him now, too?" Her voice trembled with grief. I knew that she was remembering the Volturi's reaction to her knowledge of us. She was right, of course. If Jacob had told Charlie about us being Vampires and the Volturi found out, they would kill him or make us turn him.

"Relax, Bella. I didn't tell him anything you weren't planning to tell him."

The pictures in his head were becoming clearer, but mostly he was thinking about Renesmee. It was frustrating trying to read what had happened.

"But he's coming here!" Bella nearly shouted.

"Yeah, that's the idea. Wasn't the whole 'let him make the wrong assumptions' thing your plan? I think I provided a very nice red herring, if I do say so myself."

"Say it straight, Jacob. I don't have the patience for this."

Bella was getting more agitated by the second. Rose was nervously trying to decide if she should take the baby. Leah was in turmoil, angry at us but just as angry at Jacob. She knew what he did and she considered it a breech of trust. I saw it then through her mind first and then Jacob's. Him standing in front of Charlie, taking his clothes off and then phasing into wolf form right in front of him.

"I didn't tell him anything about you, Bella. Not really. I told him about _me_. Well, _show_ is probably a better verb."

"He phased in front of Charlie," I hissed.

"You _what?"_ Bella said with barely a whisper behind her voice.

"He's brave. Brave as you are. Didn't pass out or throw up or anything. I gotta say, I was impressed. You should've seen his face when I started taking my clothes off, thought. Priceless," he snorted as he remembered. I didn't find anything funny in his memory.

"You absolute _moron_! You could have given him a heart attack!"

"Charlie's fine. He's tough. If you'd give this just a minute, you'll see that I did you a favor here."

"You have half of that, Jacob," her voice like ice. "You have thirty seconds to tell me every single word before I give Renesmee to Rosalie and rip your miserable head off. Seth won't be able to stop me this time."

"Jeez, Bells. You didn't used to be so melodramatic. Is that a vampire thing?" I could have told him that was Bella thing, he just didn't know her very well. But, Bella had the floor right now.

"Twenty-six seconds."

Jacob rolled his eyes at her and sat down, Seth and Leah flanking him. Leah was sure that even though Seth may not be able to stop Bella, she was faster than her brother. She was calculating how long it would take her to phase and then pounce on Bella. She was certain she would die when the other vampires in the room pounced on her, but she was willing to do that to save Jacob. It was incredible level of devotion. Jacob must have been a better leader than I had thought. Too bad Leah had forgotten that I could read her mind. She would never get close enough to Bella to do any damage.

"So I knocked on Charlie's door this morning and asked him to come for a walk with me. He was confused, but when I told him it was about you and that you were back in town, he followed me out to the woods. I told him you weren't sick anymore, and that things were a little weird, but good. He was about to take off to see you, but I told him I had to show him something first. And then I phased." Jacob shrugged. I knew there was more to it, but that was his twenty-six second synopsis.

"I want every word, you monster," she said through gritted teeth.

"Well, you said I only had thirty seconds--okay, okay," he pushed her further. "Lemme see . . . I phased back and got dressed, and then after he started breathing again, I said something like, 'Charlie, you don't live in the world you thought you lived in. The good news is, nothing has changed--except that now you know. Life'll go on the same way it always has. You can go right back to pretending that you don't believe any of this.'

"It took him a minute to get his head together, and then he wanted to know what was really going on with you, with the whole rare-disease thing. I told him that you _had_ been sick, but that you were fine now--it was just that you'd had to change a little bit in the process of getting better. He wanted to know what I meant by 'change,' and I told him that you looked a lot more like Esme now than you looked like Renée."

I hissed at him. This was more dangerous than he could possibly imagine. He was endangering the entire family with these revelations, not the least of whom was Renesmee who he swore he only wanted to protect. What would the Volturi think if they came here _now_ and saw her?

"After a few minutes, he asked, real quietly, if you turned into an animal, too. And I said, 'She wishes she was that cool!'" He chuckled at his wit.

Rosalie made a noise in her throat and thought of all the times that she'd wanted to kill him. I couldn't blame her. _This_ was a problem that I _wished_ we didn't have to face.

"I started to tell him more about werewolves, but I didn't even get the whole word out--Charlie cut me off and said he'd 'rather not know the specifics.' Then he asked if you'd known what you were getting yourself into when you married Edward, and I said, 'Sure, she's known all about this for years, since she first came to Forks.' He didn't like _that_ very much. I let him rant till he got it out of his system. After he got calmed down, he just wanted two things. He wanted to see you, and I said it would be better if he gave me a head start to explain."

Bella inhaled deeply. "What was the other thing he wanted?"

Jacob smiled and I heard Charlie's voice in my head as Jacob thought about it. "You'll like this. His main request is that he be told as little as possible about _all_ of this. If it's not absolutely essential for him to know something, then keep it to yourself. Need to know, only."

Bella seemed relieved, but I was unsure whether this was good news for us or not. What if Charlie guessed? It didn't seem that impossible for Bella's father to be able to guess what his daughter had been able to figure out in short order.

"I can handle that part," Bella said, relief plain in her tone. I was still unconvinced, but I allowed her this moment of relief.

"Other than that, he'd just like to pretend things are normal," Jacob said smiling expectantly at Bella, waiting for gushing thanks that I was sure wouldn't be coming.

"What did you tell him about Renesmee?" Bella asked, anger still bubbling below the surface.

"Oh yeah. So I told him that you and Edward had inherited a new little mouth to feed," he said, glancing at me. "She's your orphaned ward--like Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson." Jake snorted at his humor. "I didn't think you'd mind me lying. That's all part of the game, right?" I stared at him, waiting for him to tell Bella about Charlie's reaction. "Charlie was way past being shocked at this point, but he did ask if you were adopting her. 'Like a daughter? Like I'm sort of a grandfather?' were his exact words. I told him yes. 'Congrats, Gramps,' and all of that. He even smiled a little."

I could tell that Bella was moved at the thought of Charlie meeting his granddaughter. She was probably thrilled that he was happy about Renesmee. I couldn't help but be terrified of the prospect of someone from the outside knowing about Renesmee and the implications of a misunderstanding.

"But she's changing so fast," Bella whispered, almost to herself. That was true. Even to a human's eyes, Renesmee's changes would be shocking.

"I told him that she was more special than all of us put together," Jacob said softly, walking towards Bella and Renesmee. He waved off the others when they made to follow him. Renesmee reached for him, but Bella hugged her closer to herself. "I told him, 'Trust me, you don't want to know about this. But if you can ignore all the strange parts, you're going to be amazed. She's the most wonderful person in the whole world.' And then I told him that if he could deal with that, you all would stick around for a while and he would have a chance to get to know her. But that if it was too much for him, you would leave. He said as long as no one forced too much information on him, he'd deal."

Jacob stared at her waiting. _And this is the part where you get down on your knees and thank me_, he thought. I almost snorted aloud at that thought. The thought of Bella prostrating herself before the dog thanking him was ridiculous. I was glad when she didn't disappoint me.

"I'm not going to say thank you," she said grudgingly. "You're still putting Charlie at a huge risk."

"I _am_ sorry about it hurting you. I didn't know it was like that. Bella, things are different with us now, but you'll always be my best friend, and I'll always love you. But I'll love you the right way now. There's finally a balance. We _both_ have people we can't live without." He smiled a huge wolfy grin at her. "Still friends?" he asked.

I could see she was resisting the urge not to smile at him and losing. He held his hand out to her. Bella took a deep breath, shifted the baby's weight and took his hand in hers. "If I don't kill Charlie tonight, I'll consider forgiving you for this." I didn't know if I would be that generous. I would need to speak with Carlisle.

"_When_ you don't kill Charlie tonight, you'll owe me huge."

Bella rolled her eyes. He reached out his other hand to Renesmee. "Can I?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm actually holding her so that my hands aren't free to kill you, Jacob. Maybe later."

He sighed and was disappointed, but I thought it was smart for him not to push her one this.

Alice darted back into the room carrying boxes and with marching orders in her mind.

"You, you, and you," she snapped at the three werewolves. "If you must stay, get over in the corner and commit to being there for a while. I need to _see_. Bella, you'd better give him the baby, too. You'll need your arm free, anyway."

Jacob grinned happily at the thought of holding Renesmee. I could see the fear ripping through Bella as she contemplated the possible outcomes.

"Take her," she whispered, slipping Renesmee into Jacob's arms. She was nearly hyperventilating with fear. She would have to calm down in order to ensure that she could control her breathing enough not to kill him the instant he walked through the door.

Jake took the baby with concern in his eyes and he and the pack went to the corner that Alice had indicated. Leah wanted out. "Am I allowed to leave?" she asked, tense and unsure. She knew that there would be no fight here today. She didn't want to be around when we were so obviously putting human life in danger. She gladly stayed with Jacob, but she would leave _this_ duty as soon as she could.

"Of course," Jacob said. He knew how difficult this was for her and he felt bad for the tie that kept her here, although he understood that she'd rather that then her other option.

"Stay east so you don't cross Charlie's path," Alice said shortly. Leah registered what she had said, but didn't respond.

I walked over to be near Bella now, stroking the sides of her face and her hair to try to calm her down.

"You can do this. I know you can. I'll help you; we all will." Bella looked at me with panic in her eyes, wanting me to make it go away. "If I didn't believe you could handle it, we'd disappear today. This very minute. But you can. And you'll be happier if you can have Charlie in your life."

I believed this. I would never lie to her. I held back my fears about what could happen if Charlie guessed our secret correctly. She didn't need that right now. Right now, she needed to focus on controlling her thirst so that she didn't make any mistakes.

Bella's breathing began to slow as she looked into my eyes. Alice held out her hand and in it was a contact lens box.

"These will irritate your eyes--they won't hurt, but they'll cloud your vision. It's annoying. They also won't match your old color, but it's still better than bright red, right?"

She flipped the box in the air and Bella caught it without trouble.

"When did you--" Bella began.

"Before you left on the honeymoon. I was prepared for several possible futures."

Bella nodded and opened the container and popped one contact in her eye, blinking slightly and then frowning at the interruption in her vision.

"I see what you mean," she murmured and then popped the other contact in her eye.

The effect was immediate. I realized that I had already gotten used to her new vampire features. It seemed wrong to see her with these _other_ eyes. They didn't not match the beautiful brown depths that were her human eyes, and now Renesmee's.

"How do I look?" she asked me.

I answered quickly, instinctively. "Georgeous. Of course--" Alice cut me off.

"Yes, yes, she always looks gorgeous," she trilled, exasperated. "It's better than red, but that's the highest commendation I can give. Muddy brown. Your brown was much prettier. Keep in mind that those won't last forever--the venom in your eyes will dissolve them in a few hours. So if Charlie stays longer than that, you'll have to excuse yourself to replace them. Which is a good idea anyway, because humans need bathroom breaks." _Time to teach the brand new vampire how to be a human again, _she thought, shaking her head. "Esme, give her a few pointers on acting human while I stock the powder room with contacts."

"How long do I have?" Esme asked.

"Charlie will be here in five minutes. Keep it simple," Alice suggested.

_Everything I can see, says that she will be fine. But it will be close. She is going to need a lot of support and many breaks. I know that Renesmee helps her, but I can't _see _when she's holding her. You help her too, Edward. Stay close to her_. Alice gave me pointers as she stocked the bathroom. As if I would leave Bella's side tonight. I knew all too well how difficult this would be for Bella. In another life it seemed, I had run to Alaska to get away from the scent of a tasty human. And I was nearly 110. Bella was brand new.

The rest of the family was finished giving Bella all of their pointers when Alice entered the room again.

"I said _Esme_," Alice said hotly. "You'll overwhelm her."

"No, I think I got it all," Bella contradicted. "Sit, look around, blink, fidget."

"Right," Esme nodded, hugging Bella tightly in a show of support.

Jasper frowned, thinking about the scent of Charlie's blood and how uncomfortable it would make _him_ feel, let along Bella. "You'll be holding your breath as much as possible, but you need to move your shoulders a little to make it _look_ like you're breathing."

Bella inhaled once and then nodded at him.

"You can do this," I repeated in her ear. I didn't want her to over think this too much.

"Two minutes," Alice said. "Maybe you should start out on the couch. You've been sick, after all. That way he won't have to see you move right at first."

As Alice pulled her to the sofa, she made a show of trying to be clumsy. It wasn't even a fair estimation. She never was a good actress.

"Jacob, I need Renesmee," Bella said, her voice rising.

Jacob frowned, thinking about the holes that Renesmee poked in Alice's visions and knowing that we needed Alice to really see tonight so that we could be prepared. Alice confirmed this.

"Bella, that doesn't help me see."

"But I _need_ her. She keeps me calm." Panic was crawling back into her voice and I knew that nothing would soothe her but Renesmee.

"Fine," Alice said reluctantly. "Hold her as still as you can and I'll _try_ to see around her." She sighed, thinking of the terrible headaches that trying to see around Renesmee gave her. Pain was not really something that we were used to and we didn't handle it well.

I sat down next to my wife and daughter and looked at Renesmee very seriously in the eyes. It was time to have a talk with her about manners around visitors.

"Renesmee, someone special is coming to see you and your mother," I said solemnly. I knew that she understood because I could see the words forming pictures in her mind. "But he's not like us, or even like Jacob. We have to be very careful with him. You shouldn't tell him things the way you tell us."

She touched my face, showing me a picture of her telling Bella she was hungry this morning. In the vision, she pulled her hand back as I came over shaking my head "no" at her.

"Exactly," I said. "And he's going to make you thirsty. But you mustn't bite him. He won't heal like Jacob."

"Can she understand you?"

"She understands," I said. She was showing me a picture of her sitting quietly on Bella's lap. "You'll be careful, won't you, Renesmee? You'll help us?"

She touched my face and showed me a picture of her biting Jacob with a question in her mind.

"No, I don't care if you bite Jacob. That's fine," I responded to her question.

Jacob chuckled and I was suddenly angry with him for intruding on this family moment. I was angry at him for putting my family through this.

"Maybe you should leave, Jacob," I said icily.

"I told Charlie I'd be here," Jacob said. "He needs the moral support."

"Moral support," I scoffed at him. "As far as Charlie knows, you're the most repulsive monster of us all."

"Repulsive?" Jacob echoed and then laughed quietly to himself. _He always liked me better than you. He thought she should have been with me. I bet he still does even now_, he thought haughtily. I let it go. This wasn't the time to fight with Jacob. Bella was mine whatever Jacob or Charlie thought about it now anyway. Now I needed to focus on Bella.

I heard the car turn off of the highway and knew that Bella had heard it too. Her body tightened like she was waiting for something. What she was waiting for didn't come and it made her even more anxious. I saw her focusing her energy on Renesmee who was staring intently at her mother. In her mind, Renesmee was thinking about Bella's smile this morning when they first saw each other. She wanted to make her mommy happy. Bella _was _calming down. Even Jasper noticed.

"Well done, Bella," he whispered, happy with her control.

I tightened my arm around her in support.

"You're sure?" she asked me.

"Positive. You can do _anything_." I smiled at her and then I kissed her. I intended a chaste kiss of encouragement, but nothing between Bella and I had ever been chaste and I lost myself for a moment. _What are you _doing, _Edward?_ Jasper nearly screamed in my head. But I didn't pull away.

"Er, Edward, you might not want to distract her like that right now. She needs to be able to focus."

I pulled away then. "Oops," I said, echoing Bella's exclamation.

Bella laughed, remembering as well.

"Later," she said, clearly still very excited by our kiss.

"Focus, Bella," Jasper reminded her.

"Right," she said.

"Bella," Jasper warned. _Seriously, what did you do to her? She was fine a minute ago!_

"Sorry, Jasper," Bella said, truly cowed this time.

Emmett laughed heartily at that. _Way to go, little brother!_

Charlie's car got closer and closer and the laughing mood of the room dissipated quickly.

Charlie's mind, while not closed to me, was always hazy. I could pick out ideas and fuzzy pictures. Never whole thoughts. It would be difficult for me today not being able to read his exact thoughts. I needed to know what he was thinking in order to make sure that everything was safe.

_Knock, knock, knock_.

Bella took a very deep breath, knowing that it might be her last for a while.

_Here we go_, Carlisle thought as he walked to the door. He smoothed the stress out of his face as he reached for the door.

"Hello, Charlie," he said, remembering to sound somewhat ashamed that he hadn't called when we "returned" from Atlanta.

"Carlisle," Charlie greeted him. He was impatient. "Where's Bella?"

"Right here, Dad," Bella said.

She was disappointed with her voice. She knew that it sounded wrong to her and was sure that it would sound wrong to him. I focused all my energy on Charlie. Snippets of thoughts came to me.

_Wrong. White. Bella. Beautiful. Real?_

"Is that you, Bella?"

"Yep," she said. "Hi, Dad."

"Hey, Charlie," Jacob said from the corner. "How're things?"

Charlie glared at Jacob and he shuddered, thinking _animal_ in his head and then looked back at Bella. He began walking toward us and then he turned his gaze on me. His thought was clear as a bell. _What did you do to her?_ I guess I expected that.

"Bella?"

Bella lowered her voice, trying to keep it from ringing. "It's really me."

His jaw locked, trying to reconcile his memories with what was sitting in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Dad," she said, reading the confusion in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, angry now.

"Really and truly great," she promised him. "Healthy as a horse."

I knew that she must be almost out of oxygen.

"Jake told me this was . . . necessary. That you were dying."

He couldn't reconcile dying with the picture in front of him either. Bella had to inhale and she leaned into me.

Jasper's voice in my head. _She's pulling back. She's calming herself. She's ok._

I knew that she was only a vague approximation of ok. Jacob looked over apologetically at her and I wanted to throttle him in that moment. I hated Bella being in pain. It caused me pain to see her this way.

"Jacob was telling the truth," Bella said finally.

"That makes one of you," Charlie growled at her. Anger warring with worry in his head. I could sympathize with him more fully now, understanding more of what it meant to be a father.

Renesmee began to stir and I remembered again my daughter. She was thinking about the smell wafting across the room. She remembered me saying that he would make her thirsty. He did. She was curious what this creature was that made her thirsty. She remembered that I had told her she could not bite him and she would not.

Charlie saw Renesmee for the first time when Bella looked nervously down at her. "Oh," he said and the anger left his mind. Shock and wonder ruled now. "This is her. The orphan Jacob said you're adopting."

"My niece," I said, deciding that she looked too like me to deny familial ties. He had already noticed that we had the same color hair. It was doubtful that he wouldn't notice Bella's eyes staring out at him.

"I thought you'd lost your family," Charlie said to me, sensing my lie immediately.

"I lost my parents. My older brother was adopted, like me. I never saw him after that. But the courts located me when he and his wife died in a car accident, leaving their only child without any other family." I had thought about this story before, when Renesmee was first born, knowing that we would have questions to answer about why a couple so young had a child. I hadn't thought I would have to tell it to Charlie first.

"She's . . . she's, well, she's a beauty."

"Yes," I said.

"Kind of a big responsibility, though. You two are just getting started."

"What else could we do?" I asked, brushing my fingers over her cheeks and her lips, reminding her. "Would you have refused her?" _Nope_, Charlie thought immediately.

"Hmph. Well." He shook his head. "Jake says you call her Nessie?"

"No, we don't," Bella corrected angrily. "Her name is Renesmee."

Charlie recognized the names combined together and refocused on his daughter.

"How do you feel about this? Maybe Carlisle and Esme could--"

"She's mine," she interrupted him. "I _want_ her." She'd wanted her from the first. I doubted that anything could make her deny Renesmee.

"You gonna make me a grandpa so young?" Charlie frowned at her.

I smiled at him. "Carlisle is a grandfather, too."

Charlie shot a look over at my father, young and immortal standing by the door. I knew that I had made my point clear. Carlisle was far to young to be _my_ father let along someone's grandfather.

Charlie laughed and shook his head. "I guess that does sort of make me feel better. She sure is something to look at."

Renesmee leaned in to the smell of Charlie's breath wafting towards her and Bella. She looked him full in the face for the first time and it was clear what Charlie saw.

_Bella . . . Bella's eyes. _His thoughts went fuzzy as he began to hyperventilate. _One month. How? Hers?_

Jacob stepped closer, patting Charlie on the shoulder and whispering in his ear.

"Need to know, Charlie. It's okay. I promise."

Charlie swallowed and nodded. His eyes blazed at me and he stepped dangerously close to us.

"I don't want to know everything, but I'm done with the lies!"

"I'm sorry," I said smoothly. "But you need to know the public story more than you need to know the truth. If you're going to be part of this secret, the public story is the one that counts. It's to protect Bella and Renesmee as well as the rest of us. Can you go along with the lies for them?" _And for yourself, because it's more dangerous than you can fathom for you to know that truth, _I amended.

Charlie huffed, but then looked at his daughter.

"You might've given me some warning, kid," he said.

"Would it really have made this any easier?"

He frowned and then knelt down close to Bella and Renesmee. I could sense the heat coming off of his body and felt Bella tense in response. Renesmee reached up and touched Bella's neck. She thought of thirst, Charlie's face, and curiosity. She was curious about Charlie, she acknowledged that he made her thirsty and denied it's power over her in the same instant. I was _very_ proud of her.

"Whoa," Charlie gasped, looking at Renesmee's mouth. "How old is she?"

"Um . . ." Bella floundered.

"Three months," Edward said slowly, "rather, she's the size of a three-month-old, more or less. She's younger in some ways, more mature in others." That was an understatement.

Charlie blinked at me, counting in his head again.

Jacob elbowed him in the ribs. "Told you she was special, didn't I?" he said.

Charlie cringed, thinking _wolf_ as Jacob touched him.

"Oh, c'mon, Charlie," Jacob groaned at him. "I'm the same person I've always been. Just pretend this afternoon didn't happen."

Charlie's lips went white as he remembered the afternoon, but suppressed it again. "Just what _is_ your part in all this, Jake? How much does Billy know? Why are you here?" He looked at Jacob who was staring with adoration at Renesmee.

"Well, I could tell you all about it--Billy knows absolutely everything--but it involves a lot of stuff about werewo--"

"Ungh!" Charlie held up his hands up in protest, covering her ears. "Never mind."

"Everything's going to be great, Charlie. Just try not to believe everything you see."

Charlie just grumbled.

"Woo!" Emmett boomed. "Go Gators!"

Jasper had clued him into the fact that Bella was getting more tense by the minute. Emmett was doing his best to distract Charlie and draw him over.

Charlie looked around. "Florida winning?"

"Just scored the first touchdown," Emmett confirmed. He wagged his eyebrows at Bella, and said rudely. "'Bout time somebody scored around here."

That was out of line, but I was too happy with him for distracting Charlie to be angry at him for long. He was getting to his feet and going over to the couch, allowing Bella to breathe more easily. "Well," Charlie sighed. "I guess we should see if they can hold on to the lead."


	15. Chapter 15

**_This chapter is markedly different than in the book. I always thought that near the end of the book, Bella really misses some things. I think that sometimes she misreads the emotions of those around her, even Edward. I also thinks she sometimes misreads why people say things. So, instead of keeping it the way it is in the book, this is my take on it. Part of the beauty of fiction. I can make it the way I picture it. :) I hope that you like my take on it. Let me know what you think and if there is anything that you would like to see different. I'm planning on exploring the next couple of chapters more in depth than was done in the book: the parts where Edward and Carlisle do some research. I think that will be interesting. Enjoy! ~Jen_**

The day went better than I could have possibly expected. Jasper kept a close eye on Bella's moods and I watched Charlie's thoughts as best I could. Alice was completely handcuffed; but luckily, we didn't seem to need her to know that everything was going to be fine. Bella was really and truly safe.

I didn't know exactly what Alice had said to Jasper when he talked to her, but whatever it was had helped him to come to terms with Bella's unique ability to control herself. He was no longer angry with himself when Bella did something that he didn't expect. I was glad that he was no longer torturing himself over what Bella was able to do. He didn't deserve to be disappointed in himself.

Seth had reminded Charlie that Sue would be expecting them and Charlie was, rather reluctantly, getting himself ready to go. I was glad now that Bella had this opportunity to bring Charlie back into her life. Although I was still concerned about the consequences should he find out the truth, I realized that the danger was minimal. I truly did not want Bella to be cut off from her family. I knew that her life would be so much happier if she was able to share it with _everyone _that she loved, not just my family. The fact that she was strong enough to resist the newborn phase and Charlie was strong enough not to ask too many questions made that possibility more of a reality than I ever thought possible.

I drifted to my piano as Bella walked her father to the door. I knew that she no longer needed my support in order to do what she needed. I also knew that Charlie would prefer some time alone with his daughter. Also, the happiness of seeing my wife with my daughter had brought music to the forefront of my mind. I played softly to myself a variation of Bella's lullaby that had occurred to me as I watched Renesmee sleep in her arms. Snippets of their conversation floated over to me as I played, but I was focused on the melody that was making itself known.

"Jake says you guys were going to take off on me," I heard Charlie mutter, anger only faintly tinting the edges of his thoughts.

I heard Bella explain that didn't have to be the case for now, but that she couldn't promise we'd stay forever. No, not forever. And really, how much longer? How much longer until Carlisle's patients began to grow suspicious about their beautiful, young doctor? I didn't know. But, for the time being, Bella was right. We wouldn't be picking up and leaving immediately. _I was looking forward to getting away from that dog_, Rose was thinking, but there wasn't much zest behind it. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, maybe not even herself, but Rose liked to banter and Jacob provided plenty of opportunity for that. She'd never fight with Emmett because they never disagreed and she didn't like to cause problems with the rest of us, because, well, she was stuck with us for the rest of eternity. But Jacob and she could argue and fight as much as they wanted and it provided her with something that she had been missing.

I turned to watch as Bella leaned in to hug her father and saw the set of her back as she prepared for the onslaught of his scent. I remembered the countless times I had prepared myself for just such an onslaught with her. I knew that it would get easier for her as she got more used it and I didn't doubt that she was a determined as I had been to make it work. I heard Charlie's words drift over to me as he hugged her close. "Keep real close, Bells," he said. "Real close." I was again grateful for Charlie and his presence in Bella's life.

"More like Edward, I think," Bella said about Renesmee. "She has your curls."

I didn't really think that Renesmee looked more like either one of us. She was perfect because she was a perfect mix of the two of us. Bella had given her father a gift there by pointing out the traits that he had contributed to Renesmee's beauty. When I looked over, Bella was handing the sleeping child to Charlie for him to hold. I knew that he was in no danger and Bella must have known the same.

"Pretty baby," Charlie was cooing. Renesmee had that effect on people. Everyone that she came in contact with loved her. I couldn't blame them really. She was irresistible.

Bella was giving Charlie another gift. She was telling him Renesmee's middle name.

` "Carlie. With a C. Like Carlisle and Charlie put together."

It was a beautiful name and I knew that Bella had thought about it very hard. It meant a lot to her. And I could tell that it meant a great deal to Charlie as well.

"Go eat, Dad. We _will_ be here," she said then and he returned the baby to him. He was thinking _perfect_. And he was thinking about how much he loved Bella and, now, her daughter. Then he looked into the house and saw my family beginning their nightly routines, routines that were very different from a normal family's routines. There was no formal decision to shift the disguise in front of Charlie. My family had just gotten comfortable and done what came naturally to them. I realized, only when I saw it through Charlie's bewildered eyes, how different we looked to him. He sighed then, thinking _need to know_, and shook his head, clearing it.

"See you tomorrow, Bella," he said then, frowning as he looked at Bella. "I mean, it's not like you don't look . . . good. I'll get used to it."

"Thanks, Dad."

Bella stood at the door watching him drive away.

_She did it!_ Esme thought fondly, brimming with pride in her new daughter.

Carlisle echoed her thought, but his was tinged with wonder and intrigue. He wanted to know more about how Bella was accomplishing what she was.

_I expected it this time, but I'm still impressed_, Jasper thought.

_We'll need more contacts_, Alice was thinking. Always practical.

"Wow," Bella said under her breath.

I left the piano immediately to be by her side.

"You took the word right out of my mouth," I said.

"Edward, I did it!" She was proud of herself, which was far more important to me than my family's pride.

"You did. You were unbelievable. All that worrying over being a newborn, and then you skip it altogether," I laughed in relief and excitement.

"I'm not even sure she's really a vampire, let alone a newborn," Emmett teased from under the stairs. "She's too _tame_."

Bella, remembering the many inappropriate comments that Emmett had made throughout the game, snarled at him under her breath. She was trying not to wake Renesmee.

"Ooooo, scary," Emmett laughed at her small noise.

Bella hissed at him then, waking Renesmee. She was confused. She didn't see Charlie. She touched Bella's face to ask where he was.

"Charlie will be back tomorrow," she assured her. Renesmee was happy with that.

"Excellent," Emmett said and both he and Rose laughed at the prospect of future jokes. _More fun to come_, he thought.

"Not brilliant, Emmett," I said, reaching out for Renesmee. It was time for Bella to teach him a lesson.

"What do you mean?" he demanded of me. _What could _possibly_ be dangerous about _her_?_

"It's a little dense, don't you think, to antagonize the strongest vampire in the house?"

_You have _got_ to be kidding me, Edward? _Her? _Stronger than _me_? Look at her!_ "_Please!" _he said snorting.

"Bella," I murmured to her. "Do you remember a few months ago, I asked you to do me a favor once you were immortal?"

She looked through her memories, hazy human memories that were getting harder and harder for her to see. Finally, I could tell that she remembered my request.

"Oh!" she said.

Alice was suddenly laughing as she saw what would happen. _This is going to be rich!_ she thought. Jacob heard her laughing and poked his head out to see what was up.

"What?" Emmett wanted to know.

"Really?" Bella asked me.

"Trust me," I said simply. I would _love_ to see her put him in his place.

She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "Emmett, how do you feel about a little bet?"

He was amused and intrigued. "Awesome. Bring it."

Bella hesitated for just a second and he pounced.

"Unless you're too afraid . . .?" he suggested. He didn't want her to back out. Quite the opposite. He was certain he had this and was looking forward to proving me wrong. This had little to do with Bella. I, however, was quite certain that Bella could take him. _She's got this, Edward. _Alice confirmed.

"You. Me. Arm-wrestling. Dining room table. Now." Emmett grinned widely, but Alice looked pained.

"Er, Bella," she ventured quickly. "I think Esme is fairly fond of that table. It's an antique."

Esme was very grateful for Alice's warning, but Emmett wasn't the least bit concerned.

"No problem," he said, smiling. "Right this way, Bella."

We all went out through the back door, Jacob following along as well. Emmett was leading her to the boulders we had knocked over one day wrestling. There was one that was the perfect height for an arm wrestling table. He walked over to it and placed his arm on the top of it and waved Bella over. Looking at him, he looked like a pro-wrestler who had overdosed on steroids. However, it was only mildly disturbing to know that my wife was going to arm wrestle him. I knew for a fact that she could crush him.

_Oh, do you think this is such a good idea, Edward?_ Esme thought, worriedly. _She'll be so embarrassed if she doesn't win._ I smiled, knowing that she would be fine.

_This will be interesting_, Carlisle thought. He had always thought that Emmett was just a bit too sure of his strength. He thought it would be good for his ego to get knocked down a peg. He knew that Emmett didn't stand a chance.

Rose was pretty sure that Bella was going to take Emmett without a problem. She remembered the amount of inhuman strength that it took her to resist Emmett's blood when she carried him back to Carlisle and thought that Bella had resisted that draw admirably. She would never admit that though.

Jasper was simply amused. He knew the newborn strength and was happy to see that Bella was going to exercise hers. It made him feel better to know that she was going to _do_ something with it.

Jacob was skeptical at best. The thought of Bella up against someone as strong as Emmett was comical to him. He thought that _he_ could take Bella and he was pretty sure that Emmett would make mincemeat of her. I considered suggesting that he take the winner, but I didn't want him to get his arm broken in the process.

"Okay, Emmett. I win, and you cannot say one more word about my sex life to anyone, not even Rose. No allusions, no innuendos--no nothing."

_Oh, something to really work for. Perfect. _"Deal. I win, and it's going to get a _lot_ worse."

Her breathing stopped as she considered that. _Don't back out now, Bella_, Emmett, Alice, and I thought at the same time. Emmett because he really wanted to beat her to prove me wrong; Alice and I because we wanted to see Emmett taken out.

"You gonna back down so easy, little sister?" Emmett teased her. "Not much wild about _you_, is there? I bet that cottage doesn't have a scratch." He was good, I would give him that. He knew how to rile her up enough to get what he wanted it. "Did Edward tell you how many houses Rose and I smashed?"

I had, but I wasn't impressed. I didn't think the destruction of buildings was in some way proportionate to the amount of passion that a couple felt for each other. I rather thought Bella and I put Rose and Emmett to shame.

Bella grabbed his hand immediately and began counting through her teeth. "One, two--"

"Three," Emmett grunted and began to shove with all his might.

Nothing happened. _What the--_ he thought immediately. He began to push harder against her hand and still he gained no ground. His thoughts went from confident to confused to panicked in a flash.

_Excellent_, Jasper thought as he read Emmett's mood.

_Good girl_, Esme thought.

_Seriously?_ Jacob thought. _She must be pretty strong. Or maybe he's just not that tough. Maybe I could take him._

Bella flexed her arm a fraction of an inch and Emmett's arm lost a full inch. Bella laughed; Emmett snarled in frustration.

"Just keep your mouth shut," she said and then smashed his hand into the boulder, shearing off an enormous piece that fell onto Emmett's foot. Bella giggled and Jacob and I began chortling in the background. This was better than I had hoped.

Emmett kicked the half boulder across the river and glared at Bella.

"Rematch. Tomorrow," he said, already walking toward Rose.

"It's not going to wear off that fast," Bella told him, more confident than she had ever been. "Maybe you ought to give it a month."

He growled at her then. "Tomorrow."

"Hey, whatever makes you happy, big brother."

Emmett punched another piece of granite, shattering it. Bella was fascinated. She spread her hand out over the surface of one of the rocks, pulled her hand down it, and watched as it crumbled like shale under her fingertips.

"Cool," she mumbled, a huge smile playing on her lips.

Rose had followed Emmett inside to calm him down a bit. The rest of the family stayed outside and watched Bella explore the range of her abilities. We all smiled and laughed at how genuinely excited she was. I had forgotten about the baby in my arms until she let out a little, tinkling laugh as well. She was looking at her mother with love and wonder. She liked this side of Bella; she thought it was beautiful and fun.

"Did she just laugh?" Bella whirled around at the sound.

"Yes," I said in shock at the sound and the thoughts running through my head. Everyone was in awe of the sound. It was one of the most beautiful sounds that I had ever heard.

"Who _wasn't_ laughing?" Jacob said, snickering again at Bella's apparent lack of control.

"Tell me you didn't let go a bit on your first run, dog," I teased him, seeing in his head the memory of his first sprint as a wolf. His first mock fight with one of his brothers.

"That's different," he said, punching me lightly on my upper arm and knowing that I saw his memory. "Bella's supposed to be a grown-up. Married and a mom and all that. Shouldn't there be more dignity?"

I didn't think so. Apparently, Renesmee agreed with me. She touched my face then, showing me a picture of Bella karate chopping the granite into cascades of glittering rock shards. It made her happy.

"What does she want?" Bella asked me.

"Less dignity," I told her happily. "She was having almost as much fun watching you enjoy yourself as I was."

"Am I funny?" she asked, darting over to whisk Renesmee away from me and twirl her around dizzily. She had a shard of rock in her hand and Renesmee reached for it, thinking of making a cascade of her own. "You want to try?"

She smiled at her mother and took the stone from her. Together, they were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The love in my heart was almost too much to bear. Both of them so happy and carefree. It was amazing to me that I had brought this small family together; they were here because of me. I had trouble remembering those times when I was so distraught about the thought of bringing Bella to this life. I couldn't really remember why that was a bad thing. How could it be bad seeing how happy she was and how happy our child made her. And, God, how happy I was to be part of it.

The sun broke through the clouds, blanketing us in warmth and sparkling sunlight. Jacob only showed a brighter bronze, but the rest of us began to sparkle like the finest diamonds. For once, I wasn't horrified at the sight. It seemed natural now, something that connected us. Then I noticed Renesmee seeing the difference and getting upset that she wasn't the same. Her skin was faintly luminescent, as though someone had dusted her with diamond powder, leaving her shimmering in the sunlight. But, she didn't want to be different. She wanted to _belong_.

"You're the prettiest," Bella soothed her.

But that wasn't what Renesmee wanted. She didn't want to be prettier than her mother. She wanted to be like us so that people would know that she belonged with us. It was a very adult emotion, one that seemed out of place in a child so tiny.

"I'm not sure I can agree to that," I said, looking right at Renesmee, and willing her to believe that she _was_ like us, even though she didn't match us exactly. In her mind, I saw her looking at pictures of Bella's eyes before she was immortal, my hair color, Charlie's curls. She began to be less upset.

Jacob had, again, missed the depth of this exchange. He was holding his hand up to his eyes, protecting himself from the glare of shimmering reflection coming off of Bella. He wanted to let Renesmee know that _he _didn't like the sparkly vampires. "Freaky Bella," he said.

Renesmee didn't like that Jacob had called her mother a name, but she was pleased that he was trying to please her. "What an amazing creature she is," I said, thinking of my daughter's vast emotional range. I couldn't believe how she continued to amaze and surprise me. I grew prouder of her every minute that I was around her.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hi all. So sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. My youngest has been very sick and for those of you with kids, I'm sure you can understand that it's difficult to concentrate on anything when you have a sick child! I think that my son being sick sort of leaked into this chapter, but I think that it worked out for the best. You won't recognize much of the chapter from the book. I'm excited about this and the next several chapters because Edward and Bella aren't together as much so I can really get creative with what Edward does. I'm relying on all of you to let me know if I'm doing a good job staying faithful to the characters. That's my main goal. If I stray from the plot, I'm ok with that. But I want to keep true to who the characters are. I hope that you all enjoy and please keep the reviews coming in. You've all been so kind! ~Jen_**

I used to think that vampire emotions were deeper than human emotions, egotistically thinking that it would crush a human to feel as deeply as we did. I realize now, having seen Charlie with Bella, that I was naïve. Humans, although inferior to us physically, feel just as deeply as we do when it comes to something as strong as love and emotional bonds. Our family was different from other vampires in that we were _lucky_ enough to love as deeply as humans could because of the bonds that we shared with each other. I was reveling in that ability now more than ever as our family welcomed its two newest members.

The first three months of our new life as a family were filled with joy and surprises. Bella adjusted to life as a vampire with ease and grace. She truly did excel at it, further confirming my suspicions that she was meant for this life. I found it humorous how drastically my view had changed since last year at this time when I was so set against her change. It was difficult for me to remember all of my objections seeing her now: hunting, wrestling with Emmett and, every once in a while, putting on "rock" shows for our daughter.

_Daughter_. The joy that word brought to me was unparalleled--except, perhaps, by the words _husband_ and _father_. Emmett called me old-fashioned and teased me that I was becoming more human every time he looked at me. In a way, I thought that it was true. I could feel the human emotions coursing through me every time I looked possessively at my stunning wife and thought with a thrill "she chose me!" Even more, I could feel the pride and the anxiety that fatherhood brought with it. My sweet little girl, tied more tightly to me than anyone had ever been; I knew that I would move heaven and earth if I could to make her world better.

Renesmee asked very little of us. She was both a delight to all of us and delighted with life. She was, by no means, a simple child, but she seemed to get great pleasure out of doing things that made others happy. Although she was able to tell us what she wanted with the slightest touch, she very rarely asked for anything more than one of us to be near her. And that was a request that we all gladly granted. Everyone, even Alice who had resented Renesmee at first because of the headaches, loved to be around her.

Alice and Rosalie had taken to using Renesmee as their personal, life-sized dress-up doll. I wasn't overly pleased at the thought of my daughter being a dress-up toy, but Renesmee had showed me how much she enjoyed playing with the clothes and how excited her Aunt Alice had gotten when she had shown an interest in the flowing dresses Alice had picked out for her. In her mind, she had shown me a picture of Alice and Rosalie spreading out satin dresses on the floor and laughing as Renesmee picked each one up and held the soft fabric to her cheeks. She showed me how happy it made Aunt Rosalie when she put on new outfits and smiled for another picture. In essence, Nessie was happy when everyone else was happy.

Happiness seemed to surround us in those first few months. Our family was together all the time, encased in a bubble of bliss. Even Rose and Jacob had reached a tentative truce, recognizing the fact that it would be necessary for them to coexist. They still bickered like children, but it had become routine for them and they seemed to garner as much enjoyment out of it as they did irritation.

And I was truly happier than I had ever been. I couldn't remember a time in my existence when I had felt whole or complete the way that I did when my family surrounded me. I watched as Bella was able to have everything that she wanted near her. That, more even than how good Bella was at all of this, made everything perfect.

Charlie visited almost everyday, accompanied almost always by Sue Clearwater. It would have been clear to me even if I hadn't been able to hear her thoughts, that Sue was falling in love with Charlie. The way they leaned on each other as they stepped into the world of fantasy, the way they kept each other grounded in the face of all the things that they didn't understand; no, it wouldn't be long before they made their affection for each other more apparent. But I didn't feel it necessary or proper to reveal their thoughts to Bella. She would know soon enough and she would be happy for her father.

Jacob and his pack, which had grown to include Quil and Embry, was around often and I was surprisingly thankful for their presence at the house. Despite my original misgivings about Jacob and his feelings for my daughter, I had grown to realize, albeit grudgingly, that he did have her best interest in mind. He could sit for hours with her watching as she showed him pictures of her adventures. And he always gave her exactly the type of praise that she wanted, even when she did things that confused or frightened him. He would laugh at her mental pictures with her, clap when she was precocious, and smile when he thought she wanted that. But often, he would come to me after spending time with her and ask me questions, worried as I was about the progress that she was showing. I felt that I spent an almost equal amount of time soothing Jacob as I did researching with Carlisle. But I wasn't as angry with Jacob as I might have been. We all had questions and, sadly, we had very few answers.

Because always, lurking behind the joy and amazement that we all seemed to be feeing in these months was always the fear and the uncertainty. Renesmee was progressing at an astonishingly rapid pace. When she was only a week old she had spoken her first word: "Momma." She immediately followed that with her first sentence: "Momma, where is Grandpa?" She only spoke because Bella wasn't right next to her at the time and Rosalie couldn't answer her question when she asked it normally. Three weeks later, she walked for the first time. It wasn't the toddling steps that usually marked a child's first steps. Instead, she watched Alice as she danced from flower vase to flower vase, decided that she wanted to do that, and then stood up and walked to her, copying her dancing steps almost perfectly. We all applauded her effort and she was pleased that she had made us happy, but even then she could sense the unease hiding behind our eyes.

"Carlisle, I just don't understand what is happening with her. It's maddening not to know!" I fumed one day as we were pouring over medieval manuscripts and handwritten documents looking for clues about half-immortal children.

"Edward, would it help if I told you that you're not alone in your frustration?" Carlisle said. For once, I was too distraught to listen to the thoughts in his head. I jumped to a conclusion.

"I know, Carlisle. I know that everyone here is as frustrated as I am--" he stopped me by holding up his hand.

"I didn't mean the family, son, although we do share your frustration. I was talking about all of the parents that I see so often at the hospital," he said, thinking in his mind of the humans as they sat with their sick children lying in hospital beds. I saw their faces now through Carlisle's memory and in their pain I saw my own. "So often they come to me not knowing how or why their children are sick, expecting me not only to heal their children but also to have the answers to their questions. The look on their faces when they first bring their children in, not knowing what to expect, reminds me so much of the look I've seen on your face these past few weeks as Nessie has changed so quickly. It pains me not to be able to answer your questions."

"It does help, Carlisle, more than you know. But I fear that we'll never have the answers. And it's almost like I can _see_ the time slipping away from us. Did you see her _walk_ the other day? She's not even a month old. And her mental faculties are racing even faster ahead than the rest. Bella told me that Nessie picked up a book of Tennyson and _read_ to her from it. Bella hadn't read the book to her before; she actually _read it_. What does this all mean?"

I threw my hands up and covered my face in agony. Of course, it was wonderful that Nessie was so intelligent. But, it was so difficult to savor that knowledge. Her speeding development reminded us constantly that she was _aging_. If she was aging, she would grow older and older. Eventually, her body would give out and she would die. Her physical development was slowly tapering. If her current rate of development continued, she would reach maturity around her fourth or fifth birthday. Her old age would follow swiftly just ten years later. She would be an old woman by her fifteenth birthday. Carlisle hinted that it would be difficult to expect more than twenty years. And entire lifetime, squeezed into twenty years.

Carlisle was pulling down one of his medical textbooks when I uncovered my face. _I'd seen cases of premature aging in humans during my time in France, _he was thinking. _Then, they thought that it was demonic possession, but the syndrome still exists. I have a picture here . . . Ah!_ He opened the book to a full color picture of a person the size of a six or seven year old child. The head was severely disproportionate to the size of the face, almost like it had kept the newborn's shape. The child, for it was clear that this was a child, had no hair and wide intelligent eyes. The skin was wrinkly and paper thin. I had seen pictures like this when I had studied medicine myself. I knew the name of the syndrome, but certainly Nessie couldn't have something so _human _. . . I read the caption under the picture.

Progeria: a rare condition that is remarkable because its symptoms strongly resemble normal human aging, but occur in young children. Progeria is associated with a short lifespan. The average patient survives to the early teens. However, some patients can live up to 30 years. The cause of death is usually related to the heart or a stroke as a result of the progressive atherosclerosis.

I read the description over and over, looking at the child and not seeing a trace of the stunning beauty that was my daughter, her body in perfect proportion and in perfect health.

_I know that she doesn't present with all of the symptoms, but . . _. Carlisle's thoughts trailed off as he stared at the pictures, but I could see where he was going with his thoughts. What if Nessie was suffering from some form of human condition that was being affected by the vampire venom that was coursing though her blood as well? It opened up a huge range of new possibilities for us to explore. _It's certainly not going to be easy to figure out this puzzle, son_. Carlisle was nearly as frustrated as I was.

"Are there any localities that might provide us with some more answers?" I asked, picking up the tattered oral traditions that we had poured over, some in ancient languages that we could only guess at.

"It's possible that some of these traditions know more than has been written down. Probable in fact," Carlisle said with a frown. _But many of the people who might hold the answers won't speak to us. These people aren't just vaguely afraid of us, Edward._ Carlisle was right. A fair number of indigenous people had enough legends about vampires to be able to mark us as what we are the minute they saw us. The locals that came to care for Isle Esme were a good example. _Kaure_, I thought then.

"Carlisle, when Bella and I were on Isle Esme, Kaure spoke to me about some of the legends that her people had of our kind. She seemed to remember a story about a woman who was impregnated by a vampire. The child survived, but the mother . . ."

"The Ticuna culture might be a good place to start, but they are a completely oral tradition. We would have to visit them."

"Visit who?" Emmett and Rosalie had materialized at the door of the study and Emmett was anxious for some action.

Carlisle chuckled at him. "Edward and I were discussing where it might help us to visit to gain some new knowledge about Nessie."

"Cool," Emmett said. "Are we going to Denali?"

"No, Em," I said. "We're thinking of going to Brazil to speak with a tribe there."

"Brazil . . . That would be awesome! I always wanted to try snake blood," he said hungrily. Rose rolled her eyes fondly at him.

"Will they talk with us?" she asked then. "You said tribe, not coven. Why would the locals talk to a group of vampires?"

"We were talking about that as well," Carlisle added. "Do you have any ideas, Edward?"

"Not yet," I said. "But we'll think of some way to convince them to speak with us."

"Well, if the dog is coming, he could talk to them," Rosalie suggested. _It would be nice if he was useful for something other than stinking up the house_, she thought.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," I said quickly, not sure why I was so immediately against the idea of Jacob coming with us. "We'll find another way." Carlisle was questioning me in his head, but said nothing further. He would talk to me privately about my misgivings.

"When do we leave?" Emmett said. "I like fashion shows as much as the next guy, babe, but I'm sick of just sitting around here!" he teased Rose who laughed with him.

"We have some planning left to do, but I would think that we should leave in the next couple of weeks," Carlisle said. _We shouldn't waste time_, he thought. I couldn't have agreed with him more.

It was about a week and a half later that the package arrived for Bella. Carefully sealed in the finest brown packing paper and enclosed in a double layer of bubble wrap was the most exquisite box any of us had ever seen. It was clear from the minute it emerged that it had been sent by the Volturi. No one else had the resources available to them to send gifts of this nature. Our suspicions were confirmed by the slip of white paper that fell out of the wrapping Bella held on her lap:

_I so look forward to seeing the new_

_Mrs. Cullen in person._

It was ominous enough to make both Carlisle and I disregard the crown jewels encased in the ornate box. I knew that they wouldn't forget the promise we made to them while in Volterra in that other life that seemed so long ago. Now, however, we had an even further reason to worry. There was Nessie now and what would Aro think of the newest addition to our family.

"Do you think that he would give us the chance to explain what she is?" I asked Carlisle as soon as we were alone.

"It wouldn't take much, really," he responded quickly. "Her heart beats, she's warm."

"Their method of destruction doesn't take long, either, Carlisle. And they're not used to having evidence presented. Once they make up their minds about something, they act. Nothing can stop them and it's over before anyone even knows what is happening."

"I know. But, how could they mistake her for an immortal child?"

"Why are you talking about immortal chidlren?" Bella said from the door. She had been joining us more frequently as we poured over the books, trying to learn as much as she could about vampire legends to her understand better what was happening to her daughter.

"Bella, love," I said, surprised. "I didn't know you were standing there."

"I just got here," she said. "Do you think the immortal children could hold some answer for what is happening to Renesmee?"

_She didn't hear_, Carlisle thought. I hoped that he was right.

"It's possible," I lied smoothly. "You know that we are going down every avenue."

I hated to lie to her, even just by omission. But if she knew that we were worried about Aro and the rest of the Vulturi mistaking Renesmee for an immortal child, it would make her future meeting with him that much more difficult. Bella considered that and looked past me at the painting of Carlisle and the Volturi, pondering something.

"What are you thinking, love?" I asked, coming to her side.

"I was thinking about the letter that Aro sent to me," she said simply, holding it out to me in her hands. "I need to go alone," she said finally.

"That's ridiculous, Bella. You can't be serious!" I said, although I was sure that she was.

"Of course I'm being serious, Edward. It's the only way that makes sense. All they're interested in is my immortality and that fact is fairly obvious, don't you think?" she asked, smiling a dazzling smile and turning her sparkling hand over in the sunlight pouring into Carlisle's study.

"Well, of course your immortal," I said, not really knowing where to take it from there.

"But why would you want to go on your own?" Carlisle asked, interested.

"It's something I think I need to do on my own," she said, her chin jutting out in anger. "A vampire rite of passage, maybe."

"You're not going alone," I insisted, angry now. What was she trying to prove?

"They won't hurt me," she said, soothing me and worrying me more at the same time. "They have no reason to. I'm a vampire. Case closed."

"No. Absolutely not." She was almost as difficult to deny as Nessie, but she wasn't getting her way this time.

"Edward," she said desperately. "It's the only way to protect her."

My face fell and I could see what she was worried about immediately. _Your wife is quite clever, Edward,_ Carlisle thought with mirth. _And she's right._

"Aro would want her," Bella said. "Who wouldn't, really? But he's the only person that could take her from us. I won't let that happen. You know he can't hear me. But he can hear everyone else. I have to go alone.

"You're right, of course," I said, defeated. "That doesn't mean that I like it. How will I know you are safe?"

"Well, that's easy. You'll ask Alice," she said, giggling. I could tell that her laughter didn't reach her eyes and knew that she was as scared about the decision she had made as I was. I could also tell that her mind was made up and I wouldn't be able to change it.

Alice wasn't terribly helpful in easing my concern. I watched with her as she looked forward to Bella's journey. She saw no difficulties with Bella going to see the Volturi. They would welcome her to the immortal fold, invite her to join them and she would decline. Aro would want to test to see if he could read her thoughts now that she was immortal and he would not be able to. It would frustrate him, but he would let her go and she would return to us. But her visions were hazy and kept shifting.

"Edward, you know that outside decisions effect my visions," she said testily. She didn't like the quality of the vision either.

"What outside decision?" I said.

"I don't know!" she said. "Are you planning on mucking this up?"

I chuckled. Maybe that was it. I surely didn't want to let her go. Maybe I was the problem. We decided then that Carlisle would accompany Bella as far as London, staying only a couple of hours away in case Bella was in need of him. I would stay with Nessie. This decision didn't clear up Alice's visions and that concerned me, but I consoled myself that that was because I was still so undecided about what was best.

Alice spent a lot of her time looking towards the future, trying to guess what would come of the various lines that we were throwing out in time. She rarely came across things that were related to Bella's journey to Italy or our journey to Brazil. Instead, she found trivial things that related to the family: a new trend in the stock market, a possible visit from Irina seeking forgiveness, a snowstorm, a call from Bella's mother. Inconsequential, but helpful nonetheless. Regardless, Alice was moody that she could not see things more clearly about the larger risks that we were taking.

We bought the tickets for Bella and Carlisle's journey the day after Nessie turned three months old. I was still angry that I would be kept out of this, but I couldn't argue with my entire family that it was the right decision. I was being irrational. It was better for me to stay with Nessie. And no matter how many times I restated those fact in my head, it didn't make it any easier for me to believe.

Bella and Jacob had taken Nessie hunting in the forest. I smiled, remembering the resignation in Renesmee's mind when I told her what she would be doing this afternoon. She was delighted in her life, but she didn't really see the need to hunt. She was perfectly content to use the donated human blood that we had fed her when she was smaller. Now that she had grown to the size of a small toddler though, it was important that she learn hunting skills. It gave her the opportunity to exercise her growing muscles. I cringed. Always, it came back to her growing.

"Getting to Rio is not going to be a problem and it shouldn't be difficult for us to stay out of sight," Carlisle was saying. I looked up and he could read the emotion on my face as easily as if he could read my mind. He put his hand comfortingly on my shoulder.

_We'll figure something out, son. She's far too healthy and vibrant for there not to be a solution!_ he thought, desperately trying to convince both himself and me.

"Thank you, Dad," I looked up and smiled at him. He was so much of a father to me, although I rarely called him that.

_You are my son, whether by blood or not. And I'll find the answer to this problem if it kills me. I've never been more committed to anything in my existence, Edward. Renesmee is too precious to lose_.

"I know that. But it is helpful to hear. I don't know how Bella and I could handle this without you and the family to support us."

"We'll always support you, no matter what comes of this," he said, and suddenly his thoughts turned to Bella's meeting with the Volturi. I knew that he was concerned about Aro somehow learning about Renesmee, but not for the reasons that Bella was concerned. And he wasn't as convinced as Bella was that Aro would still be blinded by her. We knew that I was still unable to read her thoughts. But did that mean that Aro would be as well? We didn't know. Alice had assured us on several occasions that Bella would still be a blind spot for him, but Carlisle worried still.

"We still need to figure out a way to talk to the locals," I said, bringing Carlisle out of his worry. He was less agitated when we were doing something.

"Yes, have you had any further thoughts on that?"

"I still don't like the idea of Jacob coming with us," I said. If I was to be honest, I felt that this was a family trip. And, I still wasn't ready to call Jacob family.

"Are you concerned for his safety?" Carlisle asked. We had been through this before. Carlisle thought that Jacob could be an asset to us. He didn't see any danger and he knew that Jacob wanted to come. I could feel that I was going to lose this battle because I was sure that Bella would end up taking Jacob's side. I set my teeth to begin arguing with Carlisle when my phone rang.

"Bella?" I said, as I brought the phone to my ear. I caught Carlisle's eye as I listened to Bella's story about Irina in the woods. Alice's vision wasn't so inconsequential after all.

"We'll be there in a half a minute," I said and hung up the phone. "Bella needs us; I'll fill you in on the way."

We dashed out the door, Carlisle only pausing to tell Esme we would return soon, and then were flying through the forest in seconds.

"Bella saw Irina in the forest today. She must have been coming here to make amends. Bella said Irina saw Jacob and got very upset. She hadn't found Jake and Nessie when Bella got to them, but Bella was concerned."

"It must have broken her heart to see us with the werewolves still. And her, coming to make amends."

"Bella was very sorry, Carlisle," I said carefully.

"Of course! This isn't Bella's fault. She shouldn't be worried about that. But it will be difficult to make Irina understand why we still rely on the werewolves. She is so set against them."

On the way, Seth and Leah joined us as we ran towards the meadow. We were there in under a minute, like I had promised to Bella.

"She was up on that ridge," Bella began immediately, sorrow and concern strong in her voice. "Maybe you should call Emmett and Jasper and have them come with you. She looked . . . really upset. She growled at me."

"What?" I said, anger taking over. Grief was one thing, but she would not threaten my family.

_Peace, Edward_. Carlisle thought. "She's grieving. I'll go after her."

"I'm coming with you," I insisted, immediately. I needed to see her to understand her emotions.

_I will not have you fighting with her,_ Carlisle warned me. He looked in my eyes and saw only interest, not malice. Unless she posed a threat to the family, I wouldn't harm her. He nodded and then we were off, trying to follow Irina's erratic trail.

**A/N: The description of Progeria that is used in the story can be found in more detail using Google Health. It's just a glossing over of the condition, but that is where I took the information used in this story from.**


	17. Chapter 17

**_This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but hopefully what you are looking for. I'm tossing around ideas for the next couple chapters in my head. There may be some surprises coming your way . . . maybe a couple of chapters from someone else's point of view. You'll just have to stick around to find out! Thanks again to everone who has read and reviewed, favorited, and story-alerted this story. You make my day everytime I open my mailbox! ~Jen_**

Carlisle and I raced across the ridge, darting through the forest following Irina's scent all the way to the sound but lost her scent there. We swam to the other side, hoping to pick her scent up on the other side, but she was gone.

_We've lost her,_ Carlisle said, searching the trees for clues.

"We could try to find Sam," I suggested. "Maybe they will have gotten a whiff of her."

_No_, Carlisle thought sadly. "I wouldn't want her to be found by the werewolves now. I'm afraid that it would make things worse."

I didn't have anything else to say. I knew that Carlisle was angry with himself for not being there to smooth things over personally for Irina. He was thinking about the personal sacrifice that coming here must have been for Irina and the pain that she must be in knowing that we are still friendly with the wolves. In truth, I blamed Laurent for all of this mess. If he hadn't been in our territory on Victoria's mission, none of this would have happened. But Carlisle didn't think like that; he never had. He was a better man than I. Instead, he blamed himself for not being able to explain first hand the situation to the woman he thought of as his cousin. We had no further clues on how to find her so we headed back to the house with the disappointing news.

Carlisle called Tanya to tell her what had happened. Tanya and her sister Kate hadn't seen Irina since they had journeyed here to attend Bella and my wedding. They were in turmoil, knowing that Irina had come so close to them and yet had not come home. They were concerned for her well being, but more concerned about her state of mind. We assured them that if we heard anything from her, we would call them immediately.

In the meantime, we tried to continue with life as usual. Bella was, of course, upset about what had happened with Irina. She knew that it wasn't her fault. She knew that she hadn't done anything wrong. But she still felt responsible for what Irina saw, what had sent her spiraling back into grief. There was just so much to much to think about. We had gone over and over our plans for our trip to Brazil. Bella and Carlisle would leave for Italy in just a few days, so Carlisle and I took every opportunity that we could to iron out our plans and how we would accomplish them.

"It only makes sense to start with the Ticunas," I said again to Carlisle.

"I agree, but we need to prepare for a dead-end there. Even if Jacob is able to get through to them, they might not have anything useful to offer us. I have friends in the Amazon that may be able to help us,"

"Ah, Zafrina and her coven. But aren't there only three of them?" I asked, confused because Zafrina's coven was all female.

"Yes," Carlisle agreed. "I wasn't considering that they _created_ any half-immortals, but they might know something about the children if they survived."

"That's true. Will you be able to find them?"

_It won't be easy,_ he thought. Zafrina's coven knew the jungle better even than the animals that called it home. If they didn't want us to find them, we wouldn't. We would just have to cross that bridge when we came to it.

"What do you think they will be able to tell us?" I asked, knowing that he wouldn't be able to answer me.

"Well, if they know other half-vampires, they might be able to tell us if they also have gifts like Nessie's. They might be able to give us some idea of a life-span," he said dejectedly.

And so the conversation wound itself around and around as we tried to cover all of our options. We knew that there were only so many things that we could hope to discover. And we were realistic, at least in the back of our own minds. I heard it over and over in their heads, although they would never even betray a trace of the thought on their faces to me. No one believed that we would find anything useful. Everyone was scared that we were going on a trip that was bound to be a dead end. And we didn't know what we would do next if this trip wasn't the answer.

We were all sitting in the living room when it happened. When Alice had visions, real and uncalled for visions, it was a startling experience for her, almost like an electric shock that shut down the rest of her brain and caused her to focus solely on the incoming vision. When she experienced something like that, it was powerful for me as well; I felt the shock with her, almost as if I was having the vision right along with her. So, by the time she had dropped the glass vase, I already knew what was wrong.

They were sweeping over the field, their black cloaks barely dusting the snow on the ground as they marched toward us. Their faces set in granite, they marched to destroy. The sentence had been set and their actions were decreed. They would ask no questions. They came to kill us all and take the one we loved.

I gasped as the vision took hold of me and pulled me with Alice into the future. I vaguely heard the sounds of my family reacting to Alice's trance.

"_What?"_ Jasper growled, watching Alice's features drain of life. _"What, Alice?_"

Emmett bared his teeth, looking for an attack to come now. The rest of the family froze in silence. Waiting.

"They're coming for us," Alice and I intoned. "All of them."

And the vision took us further. We saw the sea of dark cloaks parting to reveal the masses between them. The guard, the wives, the followers. All of them coming for us on a snow covered field. Coming to pass judgment; coming to kill us.

"The Volturi," Alice moaned.

"All of them," I said at the same time.

"Why?" Alice whispered to herself. "How?"

"When?" I whispered.

"Why?" Esme echoed Alice. She couldn't understand what they would want of us.

"_When?"_ Jasper's voice cut through the fog.

"Not long," Alice and I said together. Then Alice continued: "There's snow on the forest, snow on the town. Little more than a month."

"Why?" Carlisle said again.

"They must have a reason. Maybe to see . . ." Esme was guessing. But no. Not all of them just for Bella. This was more.

"This isn't about Bella," Alice confirmed blankly. "They're all coming--Aro, Caius, Marcus, every member of the guard, even the wives."

"The wives never leave the tower," Jasper said confidently, but in his voice was a note of despair. "Never. Not during the southern rebellion. Not when the Romanians tried to overthrow them. Not even when they were hunting the immortal children. Never."

"They're coming now," I whispered.

"But _why?_" Carlisle said again. "We've done nothing! And if we had, what could we possibly do that would bring _this_ down on us?"

"There are so many of us," I answered him. "They must want to make sure that . . ." I couldn't finish. But they knew. They wanted to make sure that there wasn't a fight. We would be made an example of. But for _what_? That was the answer we didn't know.

"That doesn't answer the crucial question! Why?"

"Go back, Alice," Jasper asked her, quietly now. Appealing. "Look for the trigger. Search."

Alice shook her head as she remembered what she had been thinking about prior to the vision. She had been thinking of Irina. "It came out of nowhere, Jazz. I wasn't looking for them, or even for us. I was just looking for Irina. She wasn't where I expected her to be . . ." Alice trailed off and the electric shock shut her down again.

Irina, torn and ragged, tortured and grieving, finally making a decision. I gasped again. She had decided to go to them.

"She decided to go to them," Alice confirmed. "Irina decided to go to the Volturi. And then they will decide . . . It's as if they're waiting for her. Like their decision was already made, and just waiting on her . . ."

"Can we stop her?" Jasper asked.

"There's no way. She's almost there."

"What is she doing?" Carlisle asked, distraught. He didn't understand what she could have said that would bring their wrath down on us. _Was it the wolves? _He didn't think so, but he couldn't be sure.

Then something I wasn't expecting happened. Bella was up and draping herself over Renesmee protectively, understanding everything all at once.

"Think of what she saw that afternoon," Bella said in a low voice, resigned. "To someone who'd lost a mother because of the immortal children, what would Renesmee look like?"

_Oh, God,_ Esme thought immediately. _How could she think that?_

But it was Carlisle who spoke first. "An immortal child."

I knelt down next to Bella, covering her and our sleeping child, trying to protect them from this knowledge and knowing that I could do nothing.

"But she's wrong," Bella said defiantly. "Renesmee isn't like those other children. They were frozen, but she grows so much every day. They were out of control, but she never hurts Charlie or Sue or even shows them things that would upset them. She _can_ control herself. She's already smarter than most adults. There would be no reason . . ."

She was trying to convince us, convince herself, that there was no reason to worry. That the guard coming to destroy us would somehow listen to reason. In the end, her voice gave out and I knew that she already knew.

"It's not the kind of crime they hold a trial for, love," I whispered into her hair. "Aro's seen Irina's _proof_ in her thoughts. They come to destroy, not to be reasoned with."

"But they're wrong," she said angrily.

"They won't wait for us to show them that," I said without hope. It was over and there was nowhere to hide. We would fight. And we would die.

"What can we do?" Bella asked.

"We fight," Emmett answered her, almost immediately.

"We can't win," Jasper echoed my thoughts and went to stand protectively by Alice's side.

"Well, we can't run. Not with Demetri around," Emmett answered him defiantly, growling under his breath at even the thought of running from the fight. "And I don't know that we _can't_ win. There are a few options to consider. We don't have to fight alone."

Bella's head snapped around at him and a low growl was forming in her throat. "We don't have to sentence the Quileutes to death, either, Emmett!"

"Chill, Bella," he said calmly. _Hadn't really thought of them, but yeah, they'd fight too, _he thought. "I didn't mean the pack. Be realistic, though--do you think Jacob or Sam is going to ignore an invasion? Even if it wasn't about Nessie? Not to mention that, thanks to Irina, Aro knows about our alliance with the pack now, too. But I was thinking of our other friends."

Carlisle's voice was barely a whisper as he shook his head back and forth, willing himself to believe that we didn't have to go down that route. "Other friends we don't have to sentence to death."

"Hey, we'll let them decide," Emmett said, unconcerned about what would happen to the others. "I'm not saying they have to fight with us." His plan was fleshing out in his head. He wanted an audience, enough of one to give the Volturi pause. A pause long enough for them to listen. "If they'd just hesitate. Bella's right, after all. If we could force them to stop and listen. Though that might take away any reason for a fight . . ." he smiled, thinking about the fun he'd have fighting with Felix. I felt like slapping him, but I was too numb.

"Yes," Esme said, grabbing onto the hope that Emmett had provided us with. "That makes sense, Emmett. All we need is for the Volturi to pause for one moment. Just long enough to _listen_." _For the sound of her heartbeat_, she thought in her head.

Rosalie had a picture in her head of our family and Tanya's standing up against the whole of the Volturi guard and them laughing at us. She snorted. "We'd need quite a show of witnesses," she said, her voice hard and brittle.

"We can ask that much of our friends. Just to witness," Esme said, nodding all the while, thinking of the many friends we had throughout the world, knowing that we would do the same for them.

"We'd do it for them," Emmett agreed, as if he had picked up her thoughts.

"We'll have to ask them just right," Alice was saying, looking ahead at the problems we could face if we thrust this on them. "They'll have to be shown very carefully."

"Shown?" Jasper asked, but I had already seen.

Both Alice and I looked at Renesmee and thought of Irina in the woods. Suddenly, Alice was hit with that electric shock again, and she shut down. She saw our friends coming. She did not see them leaving, but the future was unclear. They had not made their decisions; we could not know what they would decide until they saw Nessie.

"Tanya's family," Alice said. "Siobhan's coven. Amun's. Some of the nomads--Garrett and Mary for certain. Maybe Alistair."

"What about Peter and Charlotte?" Jasper asked, regretting even as he said it that he had thought of them. He didn't want them around Renesmee or Charlie. I was slightly surprised by his fear, and also grateful for it as well. But Alice thought they might come and be well.

"Maybe," was all she said.

"The Amazons?" Carlisle asked. "Kachiri, Zafrina, and Senna?"

Alice was in the dark jungles of the Amazon searching for something and then the vision cut itself off, immediately replaced with the picture of Carlisle's face.

"I can't see." Alice just lied to Carlisle. I knew it. I didn't know why.

"What was that?" I whispered to her, demanding. "That part in the jungle. Are we going to look for them?"

"I can't see," she repeated, another lie because as she said it, I saw the jungle swinging by as she leapt through it. Then it was gone, replaced by a repeating parade of our friends that she had already talked about. She was shutting me out! _Why?_ This wasn't the time . . . But then she spoke again. "We'll have to split up and hurry--before the snow sticks to the ground. We have to round up whomever we can and get them here to show them." Blackness. And then a vision of Eleazar dressed as a Volturi. "Ask Eleazar. There is more to this than just an immortal child."

The jungle came crashing at me again. A flash of the towering figure of Zafrina. Jungle again. And then nothing. Jacob's face and frustration.

"There's so much. We have to hurry," Alice whispered.

"Alice?" I asked. "That was too fast--I didn't understand. What was--?"

"I can't see!" she exploded at me, more anger than I had ever heard come from her lips. But it was tinged with something more. Anguish, heartache. _Please!_ she thought. "Jacob's almost here!"

Rose stepped towards the door, intent of throwing him out. "I'll deal with--"

"No, let him come," Alice said quickly, voice rising while her mind concentrated on the void that Nessie and Jacob made. "I'll see better away from Nessie, too. I need to go. I need to really concentrate. I need to see everything I can. I have to go. Come on, Jasper, there's no time to waste!"

Alice yanked Jasper's hand as Jacob came up to the door. Jasper was in confusion, not sure whether to grab her and shake her out of this, or just follow blindly knowing that Alice would lead us right. She breezed by me, thinking _Please don't follow,_ and then she was out the door.

"Hurry!" she called as they raced out the door. "You have to find them all."

The rest of the family dealt with Jacob, but I watched my favorite sister for as long as I could see her lithe form swinging through the trees. I was trying desperately to hear something of what she was thinking. Something had scared her badly. So badly that she was afraid to show me. It had something to do with the jungle. Somehow, I was sure that she wouldn't ever tell me. I stared out into the night, long after their thoughts had dissipated into the night like the songs of the birds. She was gone and I didn't know when to look for her return. I was more scared then than I had been when we had seen the whole guard coming for us. I came back to life again when I heard Bella speak these words:

"All of us Jacob. It's over. We've all be sentenced to die."


	18. Chapter 18

**_So I know that this is far shorter than aything else I've written, but it is an experiment as much as it's a chapter. Getting back into writing is an exercise for me, and I'm not stretching myself very much if I only do Edward. This is my first chapter from another character's point of view, but I don't think it will be the last. I'm hoping to include several chapters throughout the rest of the story not only from Alice's point of view, but from Esme's and Emmett's points of view as they go in search of witnesses. (Esme ad Emmett because they are two of my favorite supporting characters and they are two very different characters from Edward). These will, of course, be supplemented by Edward's chapters from home. As the Cullens go looking for witnesses, this seems like a perfect opportunity to flesh out the story a bit. I imagined as I was originally reading Breaking Dawn that the pairs that left must have had an interesting time convincing the other vampires to visit the house. Let me know how I fared doing Alice. I have lots of ideas for Alice's time in the jungle and for her explanation to Jasper. He's going to have a lot of question for her, more than she expected. I'll try to have another Edward chapter up this evening, but it may be tomorrow morning. Thanks again for all of your reviews. They are definately helping me improve. ~Jen_**

**Alice's POV**

_They were sweeping over the field, their black cloaks barely dusting the snow on the ground as they marched toward us. Their faces set in granite, they marched to destroy. The sentence had been set and their actions were decreed. They would ask no questions. They came to kill us all and take the one we loved._

The visions rolled over me in waves as I stood there staring at Edward. I knew that he could see along with me, but the company wasn't comforting. The despair that I felt as I watched those black forms gliding toward us on the snow covered field was overwhelming. I knew in every fiber of my being that the vision I was seeing foretold our death.

. . . _the sea of dark cloaks parting to reveal the masses between them. The guard, the wives, the followers. All of them coming for us on a snow covered field. Coming to pass judgment; coming to kill us._

Jazz told me to think back and I did. I felt the pleading in his voice and I wanted to be able to answer him, to ease his fear. But no matter how hard I tried, I kept coming back to Irina. Then I saw it.

_Irina, torn and ragged, tortured and grieving, finally making a decision. I gasped again. She had decided to go to them. _My voice was cold as ice when I opened my mouth to speak. I knew then why I couldn't get past Irina.

"_She decided to go to them," Alice confirmed. "Irina decided to go to the Volturi. And then they will decide . . . It's as if they're waiting for her. Like their decision was already made, and just waiting on her . . ."_

It was becoming clearer. This journey would take us away from our family, but when? How would be separated? Would it be by death or . . .?

Now Carlisle's voice ringing in my ears as if he was screaming, although he was barely even whispering: _An immortal child_. Memories now, of the stories that Jasper and Carlisle had told of the immortal children. Memories of the pain that Tanya and her sisters had experienced when the Volturi had taken their mother. The past and the future mixed together for me now and I felt even less connected to the present than I usually was.

Emmett was talking about witnesses and the visions took over again. Our friends, running to our sides. Tanya , Eleazar would be important but I didn't know why yet, Siobhan's cover, Amun, nomads. They would be all come and somehow we would convince them to listen. Jasper asked about Peter and Charlotte and I heard the fear underneath his question. Yes, I thought they would be fine. Carlisle asked about the Amazonian coven and then it happened.

_I was rushing through the dark undergrowth of a foreign forest, Jasper by my side, and we were racing time and the enemy. But we were alone. The smells of the jungle were new and foreign, but neither of us were paying attention. Our hands linked, we swung through the trees looking for a blind spot . . . _

Edward was staring at me confused and I knew that he had seen it to. Something in me told me to keep him out now.

"I can't see," I lied to Carlisle.

"What was that?" he whispered to me. "That part in the jungle. Are we going to look for them."

I lied immediately, instinctively, and poorly. I had to trust him to understand, but I was afraid that he wouldn't or couldn't do that.

"I can't see," I repeated, but I was helpless to stop the flow of the vision washing over me and I knew that Edward could see right along with me. _The rich, green leaves brushed our faces as we rushed by them. _STOP! I mentally yelled at myself. I replaced the vision with a repeating parade of the friends that we needed to talk to, shutting Edward out. I knew that this was something that Edward could not see. I knew that he wouldn't understand at first, but he would need to trust me. We had never lied to each other. How could we? I hoped that he wouldn't make me lie to him today anymore than I already had.

"We'll have to split up and hurry--before the snow sticks to the ground. We have to round up whomever and get them here to show them." Blackness. And then another vision. Or was it a memory? Eleazar as a Volturi. "Ask Eleazar. There is more to this than just an immortal child."

_The jungle trees were bright but we hardly saw them as we raced towards what we were after, Jasper always at my side. We saw Zafrina and sent her to the family, but it was quick and we were off again, looking for holes . . . _ENOUGH! I focused on Jacob and the blank spot that he was.

"There's so much. We have to hurry," I said, my voice small and afraid like a child. I would have to convince Jasper to follow me, but it wouldn't be hard. He would follow me and trust me. He wouldn't ask questions. Edward would be the hard one.

"Alice?" he asked then, almost pleading with me. "That was too fast--I didn't understand. What was--?"

"I can't see!" I yelled at him angrily. Didn't he see? Couldn't he understand? This wasn't for him, but it was absolutely for him and everyone else. This was the only way. _Please!_ I thought desperately at him, begging him to understand. "Jacob's almost here."

Rose was going to send him away, but I took my chance then. This was goodbye. I might never see them again, but they mustn't know that. They must remember this moment of distraction and assume that I left them defenseless. _That way, if it didn't work _. . . I grabbed Jasper by the hand and tugged him to the door. I couldn't even apologize to Edward because then he would wonder and if he wondered, Aro might know. _Please don't follow!_ I begged him desperately, again. I knew that he might, even if I asked him not to. But, for his own safety, I begged him not to. This was the only way.

Jasper and I were out the door before the others were able to react to our absence, but I knew that Edward was following us with his mind, searching for some clue as to where I was headed. He knew more than he should. Damn his gift right now! It was so much better for him not to know.

"Don't ask me anything now, Jazz," I said, and squeezed his hand. I knew that he would do as I asked.

I thought about the coming fight, focusing on the people coming. I knew that I would frustrate Edward with my redundant thoughts, but this was the only way. He would honor my request at least until the morning. They would follow then, I could see that. I needed to leave them something to make them think that we were never coming back. And I needed to do something for Bella.

"I need to make one stop. Wait for me here," I said. I kissed him quickly on the cheek and darted through the trees to the cottage. Their smell surrounded me and I knew that if this body could cry, this would be the moment that I would do it. I hated to leave her like this; Bella was more a sister to me than Rosalie had ever been, even though she had just come into my life. Like Jazz before, it was like I was waiting for her to come to me. I hated to leave her at this time when I knew she needed me so much. I hoped that she would understand, and I trusted her to do so better than my brother. After all, in her life, she had been forced to do many things that people she loved didn't understand. Maybe it would be easier for her to trust me than any of them. I left my note and took one with me. I looked around one last time, and then returned to Jasper, ready to begin our journey into the unknown. I had only the picture of jungle greens in my head to tell me where to start.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hi again! Thanks for the reviews saying you liked the last chapter. The action is getting really intense and it's been a lot of fun to write. I hope you enjoy this section. I've thrown in another small part from Alice's POV in the middle. I think that it adds nicely to the flow of the story. The next chapter will be a mix of several points of view, so it may take me some time to flesh it out. I'm nothing if not thorough! Thanks again! ~Jen_**

**Edward's POV**

Alice never came back. If I was being honest with myself, I knew in the moment that I heard her whisper to my subconscious _please don't follow_, that she wasn't coming back to us. But still, I listened. My body stood a still statue of horror all night long, keeping vigil over my wife and child. But all the while, my mind was reaching past the limits of the house trying to listen for Alice's thoughts dancing through the trees. They never came. I knew that I should be terrified of the Volturi's coming; and I was. But right now, at this moment, all that mattered was that Alice had left and she wasn't coming back.

"Alice," I said out loud, breaking the nightlong silence that we had kept.

"She's been gone a long time," Rosalie murmured, as if coming out of a stupor.

"Where could she be?" Emmett wondered, almost dreamily.

None of this seemed real to me. I watched Esme as if in slow motion put out her hand to stop Emmett.

"We don't want to disturb . . ." But she knew and so did the rest of them. Alice was gone.

"She's never taken so long before," I said then, finally saying it, letting my features betray it. "Carlisle, you don't think--something preemptive? Would Alice have had time to see if they sent someone for her?"

I saw the pictures in his mind: Aro the collector, Aro the historian. _Yes, he always wanted her very much_. They were all seeing it at once, Aro _waiting_, like Alice had said the Volturi were, for _something_ to let him come to us so that he could collect his prize. And, we all knew that Alice would be the prize that he would most wanted to add to his menagerie. Alice would never let herself become Aro's prize possession.

It happened very quickly then. Emmett cursed loudly, waking Jacob out of a troubled sleep. He growled, on full alert now, and his pack echoed his growl as he alerted them to the danger. The rest of the family was already racing through the house, ready to follow Alice's scent wherever it might lead, to offer her our protection.

"Stay with Renesmee!" Bella shrieked at Jacob as we flew out the door and into the dawn.

Carlisle and I took the lead, following the scent of Alice and Jasper as they had darted through the trees. Emmett and Rose were behind us for a short time, but Bella overtook them in no time, staying right behind us as we flew. Their trail was erratic, but not crossed with other scents. They traveled alone. How far?

"Would they have been able to surprise her?" Carlisle wondered.

"I don't see how," I answered him. "But Aro knows her better than anyone else. Better than I do."

"Is this a trap?" Emmett snarled from behind. The fear gripped me right away, but I sensed that there were no other threats right now.

"Maybe," I allowed. "There's no scent but Alice and Jasper. Where were they going?"

I asked as we hit a curling arc of scent. There were tendrils of scent leading out east of the house. They seemed to have headed north on the other side of the river and then back west again after a few miles. Esme, bringing up the rear of the hunting party, caught another tendril stretching out to the southeast, towards our cottage, but it was just Alice, not Jasper. "Did you catch that scent?" she called.

"Keep to the main trail--we're almost to the Quileute border," I said angrily. I didn't know what Alice was doing, but I knew that whatever she was up to, Jasper was with her. I didn't have time for places she went by herself. "Stay together. See if they turned north or south."

We began to slow as we came up to the edge of the border. Their trail went _through_ the treaty line! Carlisle and I swung our heads back and forth, trying to make sense of what our senses were telling us. _Did they break the treaty, or did they ask for a favor? If anyone could convince Sam, it would be Alice. Even the wolves couldn't deny that Alice was almost always right. And it would definitely keep us away_. The last, he thought with regret and pain. And then, I heard Sam approaching us in his human form. He had phased back and was accompanied by Paul and Jared in their wolf forms. He had seen Alice and Jasper and he was confused. They all were.

"Sam?" I asked, my voice void of all emotion now. I knew that Alice was gone. "What is this?"

I saw her and Jasper being escorted to the sea and swimming away under the cover of darkness. She had given Sam a note and he had not read it. He did not understand everything that was happening, but he did understand that the situation was much more grave than he had previously thought.

"Right after midnight, Alice and Jasper came to this place and asked permission to cross our land to the ocean. I granted them that and escorted them to the coast myself. They went immediately into the water and did not return. As we journeyed, Alice told me it was of the utmost importance that I say nothing to Jacob about seeing her until I spoke to you. I was to wait here for you to come looking for her and then give you this note. She told me to obey her as if all our lives depended on it." _I believed her completely; you would have too, had you seen her face._

I was seeing her face, through Sam's memory, and it was clear that she was quite sure of her threat. We could all smell Alice's scent waft faintly over us as we unfolded the small sheet of paper. Stronger, and more ingrained, was Bella's scent. I recognized the sheet of paper only then, a page from Bella's tattered copy of _The Merchant of Venice_. As my eyes scanned the note, I wondered why she had chosen this piece of paper to leave us a note. It was clear that it had significance. What could it mean? Did it even matter, given what she had written?

"Alice has decided to leave us," Carlisle whispered, pain, grief, and an anger that he was working hard to repress fully were warring in his mind as he turned the note to the rest of the family now.

"What?" Rosalie cried in anguish and fear. _If Alice left, that can only mean . . . But how could she leave us to die like this? How could she?_

_Don't look for us. There isn't time to waste. Remember: Tanya, Siobhan, Amun, Alistair, all the nomads you can find. We'll seek out Peter and Charlotte on our way. We're so sorry that we have to leave you this way, with no goodbyes or explanations. It's the only way for us. We love you._

We stood there for a moment or two, not breathing, taking in the horror of her words. The anguish in my mind was finally interrupted by Sam's demand for more information. _Is it really as dangerous as the fortune-teller lets on?_

"Yes, things are that dangerous."

"Enough that you would abandon your family?" he asked, thinking of the bloodshed his pack had endured for my family, the bloodshed that they were certain to see in the coming battle.

I knew of the sacrifices that the wolves were willing to accept on our behalf and I knew that they would never understand the decision that Alice was making. It was not in their nature to walk away from a problem that another family member was facing. They would face it together or not at all.

"We don't' know what she saw," I explained. "Alice is neither unfeeling nor a coward. She just has more information than we do."

"_We_ would not--,"

"You are bound by differently than we are," I snapped at him, angry that he would presume to know or understand what Alice had to go through to leave us. "_We_ each still have our free will."

_So_, he thought. _It's a matter of choice for you whether you fight to protect your family, is it Blood Sucker? Would you leave? Could you?_

"But you should heed the warning," I continued, ignoring his questions and the implications that they made. "This is not something you want to involve yourselves in. You can still avoid what Alice saw." What I left unsaid, he understood nonetheless. _And you cannot, of course_.

"_We_ don't run away," he said out loud, trying for supportive but only coming across to Carlisle and the rest as boisterous and foolish. Paul snorted in the background and thought _Hell no, we don't run_.

"Don't get your family slaughtered for pride," Carlisle warned him quietly. He had read between the lines of Alice's note and saw only one meaning. Alice saw our death coming and had left before she could face a fate worse than death: enslavement at the hands of the Volturi.

Sam was moved more by Carlisle's soft warning than he had been by my more energetic defense of Alice. "As Edward pointed out, we don't have the same kind of freedom that you have. Renesmee is as much a part of our family now as she is yours. Jacob cannot abandon her, and we cannot abandon him." _I don't pretend to understand what she did, but we will not leave your side_, he thought.

"You don't know her," I tried, softer this time.

"Do you?" Sam asked, angry still. _Do you think you understand what she did? How her desertion could possibly help your daughter?_ The mention of my daughter hurt me to the core. No, I didn't understand Alice's motives to leave or how she thought it would help Nessie. But I couldn't let myself believe that she would leave knowing that she would be sentencing Nessie to death. I believed that somehow she thought she was helping.

"We have much to do, son," Carlisle said, resting his hand on my shoulder and bringing me back. "Whatever Alice's decision, we would be foolish not to follow her advice now. Let's go home and get to work."

I nodded. No matter what her motives, her advice had never failed us before. We would have to take it and hope that it would see us safe in the end.

"Thank you, Sam," Carlisle said, pain clear in his voice now, all trace of the anger he had fought to control gone now.

"I'm sorry," Sam said. "We shouldn't have let her through."

"You did the right thing," Carlisle replied. "Alice is free to do what she will. I wouldn't deny her that liberty." _I just wish that I could understand . . ._ his thoughts trailed off as he was overcome with grief at the loss of his daughter and son.

The family was blanketed in despair and grief. Everyone thought that Alice's note was a death sentence. Well, everyone except Emmett. He was ever the optimist. Or perhaps it was just that he was looking to going down swinging.

"_I'm_ not going down without a fight," he snarled, rousing our family out of their stupor and putting just the right amount of anger in the air. "Alice told us what to do. Let's get it done."

_I can't understand it, but I'll be damned if I don't follow her advice now, _Emmett thought. In his head, he was already plotting where he would go and who he would search for. Inwardly, I was thrilled to have him still with us. He would never give up and he would fight as doggedly as the wolves.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

We reached the Quileute border just as the sun touched the horizon. I knew that the wolves would be on patrol and that Sam would be the one to meet us. Jasper had not asked any questions . . . although I could feel his apprehension rise as we reached the border. He didn't understand why I had taken us here. I thought he had deduced that we were leaving. Sam met us as I had seen him doing.

"Sam, I need you to do us a favor," I said immediately. "We need to cross to the ocean. You will escort us there. I need you to promise not to say anything to Jacob until you have talked with our family. They will come at sunrise to this spot and you will meet them here. You will give them this. You must follow these instructions as if your life, and the life of your entire pack, depended upon it. Do you understand?"

Sam nodded. I was sure, even though he would follow my instructions to the letter, that he did not understand anything that I had said. He had phased then, and ran with us through the woods, sensing our urgency. We reached the coast in almost no time. The big, black wolf stared balefully at us as we entered the water without a word. He followed us with his eyes as we swam into the night and I knew when he turned around because I was glancing back at the shoreline to the family I was leaving behind.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Emmett's words had roused us and we shrugged off the stupor that Alice's goodbye had left us in. Everyone was ready to fight. We ran back to the house with purpose now, ready to begin our mission and tackle this threat head on. In the back of my head, the fear and the doubt gnawed at my subconscious, willing me to give in to the despair and give up. But, I wouldn't let myself do that. Nessie deserved better of me than that.

As we neared the river, Esme remembered the trail of scent that we had caught before and began to wonder what it could mean. _Had Alice thought about returning in the night, only to turn around again? What could it mean? Maybe she came back without the wolves knowledge . . . Maybe we even crossed her path!_

"There was that other trail," she said hopefully. "It was fresh."

"It has to be from earlier in the day," I responded, quashing her hope before it was able to take root. It was dangerous for her to hope like this. I didn't want my mother to hurt anymore than she already was. "It was just Alice, without Jasper."

She understood. Even if Alice had taken that trail at some point, it didn't mean anything important because there was no Alice without Jasper. It would be like me without Bella. Pointless.

Bella was drifting after the scent, though. She was thinking, something growing in her mind that I couldn't read.

"Bella?" I asked her.

"I want to follow the trail," I told him. I couldn't see what she was interested in. There was nothing there now. Alice wouldn't be on the other end of this trail. Just another dead end.

"It probably just leads back to the house," I said.

"Then I'll meet you there," she said, her mind made up.

I thought about letting her go. I was sure that it would lead her to the house and nothing more. But . . . just those moments were too much. I wouldn't choose to live without her now when, so soon, someone might take us away from each other forever.

"I'll come with you," I said quietly. "We'll meet you at home, Carlisle."

The others nodded and ran towards home. They understood. She turned to me then, a question in her eyes. _Why?_ It was almost as if I could hear it.

"I couldn't let you walk away from me," I said simply. "It hurt just to imagine it."

She took my hand then in both understanding and agreement.

"Let's hurry," I said. "Renesmee would be awake." Another pain stabbed at me then. I had thought twenty years too little to love her in. Six weeks was nearly unimaginable.

We followed the trail and I was shocked, both by the fact that her scent seemed to suggest that she purposefully stayed away from our house and by the fact that Bella _didn't_ seem surprised by this. In fact, she seemed oddly resigned and vindicated when we reached the small path that led to our cottage. Bella stopped then and turned to me, putting her hand in the center of my chest and looking deep into my eyes. I thought that she was trying to let me into her head for a moment, to get me to understand.

"Give me a minute," she said, pulling her hand from mine and beginning to turn away. I couldn't read her mind, but I almost understood. She thought she was protecting me right now. But why? I didn't sense anyone else here. Just that phantom scent and the stillness of the night.

"Bella?" I asked again, anxious and pained at the thought of letting her go.

"Please? Thirty seconds."

She didn't wait for my answer, just turned and shut the door behind her. The seconds were heavy as I waited to hear something from her. I don't know if I expected a cry of anguish or despair, but I wanted to hear something. Instead, I heard the silence taunting me. I waited as long as I could bear and then walked through the door, desperate for an answer.

She was burning a book in the fireplace and the look on her face was full of despair and turmoil. I knew that there was something wrong.

"What's going on, Bella?"

"She was here. She ripped a page out of my book to write her note on," Bella said. But I had known that it was Bella's book. I had just assumed that Alice had gotten it from the house . . .

"Why?" Why would she come here just to rip a page from Bella's book, unless . . .

"I don't know why," Bella said, uncomfortable now.

"Why are you burning it?"

"I--I--I--" she stammered, not something she did very often anymore. And just as I knew that Alice had been lying to Carlisle, I knew that my wife was about to lie to me. "It seemed appropriate."

I still didn't know why Alice had been lying to Carlisle or me, but I know had a clearer picture why the people that I loved might be lying right now, especially to me. And I was sure that Bella was protecting something right now, although I wasn't sure if it was just me. I decided to let her give me what protection she could right now. It would be what I would want of her.

"We don't know what she's doing," I said, unnecessarily. Bella seemed to think on something and then to decide something.

"When we were on the plane to Italy," she whispered, her throat working with the memory, "on our way to rescue you . . . She lied to Jasper so that he wouldn't come after us. She knew that if he faced the Volturi, he would die. She was willing to die herself rather than put him in danger. Willing for me to die, too. Willing for you to die."

She paused, considering the effect her words had on me. I knew that Alice had always put Jasper's safety above all others. This wasn't news to me. If she had thought that she could save him . . .

"She has her priorities," she said then. The simplicity of it didn't fit. I began shaking my head slowly from side to side, trying to make the words fit with the Alice that I knew and loved. I couldn't. Because no matter how much she would want Jasper to live, she wouldn't sentence her family to die for it. It must be something more.

"I don't believe it," I said defiantly, like a child. "Maybe it was just Jasper in danger. Her plan would work for the rest of us, but he'd be lost if he stayed. Maybe . . ."

"She could have told us that. Sent him away."

"But would Jasper have gone? Maybe she's lying to him again."

"Maybe," she agreed, and I was sure she was lying to me again, placating me. "We should go home. There's no time."

I took her hand and we ran. As we ran, I thought of Bella's face as she burned the book, her only connection to Alice. I knew that it didn't add up. And then it suddenly hit me. Who was the only person who could lie to me without me _knowing_ they were lying? Who was the only person's mind I couldn't read? The answer was almost too simple. Alice had confided something in Bella, something that I couldn't know. Something, perhaps, that Aro couldn't know either. God, it had been staring me in the face all along. Alice had a plan and no one could know because if it didn't work . . . Aro would know everything. I made up my mind in that instant to ask as few questions of Bella as I could over the next weeks. I already knew that there would be questions I would want to ask. I couldn't ask them and I couldn't think about them. Our future depended on that.

We were back at the house in less than five minutes and already my family was ready to leave. Jacob sat in the corner in human form, his and Renesmee's eyes mirror images of the horror that surrounded them. I had the paternal urge to protect Nessie from this craziness, but knowing my daughter the way that I did, I knew that was pointless. She would know the horror we all felt and she would handle it. Everyone was in their traveling gear and ready to go in search of witnesses. I saw in Carlisle's head the routes that they had planned. I also saw that Bella and I were to stay here with Renesmee.

"We're to stay here?" I asked, unhappy at the prospect of waiting.

"Alice said that we would have to show people Renesmee, and we would have to be careful about it," Carlisle answered me. "We'll send whomever we can find back here to you--Edward, you'll be the best at fielding that particular minefield."

I nodded sharply, knowing he was right. "There's a lot of ground to cover."

"We're splitting up," Emmett answered me. "Rose and I are hunting for nomads."

"You'll have your hands full here," Carlisle continued. "Tanya's family will be here in the morning, and they have no idea why. First, you have to persuade them not to react the way Irina did. Second, you've got to find out what Alice meant about Eleazar. Then, after all that, will they stay to witness for us? It will start again as the others come--if we can persuade anyone to come in the first place," Carlisle said, ominously. "Your job may well be the hardest. We'll be back to help as soon as we can."

We said our goodbyes as quickly as possible. There was no doubt that we would be together again soon.

"Good luck," I told them.

"And to you," Carlisle told me. "We'll all need it."

_Be safe, son_, Esme thought. _They'll love her if they just give her the chance_.

Renesmee was in anguish watching her family leave. She turned to Jacob and showed him a picture of Carlisle talking about his friends. _Would they come?_

"I don't know if Carlisle's friends will come," Jacob said. "I hope so. Sounds like we're a little outnumbered right now."

She kept her hand at his face, showing a picture of her riding on Jacob's back searching. _Can we help?_

"No, we can't help; we've got to stay here," he said. "People are coming to see _you,_ not the scenery."

She frowned at him. And then a picture of a lone, russet wolf searching the forest for friends.

"No, I don't have to go anywhere," he said quickly, then looked at me, suddenly considering what might be needed. "Do I?"

I hesitated, thinking of the other vampires and their prejudice against werewolves.

"Spit it out," Jacob said, tense already.

"The vampires who are coming to help us are not the same as we are," I began, trying to explain without hurting him. "Tanya's family is the only one besides ours with a reverence for human life, and even they don't think much of werewolves. I think it might be safer--"

He cut me off in disgust. "I can take care of myself."

"Safer for Renesmee," I continued, "if the choice to believe our story about her is not tainted by an association with werewolves."

"Some friends," he snorted. "They'd turn on you just because of who you hang out with now?"

"I think they would mostly be tolerant under normal circumstances. But you need to understand--accepting Nessie will not be a simple thing for any of them. Why make it even the slightest bit harder?"

Jacob was remembering Carlisle's history lesson. "The immortal children were really that bad?" he asked quietly.

"You can't imagine the depth of the scars they've left in the collective vampire psyche."

"Edward . . ." he said, pleading. The anxiety of being away from Nessie taking over his mind, just the way I had felt it when Bella left me.

"I know, Jake. I know how hard it is to be away from her. We'll play it by ear--see how they react to her. In any case, Nessie is going to have to be incognito off and on in the next few weeks. She'll need to stay at the cottage until the right moment for us to introduce her. As long as you keep a safe distance from the main house . . ."

"I can do that. Company in the morning, huh?"

I noticed Bella by the window, playing with the computer, trying to look casual. I looked away deliberately. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Yes," I said, trying to keep the frustration out of my voice. "The closest of our friends. In this particular case, it's probably better if we get things out in the open as soon as possible. You can stay here. Tanya already knows about you. She's even met Seth."

"Right."

"You should tell Sam what's going on. There might be strangers in the woods soon."

"Good point. Though I owe him some silence after last night." He thought of us losing Alice with anger.

"Listening to Alice is usually the right thing," I said, feeling every word in my core. Could I do it? I could tell that it was going to be hard, watching Bella painted against the window, trying to hide her movements from me.

Renesmee walked over to Bella then and launched herself into her arms. She was showing Bella pictures of our family over and over, wondering when they would come home to us. Finally, she settled on a picture of Alice. Longing and confusion filled Nessie's mind.

"I don't know," Bella whispered. "But she's Alice. She's doing the right thing, like always."

I sensed the bitterness that Nessie felt in Bella's words, but I still didn't believe that of her. Renesmee sighed. She missed her Aunt.

"I miss her, too," she said.

Bella was crying. At least the vampire equivalent of crying. Renesmee was showing her a picture of Esme this morning when she had sobbed over Alice's absence and Bella saw herself for the first time. Renesmee began to cry as well, shocking herself. She had never cried before.

"Don't cry," Bella said softly. "It's going to be okay. You're going to be fine. I will find you a way through this."


	20. Chapter 20

**_So this is one of the longest chapters I've written to date, and possibly the most detailed. It was difficult to capture the way the feelings whirled around the room as Edward and Bella revealed their daughter for the first time. I hope that I did it justice. Thanks again for all of the reviews, story alerts, and favorites that you all have given me. I appreciate you all very much! I need your imput now more than ever. This is the most difficult portion to write and its giving me lots of practice for the battle scene. I still haven't figured out how to tackle that one! It's going to be quite a challenge. I'm beginning to see why Stephanie chose to write most of this from Bella's POV. Edward is not only long-winded, but also he sees everything. It's like writing in first person and omnicient at the same time. Exhausting! Anyway, enjoy and review away!! ~Jen_**

**Edward's POV**

Standing in the big, empty house as night fell was more depressing than I had anticipated, so I was glad when Bella suggested that we go back to our cottage for the night. I wanted time away from my family's house to be able to breathe without smelling their scents and remembering that we might have sentenced them to die.

I sensed, even before we left the house, that Bella was tensing to asking me questions. She had many, I knew. I didn't know how to answer her questions or even what they might be. I would be as honest as I could; I would pray that she wouldn't ask too much of me. Bella was set on protecting Renesmee. It was unspoken between us, but we both knew that in her, we had both found the only thing that could tie us to this world if the other was gone. Bella would be searching for any way to keep Nessie alive, even if it meant her certain death. I couldn't face that fact, but I knew that if it came down to it, she would take that road instead death for Nessie. I just hoped that I could be brave enough to let her go if and when the time came.

We arrived at the cottage with Renesmee wavering between consciousness and dreamland, in that blissful half-awake trance that children fall into as they struggle to take in everything. Nessie was overwhelmed by the day's events, but her fragile mind had its own defenses for the horror that she would be witnessing. I watched as her mind began the gentle journey into sleep. I marveled again at the mystery and power of sleep. As her eyes began to droop, heavier and heavier, I hummed her lullaby and watched her face lose its form, giving up the fight to stay awake. She was out before I even reached the bridge. Precious unconsciousness. It was the best gift that I could ask for my daughter right now.

As Bella laid her in her crib, I stared into the roaring flames, seeing the charred remains of the book that Bella had burned. The flames licked at the edges of the wood, burning into my eyes as I watched the flames dance in front of me. I knew that I needed unconsciousness as much as my daughter did. I sensed, even in this body that never craved sleep, the need to shut down for the night. Forget it all. I made the decision then, to seek my own form of oblivion and give it to Bella as well. On her first night as a vampire, I had promised her every night. Every night to worship her as she deserved and allow her to worship me. It was only fair, given the overpowering love that we felt for each other. And now, every night of forever had been shortened to six weeks. I couldn't bear the thought of that. And I wouldn't waste tonight in questions that could be answered with the morning's light.

She came back into the room and the tension in her was so strong that it wove around the room like a force field. I didn't turn to her; I waited for her to reach out to me.

"Edward, I--" she began, but I had already turned around. What she saw in my eyes was enough to stun her into silence and I was in her arms before she could even take a breath.

My lips were on her in the next instant, and all of the grief and pain and anger of the whole day came out in a wave of love for this woman that I had chosen. I hadn't imagined that love could do this, take seemingly opposite emotions and turn them inside out. But in the moment that I touched her lips, I no longer felt the pain or the anguish or the sorrow. All I felt was her. And I knew that she was all I needed tonight.

Our mouths had no need of words tonight. I carried her to our bedroom, her hands rough in my hair and her legs wrapped tightly around my body. I knew that there would be gentleness later, but now there was only the passion and the needing. As I closed the door behind us, her hands had found the buttons on my shirt and a low moan was forming in her throat. I leapt with her in my arms onto the bed, landing perfectly in the middle. She let out a surprised laugh when we landed, and pulled my shirt from my body.

My hands raked down her body, swiftly undoing the fastenings of her jeans and pulling them off in one motion. My hand was back up and pulling her shirt over her head in the next second. Without speaking, we pressed our bodies together, trying to mould ourselves into one. In the moment that our bodies were joined, there was nothing else. The cottage and everything disappeared, and this was the unconsciousness that my mind had needed.

In the morning, as the light began to stream in through the window, I felt my tenuous grasp on unconsciousness leaving me. The light brought with it memories: Esme's decorating surrounded us, Carlisle's books on the small bookshelf, and, of course, Alice's closet. The last hit me hard. Alice was gone and my family had left, searching for witnesses that might save my daughter from destruction by the Volturi. The fragile peace that my mind had woven in the night with Bella was fractured then and I was in complete turmoil again. We looked at each other and saw the pain and anxiety return. It took no words. We were out of bed and in the closet preparing for the task ahead.

Entering the closet was difficult for both Bella and I, but we didn't speak of it. Alice's absence was a fact that would remain palpable in everything that we were about to do, but unspoken in so much as we could leave it alone. Neither one of us wanted to rake ourselves over the coals of that fire again.

We dressed slowly and deliberately, and I thought over the undertaking we were about to embark on. It would be no easy job to show our friends Renesmee without them losing their calm. I knew what she looked like; the horror of seeing an immortal child might be enough to overpower their keen senses of smell and hearing. Would I even get the chance to ask Eleazar my question before they flew away from us in horror?

"I wish there was a way to get the information we need from Eleazar before we tell them about Nessie," I muttered, half to myself. "Just in case."

"But he wouldn't understand the question to answer it," Bella said. "Do you think they'll let us explain?"

I looked at her. We had an even shot, honestly. Possibly their promise to Carlisle to come here would be enough to hold them in place long enough to _listen_, but I didn't know.

Bella picked the still sleeping form of Renesmee up and held her against her chest like a talisman against the danger we were facing. I watched as she made up her mind about something again.

"Edward, will you teach me how to fight?"

I froze. I had been expecting this. My eyes traced the lines of the body I had spent the night lost in and I thought of that not existing any more; burning in a pile of purple, choking smoke. Then, my eyes rested on Renesmee, the only thing that could possibly be worth the risk to her.

"If it comes to a fight, there won't be much any of us can do," I said truthfully.

"Would you leave me unable to defend myself?"

A low blow. She knew that I could not say no to her now.

"When you put it that way . . . I suppose we should get to work as soon as we can."

She nodded, appeased for the moment.

"What would you say their biggest advantage is? Do they even have a weakness?" she asked on the comparatively leisurely run we were on to the big house.

"Alec and Jane are their greatest offence," I said immediately. "Their defensive players rarely see any real action."

"Because Jane can burn you where you stand--mentally at least. What does Alec do? Didn't you once say he was even more dangerous than Jane?"

"Yes. In a way, he is the antidote to Jane. She makes you feel the worst pain imaginable. Alec, on the other hand, makes you feel nothing. Absolutely nothing. Sometimes, when the Volturi are feeling kind, they have Alec anesthetize someone before he is executed. If he has surrendered or pleased them in some other way."

"Anesthetic? But how is that more dangerous than Jane?"

"Because he cuts off your senses altogether. No pain, but also no sight or sound or smell. Total sensory deprivation. You are utterly alone in the blackness. You don't even feel it when they burn you."

I paused while she digested that and then added the coup de grace.

"That would make him only equally as dangerous as Jane," I continued, "in that they both can incapacitate you, make you into a helpless target. The difference between them is like the difference between Aro and me. Aro hears the mind of only one person at a time. Jane can only hurt the one object of her focus. I can hear everyone at the same time."

I let Bella pick up the implication. Her voice was dull and hollow as she understood what Alec could do to us. "And Alec can incapacitate us all at the same time?"

"Yes," I could see the field of vampires I was speaking of as I spoke now. "If he uses his gift against us, we will all stand blind and deaf until they get around to killing us--maybe they'll simply burn us without bothering to tear us apart first. Oh, we could try to fight, but we'll be more likely to hurt one another than we would be to hurt one of them."

We walked in silence, letting the truth of those words settle in between us. I knew that Bella was thinking and planning. I was sure that whatever it was she was thinking would destroy the walls that the peace of last night had built in my mind. I hoped that she wouldn't speak of it, keep her plans to herself, but I knew that was asking too much.

"Do you think Alec is a very good fighter?" she asked, almost casually. "Aside from what he can do, I mean. If he had to fight without his gift. I wonder if he's ever even tried . . ."

"What are you thinking?" I asked angrily. This was worse than I had imagined.

"Well, he probably can't do that to me, can he? If what he does is like Aro and Jane and you. Maybe . . . if he's never really had to defend himself . . . and I learned a few tricks--"

"He's been with the Volturi for centuries," I said desperately. She would stop at nothing and nothing I could say would dissuade her. But this was insanity. Felix would kill her before she ever had a chance. "Yes, you're surely immune to his power, but you are still a newborn, Bella. I can't make you that strong a fighter in a few weeks. I'm sure he's had training."

"Maybe, maybe not. It's the one thing I can do that no one else can. Even if I can just _distract_ him for a while--" I held up my hand for her to stop as a wave of almost sickness passed through my body. The thought of my wife streaking through the battle field toward the Volturi guard, intent on killing, only to be slaughtered in less time than it would take her to reach them.

"Please Bella," I said carefully. "Let's not talk about this." I didn't want to know anymore. I knew that when the time came, she would do what she felt she needed to. She always had. But I didn't want to know anymore. Just imagining hurt too much.

"Be reasonable," she said, inanely. I was trying to be!

"I will try to teach you what I can, but please don't make me think about you sacrificing yourself as a diversion--" I choked. I couldn't finish the sentence. It was too real.

She nodded, understanding. I wasn't forbidding her; I just didn't want to know. Then she murmured, almost to herself as she decided something further. "I have to learn everything. As much as you can possibly cram into my head in the next month."

God help us, was all I could think. It wasn't that I didn't trust Bella to make a good plan to save us. I would be planning as well. And I would keep what I needed to away from her, to save her the hurt of knowing that I too would sacrifice myself if need be to save our daughter. It was just that it all seemed so useless. We were up against the best trained fighters of our kind. And, even if we got to Alec and Jane, there was always Demetri . . . Demetri would follow Renesmee, even if we could spirit her away from the fight. And he would follow Alice. _No._ I thought. Bella might go for Alec and Jane, but I would set my sights on--

"Demetri . . ." Bella spoke, as if reading my mind.

"Demetri is mine," I said, hard and determined.

"Why?" she whispered.

I stared straight ahead, trying to form my answer in my mind. And then decided that the truth was the only option here. "For Alice. It's the only thanks I can give her now for the last fifty years."

Alice. Fifty years of love and camaraderie, being the two freaks among the freakish. I missed her sorely and I was angry that she wasn't here, but I would never let them find her if I could stop them. Whatever her reason for leaving us, she deserved better than becoming the fortune-teller of the Volturi. I wouldn't let that happen to her.

Jacob was beside Bella now, watching Renesmee with his soulful eyes. _Edward_, he greeted me in his mind. He was all business now, and I was grateful for his protection and company. More grateful than I would have thought possible. I was surprised at Bella's next question. I had been deep in my own thoughts and not expecting this sudden turn.

"Edward, why do you think Alice told us to ask Eleazar about the Volturi? Has he been in Italy recently or something? What could he know?"

"Eleazar knows everything when it comes to the Volturi. I forgot you didn't know. He used to be one of them."

Bella hissed in response and Jacob growled. They were both so used to us running from the judgment of the Volturi that they forgot easily that they were only _bad_ to the _criminals_. Or suspected criminals, as the case may be. The Volturi didn't see much distinction, to be sure. My features lightened as I thought of that and of their inherent loathing of the ancients.

"Eleazar is a very gentle person. He wasn't entirely happy with the Volturi, but he respected the law and its need to be upheld. He felt he was working toward the greater good. He doesn't regret his time with them. But when he found Carmen, he found his place in this world. They are very similar people, both very compassionate for vampires," I said, smiling. I hoped that their influence might help to let Tanya and Kate _see_ today. "They met Tanya and her sisters, and they never looked back. They are well suited to this lifestyle. If they'd never found Tanya, I imagine they would have eventually discovered a way to live without human blood on their own."

_Are you kidding me?_ Jacob was scoffing in his head. _A compassionate Volturi soldier? C'mon, Edward. I thought these guys were the worst of the worst. What are you getting at?_

"No, he wasn't one of their warriors, so to speak. He had a gift they found convenient."

_And what, exactly, would the Volturi find to be a __**good**__ gift?_ Jacob thought haughtily.

"He has an instinctive feel for the gifts of others--the extra abilities that some vampires have," I said in response. "He could give Aro a general idea of what any given vampire was capable of just by being in proximity with him or her. This was helpful when the Volturi went into battle. He could warn them if someone in the opposing coven had a skill that might give them some trouble. That was rare; it takes quite a skill to even inconvenience the Volturi for a moment. More often, the warning would give Aro the chance to save someone who might be useful to him. Eleazar's gift works even with humans, to an extent. He has to really concentrate with humans, though, because the latent ability is so nebulous. Aro would have him test the people who wanted to join, to see if they had any potential. Aro was sorry to see him go."

"They let him go?" Bella asked, incredulous. "Just like that?"

I smiled again, darkly, as I thought of the last time I had been in the presence of the Volturi and Aro had tried to collect me. "The Volturi aren't supposed to be the villains, the way they seem to you. They are the foundation of our peace and civilization. Each member of the guard chooses to serve them. It's quite prestigious; they all are proud to be there, not forced to be there."

Bella scowled at the idea of someone choosing to be side with the enemy, as she viewed them.

"They're only alleged to be heinous and evil by the criminals, Bella," I reminded her.

"We're not criminals," she stated.

_No kidding!_ Jacob huffed in agreement.

"They don't know that."

"Do you really think we can make them stop and listen?" Bella asked now.

I thought about it and then shrugged. It was possible, I guessed. But not probable. But why bring that up now. "If we find enough friends to stand beside us. Maybe."

We both sensed the urgency of the day. Tanya would be here soon and then the parade would begin. It was time to prepare the stage.

"Tanya shouldn't be too much longer," I said. "We need to be ready."

We reached the house and I was again struck by the emptiness. We couldn't dwell on who wasn't here; too soon there would be people coming, people who didn't understand. It was our job to make them understand and possibly fix this disaster.

I stood by the picture window, listening and preparing. It didn't take much concentration to listen, and so mostly I prepared. If I were Tanya and Kate, how would I want to be approached with this? Simply, I wouldn't. But, if it was inevitable, I guessed that I would want as much distance between me and the child as possible. Fine, Bella would stay in this room and I would go to great them. Jacob should stay with them in here as well. I was non-threatening at least. Or I could be. I could also be very threatening if this turned our poorly . . . this was not the preparation I needed. I sighed, calming myself again.

Ok. We would start out with just myself in the entryway. They would most likely ask where Carlisle and the rest of the family was. I could begin there. They would be suspicious as to why Carlisle would call them here and then leave. I didn't want them to be suspicious. That, however, seemed inevitable. I would then ask them to listen. Then to smell. Once they heard and smelled what was in the next room, I would have Bella bring Renesmee in. But before everything, they would have to give me their promise to _wait_. I couldn't take four fully grown vampires in a rage by myself and Bella would be holding our child. Jacob would be more than happy to help, but I didn't want it to come to that. We were to persuade, not fight. This would not be easy. And then I heard Renesmee's beautiful voice breaking in fear.

"What if they don't like me?" she whispered. _She understood so much, so early_.

"Of course they'll--" Jacob began, but Bella stopped him with a look of anger. She was right, of course. It was wrong to potentially lie to her. They might not like her.

"They don't understand you, Renesmee, because they've never met anyone like you," Bella told her honestly. "Getting them to understand is the problem."

Nessie sighed, then showed Bella pictures of vampires, humans, and then werewolves. She didn't fit in. I wanted to disagree with her; she fit exactly in our family! But, of course, her mother had the best answer.

"You're special, that's not a bad thing."

She shook her head, thinking back on how upset we've all been. "This is my fault."

"No," the three of us said in unison. But there was no more time for explanations: the sound we had been waiting for finally came. Tanya and her family had arrived.

* * *

**Esme's POV**

Leaving the children to deal with this type of delicate matter was beyond unconscionable. Fielding the questions and the turmoil that a revelation like Nessie was going to bring for others of our kind was going to be like walking through a field of landmines. And I didn't know that I agreed with Carlisle that Edward would be the best person for that particular job.

I knew that my son was able to foresee a dangerous mood better even than Jasper (the thought of him raked my stone heart with daggers again), but would he be able to tread lightly enough if someone truly went after his daughter the way that I knew people were likely to do? I had seen him staring at her over the last three months. I had thought that Bella had brought out in him the deepest emotions possible; I was wrong. Renesmee had touched his heart in a way that even I hadn't dreamt possible. He was a changed man; even more, he was a changed _vampire_. I had no idea what he would do to someone who called his beloved daughter a monster or worse.

Carlisle said I worried too much, that I ought to have faith in Edward. I knew that he did; that to Carlisle, Edward embodied the best of what our kind could be. I felt that way myself. And maybe that was why I had such a difficult time seeing him react calmly to a threat against Ness. He was more human around her than vampire. He let his emotions show easily, let himself be ruled by them and let her feelings rule him as well. If he saw any of these potential witnesses as a threat to her safety or her fragile psyche, I knew that he would fight to the death to save her that pain. Even though I tried desperately to hide my fear from Carlisle, I worried what we would come home to.

He knew me better than to placate me. We had a job to do and I would see it done. The rest would sort itself out when we returned home.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I heard them as they drove up the twisty drive, thinking about Carlisle's call. Tanya was thinking also of Irina and how close she had come to this spot. She was afraid that Carlisle had called her here to deliver some bad news about Irina. She didn't realize how close she was.

The car stopped by the front porch and the four vampires got out immediately, eager to see their distant family. I decided not to keep them waiting at all and opened the door before they could knock.

"Edward!" Tanya called. _There is something deathly wrong. I can see it in his face. But I don't think it's Irina. He wouldn't be this upset if . . ._ She broke off. She couldn't even bring herself to think it. I didn't realize that my face was such a transparent mask.

"Hello, Tanya. Kate, Eleazar, Carmen."

"Carlisle said he needed to talk to us right away," Tanya said, looking past me into the house to see where Carlisle waited. "What's the problem? Trouble with the werewolves?"

_Oh please!_ I heard Jacob loudly protest and I worked harder to block him out. He wouldn't help me in what I was about to do.

"No," I said evenly, but with censure. "Our truce with the werewolves is stronger than ever."

Kate chuckled and thought, _of course_.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Tanya asked politely, but there was an edge of concern in her mind now. She thought that maybe Carlisle had decided to break ties with them all together, but she couldn't understand how he could do that. "Where's Carlisle?" Now, there was suspicion. _Damn_, I thought.

"Carlisle had to leave," I said quickly and as casually as I could.

_I don't understand, _Tanya thought, knowing that I could hear her.

"What's going on, Edward?" Tanya demanded out loud.

"If you could give me the benefit of the doubt for just a few minutes," I answered, letting the pleading enter my voice. I didn't want them to think that we meant them any harm or that we wished them ill will. "I have something difficult to explain, and I'll need you to be open-minded until you understand."

_This doesn't feel right_, Eleazar thought anxiously. "Is Carlisle all right?" he asked, sniffing the air for danger.

It was time to be completely honest with them.

"None of us is all right," I said, patting my heart significantly. "But physically, Carlisle is fine."

"Physically?" Tanya asked, concern and fear rising in her voice. _What does __**that**__ mean?_ "What do you mean?"

"I mean that my entire family is in very grave danger. But before I explain, I ask for your promise. Listen to everything I say before you react. I am begging you to hear me out."

_Is this about my sister?_ Tanya asked me.

I shook my head.

_Are we in danger right now?_

I arched my brow at her and cocked my head. Possibly, my face told her.

_I owe you this much._

"We're listening," she said out loud, and the rest exhaled. "We will hear it all before we judge."

"Thank you, Tanya," I said fervently. The first hurdle crossed. "We wouldn't involve you in this if we had any other choice."

I moved out of the doorway then and let them past. They walked regally into the house, sniffing the air for any scent that might tell them what was going on. Would they smell her now and ask directly? But no. I saw them wrinkle their noses at the werewolf stink that pervaded the entire house.

"I knew those werewolves were involved," Tanya said disdainfully.

"Yes," I said, pointedly looking at her, "and they're on our side. Again."

She looked down then, _I'm so sorry, Edward. I know . . ._ but I reached out and turned her face up to look at me again. I shook my head at her to let her know that it was forgiven, if not forgotten. We, of course, could never forget.

"Where's your Bella?" Kate asked. "How is she?"

"She'll join us shortly. She's well, thank you. She's taken to immortality with amazing finesse," I understated.

"Tell us about the danger, Edward," Tanya said, ending the niceties before they even got started. "We'll listen, and we'll be on your side, where we belong." _We won't give you reason to remember us poorly again._

I took a deep breath and steeled myself for the fire.

"I'd like you to witness for yourselves first. Listen--in the other room. What do you hear?"

They cocked their heads to the side listening, and I listened as well. It was almost too easy to pick out her thrumming heartbeat soaring above Jacobs. Of course, I could also hear her fear and uncertainty. I heard her then, call out to me. _Daddy_. I knew then that I could do this for her. Then I saw Tanya begin to move forward and I reached out and stopped her gently, looking in her eyes.

"Just listen first, please," I said.

"A werewolf, I assume. I can hear his heart," Tanya replied.

"What else?" I asked.

"What is that thrumming?" Carmen asked quietly, the first time she spoke. "Is that . . . some kind of bird?"

"No, but remember what you're hearing. Now, what do you smell? Besides the werewolf," I added, to avoid the obvious retort.

"Is there a human here?" Eleazar asked, looking at me. _Another one?_ he asked in his head, almost bemused.

"No," Tanya disagreed with him before I could answer. "It's not human . . . but . . . closer to human than the rest of the scents here. What is that, Edward? I don't think I've ever smelled that fragrance before."

"You most certainly have not, Tanya. Please, _please_ remember that this is something entirely new to you. Throw away your preconceived notions."

"I promised you I would listen, Edward," she said. _Why the constant reminders?_

"All right, then. Bella? Bring out Renesmee, please."

I heard Bella begin to move, but both my eyes and mind were focused completely on the vampires in front of me. I could tell immediately when Renesmee had peeked out from under Bella's hair. Their reaction was immediate and explosive. Tanya immediately stepped back and began to shake in fear. Kate leapt back forcefully, pinning herself against the door and hissed in outrage. Eleazar jumped in front of Carmen and crouched into a hunting pose, ready to spring. _What have you done?_ Tanya was seething in my head. _How could you bring us here for __**this**__?_

"You promised to listen," I reminded them uselessly. They were beyond reason right now.

"Some things cannot be heard!" Tanya exclaimed vehemently. "How could you, Edward? Do you not know what this means?"

"We have to get out of here," Kate said anxiously, her hand reaching for the doorknob.

"Edward . . ." Eleazar began aloud, but continued in my head. _I thought better of you. But now I understand why Carlisle has left. They will find him though._

It angered me that Eleazar assumed that my father would run. Carlisle was braver than most.

"Wait," I said. "Remember what you hear, what you smell. Renesmee is not what you think she is."

I was desperate for them to remember. It was the only way. They had shut themselves down now.

"There are no exceptions to this rule, Edward," Tanya snapped at me.

"Tanya," I said angrily, "you can hear her heartbeat! Stop and think about what that means."

"Her heartbeat?" Carmen said, peering around Eleazar now, curious. _Like a bird's._ She had remembered. She was my key.

"She's not a full vampire child," I said, looking into her eyes and reading each reaction to my words. "She is half-human."

_What do you mean, __**half-human**__? _Eleazar asked.

_This is ludicrous, Edward. I don't care what you think your rationale is, there is no excuse!_ Tanya was thinking, so angry and scared that she could barely form coherent thoughts.

"Hear me," I said, trying to persuade. "Renesmee is one of a kind. I am her father. Not her creator--her biological father."

Tanya was shaking her head back and forth. _But we can't carry children_, she was thinking.

"Edward, you can't expect us to--," Eleazar began.

"Tell me another explanation that fits, Eleazar. You can feel the warmth of her body in the air. Blood runs in her veins, Eleazar. You can smell it."

"How?" Kate breathed.

"Bella is her biological mother," I told her. "She conceived, carried, and gave birth to Renesmee while she was still human. It nearly killed her. I was hard-pressed to get enough venom into her heart to save her."

"I've never heard of such a thing," Eleazar said dismissively. _I've seen a lot, you know Edward. You can't trick me._

"Physical relationships between vampires and humans are not common," I answered and then remembered all the trysts I had seen in the minds of Tanya and her sister's mind, guilty with their memories of the men they had loved and ultimately killed. "Human survivors of such trysts are even less common. Wouldn't you agree, cousins?"

_How dare you?_ Kate thought furiously and I thought that if she could, she would be blushing right now.

_So? _Tanya thought riotously. _We might have killed a few men, but we never brought forth an abomination like this_.

I fought hard with myself to ignore that last. It was difficult, but I was pleased with myself to find that it was not impossible. Renesmee's earlier plea to me had done wonders for my patience.

"Come now, Eleazar. Surely you can see the resemblance."

_What do you mean? _He thought immediately. _Wait. Why did he ask me. Could it be that he passed . . . but no. Similar, but different. It doesn't matter. I can read human as well as vampire gifts. That doesn't prove that she isn't what we thought._

But Carmen walked around him now, staring openly at Nessie and without a trace of misgiving in her eyes.

"You seem to have your mother's eyes," she said in a low, cooing voice, "but your father's face." _She is beautiful._ And then she smiled at my daughter.

Renesmee's answering smile was dazzling. She touched Bella's face then and asked if she could show Carmen the truth in my words. It galled her to have to be an exhibition and not be able to help.

"Do you mind if Renesmee tells you about it herself?" Bella asked Carmen in a whisper. "She has a gift for explaining things."

Carmen's smile never wavered. "Do you speak, little one?"

"Yes," Renesmee answered her, making everyone except Carmen flinch. "But I can show you more than I can tell you."

Renesmee reached out and put her tiny hand on Carmen's cheek. Carmen stiffened for a second as though jolted with electricity with the shock of Renesmee's gift. Eleazar rushed to her side immediately and I tensed to push him away if need be, but Carmen was the one who stopped him with a word.

"Wait," she said.

At first there was nothing but a watery nebulous surrounding Nessie's vision and I knew that she was showing Carmen the inside of the womb. Through the watery nebulous came the sounds of my voice, clear and immortal and Bella's voice, rough and human. Next, pain and anxiety. She couldn't breathe. Suddenly dazzling light. My face. Bella, covered in blood but smiling at her. _Renesmee . . . so beautiful_, Bella's ghostly human voice echoed in Nessie's memory.

"What's Nessie showing her?" Jacob grumbled, angry that he couldn't see.

"Everything," I said, amazed.

Next, Esme was holding her, crooning to her next to the window as Carlisle looked on. Bella held her for the first time when she was an immortal. Next, a look at her family assembled, wolves, vampires, humans (for she included Charlie and Sue), and then beautiful Nessie in the center. She truly had shown her everything.

"She really is your daughter, isn't she?" Carmen breathed when Nessie was done. "Such a vivid gift! It could only have come from a very gifted father."

"Do you believe what she showed you?" I asked, intense and anxious. If they didn't believe Nessie, there was no hope left.

"Without a doubt," she answer immediately. _There is no other explanation._

"Carmen!" Eleazar said, angry and confused. He wouldn't let himself believe.

Carmen walked over to him, taking his hands in hers. "Impossible as it seems, Edward has told you nothing but the truth. Let the child show you." She walked him over to Nessie and then nodded at her. "Show him, _mi querida_."

Renesmee grinned in anticipation. She was eager to dispel their anger and make them see. She touched Eleazar lightly on the forehead.

"_Ay caray!"_ he spat and jerked away from her touch.

"What did she do to you?" Tanya asked, angry now. Kate followed closely behind her.

"She's just trying to show you her side of the story," Carmen soothed them.

Renesmee was impatient. "Watch, please," she said imperiously. She stretched her hand out within an inch of his face and waited for him to bring his face the rest of the way. She wouldn't force him, but she expected him to comply.

Eleazar looked at Carmen and she nodded for him to continue. _She is your best witness, Edward. Who could but believe her?_ But, would we ever get the chance to let her show them.

He shuddered as Nessie's warm hand touched his cheek, but allowed it to stay there, his eyes closed in concentration.

"Ahh," he said when she had finished again. "I see."

Renesmee smiled at him. He hesitated but couldn't seem to help responding.

"Eleazar?" Tanya asked.

"It's all true, Tanya. This is no immortal child. She's half human. Come. See for yourself."

_I don't believe I'm doing this_, Tanya sighed and then stepped forward. And then Kate. As soon as they had seen, it was as if they gave up completely. They were entranced with her.

"Thank you for listening," I said quietly. They were our allies once more.

"But where is the _grave danger_ you warned us of?" Tanya said warily. "Not directly from this child, I see, but surely from the Volturi, then. How did they find out about her? When are they coming?"

She had deduced everything very quickly. I knew that this would be a hard blow for her. I prepared to deal it gently, although I knew that no amount of softness would ease the pain. It was too much like what Alice had done to us for me not to know how much this would hurt.

"When Bella saw Irina that day in the mountains she had Renesmee with her," I said quietly. _No!_ Kate thought and hissed. "_Irina_ did this? To you? To Carlisle? _Irina?_"

Tanya was trying desperately to make it not so in her head. "No," she said hollowly. "Someone else . . ."

"Alice saw her go to them," I said, wincing at the mention of my sister.

"How could she do this thing?" Eleazar asked. I could see in his mind that he had nearly forgotten how violently the four of them had reacted at first sight of Renesmee.

"Imagine if you had seen Renesmee only from a distance. If you had not waited for our explanation."

Tanya shook her head and her eyes tightened. "No matter what she thought . . . You are our family."

"There's nothing we can do about Irina's choice now. It's too late. Alice gave us a month."

None of them noticed the past tense and the sorrow of my tone when I said her name.

"So long?" Eleazar framed their question.

"They are all coming. That must take some preparation."

Eleazar gasped. "The entire guard?"

"Not just the guard," I said, tension oozing out of me now. "Aro, Caius, Marcus. Even the wives."

Eleazar scowled as he tried to remember them all leaving the city and couldn't. "But that doesn't make any sense. Why would they put themselves and the wives in danger?" he growled.

"It doesn't make sense from that angle," I allowed. "Alice said there was more to this than just punishment for what they thing we've done. She thought you could help us."

"More than punishment? But what else is there?" Eleazar stalked back and forth in his distraction. _What could they want? Did they want her? Did they suspect that she was different?_

"Where are the others, Edward? Carlisle and Alice and the rest?" Tanya asked.

I hesitated, undecided whether to tell them about Alice and decided not to yet. They didn't need that now. "Looking for friends who might help us."

Tanya leaned towards me now, reaching out her hands in both defense and supplication. "Edward, no matter how many friends you gather, we can't help you _win_. We can only die with you. You must know that. Of course, perhaps the four of us deserve that after what Irina has done now, after how we've failed you in the past--for her sake that time as well."

I shook my head; I didn't expect anyone to die for us. "We're not asking you to fight and die with us, Tanya. You know Carlisle would never ask for that."

"Then what, Edward?"

"We're just looking for witnesses. If we can make them pause, just for a moment. If they would let us explain . . ." I reached out and touched my daughter. How could anyone be scared of this child, this wonder. She took my hand and kept it near her face, trying to calm me. "It's difficult to doubt our story when you see it for yourself."

Tanya nodded slowly. "Do you think her past will matter to them so much?"

"Only as it foreshadows her future. The point of the restriction was to protect us from exposure, from the excesses of children who could not be tamed." I sensed that Renesmee wanted to explain. I turned to her as she began to speak.

"I'm not dangerous at all," she said. "I never hurt Grandpa or Sue or Billy. I love humans. And wolf-people like my Jacob." She reached out one of her hands and touched Jacob's arms.

Tanya and Kate looked at each other. _Of course she is not like them_, Tanya thought now.

"If Irina had not come so soon," I explained, "we could have avoided all of this. Renesmee grows at an unprecedented rate. By the time the month is past, she'll have gained another half year of development."

"Well, that is something we can certainly witness," Carmen said, fully decided. "We'll be able to promise that we've seen her mature ourselves. How could the Volturi ignore such evidence?"

"How indeed?" Eleazar mumbled as he continued to pace, remembering all of the talented vampires who he had helped the Volturi find in the past.

"Yes, we can witness for you," Tanya said. "Certainly that much. We will consider what more we might do."

_And when the time comes, I will fight by your side to protect your daughter, Edward._

"Tanya," I said. "We don't expect you to fight along with us."

"If the Volturi won't pause to listen to our witness, we cannot simply stand by," Tanya said. "Of course, I should only speak for myself."

Kate snorted at her. "Do you really doubt me so much, sister?"

Tanya didn't, actually. But she did rather hope that the rest of her family wouldn't fight. She didn't want to lose them, but she was willing to die for this. She felt she owed it to us, to Carlisle, to stand by us now. But she smiled at her sister's willingness.

"It _is_ a suicide mission, after all," she said finally.

Kate flashed a smile right back at her and shrugged her shoulders, thinking _If your going, so am I_. "I'm in."

"I, too, will do what I can to protect the child," Carmen said. She was clearly smitten with Renesmee. She wanted to hold her. I couldn't blame her at all. "May I hold you, _bebé linda?" _

I gave Carmen even more credit for having asked Renesmee rather than Bella or I. Nessie was her own person, and I appreciated Carmen giving her the choice. Nessie was more than happy to comply and reached out her arms to Carmen in response. Carmen swung her around and began crooning to her in Spanish, little lullabies and poems that Nessie was taking in and memorizing as she heard them.

We all stood and marveled for a moment at the peace that we had for that brief moment.


	21. Chapter 21

**_I know this one took me a while to get up, but I've been tweaking it all day. I wrote it in the morning and then rewrote most of it during the afternoon. I just wasn't happy with the way things went during Eleazar's revelations. I'm still not sure I hit it out of the park, but I'm hoping you all will read and review for me. With the addition of more and more characters that I know less and less about, the job of telling the story is getting sticky . . . but interesting. I also hope that Emmett's small aside at the beginning is both humorous and insightful. Let me know what you all think and if there are any glaring issues. Thanks! :) ~Jen_**

**Emmett's POV**

Seriously, I didn't understand what Rose was so jazzed up about. Edward and Bella were the ones stuck with the crappy job of convincing everyone. We just had to ask people to go back to the house. How difficult could that be? It's not like travel was an issue for us.

"Emmett, be reasonable for a minute," Rose said. "I know it wouldn't phase you to go on a few hundred mile journey just for the hell of it, but don't you think these vampires are going to be the least be curious _why_ we want them to visit our home?"

She looked at me expectantly, like I was suddenly going to slap my forehead and realize she had been right all along.

"Babe, relax already," I said, for about the thirtieth time since we had left the house. "They'll come. Alice already saw it."

She winced again. I didn't understand what had gotten Alice so upset that she ran away either, but I wasn't hurting as bad as Rose was. I figured Alice would take care of her stuff and come back when she was ready. I didn't always understand Alice, but if I knew my little sister, she wasn't going to let us have all the fun with the fight. She may be little, but she liked to kick ass as much as anyone I knew. I guessed that she wanted to kick the Volturi's ass more than any of us. She'd be back. No one else might believe it, but I did.

We were still in North America, searching out all of the nomads. We had already sent Garrett along, who went without a second thought. Rose said that was because he loved a challenge and an adventure. I didn't think Rose gave our family much credit. I was pretty sure that just saying Carlisle's name got everyone's attention and respect. She didn't realize that we were only a breath away from vampire royalty on a daily basis, but that was how I saw Carlisle. I was pretty sure that most of the vampires we met would think of him that way as well. Carlisle deserved respect. And if he was asking for help, anyone decent was going to give it to him.

Point proven again when we ran into Mary and Randall. They were wary of us at first. I think our eyes made them uneasy, actually. But as soon as we said "Carlisle Cullen needs your help" they were more than happy to oblige. I was sure the rest of our trip would be that easy.

Of course, it wasn't. We ran into Makenna and Charles in England while we were looking for Alistair, but as soon as they heard that the Volturi were involved, they slunk away from us in fear. Rose took that hard. I think even though she was tense, she expected people to believe us. Because anyone that didn't made it that much more likely that in the end the people who mattered wouldn't believe. She didn't want to think about that. Neither did I really. Hell, I wanted to fight them. But I didn't want Nessie to be hurt. And she could be if it came to a fight. I hoped that we could gather enough witnesses to protect her. We just kept plowing through all of the places that looked like they might hide our kind and searching out familiar scents. All the while, we felt the weight of what must have been going on at home hanging over our heads.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"What is the werewolves part in all of this?" Tanya asked as we all stood around Carmen and Renesmee.

_I got this, Edward_, Jacob thought. "If the Volturi won't stop to listen about Nessie, I mean Renesmee, _we_ will stop them."

"Very brave, child, but that would be impossible for more experienced fighters than you are." Tanya spoke to him as though he were a toddler dreaming of fighting a giant. To her, I guessed, he was little more than a toddler. Tanya was nearly as old as Carlisle.

"You don't know what we can do," Jacob said boldly. If I didn't know how deeply he felt what he said or how amazingly efficient the pack could be as a unit, I would have heard only what Tanya did in his words: the empty threats of one who did not understand. Instead, though I knew he was vastly underestimating the Volturi's ability, I saw through his bravado to the amazing courage that it took him to make that statement.

She shrugged, unconcerned for the moment with the fate of the pack. "It is your life, certainly, to spend as you choose."

Jacob looked over at Renesmee and I knew that he was certain that he was spending it well. I felt an overwhelming fondness for him in that moment. Tanya could read the look in his eyes as well as I could.

"She is special, that little one. Hard to resist," she mused.

Through all of this Eleazar paced back and forth and my mind followed him as he traveled. He was thinking about gifts. I was trying to follow his thoughts, but they were so erratic that I couldn't understand. I knew that my face was beginning to show my frustration. Mixed in with his memories of the Volturi were pictures of Bella and Nessie and Alice and I. I thought that maybe Eleazar was confused too, but that didn't fit the tone of his mind. Instead, he seemed excited or agitated about some possibility, but I couldn't . . .

"A very talented family," he said, continuing his pacing. "A mind reader for a father, a shield for a mother, and then whatever magic this extraordinary child has bewitched us with. I wonder if there is a name for what she does, or if it is the norm for a vampire hybrid. As if such a thing could ever be considered normal! A vampire hybrid, indeed!"

I didn't hear much past the word _shield_. Surely I must have misheard. Bella? A shield?

"Excuse me," I said, grabbing him lightly on his shoulder as he passed by me, his eyes alight with curiosity. "What did you just call my wife?"

_You must have guessed by now_, he thought incredulously. "A shield, I _think_. She's blocking me now, so I can't be sure." _You mean, you didn't know?_

"A shield?" I said stunned.

"Come now, Edward! If I can't get a read on her, I doubt you can, either. Can you hear her thoughts right now?" Eleazar asked me, humor thick in his voice.

"No," I said. "But I've never been able to do that. Even when she was human."

"Never?" Eleazar asked, unbelieving now. All humor drained from his voice. "Interesting," he said aloud. "That would indicate a rather powerful latent talent, if it was manifesting so clearly even before the transformation. I can't feel a way through her shield to get a sense of it at all. Yet she must be raw still--she's only a few months old." He looked at me now, exasperated. _She could have saved us all, had she been trained._ "And apparently completely unaware of what she's doing. Totally unconscious. Ironic. Aro sent me all over the world searching for such anomalies, and you simply stumble across it by accident and don't even realize what you have." _What we could have done with this talent . . ._

"What are you talking about? How can I be a _shield?_ What does that even mean?" Bella asked, confused.

_All of this raw talent_, Eleazar thought as he looked at Bella, forming his answer. "I suppose we were overly formal about it in the guard. In truth, categorizing talents is a subjective, haphazard business; every talent is unique, never exactly the same thing twice. But you, Bella, are fairly easy to classify. Talents that are purely defensive, that protect some aspect of the bearer, are always called _shields_. Have you ever tested your abilities? Blocked anyone besides me and your mate?"

I knew the answer to that before Bella spoke. Of course she _had_ blocked other people, but it was never intentional. Bella didn't know what she was doing. But if it could be controlled . . . the possibilities were endless.

"It only works with certain things," Bella told him. "My head is sort of . . . private. But it doesn't stop Jasper from being able to mess with my mood or Alice from seeing my future."

"Purely a mental defense." _Very interesting indeed_, Eleazar nodded. "Limited, but strong."

"Aro couldn't hear her," I said, knowing what his reaction would be. "Though she was human when they met."

_He's never been thwarted! Are you sure?_ Oh, I was sure. I remembered all to well the anger and the frustration Aro felt when he touched Bella's hand. I had been concerned that he would crush her hand in his irritation. In the end, he settled on intrigue at what it could mean that Bella had held him at bay.

"Jane tried to hurt me, but she couldn't," Bella said. "Edward thinks Demetri can't find me, and that Alec can't bother me, either. Is that good?"

_Good?_ Eleazar nodded at first, unable to speak. "Quite," he finally choked out.

"A shield!" I said, still stunned but highly impressed. "I never thought of it that way. The only one I've ever met before was Renata, and what she did was so different."

"Yes, no talent ever manifests in precisely the same way, because no one ever _thinks_ in exactly the same way."

"Who's Renata? What does she do?" Bella asked. Renesmee was looking around as well. She was the only one who seemed unsurprised by all of this, just curious.

"Renata is Aro's personal bodyguard," Eleazar explained. "A very practical kind of shield, and a very strong one."

_But I could get around her shield. There doesn't seem to be a way through Bella's. There may be a way to make her useful to us yet, if we work with her long enough_.

"I wonder . . ." Eleazar pondered aloud. "You see, Renata is a powerful shield against a physical attack. If someone approaches her--or Aro, as she is always close beside him in a hostile situation--they find themselves . . . diverted. There's a force around her that repels, though it's almost unnoticeable. You simply find yourself going a different direction than you planned, with a confused memory as to why you wanted to go that other way in the first place. She can project her shield several meters out from herself. She also protects Caius and Marcus, too, when they have a need, but Aro is her priority.

"What she does isn't actually physical, though. Like the vast majority of our gifts, it takes place in the mind. If she tried to keep _you_ back, I wonder who would win?" _I think it would be close, but Bella would come out on top_. "I've never heard of Aro's or Jane's gifts being thwarted."

"Momma, you're special," Renesmee said then, without surprise. She had known all along that Bella was different.

Eleazar continued to consider the possibilities that Bella presented, but Kate was one step further. She was thinking about her own gift and what she had learned to do with it. Eleazar was convinced that Bella _could_ have been an asset to us if we had known about her gift when she was turned and began working on it then. He didn't feel that a month was enough time to hone her skills. Kate, on the other hand, had an idea. She didn't know Bella very well, but she guessed that she was determined to protect her daughter. She also guessed that Bella was stubborn. She was forming a plan to stretch Bella's gift to its limits, and quickly.

"Can you project?" Kate asked idly.

"Project?" Bella asked.

"Push it out from yourself," she explained. "Shield someone besides yourself."

"I don't know. I've never tried. I didn't know I should do that."

"Oh, you might not be able to," Kate said quickly. "Heaven knows I've been working on it for centuries and the best I can do it run a current over my skin."

_If I can provoke her enough, I might be able to get her to do this. I'm going to need your help, Edward. And a little latitude_.

I nodded my head imperceptibly, but I didn't need to be subtle. Bella was rapt on Kate now. I thought that Kate might just be able to make this work.

"Kate's got an offensive skill," I explained to Bella. "Sort of like Jane."

Right on cue, Bella flinched away from her and Kate laughed.

"I'm not sadistic about it," she assured Bella with a glint in her eye. "It's just something that comes in handy during a fight."

I could see the wheels turning in Bella's head and I knew that Kate had gotten her attention. _She has to do more than __**want**__ it Edward. She's going to have to __**need**__ it._

"You have to teach me what to do!" Bella exclaimed, grabbing Kate's arm. "You have to show me how!"

_Well, that's out. She didn't even flinch!_

"Maybe--if you stop trying to crush my radius."

"Oops! Sorry!" Bella said, embarrassed.

"You're shielding, all right," Kate said. "That move should have about shocked your arm off. You didn't feel anything just now?"

"That wasn't really necessary, Kate. She didn't mean any harm," I muttered. _Relax, Edward_, she thought. _I'm not going to hurt her . . . or anyone else_. I wondered briefly what she meant by that, but their conversation had run ahead.

"No, I didn't feel anything. Were you doing your electric-current thing?"

"I was. Hmm. I've never met anyone who couldn't feel it, immortal or otherwise," Kate said. _You could help me, you know. You know she'd like to protect you_. Now I could see where she was going with this. If it could help us in the fight, I'd get shocked as many times as it took.

"You said you project it? On your skin?" Bella asked.

Kate nodded. "It used to be just I my palms. Kind of like Aro."

"Or Renesmee," I added, but I was barely listening to them anymore. Eleazar's thoughts had changed again and I picked up immediately the track that they were taking.

_Could he have known when he met her? Is it possible that __**she**__ is what he wants? It's doubtful that he's bringing the entire guard and the rest of the ancients just for another shield, but the rest of the family . . . A mind-reader, a prophet, and a shield. Quite the trifecta._

"Eleazar?" I asked loudly enough to get his attention, but not so loud as to interrupt Kate and Bella. "What are you thinking? Has this happened before?"

"Not quite like this. He's never brought the wives, but he couldn't really leave them unprotected could he?"

"When has he ever come _close_ to doing what he's doing now? Why do you think this has something to do with Bella, Alice and I?"

"Edward, this is very difficult for me," Eleazar began hesitantly. "You need to understand that I spent centuries of my existence in Aro's service thinking that I served the greater good. If what I am thinking is true, it will negate everything that I thought my existence stood for." _I will have been working towards some sort of super race, where only the strongest and most talented are needed or saved. The implication is beyond our worst nightmares. You can see our problem. There will be no reasoning with them unless he gets what he wants._

I let his thoughts and his words sink in. I still didn't totally understand and Eleazar realized that. He began to show me and the pictures were terrifying to me. Covens paraded through his perfect memory, all of them with one or two "jewels" that Aro wanted for his "collection." The "jewels" were the highly talented vampires that Eleazar had found himself. All of those covens eventually made a mistake, something that required the intervention of the Volturi. Aro would go then, with the guard this time, to intercede, save the jewel from the fire. The jewel would be thankful for the second chance to prove his or her worthiness to the ancients. The bonds with their coven easily broken, the jewel would happily take its place among the Volturi guard and Aro would get what he wanted.

_It makes what I did a . . . witch-hunt_, Eleazar thought sadly. _I never even thought of the possiblity until now. I knew that Aro was greedy for talent, but I never put the pieces together like this before. Maybe I'm wrong . . ._

"Can you think of even one exception, though?" I asked gently, because I already knew the answer.

He thought back again to all of the condemned covens and all of those that Aro pardoned, those with the greatest talents, whom Aro could "see" had truly repented.

"I don't want to think of them that way," Eleazar said through his teeth. _It would make them the Nazis of our kind, not the fair and unbiased judges that I thought I gave my allegiance to_.

"If you're right--" he began.

"The thought was yours, not mine," I said, reminding him.

"If _I'm_ right . . . I can't even grasp what that would mean. It would change everything about the world we've created. It would change the meaning of my life. What I have been part of."

"Your intentions were always pure, Eleazar," I said.

"Would that even matter? What have I done? How many lives . . ." he trailed off, remembering the faces of those that he had inadvertently condemned by _not_ finding a gift.

Tanya walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder in supplication, and I realized that all other conversation had stopped. "What did we miss, my friend? I want to know so that I can argue with these thoughts. You've never done anything worth castigating yourself this way."

"Oh, haven't I?" he muttered, shrugging away from her friendly touch and began pacing again, agitated at the losses he had witnessed, that he felt responsible for.

Tanya turned her eyes on me then. "Explain." _We will have words if I find out that you caused his pain, cousin_.

I nodded to her, but didn't take my eyes or mind off of Eleazar. He was considering the ramifications of his new outlook on the Volturi and not liking what he was seeing.

"He was trying to understand why so many of the Volturi would come to punish us. It's not the way they do things. Certainly, we are the biggest mature coven they've dealt with, but in the past other covens have joined to protect themselves, and they never presented much of a challenge despite their numbers. We are more closely bonded, and that's a factor, but not a huge one.

"He was remembering other times that covens have been punished, for one thing or the other, and a pattern occurred to him. It was a pattern that the rest of the guard would never have noticed, since Eleazar was the one passing the pertinent intelligence privately to Aro. A pattern that only repeated every other century or so."

"What was this pattern?" Carmen asked, watching Eleazar.

"Aro does not often personally attend a punishing expedition," I explained. "But in the past, when Aro wanted something in particular, it was never long before evidence had turned up proving that this coven or that coven had committed some unpardonable crime. The ancients would decide to go along to watch the guard administer justice. And then, once the coven was all but destroyed, Aro would grant pardon to one member whose thoughts, he would claim, were particularly repentant. Always, it would turn out that this vampire had the gift that Aro had admired. Always, this person was given a place with the guard. The gifted vampire was won over quickly, always so grateful for the honor. There were no exceptions."

"It must be a heady thing to be chosen," Kate said, confused at how someone could accept the death of comrades so easily.

"Ha!" Eleazar said. _Heady! As if one had a choice with Chelsea there_.

"There is one among the guard," I explained to them. "Her name is Chelsea. She has influence over the emotional ties between people. She can both loosen and secure these ties. She could make someone feel bonded to the Volturi, to want to belong, to want to _please_ them . . ."

Eleazar stopped dead in his tracks. _Were we all just pawns then?_ "We all understood why Chelsea was important. In a fight, if we could separate allegiances between allied covens, we could defeat them that much more easily. If we could distance the innocent members of a coven emotionally from the guilty, justice could be done without unnecessary brutality--the guilty could be punished without interference, and the innocent could be spared. Otherwise, it was impossible to keep the coven from fighting as a whole. So Chelsea would break the ties that bound them together. It seemed a great kindness to me, evidence of Aro's mercy. I did suspect that Chelsea kept our own band more tightly knit, but that, too, was a good thing. It made us more effective. It helped us coexist more easily." _And now, looking back, it all seems so very different than __**good**__ or __**merciful**__._

"How strong is her gift?' Tanya asked tersely. _Will she have me fighting against my sisters, my cousins?_

"I was able to leave with Carmen," Eleazar said, shrugging. And then shook his head. "But anything weaker than the bond between partners is in danger. In a normal coven, at least. Those are weaker bonds than those in our family, though. Abstaining from human blood makes us more civilized--lets us form true bonds of love. I doubt she could turn our allegiances, Tanya," he said, reading into her question. Tanya nodded, appeased for the moment, but she was still considering the implications of this discussion.

"I could only think that the reason Aro had decided to come himself, to bring so many with him, is because his goal is not punishment but acquisition," Eleazar continued where I had left off. "He needs to be there to control the situation. But he needs the entire guard for protection from such a large, gifted coven. On the other hand, that leaves the other ancients unprotected in Volterra. Too risky--someone might try to take advantage. So they all come together. How else could he be sure to preserve the gifts he wants? He must want them very badly," Eleazar mused.

And then it all made sense. I remembered standing in the great hall of the Volturi reading Aro's mind as he touched Alice's hand for the first time. It was clear what he was coming to acquire. He might have other prizes in mind as well, but Alice was the jewel.

"From what I saw of his thoughts last spring, Aro's never wanted anything more than he wants Alice," I said flatly.

"Is that why Alice left?" Bella asked.

_What?_ Tanya thought.

_Edward, she's gone!_ Eleazar nearly screamed in my head.

I put my hand on Bella's cheek to calm her. She was the only one I really heard. "I think it must be. To keep Aro from gaining the thing he wants most of all. To keep her power out of his hands."

Tanya and Kate were hissing back and forth, trying to determine what it meant to us to be _blind_, as we were without Alice to guide us. Without her, we wouldn't know the exact time. They were frightened and confused. And they were angry, too. They felt that Alice owed us more than running away to save herself.

But, having seen Eleazar's memories, I could understand better what she had chosen for herself. I knew that she would never go quietly like the ones that Eleazar remembered. She would have fought, Jazz alongside her, and he would have died trying to protect her. She couldn't have that. I understood more now. She would have seen herself as their prisoner without the comfort of Chelsea's gift to bond her to the Volturi or loosen her ties to us. She would have been in Hell. And I would be standing next to her, wearing a black cloak as well. In Hell. Because he would want us both for his menagerie, of course.

"He wants you, too." Bella's voice like splintered glass broke my concentration, and I wondered if I was speaking out loud.

I shrugged a little too quickly and made my face a mask. "Not nearly as much," I said as gently as possible. "I can't really give him anything more than he already has. And of course that's dependant on his finding a way to force me to do his will. He knows me, and he knows how unlikely that is."

_You're a fool if you believe that_, Eleazar shot at me and I looked back at him with my eyebrow raised. "He also knows your weaknesses," he said, looking at Bella.

"It's nothing to discuss now," I said, uncomfortable with where this was leading. I was beginning to see my family's faces in the covens that Eleazar remembered. Myself, Bella, Alice . . . Slaves to the Volturi. The rest, burned on the battlefield for crimes they didn't commit all to satiate Aro's desire for supremacy.

"He probably wants your mate, too, regardless," Eleazar continued, mistaking my concern about the rest of my family's death for concern over Bella. I knew for sure that he wanted her as well. I had seen that last Spring as well. "He must have been intrigued by a talent that could defy him in its human incarnation." He was. I remembered too well.

But this was all too much.

"I think the Volturi were waiting for this--for some pretext," I began. "They couldn't know what form their excuse would come in, but the plan was already in place for when it did come. That's why Alice saw their decision before Irina triggered it. The decision was already made, just waiting for the pretense of a justification."

"If the Volturi are abusing the trust all immortals have placed in them . . ." Carmen murmured, thinking that our job may be easier than we had previously thought. If others could only see . . .

"Does it matter?" Eleazar asked harshly. "Who would believe it? And even if others could be convinced that the Volturi are exploiting their power, how would it make any difference? No one can stand against them." _I made sure of that,_ he berated himself.

"Though some of us are apparently insane enough to try," Kate murmured.

"You're only here to witness, Kate," I reminded her. "Whatever Aro's goal, I don't think he's ready to tarnish the Volturi's reputation for it. If we can take away his argument against us, he'll be forced to leave us in peace."

"Of course," Tanya said slowly, but it was clear she didn't agree.

Even as I was saying it, I was sure that it wasn't true. If they wanted us as badly as it seemed they did, wouldn't they come prepared with more than just Irina's testimony in hand? Wouldn't they hit us with everything they could in order to bring us down and get what they craved? I was sure that they would. It wouldn't matter . . . except that we might be able to save Nessie somehow. And if that was all I could do, I would do it gladly and welcome the fire.

Then we all turned toward the sound of tires crunching on the driveway.

"Oh crap, Charlie," Bella muttered. "Maybe the Denalis could hang out upstairs until--"

But it wasn't Charlie. I heard the wary thoughts almost as soon as I was aware a car was turning into the drive. It seemed that Alice hadn't deserted us completely.

"No," I said quietly, staring at the door. "It's not your father. Alice sent Peter and Charlotte, after all. Time to get ready for the next round."


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hi there. So there is nothing like this in the book, but we all know that this chapter happened off stage somewhere. I'm not done telling Alice's story yet. I will intersperse more details about what she and Jasper see in the Amazon throughout the next several chapters as the Cullens prepare for battle. I hope that you all enjoy my take on the hunt for witnesses and the beginning of Alice's journey. Let me know what you think. I, of course, look forward to hearing all suggestions and criticisms! Thanks! :) ~Jen_**

**Alice's POV**

Once we had gotten out of the range of the wolves, Jasper began to ask me questions. I had expected them of course, but I wasn't expecting him to be as angry as he seemed to be. It took a lot to surprise me, but then I hadn't been concentrating very much on Jazz. I realized that he thought we had just left our family forever. I truly hoped that wasn't the case, but how could he know that?

"Jazz, let me explain," I said, after his third rapid fire question.

"Ok," he said tersely.

"We're not abandoning them. It's just that no one except me can do this. And if we fail, they can't know anything about it, because if they know, Aro will know."

"Ok," he said again, slower this time. "Why don't you start at the beginning, Alice? Pretend like I don't know what you're talking about."

I giggled then. He wasn't angry anymore, just frustrated at me for assuming too much. It was how most of our fights started.

I told him that when I saw the Volturi coming, the only thing that would truly stop them was hard evidence that Renesmee wouldn't be out of control like the immortal children. Aro would twist anything that Edward showed him to fit his desires. Only a show powerful enough to persuade the masses that Aro was on a witch hunt would be enough to make him leave our family in peace. Something irrefutable, that if he ignored it, immortals would begin to question the motives of the Volturi.

"And you think you can find that kind of evidence?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know," I said. "It's not going to be easy . . . we're going to be searching for a blind spot. I have an idea of who can help us though. I think that our best bet is to search in the Amazon, near Isle Esme, near where the Ticuna tribe is located. They have legends there of half-vampire children. Maybe those children have survived."

"Do you think that we can get the Ticuna to help us?" he asked, skeptically.

"No," I said, rolling my eyes. "They would run away in horror the moment they saw _you_, Jazz. But, I'm pretty certain that Zafrina and her sisters wouldn't run from us."

He was quiet as he pondered that. I knew that it was a long shot. And, I was, again, going to have to hide something from Jasper, at least until we found the Amazons and convinced Kachiri to stay with us. Even though they rarely were apart, they often hunted separately. I knew that Kachiri had seen something that surprised her. What she had seen was a blind spot to me. And that was _exactly_ what I was looking for. I couldn't let the other vampires know what we were interested in for the same reasons as before. All this deception . . . it was so far from what I was used to, especially with Jazz. I just hoped that it was worth it.

"So, why do you think that Zafrina and her sisters will help us? And why do you think they would know about these children?" Jasper finally asked.

"Well, I don't know exactly what they know. Blind spots, remember? But they are the best option for knowing _something _about this region, right?" I asked elusively.

He nodded his head slowly. It would make sense to him, of course. Even though we didn't know them, it was possible that there were isolated vampires hidden in the dense forests of the Amazon that most people didn't know of anymore. And if they were there, Zafrina and her sisters would know about them. There might be other things as well. Zafrina's coven wasn't likely to let much past them in their own jungle. I was glad that he didn't ask any more questions. Being secretive was exhausting.

Jazz and I found Peter and Charlotte on the southernmost tip of Texas. They were surprised and happy to see us, but their happiness faded as soon as they saw our faces. I didn't waste time with niceties.

"Charlotte, Peter," I said in greeting. "Something has happened and we need your help. Go as quickly as you can to our home. There you'll find out what is needed. We can't tell you anymore than that."

They agreed without any hesitation, relying on my gift to lead them in the right direction.

"When will you meet us there, brother?" Peter asked Jasper. Jasper looked at me for the answer.

"I'm really sorry that we can't give you more information. Time is of the essence. Go as quickly as you can."

I felt bad that we couldn't give them any more information, but the danger was as real for them as it was for our family. If they knew too much, Aro would use it to get to us. I wouldn't think about failing, but I had to plan for that outcome regardless.

We left Peter and Charlotte almost as soon as we had found them, knowing that they would reach the house not long after the Denali clan would arrive. I had forgotten to tell Jazz about my backup plan. He would need to know about that too.

"When I left you outside of the house for a few minutes to get the note for Carlisle, I left something for Bella," I said to him as we swam again, this time for South America.

"What did you leave her?" he asked, curious but not demanding.

"I gave her Jenks's address," I said hesitantly. "Do you think . . . ?"

"Yes," he said, knowing immediately that I was making contingency plans for our failure and for the failure of our family. "She'll know what to do with it. Bella is quicker than she sometimes lets on. And when it comes to her daughter . . . nothing will stop her from protecting Renesmee. Do you think she'll tell Edward?"

That was the crux of the issue. I had spent most of our time after leaving the family deliberating on Bella's ability to conceal information from Edward. It was a tough call. I knew how difficult it had been for me to keep things from Jazz, and I only had to do so for a couple of hours. Bella would have to keep this secret for almost a full month.

"No, she won't tell Edward. I saw her burning the book in the fire. I also saw her going alone to visit with Jenks and hiding it from Edward. And Edward is _allowing_ her to hide things from him. He isn't asking questions and he isn't trying to look into other people's minds to find out what she's doing. He understands."

"Well, that's new. Edward isn't prying?"

"Well, the situation is changed a bit, isn't it? Now, knowing might condemn his daughter. He's smart enough to recognize the implications of knowing too much."

"Hmmm," Jasper said. I realized that he was thinking of contingencies as well. His were slightly different than mine.

"Jazz," I said gently. "If we don't succeed, there won't be anything left to go home to."

"I know that, Alice," he said, looking me directly in the eye.

"We'll still go back, though," I said.

"I knew that too," he said, a small, sad smile forming on his lips.

"You see the future fairly well, don't you?"

"You're rubbing off on me," he said, touching my cheek but looking out into the night at the moon. After all, it didn't take a prophet know that our place was with our family, even if that meant death.

We found Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri only a couple days after we began to look for them. I had only met the Amazonian coven a few times; they were very different than any other vampires I had met. Instead of being independent, these women were extremely reliant on each other, seeming to move as a unit always. It was strange because they kept to the normal diet of vampires; those that did not abstain from human blood were not usually as bonded as these three were. It was going to make what I needed of them even more difficult for them to agree to.

"Alice, Jasper," Zafrina greeted us in her strange, guttural voice. "This is a surprise."

I remembered that the Amazons did not stand on ceremony. They would not patronize us. They were surprised to see us and they sensed that we wanted something from them. It would be best to let them know quickly so as not to make them more uncomfortable.

"It is a matter of great urgency that brings us to you, Zafrina," I said, looking her in the eye. "Our family is in danger and we need all of the help that you can give us."

"Is Carlisle with you?" she asked.

"No, it's just Jasper and I, but we speak for the entire Cullen family when we ask for your help," I said.

"We will listen and we will help you as much as we can. What do you need, Alice?"

"Zafrina, you and Senna must journey as quickly as you can to my family's home. There, Carlisle will explain to you why we need your help," I said. She paused, confused.

"But, why would Kachiri not accompany us. You must know that we rarely leave each other."

"I do. And, truly, I am sorry to have to ask you to do something that is going to make you so uncomfortable. But, Jasper and I are going to need Kachiri's help on our journey." I could feel Jasper stiffen slightly next to me. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Your journey? But, aren't you coming with us back to see Carlisle?" Zafrina asked, even more confused.

"Zafrina, I wish that I could give you more information. But, I'm going to ask for your trust. I know that you don't know me well, but I still need you to trust what you know about me and to trust in Carlisle. There isn't much time left. You need to be off now and we need to be on our way. Will you help us?"

The three vampires looked swiftly as each other and they all nodded in unison.

"We will leave immediately for your family's home," Zafrina said and then turned to Kachiri. "Be well, sister."

"Yes, sister," Kachiri said. I thought that it may have been the first time that I had heard Kachiri's voice.

With one last look at each other, Zafrina and Senna turned and ran away, leaving us alone with Kachiri who was looking expectantly at me for some explanation.

"Kachiri," I said, looking her in the eye. I could be wrong about this; all I had seen was a blank spot. But our entire journey here, and our family's continued well being, rested on her response to this next question. "I'm going to need you to tell me about the child you saw in the jungle."

Her eyes widened with understanding and for the first time since we left home, I felt hope.

* * *

**Esme's POV**

Carlisle was more concerned about the Egyptian coven than about any of the other covens we would try to visit. He did not trust Amun and I could not blame him. Amun reminded me of Aro in many ways; he was always _wanting_ something. He never trusted anyone, not even his mate. In all of the many vampire relationships that I knew of, theirs was the strangest. It reminded me of my former marriage. I felt bad for Kebi because I thought that she _feared_ Amun more than she _loved_ him. We decided to visit Siobhan first since she was expecting us and then search for the Amazons.

We found Siobhan and Liam's coven almost as soon as we got to Ireland. Carlisle had called ahead and spoken with Siobhan. It was good to be among friends.

"Can you explain to us what is going on?" Siobhan asked.

"No, Siobhan," Carlisle said, shaking his head. "I'm afraid that it wouldn't be helpful for us to tell you about it here. You would do better to go and let Edward explain it to you. Certainly Maggie will be able to see the truth in these words," he said wryly.

Maggie smiled at him. "He's telling the truth, Siobhan."

"He always does," Siobhan responded fondly. "Of course we will go. You have always been good friends and allies to us. We will certainly not deny you in an obvious time of need."

The Irish coven left soon after speaking with us. They paused only to hunt before setting out on their way. They understood that this journey may end up being extended and they respected our home enough not to wait until they arrived there to hunt.

Searching through the jungle weighed heavily on Carlisle. He missed Edward badly while we were in there. They had been planning this trip together; he worried about the trouble that Edward might be facing at home, alone. I worried too, but I had made amends with the misgivings that I had previously held about Edward's temper. I thought about the way he had reacted to Jacob, certainly a situation that could have involved bloodshed. Instead, he handled it rationally. And, when he realized that Nessie loved Jacob too, he accepted it, albeit with reservations. No, Edward wouldn't disappoint us. And he would win over the masses. After all, he could be _very_ persuasive.

It didn't help that we weren't having any luck on our journey. Twice we crossed scents that were promising; Carlisle was certain that we were going to find Zafrina and her sisters the second time. But both times led us to dead ends. But I smelled something else besides the Amazonians.

"Did you catch that other scent?" I asked him as we stood by the coastline.

"It was older, degraded. You don't know if it was really them," Carlisle said, but I knew that he had smelled it as well. Jasper and Alice had been in the Amazon sometime in the last couple of days.

We left the jungle, certain either that the Amazonians were traveling or that Alice had sent them along before we had gotten there. Carlisle wouldn't speak of this possibility, but I knew that he hoped for it as much as I did.

We swam most of the way to Egypt and didn't talk much at all on the trip. Both of us were distracted, thinking about the children now scattered around the globe. We left Alice and Jasper unmentioned. It was difficult for both of us to think of them, but they were foremost in my mind right now. Why were they in South America? It didn't make sense to me if they were running away from us for them to be still searching for witnesses to save us. In my heart, I didn't believe that Alice would desert us like that. Carlisle had made up his mind that it was Alice and Jasper's choice and that whatever they decided was fine; I didn't see it quite that way. I had loved them like my own for the fifty years that they were with us. Losing them was like losing a part of myself. But to think that maybe they were working with us, albeit separately, gave me a reason to believe that someday my family might be whole again.

We reached Egypt at nightfall and Carlisle went immediately to Qarafa, the section of Cairo known as The City of the Dead. Among the towering minarets of the Islamic mosques that dotted the city were the moldering remains of decrepit tenements and ancient fortresses. It was a place of contradictions. It was under a cracked archway near Sultan Qait Bay that we found Benjamin and Tia. They were swathed in subdued and colorful cotton fabrics. They looked like they could have been native to the ancient city, except that they looked as though they belonged to a time when the buildings were new.

"Benjamin!" Carlisle said, relieved to have met him first without Amun.

"Carlisle! What an unexpected, but welcome surprise!" he responded with warmth, taking Carlisle in his arms. "But you are troubled, my friend. You did not come here for sight seeing or to try our native cuisine."

"No, I am afraid we are on a very serious journey. We need your coven's help," Carlisle said, releasing him from the embrace and looking him in the eye.

"Serious? Is your family in danger? Have they come with you?" Benjamin looked beyond us, wondering what could have brought us this far.

"I'm afraid that we can't give you much detail, but we are asking you to journey to our home. It is a long way, but--" Carlisle began, but Benjamin held up his hand.

"It's enough to know that you need help. I understand that nothing trivial could have brought you this far. We will come; I will take care of Amun."

"That is very kind of you. I had worried about how I would convince him. He does not trust me," Carlisle confessed to him.

Benjamin laughed in an easy way. It was a young sounding laugh, although I knew him to be older than I was. I liked him very much. He reminded me of Edward.

"Amun trusts no one. But he is greedy and I am his most prized possession, or so he thinks," he said, and winked at us.

Carlisle shook his head. "You don't strike me as someone possessed by anyone. Except, perhaps, your lovely mate. Tia, it is so good to see you again."

"And you, Carlisle," the beautiful woman standing just behind Benjamin said. Her voice was like fine honey. "It is well that you met us. We will handle Amun and he will think it his decision to journey to your family's land. You will not be accompanying us, will you?"

"No," he said, shaking his head slightly. "We have one more stop before we journey back. We should be back in just a few days."

"We will already be there when you arrive," Benjamin assured us. "It was good to see you again, friend. I look forward to being able to help you in any way that we can."

"Thank you," we both said.

Carlisle turned to me as we walked quickly out of the city and smiled gently at me.

"Well, that was easier than I thought possible."

"Sometimes you underestimate yourself," I said to him.

He cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"You can be very persuasive when you want to be," I said to him. "And, I don't think there is much that could dissuade you now."

He chuckled a bit and touched my cheek. "Sometimes, I think, you overestimate me. Come, let's hunt before we begin our search again."

I was glad for the opportunity to break from hunting vampires. Carlisle and I ran from the city and hunted a couple of Egyptian crocodiles in the Nile. The cold blooded beasts were a new and interesting quarry for us.

Once sated, we left Egypt on our way to make one last stop before we headed home. We had received a call from Emmett not long ago saying that Alistair was always one step ahead of them and he thought he was running from he and Rose. Carlisle chuckled and told Em that we would take care of it. We left for England just before sunrise. It was time to unearth Alistair.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Once Kachiri got over the shock of my knowing about the child she had seen in the jungle, she was incredibly helpful. Although I had only focused on one blind spot in her expedition, Kachiri had actually seen the child in question, a boy, on several occasions. She had told her sisters about this strange child and the three had decided that he was not an immortal child, but rather some _other._

"We have heard tell of creatures that take their pleasure on the local women of the village, getting their spawn on them, allowing them to live through the incubation, and then killing them as the child emerges. But we had thought that those tales were just legend. Then we saw him."

"I'm sorry," Jasper said then. "You saw the creature? Or you saw a child?"

Jazz was fairly upset at me for leaving him out of this. He didn't like to be in the dark.

"We saw the child. He is strange and different from us, although not completely foreign. He drinks blood as well as eating human food. His skin is dark; his eyes a strange brown color. When he runs, there is a touch of the immortal in him. But we heard his heart and felt his warmth. He is not of our kind."

And there it was. The blind spot that I had been searching for since we left our family now had a face.

"Do you know if the child still lives or how old he might be?" Jasper asked, not yet willing to believe.

"He still lives. We cross paths with him and his vampire mother from time to time. We have seen him at least four times in the past fifty years.

Fifty years! This was better than I had dreamed. Wait . . . Vampire mother? I hadn't seen that one coming.

"Kachiri," I said carefully. "The woman that you call his vampire mother? Is this the woman that gave birth to him?"

"No," she said, slowly. "At least we don't believe so. It is our feeling that she watches out for him. She is immortal; he is not."

"Do you think you can help us to track him?"

"Of course," she said confidently. "He has a very unique smell. And, when we get close, you will know because his heart is unlike anything you have ever heard."

"Maybe not anything," I said lowly.

_**A/N: I spoke, in Esme's section, about Qarafa, the Egyptian City of the Dead. If you look up City of the Dead, Egypt, you will get a number of websites that will show you pictures of the area and the architecture. Unfortunately, can't post a URL, but if you are interested in knowing which site I looked at for inspiration, PM me and I will send you the link. :)**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_So sorry this one took a bit longer. I had some difficulty deciding how best to handle the next few chapters. I've decided to do things a bit differently than they are in the book. You'll notice in this chapter that there are more details as the covens arrive. Also, you're going to get a bit more insight into the minds of the other vampires. I broke this chapter off just after Bella and Edward spar for the first (and last) time. I'm going to use the next chapter to go into more detail about some of the vampires that attempt to teach Bella how to fight as well as Bella's sessions with Kate and Zafrina. I'm also going to have another section from Alice. Hopefully you like what I've added. Thanks again to all of my faithful readers! You guys are awesome! I appreciate all of the reviews and favorites that this story has been getting. :) Keep it coming! ~Jen_**

**Edward's POV**

If our spacious home was beginning to feel physically crowded with the masses of people that were coming to witness, my head was nearly bursting at the seams with varied and confused thoughts. Immortal minds work differently than human minds. While the human mind was capable of focusing mostly on one thought, an immortal mind could focus on a multitude of worries, troubles, and excitements, all with the same intensity. That was why it was often easier for me to be in a room full of humans than with several vampires; I could block out the human thoughts so much easier. It was a very difficult time to be a mind reader in the Cullen household.

We continued to be surprised, happily, at our guest's willingness to accept our story. Bella had told me on a few occasions that she thought I was doing so well introducing Renesmee to the gathered vampires, but I couldn't really take the credit anymore. Having seen inside everyone's mind, I was more clear than most what was winning them over. It was all Nessie.

Charlotte and Peter were remarkably easier to convince than the Denalis. Having never had personal experience with immortal children, their reaction was much more subdued. Of course, the minute they saw her, their minds immediately went there. They saw her perfect teeth, her beautiful jaw line, her perfect little curls. They saw an immortal child. But, because they were not nearly as paralyzed with fear, they heard her heartbeat quicker than Tanya's family, felt her warmth, recognized her as something other.

Charlotte stepped forward first, eager to let Renesmee show her her story. Instead of a surprised gasp, Charlotte let out a satisfied sigh when Renesmee's visions began to pass through her mind. She was won over in an instant, already drawn to this child. I began to wonder at the bonds Renesmee was able to make with those that she touched. It was similar to the way that Chelsea bound people together, but in a more primitive way. I doubted that this was a gift, but the evidence of her power was there in every meeting that we began.

At first, they would approach her with wary acceptance: she wasn't the monster that they had been warned about in legend after legend. She was something other, something different. And then she would touch them. All of the wariness and uncertainty would leave them as soon as she touched them. I could tell that they had no conscious choice in their acceptance of her; rather they were drawn to her moth like, unable to resist the truth in her visions and the beauty of her soul. I watched it happen first with Charlotte and then again with Peter.

Peter watched his mate warily as she approached the child. Although he had never seen an immortal child, his training with Jasper had taught him to fear _new_ things, _unknown_ things. He was tensed for anything although his gut told him that there was no danger here. He watched, confused, as he saw the relaxing of Charlotte's shoulders as she watched Nessie's memories and began to feel more curious about this child. He wondered what could possibly have such a powerful and immediate effect on her. When it was done, she turned to him with a look of longing in her eyes.

"See for yourself, Peter," she said in her high voice. "She is like no other."

I could hear the fervor in her voice and marveled at it myself. I watched as Peter, one of the most intensely protective and wary vampires that I knew save for Jasper, was won over just as easily and stood, again, in awe of what could only be some gift. Of course, she moved me. How could she not? She was part of me in a way that I had never dreamed possible. But the way she moved those in my family? Those who barely knew her? This was something unprecedented. I looked forward to Carlisle's return so that we could discuss the possibilities of this attraction.

Peter and Charlotte agreed without question to stay and witness for us. Peter had already decided that he would stay to fight with us should the opportunity arise. He hadn't spoken of this to Charlotte, but I knew that she had already mentally vowed herself to Renesmee's protection. My immortal mind was boggling at the way Renesmee made something that we had, just last night, thought would be impossible, nearly effortless.

With the addition of Peter and Charlotte we welcomed our first "traditional" vampires. With them came more unrest from the pack. I knew that this was going to get more difficult on Jacob and the rest of the pack and I decided to address it head on.

"Jacob," I said, after Peter had approached Nessie and she was back in Bella's arms. "Could I speak with you outside?"

His jaw tightened and he nodded. _I don't care how uncomfortable they might be, I'm not leaving, _he thought.

I chuckled and patted him gently on the shoulder as we walked outside into the night air.

"I'm not going to ask you to leave, Jacob. I was more concerned about _your_ comfort than theirs."

"What?" he asked, truly confused.

"Well, I saw your reaction to Peter and Charlotte. You must know that they don't follow our diet.," I said, looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, I noticed the freaky red color. What about it? I knew they'd be coming."

"Well, I was wondering what to do about, er, mealtimes," I said as delicately as possible. "I won't ask you to lift the treaty. And I'm aware that the pack is sworn to protect _all_ human life, not just those on the reservation. Since it is not difficult for our kind to journey quickly, I was going to ask the more traditional vampires to hunt only outside of the state, perhaps even up into Canada. Would that make you and the pack more comfortable?"

Jacob looked at me for a long moment, thinking silently of the life that would be lost. _Well, they would be doing anyway, some place else, right?_

I shrugged my shoulders at him in response. I shared his disdain for the wasting of human life.

"That would be helpful and it would be a nice show of allegiance. Sam will be pleased and feel better about this whole mess. Maybe it'll get him out of my head for a while. I swear he's turning into a nagging wife!"

I snickered but declined to comment, knowing that anything I said would get relayed back to Sam. "I will need the pack's word that our guests will be safe when they are coming and going from their hunting trips."

"We can give you that. As long as they stay off our land and the surrounding area."

"We have a deal then," I held out my hand to him.

He took it after only a moment's hesitation, then looked me in the eye with worry written across his face.

"Is any of this going to mean anything?

"Jake, I really don't know," I said, sorry that I couldn't give him more than that. Only time would tell if the work we had begun here tonight would prove fruitful or just more of a waste.

The Irish coven came a couple of days after that, sent by Carlisle and Esme. I had always liked Siobhan and Maggie. Liam was stern and somewhat mistrustful of outsiders, but Siobhan and Maggie were two of a kind, although they looked nothing alike. Their minds were calculating, yes, but straightforward and honest nonetheless. I enjoyed their company very much as was glad to see that they were happy to accept my story with a simple nod and half smile from little Maggie. Liam did not allow Renesmee to touch him at first, but both Siobhan and Maggie swooped her into their arms, "listened" to her story, and began lilting away to her in their beautiful Gaelic accents. After that, Liam agreed to listen to Nessie and fell completely under her spell. Renesmee was delighted by Maggie's curls and enjoyed playing gently with them. Later that night, they made an appearance in one of her dreams and I smiled, seeing how happy the company was making her as well.

When the Egyptian coven arrived, I knew immediately that this was going to be a different experience than the rest. Carlisle disliked Amun and, although I had met him only once or twice, I shared Carlisle's assessment of him. He was greedy and mistrustful and he sought only personal gain. He had been convinced to come here by Benjamin, thinking that there might be some opportunity to show his strength in some way. As soon as he entered the door and saw the easy, friendly arrangement of vampires dotted around the house, he knew that he had been tricked. Even before I could open my mouth to greet them, he was loudly objecting to even being here. Benjamin, a young looking vampire that I hadn't met before was smirking at me, talking to me in my head as if he knew already what I could do.

_Don't mind him_, he said casually. _We'll be staying. He won't leave me here_.

I was surprised by the self-possession that the young vampire showed. I said young, but he was roughly the same age as I was, both in immortal time and at the time he was frozen. He just gave of the aura of a young soul, always yearning for new experiences and adventures and so very sure of himself and his own worth. I liked him almost immediately. I could also see that he had pegged his own worth correctly in estimating Amun. The reason that Amun was angry was because he was fearful of someone learning about Benjamin's gift. If I hadn't read Eleazar's thoughts when he read Benjamin, I wouldn't have believed what I heard in Amun's mind. Benjamin could affect the elements, not just mentally, but physically as well. If he willed it, the earth would shake or it would rain. It was fascinating! He was still honing his gift, but it was a very powerful talent indeed. And one that neither I nor Eleazar had ever heard of before.

Because I did not like Amun, I did not stand on the ceremony of giving his thoughts privacy. I dove right into them, exposing his greediness. I also knew that Benjamin wouldn't let him leave without listening, so I didn't worry about offending him.

"Amun, we didn't call you here to expose Benjamin. This is about our family and the terrible danger that we are in. We are in need of your witness," I began, working through the show that I had now put on four times before.

It ran through like the others, except that although Amun eventually conceded that he believed us, he would not touch Renesmee and he would not allow Kebi, his mate, to touch her either. I closed my eyes and concentrating now, trying to hone in on his thoughts with all of the other immortal thoughts swirling through my head as well. He was frightened of her, but not in the way that the Denalis had been. He was frightened of her power over those in the room. He referred to her as a witch. I inadvertently bared my teeth at this, but only Jacob took notice. He would ask me later what had caused that reaction and I would lie. There was no need to start a fight over name calling. We had enough problems to deal with. But I found it interesting that Amun was able to see Renesmee's power so easily. Maybe, like Eleazar, he was able to see gifts. Hadn't Eleazar said that Nessie had "bewitched" the group?

I looked forward to time away from the big house, now more than before. My head was not used to being so crowded with immortal thoughts and worries. I had grown used to shutting out my family's thoughts but it was more difficult with all of these unfamiliar voices to listen to. At home, with just Bella and Renesmee, I was able to immerse myself in just my own thoughts and let them be colored by the bright and beautiful dreams of my sleeping child. It was a small heaven. It was also time for Bella and I to discuss what had been happening. She had noted Amun's open hostility and his almost cowed demeanor when Benjamin talked of leaving. She wondered if Benjamin had a special gift to draw people to him. And, while he definitely had magnetism, his gift was far greater than that. And Amun's tie to him was simply power-lust.

"It's not that," I told her when she asked. "His gift is so singular that Amun is terrified of losing him. Much like we had planned to keep Renesmee from Aro's knowledge," I said and sighed at that lost cause, "Amun has been keeping Benjamin from Aro's attention. Amun created Benjamin, knowing he would be special."

"What can he do?"

"Something Eleazar's never seen before. Something I've never heard of. Something that even your shield would do nothing against." I grinned at her as she looked at me wide eyed. "He can actually influence the elements--earth, wind, water, and fire. True physical manipulation, no illusion of the mind. Benjamin's still experimenting with it, and Amun tries to mold him into a weapon. But you see how independent Benjamin is. He won't be used."

"You like him," she guessed.

"He has a very clear sense of right and wrong. I like his attitude."

I was glad that she hadn't asked anything about Amun's reaction to Renesmee. I guessed that she was just as happy with him keeping his distance from Nessie. She didn't trust him and my recent revelation about his sinister plans for Benjamin hadn't done much to quell that dislike. She didn't not want to instill any want in him for our daughter. There were already enough people who wanted her in the wrong way.

The nomads were quite easy to convince. Garrett was an easy-going adventurer. He came in looking around him at the gathering of vampires and his ruby eyes began to sparkle. Although a nomad, he yearned for the company of others. I went quickly through our set routine and he accepted it with a nod of his head. I think that I could have told him that Nessie _was _an immortal child and he would have been just as willing to help. After my recitation, his eyes had been drawn almost immediately to the form of my cousin, Kate. I could tell that there would be more to their story in the coming weeks. He flicked his eyes around the room again, taking everything in, and rested then Renesmee, who has looking expectantly at him. She knew the routine now and was well aware that she was a vital player.

"Hullo, little one," he said. There was warmth in his voice and he walked over to her immediately. She showed him her story and, although already convinced, he became more ardent in his support. She truly was amazing. After hearing her story, Garrett focused on the Denali sisters, trying to learn as much about our lifestyle as he could.

Mary and Randall had met along the way to our home and were already friendly by the time that they had arrived. They both listened and agreed to witness for us when the time came. Both they and Garrett were pondering the idea of standing with us should the Volturi not accept our story. I was nearly certain that Garrett would stay, if only because I knew that Kate and the rest of the Denali clan was set on staying. I didn't see Garrett leaving Kate's side, given the depth of his as yet unrevealed feelings for her. Mary and Randall, as well, seemed set on staying to help us. I was overwhelmed with the level of trust and courage that our gathered friends were showing.

Only a week after they had left, Carlisle and Esme returned bringing Alistair with them. Alistair was a strange vampire who seemed to be the one oddball in our large, already very close, grouping of vampires. He was sullen most of the time and preferred to stay alone in the attic. It was clear to me that this eccentric addition to our grouping was highly mistrustful of the motives of the Volturi. He was also mistrustful, like Amun, of Renesmee's power over him. He refused to touch her. He feared that if he did, he would not be able to walk away from her if things got dangerous. It was only after listening to his thoughts that I began to wonder if Nessie's magic was the glue holding this large mass of vampires together and, possibly, condemning them all to death. I didn't like to dwell on these thoughts, but it was clear that Carlisle and I would need to discuss this. Neither one of us wanted to see our good friends destroyed.

I was happier than I had been in almost a week and a half when I heard Emmett's booming thoughts swinging through the forest near our home.

"Em and Rose are on their way home," I said lowly to Carlisle.

"Is anyone with them?" he asked. _They went back to the Amazon looking for Zafrina and her coven. Maybe they found them and . . ._ his thoughts trailed off, but I thought that he was thinking about Alice and Jasper.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle," I said. "They're alone."

He smiled at me sadly. "At least they're home."

I wondered why he thought that Em and Rose might have found Alice and Jasper in the Amazon. That didn't seem like the place that they would have run to if they were running away from the Volturi. But my questions would have to wait. Emmett was loping into the hall with a huge smile on his face, obviously charged up from his recent expedition. _Excellent work, my brother_, he thought when he saw the collection of vampires.

"Emmett," I said, embracing him. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," he said, patting my shoulder and looking me in the eye. "I see you've done well with what we sent you."

"It was all Nessie," I said quietly.

_I'm not surprised_, came the quiet reply from behind Emmett. "Where is she?" Rose asked.

"Right here, Rose," Bella said with a smile. "Welcome home. And thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome, Bella," Rose said, taking Renesmee. "Did you miss Auntie Rose?" she cooed at Renesmee. It was clear that Auntie Rose missed her niece quite a lot.

Renesmee smiled at her and touched her cheek. She started showing her pictures of all of the vampires arriving and Rose sat patiently with her as she showed her everyone's reaction. She began laughing when Renesmee showed her a picture of me trying to comb her hair. "Edward, get me her comb. She missed _that_ more than anything!" I chuckled but went looking for her comb. It was good to have the family back. Even though we were focused on the Volturi, their reaction seemed to be something that we had no control over anymore. Our one dark spot was the absence of Alice and Jasper, which we felt even more acutely with the arrival of two late additions to our grouping of witnesses.

Zafrina and Senna arrived just one day after Rose and Emmett had come home. Em and I were sitting on the outside steps when we heard the sounds of someone approaching. Em immediately crouched into a defensive posture, unsure who could be approaching us like this and thinking that anyone who was a friend was already inside. I put my hand on his arm and motioned for him to come inside with me. I had heard their thoughts and knew that they were friends.

"Come," I said to him. "Let's tell Carlisle that the Amazonians are here after all."

Emmett looked at me in surprise, but followed me inside without asking questions. Emmett was wondering if maybe the Amazonians had hidden from he and Rose and then followed them here. I couldn't get a read on Zafrina or her sisters thoughts about _why_ they were here, I just knew that they had come to witness. We went inside to prepare Carlisle; they would be looking for him.

Carlisle was just as surprised as Emmett that the Amazonian coven had come after all. I found out after telling him that both he and Esme _and _Rose and Emmett had gone in search of Zafrina and her sisters. Neither pair had any luck. Carlisle again thought of Alice and Jasper, but dismissed the thought just as quickly. It was obvious to me that Carlisle was hurting quite badly, but he refused to let anyone see that Alice's decision to leave hurt him. Somehow, he was sure that if people knew it hurt him, they would think worse of Alice. He didn't want that. Even though he was hurt, he knew that she must her choice for the greater good. He wouldn't let himself think badly of her, and he wouldn't be responsible for others thinking badly of her either.

Carlisle stood by the door, ready to welcome the Amazonians when they knocked on the door. Em and I stood behind him, ready to take our lead from him. They entered the house, red eyes darting around the house. I had never seen two people less comfortable being inside than Zafrina and Senna. And that's when I caught Carlisle's surprise. _Kachiri isn't here_.

"Zafrina and Senna! But where's Kachiri? I've never seen you three apart," Carlisle said, obviously confused.

"Alice told us we needed to separate," Zafrina answered and almost every mind in the room echoed the word _Alice!_ "It's uncomfortable to be away from each other, but Alice assured us that you needed us here, while she very much needed Kachiri somewhere else. That's all she would tell us, except that there was a great hurry . . . ?"

We began the careful dance of explanation again, this time with Carlisle available to witness Renesmee's hold on Zafrina and Senna. Several of the other vampires, most notably Carmen and Maggie, were concerned about the wild looking Amazonian vampires holding the delicate figure of Renesmee. But, their fears were unfounded. Zafrina and Senna listened calmly as I retold our side of the story and then willingly allowed Renesmee to explain in her own way. They, of course, fell in love with her and were prepared to stay and witness. By this time, I was unsurprised by their decision.

I was, however, excited at the possibility that having Zafrina on our side provided, should she choose to fight with us. Carlisle knew of Zafrina's gift, and of course Eleazar could see what she could do, but the rest of the assembled vampires were unsure as to why the three of us were so excited. In explanation, Zafrina put on a "show" for me and Bella, sending us to the rain forest. She was amused and little put out that Bella couldn't see what she was showing her; she had never encountered anyone unable to see her visions.

"It's a very straightforward illusion," I explained to Bella when, of course, Zafrina's illusion could not penetrate her shield. "She can make most people see whatever she wants them to see--see that, and nothing else. For example, right now I would appear to be alone in the middle of a rain forest. It's so clear I might possibly believe it, except for the fact that I can still feel you in my arms."

Zafrina was humored by my description and then let the illusion fall away. I was, again, surrounded by a room full of curious vampires, now all focused on me.

"Impressive," I said.

Renesmee was curious at this person who could also make people see visions in their heads. She reached out to Zafrina without fear.

"Can I see?" she asked her.

"What would you like to see?" Zafrina asked her.

"What you showed Daddy."

Renesmee looked forward, expectantly. And then suddenly her mind was in the rainforest where I had been. Her face lit in a smile, delighted by the rich greens and dazzling flowers surrounding her. Zafrina let the vision slip and Renesmee looked expectantly at Zafrina. "More!" she said happily.

Zafrina and Renesmee were fast friends after that. Renesmee was taking more than just pleasure from her new friend; she was learning a lot about the kind of things she could do with her gift. Zafrina showed her pictures of the jungle, but also immersed her underwater worlds, flew her to far away places, and delighted her with scenes from their journey. Renesmee was delighted with Zafrina's gift and Zafrina was, in turn, delighted to be around Renesmee. She seemed to have found in her a kindred spirit of sorts and the two were very rarely apart.

Carlisle did manage to get Nessie away from Zafrina long enough to ask her about Alice. He wanted to know anything that Zafrina could tell us about Alice. She confirmed that she and Jasper were together and that they seemed to be on some kind of mission. Zafrina got the impression that Alice was searching for something in the jungle, but Alice had never given them any clues as to what she was looking for. They had left almost immediately after running into Alice, in a hurry to find out what help they could be to Carlisle. They left Kachiri with Alice at Alice's request. They didn't know what Kachiri could help Alice with that they could not have, but they trusted that Alice would not lead them astray. Carlisle left it at that, convinced that Alice really hadn't given anything away in the jungle.

It was during one of Zafrina and Nessie's many "play dates" that Bella and I had our first, and last, sparring lesson. I was glad that we had gone out to the meadow alone. I couldn't take the ribbing that I would have gotten from Emmett had he been there.

We lined up across from each other, both in our hunting crouches. Bella sprang first and it was easy to see the direction she was heading. I caught her in midair and had her pinned in under two seconds. As I immobilized her arms against the ground it was only too easy to imagine Felix finishing the job by wrenching her head from her shoulders. I leapt up and away from her, trying to get that vision out of my head at once. She walked over to me and I knew I would have to explain somehow.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I said.

"No, I'm fine," she said, taking my hand. "Let's go again."

"I can't," I said helplessly. The vision was back again; there was purple smoke in the background and my family was burning. I knew this was going to be difficult, but I hadn't realized how visceral the experience would be.

"What do you mean, you can't?" she asked, pouting slightly. "We just started."

I didn't answer; I couldn't. I just stared out into the meadow trying to clear my head of the awful pictures.

"Look, I know I'm no good at this, but I can't get better if you don't help me."

Still, I couldn't answer her. Instead, she jumped at me and I allowed her to knock me to the ground. She kissed my neck and whispered, "I win," playfully.

"Edward? What's wrong? Why won't you teach me?"

I thought carefully over how to explain to her this irrational fear. We all knew what we were getting into. Leaving her unprotected wasn't going to change the outcome of this coming encounter. This was all selfishness on my part. But still, I couldn't bear it.

"I just can't . . . bear it. Emmett and Rosalie know as much as I do. Tanya and Eleazar probably know more. Ask someone else."

"That's not fair!" she said, pouting again. "You're _good_ at this. You helped Jasper before--you fought with him and all the others, too. Why not me? What did I do wrong?"

I sighed. I was, for lack of a better term, _tired_ of seeing all the ways that my family could, and possibly _would_, perish in the coming batter. Bella's likely demise was foremost in my mind when I was sparring with her and I wanted to forget that most of all.

"Looking at you that way, analyzing you as a target. Seeing all the ways I can kill you . . ." I said and flinched at the thought. "It makes it too real for me. We don't have so much time that it will really make a difference who your teacher is. Anyone can teach you the fundamentals."

She scowled at me then and I knew that she had wanted it to me be teaching her _because_ we had so little time. She wanted to spend that time with me, even if we were mock fighting. I reached out and touched her pouting lip, trying to make her smile.

"But it's unnecessary. The Volturi will stop. They will be made to understand."

I did believe it. I truly believed that Renesmee was capable of anything, even winning over the cold, unmoving leader of the Volturi . . . If he would stop long enough to be moved. If he wouldn't, Bella would have to find another vampire willing to serve as her mentor. I could not.


	24. Chapter 24

**_This chapter begins to answer some questions that we've all had about Alice's hunt for Nahuel. I always wondered why it took them so long to find him, and this is my take on what they were doing in the jungle for so long. I hope that you like what I've come up with. Also, in response to many requests, I took a deeper look at Bella's sparring lessons. I'm not as good with action as I am with emotions . . . so this may not be what some of you were looking for. But, to me, this probably summed up what Edward was going through during Bella's fighting lessons. Enjoy! And, of course, let me know what you think! ~Jen_**

**Alice's POV**

Once Kachiri got over her initial shock at my knowledge, she was more than happy to help us search for the child she had seen in the jungle. However, we couldn't jump right into tracking the child--other needs were more pressing at the moment. I looked over at Jasper and really saw him for the first time since we started our journey. The bruised patches under his eyes stood out against his pale face and his irises were touched with only the barest hint of gold at the edges. He was desperately thirsty but he had never said a word. I smiled at him. "Let's hunt, Jazz."

Kachiri and I decided that we would meet at nightfall by the edge of the water. She would hunt this afternoon as well and the three of us would be recharged and ready for the challenge ahead. I still had no idea how difficult this was going to be for me or for Kachiri. She didn't seem to be worried about finding the boy. In fact, she was certain that he would be easy to find. It was crippling for me not to see when this journey would end or how it would play out. I felt useless.

Jasper relaxed when we entered the deep jungle, anticipating our hunting expedition. I could tell that things were weighing on him right now. He had planned this trip with his brothers and he was missing them right now. I didn't need Edward's gift to know that he was looking around this jungle paradise and thinking of wrestling with Em and Edward.

The jungle was an amazing place to be a predator. Our family enjoyed hunting carnivores best because their blood was the most like human blood. Here in the jungle there was a bounty of predators for the taking, none of them used to being hunted. It was fun to be able to relax and just hunt with Jasper. After he had downed his first panther, he turned to me and stared.

"Why did you hide all of those things from me?" he asked. "I mean, I know why you couldn't tell me in front of the others. But why not tell me about Kachiri?"

I had been expecting this.

"Jazz, I know that all of this is difficult to understand. I hate to hide things from you, but there are too many possibilities that I can't see. If the wrong person knows about what we're doing here, if they even suspect, all of our careful planning could fall apart around us and it would be for nothing. If Zafrina even suspected what we were looking for, she might go back to Carlisle with doubts. If she voiced those doubts, he might look into things more deeply. If he began to look into things more deeply, when Aro came he would see what Carlisle had researched. With enough pieces, he would put all of this together. And, given enough time, Aro would come up with something to make any evidence we provide useless. Do you see?"

"I'm beginning to," he said slowly. "I figured that Aro would look into people's memories--I hadn't really figured on him piecing things together."

"I think we have to be prepared for him to do just that," I said.

"Alice," he said then. "I can't help thinking that there must have been a better way than what we chose. They think that we abandoned them!"

"But they had to think that, Jazz! There was no other way!"

"Why couldn't we have told Bella that were coming back?"

"Think about it for just a second and you'll understand perfectly. You can't read my mind, but you know me like Edward knows Bella, right?"

He nodded.

"If everyone around me was acting concerned and sad because two members of our family disappeared without so much as a goodbye, and all of a sudden I _stopped_ acting sad, what would you think?"

"I guess I would think that you knew more than you were letting on. But, you said that Edward wasn't asking questions--he was _letting_ Bella deceive him."

"Letting himself be deceived and thinking that maybe Bella knew we were coming back are two very different things. I'm quite sure that Bella thinks we left for good. I think she knows me well enough to know that even if I was leaving her, I would give her a way to save the most important thing in her world: Renesmee. I think she also knows what the most important thing in my world is."

"You mean--you're counting on them assuming that you abandoned them to save me?" he said hollowly.

"Yes, I am."

"But . . . they'll hate us!" he burst out.

"They may . . . but only while we're gone. We are going back, remember?" I asked him.

He nodded again, looking out into the distance.

"Would you have preferred me to come alone, Jazz?" I asked, studying the sunlight as it danced through the fern leaves.

"No!" he said, taking me roughly by the shoulders. "No, of course not, Alice. You know that. It's just--my brothers need me right now. And, I know that you need me too. I just wish, right now, that I could be both places at once."

I looked up into his eyes as his hands slid down my arms. I didn't need to say anything to let him know that I understood and felt the same way. If there had been any other way--any way at all to give them some clue that we were coming back to them--I would have taken it. But it could have meant condemning them all. I knew that Jasper wouldn't have chosen that option either.

"Alice, I always choose to be with you," he said then. "Don't ever think otherwise. I'm sorry that I can't always understand everything as clearly as you do, but it's difficult seeing all the options when the future isn't laid out in front of you."

He grinned at me, but it was difficult for me to return his smile.

"That's just the thing, Jazz. The future isn't there for me right now and that's what's making this so hard for me. I can't see whether we'll find this boy, I can't see if he'll come back with us, and I can't see if it's even going to make a difference. All I know is that if we don't try, nothing else will work. I looked down all of those roads and they all led to death."

He took me in his arms then and pulled me close, calming me the way that only he could. Not using his gift, just giving me the gift of his love. Letting me know that it was enough for him that I believed in what we were doing.

When we found Kachiri at nightfall, she was crouching by the water's edge, holding a few strange looking sea shells, some torn ropes, and some leaves.

"I found these on my hunt today. The scent is degraded, but it will help you to focus as we run," she said as soon as we were close to her.

"They're close by?" I asked hopefully.

"Possibly," she said, lifting her shoulder slightly and looking up into the dimming light. "They cannot travel as fast as us because of the boy, but they can still travel much faster than humans. They may be hunting in one of the villages, but more likely these were left here over a week ago."

She held out her finds for us to examine. Jasper and I both smelled them and recognized the strange half-immortal smell that we had thought unique to Renesmee. I thought about her then, wondering what she would think of me when we returned. She wasn't like other children, spoiled or demanding. She would understand, I decided. And focused on the task at hand.

"Tell us more about what he looks like," Jasper said to Kachiri.

"He is taller than your mate, but not as tall as I am. His hair is long, black, and braided in a native way. His skin is brown with the sun, glowing but not sparkling. His movements are slower than ours, less fluid, but still more graceful than any human's. He can sense danger unlike anything I have ever seen. That will be our greatest challenge. If he senses that we are closing in on them and imagines that we mean him harm, they will run and it will be difficult to find him."

Jasper thought for a few moments and then seemed to decide on something.

"Alice, how long do we have before the Volturi arrive in Forks?"

"No more than three weeks," I said.

"That's plenty of time," he said, calculating something in his head.

"Jazz, what are you planning?"

"We won't flush them out immediately. We're going to watch them from a distance, learn their patterns, let them sense us and maybe even catch our scent. They'll know that we know about them and that we could attack if we meant them harm. But when we don't, they will be less likely to run. If we can make them more comfortable, we can approach them more easily. And since we have time, there's no reason to rush this."

I agreed, but with reservations. Usually I was so sure of the decisions that I made because I could see where they would lead us. This not knowing was making me indecisive. It was infuriating and _very_ unlike me.

We found an area that carried the scent we were looking for heavily and waited. Sure enough, almost near dawn, we saw the two that we were looking for swinging through the trees. If my heart were able to move, it would have leapt for joy in that moment. In my wildest hopes, I hadn't been able to wish for a _mature_ half-vampire but that was exactly what was swinging through the trees towards us right now.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

After my disastrous first attempt to teach Bella the finer points of fighting, she resigned herself to others giving her instruction. But just because I wasn't involved, didn't mean that I didn't watch.

Renesmee and I were hunting one time while Bella and Emmett were in the clearing sparring. Rosalie was with them, offering criticism and instruction. We could hear Em's raucous laughter every time that he was able to pin Bella. My face became tighter and more pained with each laugh, so much so that Renesmee stopped in the middle of one of her graceful twirls and looked me in the eye.

"What is it, love?" I asked her, trying to put on a happy face for her.

She touched my face and showed me what I had looked like a moment ago: a mask of fear and doubt, clouded with pain.

"Why are you sad, Daddy?"

"I'm not sad, Nessie," I began and then sighed. "It's very difficult to explain how I feel right now."

She said down on a nearby rock and looked up at me expectantly. I chuckled at my daughter.

"No, you never have shied away from difficulty, have you?"

I sat down next to her. She curled her legs up under herself and leaned into me. I smiled as I smoothed her hair and wrapped my arm around her. It was times like these that I was blown away again and again by the love I felt for her and how naturally it came.

"You know a lot more about what's coming than you're letting on to everyone else, don't you?"

She looked at me and wrinkled her nose at me. When we were talking like this, she didn't bother to touch my face to tell me her thoughts, she just let them flow. I saw her replay a picture of the people coming to the house, the faces of her family drawn in fear, the vague and blurry figures that represented the Volturi in her mind. "I know that trouble is coming. I know that they are coming for me."

She said it simply and without fear. She trusted that the preparations that her mother and I were taking would keep her safe. She trusted above all else.

"I would like to tell you that you're wrong, Ness. I'd like to say that no, they aren't coming for you. But the fact is they're scared of what they don't know. And they really don't know anything about you. They think that you are something other than what you are, something dangerous and lethal."

Her forehead bunched at the word lethal. _I've never killed any one before_, she thought.

I smiled and touched her nose. "I know that. But a long time ago, people turned children, full human children, into vampires. These children weren't thoughtful and careful as you are. They were thirsty all the time for human blood and they killed whenever they wanted. They hurt a lot of people, Ness, and they nearly exposed our kind because they couldn't be controlled or reasoned with."

"And that's what these people think I am?"

I nodded. "They think that your mother and I, or maybe Carlisle and Esme, created you from a human child in order to have a child or our own. They think that we broke that rules that are there to protect everyone. Not just us, but the humans as well. Do you understand that?"

"But I _am_ yours," she said. She was thinking back on the womb now and of my face as I lifted her from her mother. "Why is everyone so scared of them if I'm not what they think I am?'

I didn't know how to tell her this without frightening her. I didn't want her to be frightened, but I knew that it would frighten her more to be kept in the dark. My daughter was strong, much like her mother.

"We're afraid that they won't give you a chance to explain. That's why Momma is practicing fighting so much, in order to protect you if they won't listen."

She was silent for a while, thinking about Bella with the rocks, Bella practicing her shield.

"Momma will stop them," she said; it wasn't a question. She patted my face then, not to tell me anything but to reassure me. "Momma is special. Don't worry, Daddy. She'll protect us."

I smiled at her and I knew that my smile was sad, but I couldn't stop it from being so. I reached up and took her hand and my smile became more genuine.

"Do you want to hunt some more? You only had one deer . . ."

She smiled at me and showed me a picture of Bella with the rocks.

"Can we watch Momma and Uncle Em?" she asked.

I sighed. I didn't want to watch this.

"Please, Daddy?"

"Alright, love. Shall I carry you?" I asked, knowing her answer already.

She giggled as I swung her on my back. We raced through the trees, her light laugh tinkling off of the trees as we past them. When I ran with her on my back, I was able to forget for a little time the impending danger. I wondered about Nessie's surety. Could it all be that simple? Would that I could believe as easily as she did that Bella could save the day with her gift.

We arrived in the clearing in under a minute and Renesmee swung off of my back, landing by my side in an instant. She held my hand, watching wide-eyed as her uncle came charging at her mother. He froze as soon as he saw her standing there, so small and fragile. He looked like a freight engine squealing to a stop on the tracks.

"Hey, Nessie," he said. _What'd you bring her here for?_ he asked in his head.

I shook my head slightly. She would be fine.

"I wanted to see, Uncle Em," Nessie said high and clear. Both of our heads snapped around at her. She hadn't heard him, I was sure because I could hear her mind, but she could _read_ the worry in his eyes.

"It's ok, Emmett," Bella said. "You can't scare Renesmee. She's tougher than she looks."

The smile on Bella's lips spoke of pride in our child and infinite sadness at the things she was being forced to deal with. I echoed that sadness. No normal child should have to face the annihilation of her family with stoic acceptance.

"Do you want to sit with me?" Rose asked hopefully. I smiled at Renesmee as she looked up at me.

She skipped over to Rose and sat in her lap. Rose immediately began combing her curls with her fingertips, murmuring in Nessie's ear about the different moves that Em was teaching Bella.

Watching the sparring match wasn't as difficult as listening to it. I could see the things that he was trying to teach her, anticipate the moves that he was attempting to force her into. He was a brute and he took far too much pleasure in knocking my wife to the ground, but he was teaching her well. I would never have had the patience or wherewithal to endure teaching Bella this.

After Bella had had enough for the day, Emmett and I sparred for Nessie. It was more play than practice and we were more dramatic than we needed to be. Emmett would climb the trees at the edges of the clearing and launch himself at me and I would vault over him, flipping in mid-air. We were all laughing by the end of the show and I realized how very much my little family had needed that kind of release. Leave it to Nessie to know just what we need.

Days at the big house followed a pretty basic routine. When Bella wasn't sparring with someone or spending time with Nessie, she was out in the backyard with Kate, honing her shield technique. I was the guinea pig. As Kate had predicted, Bella was overly concerned about the effect that her shocking would have on me. Just the fact that I was able to remain standing proved that she was beginning to get further with her ability to push the shield out.

"Hey," I said in the middle of one session. "That one barely stung. Good job, Bella."

She grimaced and began trying to calculate what she had done that time that was different from the last time. "Again, Kate," she said through gritted teeth. Kate reached out to touch me again and I involuntarily tensed in anticipation. Then sighed.

"Nothing that time."

_Interesting_, Kate said. "That wasn't low, either."

"Good," Bella said, determined.

"Get ready," Kate said and reached out to me.

It was like daggers up and down the nerves of my arm. I shuddered without thinking and hissed at the pain.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Bella said, biting her lip in anguish.

I turned to her, pain forgotten, and took her in my arms. "You're doing an amazing job, Bella," I said. Kate was reevaluating her plan in her head. She was sure that Bella could do better with more motivation. She knew that Bella knew, even if only subconsciously, that I could handle this pain. "You've really only been working at this for a few days and you're already projecting sporadically. Kate, tell her how well she's doing."

But Kate had other plans. She could see the potential latent in Bella's ability. She just needed a push. _Who's the only person that Bella couldn't stand to let any pain touch?_ she asked me in her head and I panicked immediately.

"I don't know," Kate jumped in immediately before I could stop her. "She's obviously got tremendous ability, and we're only beginning to touch it. She can do better, I'm sure. She's just lacking incentive."

Bella bared her teeth angrily at the suggestion. The rest of the onlookers agreed with Bella; she _was_ doing well. But, I could see where Kate wanted to take this.

"Kate . . .," I said, trying to stop her before she did something foolish. I was wary of what Bella would do to Kate, but she reassured me in her head that she was prepared for Bella to attack. She wouldn't hurt her and she wouldn't hurt Nessie, but _this_ was the only way to break through Bella's block. Someone Bella loved had to really be threatened.

"Nessie," Kate said, striding over to where Nessie walked with Zafrina and Senna by the river. "Would you like to come help your mother?"

"No," Bella snarled. I hugged her to let her know it was ok, but she shrugged me off without thinking. Renesmee jumped into Bella's arms and she curled her daughter protectively into the hollow of her chest.

"But Momma, I _want_ to help," she said, the same determination thick in her voice. She was showing Bella a picture of the two of them standing together, a team. That was what decided me. Up until that point, I thought about interceding, trying to find another way. But Nessie's desire to help was strong and, it seemed, she understood what Kate wanted. She wasn't frightened.

_When it looks as though I'm going for Nessie, listen for her. See if she's protected_, Kate said to me. This was a good plan, although I still had a sick feeling in my gut. Bella could tear Kate's head off if she played this incorrectly and I didn't think Tanya would thank us for the loss of her sister.

"No," Bella said as Kate took a step forward, a predatory smile playing on her lips. Kate was a very good actress.

"Stay away from us, Kate," Bella warned again, the fear building in her voice and eyes. I could see the wild desire to protect building in her. Kate was playing on that.

"No," she said playfully, but dripping with sinister intentions.

Bella shifted Ness onto her back in order to free her hands. I could see Nessie's face better now and she looked right at me. _It's ok, Daddy. I told you Momma could--_ and then she was gone. She was still looking at me, but there was nothing there any more. It was like looking at Bella. I knew that my face had widened into a smile but Kate had her back to me. She had taken another step forward and now Bella was down into a hunting crouch, snarling at her.

"Be careful, Kate," I cautioned her. She didn't know it yet, but she had already accomplished her goal. But Bella wasn't in on the joke; she still felt that Nessie was threatened. And she was getting ready to attack.

"Can you hear anything from Nessie?" Kate asked him, calm the only emotion playing in her voice now.

"No, nothing at all," I said. "Now give Bella some space to calm down, Kate. You shouldn't goad her like that. I know she doesn't seem her age, but she's only a few months old."

"We don't have time to do this gently, Edward. We're going to have to push her. We only have a few weeks, and she's got the potential to--"

"Back off for a minute, Kate--" I said then, more warning then before.

Bella put her hand on my back and suddenly I could hear Nessie again. I was inside Bella's bubble of protection. But I couldn't hear Bella at all. Fascinating. I was aware, though, that she was beginning to understand what we were about her.

"Kate," Bella growled, both a warning and a welcome. "Again," she said. "Edward only."

Kate rolled her eyes. _As if I'd shock the baby_.

"Nothing," I said.

"And now?" Kate asked.

"Still nothing."

"And now," she asked, straining with all of her might.

"Nothing at all," I said triumphantly.

"Can you see this?" the rough voice of Zafrina asked.

"I don't see anything I shouldn't," I replied.

"And you, Renesmee?"

She smiled and shook her head. She didn't see a thing either.

"No one panic," Zafrina warned those around her. "I want to see how far she can extend."

Everyone except Senna let out a shocked gasp as they were plunged into total darkness.

"Raise your hand when you get your sight back," Zafrina instructed them. "Now, Bella. See how many you can shield."

Kate was the closest and first to raise her hand. Garrett was next.

"Fascinating!" I said under my breath, trying to understand her gift. "It's like one-way glass. I can read everything they're thinking, but they can't reach me behind it. And I can hear Renesmee, though I couldn't when I was on the outside. I'll be Kate could show me now, because she's underneath the umbrella. I still can't hear you . . . hmmm. How does that work? I wonder if . . ." Bella was completely ignoring me, concentrating on pushing the shield out.

"Very good," Zafrina said, "Now--"

But her words had broken Bella's concentration. I was suddenly immersed in blackness. _Daddy!_ I heard Renesmee call to me in fear. This was the first time she had experienced _this_ type of pretty picture. But Zafrina lifted the darkness as soon as she realized that Bella's shield had slipped. I looked at Nessie and knew that she was ok again.

"Can I have a minute?" Bella said, panting with exertion. I realized that she was not physically tired, but that the mental effort that it took her to send her shield out so far must have been incredibly taxing.

"Of course," Zafrina said.

"Kate," Garrett called, thinking about what he had seen Kate do to me.

"I wouldn't, Garrett," I warned him, shaking my head.

"They say you can put a vampire flat on his back," Garrett said, smiling slightly.

"Yes," she said and wiggled her fingers at him. "Curious?"

Garrett shrugged at her. "That's something I've never seen. Seems like if might be a bit of an exaggeration . . ."

"Maybe," Kate allowed playfully. "Maybe it only works on the weak or the young. I'm not sure. You look strong, though. Perhaps you could withstand my gift." She stretched out her hand to him with a grave look upon her face. He was going to fall for it and be _very_ sorry indeed.

He placed his index finger on her palm and almost immediately fell over backwards.

"I told you so," I said smugly. Only the weak, my foot.

"Wow," Garrett said inanely.

"Did you enjoy that?" Kate asked.

"I'm not crazy," he laughed. "But that was sure something!"

"That's why I hear."

This was the silliest flirting ritual I had ever witnessed. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my wife. As I did, I heard the commotion in the front yard. With everything going on around Bella, I hadn't heard anyone approaching us. But it seemed as though we had more guests.

"Did Alice send you?" Carlisle asked.

I sprinted into the house then, for I heard the sinister thoughts that followed that question. It seemed the Romanians had decided it was time for a rematch with the Volturi. They were going to use _us_ to play that out.


	25. Chapter 25

**_I got a lot of fantastic suggestions last time for things that I could include that might give everyone a better idea about the gathered guests. This is the first part of my attempt at fulfilling some of those requests. Let me know how I did. I like how it turned out, but if you think I took too many liberties (or not enough) let me know. I'm having difficulties coming up with stuff for Mary and Randall since we know next to nothing about them. Anyone have any ideas? Again, thanks for all of your support and criticism. I appreciate it all! :) ~Jen_**

**Edward's POV**

_Impressive numbers_, the ancient voice echoed in my head.

_Impressive talents as well_, an equally ancient voice echoed.

"Did Alice send you?" Carlisle asked. _Edward!_

I bolted from the backyard into the house with the rest of the gathering following swiftly behind. I knew who was waiting at the door before I saw them standing in front of Carlisle. _What do they want? How do we proceed?_ Carlisle's mind was racing. We certainly were not expecting a visit from Romania.

"No one sent us," Stefan said, his brittle voice betraying the disdain he felt at Carlisle's assumption. The Romanians did not go or come at anyone's bidding.

"Then what brings you here now?" Carlisle asked.

"Word travels," Vladimir answered. "We heard hints that the Volturi were moving against you. There were whispers that you would not stand alone. Obviously, the whispers were true. This is an impressive gathering."

He looked around the room at the gathered immortals. He noted without surprise the faces of the Denali coven as well as Amun and Benjamin. He took in the form of Zafrina and Senna with more surprise and also noted several of the nomads. He was impressed with the number of friends that we had gathered, especially considering what it is that we were rumored to have done. But they weren't interested in placing blame. What they wanted was a second chance. They didn't care why we had angered the Volturi; they saw that we had enough talented friends to be more than a nuisance to the Volturi and they wanted to be part of the fight to overthrow them.

"We are not challenging the Volturi," Carlisle answered, strain evident in his tone. "There has been a misunderstanding, to be sure, but one we're hoping to clear up. What you see are witnesses. We just need the Volturi to listen. We didn't--"

"We don't care what they say you did," Stefan interrupted him. "And we don't care if you broke the law."

"No matter how egregiously," Vladimir continued.

"We've been waiting a millennium and a half for the Italian scum to be challenged," Stefan said. "If there is any chance they will fall, we will be here to see it."

"Or even to help defeat them," Vladimir added, but his thoughts betrayed him. They were not planning on fighting, only witnessing the fall of the Volturi and then taking their place. "If we think you have a chance of success," he amended, looking at me.

I never took my eyes from him. "Bella?" I called. "Bring Renesmee here, please. Maybe we should test our Romanian visitors' claims."

_I wonder if it is true what we have heard_, Stefan thought, looking at me. _No matter. They'll fight harder to protect it if they consider it family_.

_It does not matter what monstrosity you bring forth, child. _Vladimir was cajoling my mind. _We have seen it all before your grandfather's grandfather was even thought of. You cannot frighten us away or sicken us. Ah, so it is true!_

Bella and Renesmee were beside me now. For the first time in some time now I was glad that Jacob was not here. This situation was hostile enough without having Jacob involved. They looked my daughter over with dry humor, no more. They believed her to be an immortal child, but they had spoken the truth: they did not care.

"Well, well, Carlisle," Stefan said, grinning. "You _have_ been naughty, haven't you?"

"She's not what you think, Stefan."

"And we don't care either way," Vladimir answered him. "As we said before."

"Then you're welcome to observe, Vladimir, but it is definitely not our plan to challenge the Volturi, as _we_ said before."

"Then we'll just cross our fingers," Stefan began.

"And hope we get lucky," Vladimir finished.

The Romanians were perhaps the final piece to our puzzle, but they were an ill-fitting piece to be sure. They kept their distance from the rest of the group, observing everything and missing nothing. They were fascinating to watch and read. Even more fascinating given that they seemed to know everything about everyone assembled. It was clear from their thoughts that they thought constantly about the coming battle, for they saw no other resolution to this situation than battle. But I was most intrigued by their reaction to Renesmee.

Although they insisted that they believed our story, and their thoughts had proven that out, like Amun and Alistair, they refused to be touched by her. The thought in their mind was similar to the others: they were afraid of her power. The Romanians considered themselves more than royalty; they were, in their own minds, gods of the vampire world. They had been in existence longer than any other being on the planet. In their minds, there could be no other explanation. They had achieved immortality in the time before Christ, existing for centuries before Aro, Marcus and Caius formed the great Volterra coven in Italy. They had been through a war with the Volturi, lost, and come out no less sure of their divinity but all the more sure of their right to revenge. This, to them, was their preordained time for revenge and they weren't going to allow whatever powers Renesmee had to distract them from their revenge.

They watched her, interacted with her, and were ever more intrigued by the possibilities that she offered to them. They speculated that her power was not limited to putting her thoughts in other people's heads. They saw in her the same potential as Eleazar and Alistair. They felt that, should she touch them, she would control them. No one had ever controlled the Romanians and they were certain that this witch child, as they referred to her, would not be the first. Should things not go the way that they hoped, they needed to be able to walk away from her.

Their scheming was the most thought-provoking of the internal monologue floating around the house over the next several weeks, but certainly not the most entertaining. Having a house full of immortals, almost thirty strong, made for strange relationships and even stranger hidden thoughts. I still looked forward to retreating to my own cottage at night and escaping the chatter, but I was finding ways of focusing more on individual chatter so as to explore the complex thoughts of our guests. I took as many opportunities as I could to sit quietly and listen to everything that wasn't being said. Bella and Emmett tried, at first, to engage me in the goings on around the house. Later, they realized that I was hardest at work when I looked to be doing nothing at all. Really, it was all very fascinating.

Alistair was a mystery on many levels. He came reluctantly because of several debts owed to Carlisle. He felt very close to Carlisle, but he could only bear a visit once a century. He felt crowded and unhappy surrounded by all of the other immortals. He was a true nomad who disliked the company of others. He spent most of his time in the attic so it was difficult for me to concentrate on his thoughts; they were so far away most of the time.

Zafrina and Senna were absolutely fascinating to me. Bella had remarked to me soon after they arrived how they moved as one entity, with Zafrina seeming to act as the mouth piece. What was most fascinating was that they seemed to _think_ as one entity. They had been together for as long as they could remember. Senna was not a silent partner in the relationship, although she rarely vocalized her thoughts. The two wild women were able to communicate in a way not unlike Renesmee and my communications. They were so attuned to one another that, even without words, they could be sure of the other's desires. They were both hurting, that was clear to me from the start. They were missing the third piece in their intricately woven puzzle. It seemed, listening to them, that I could almost hear the missing beats of the thought process that would have been filled by Kachiri. I wondered what could have been so vital to keep her from her sisters.

I was surprised, continually, about how rarely Zafrina and Senna wondered about what was keeping Kachiri. Although they missed their sister with an almost physical ache, they understood her absence more deeply than any of the other immortals. Whenever they thought of her, the haunting picture of Alice's eyes would surface in their memory and they were at peace knowing that Kachiri was, in some way, helping to alleviate some of Alice's suffering. This was one of the many pictures that haunted me as I searched through the minds of our gathered friends.

Peter and Charlotte also had pictures that haunted me as well. They remembered often the look of hopelessness and pain lingering in Jasper's face when they met him. He seemed confused to them and lost, as if he wasn't sure where he was or where he was going to. I didn't doubt that actually. I was quite sure that Alice hadn't told him any more than she had told anyone else, at least at the point where Peter and Charlotte had met them. She was covering her tracks for some reason and, specifically, hiding things from me. She knew that whomever she sent back to me would bring pictures of their faces along with their words. I would be searching those pictures looking for signs that they were well. She would not give away anything in those pictures. I ached for my sister and brother as I saw their twin faces of despair in the minds of our guests. But I consoled myself with the knowledge that at least Alice seemed to have a plan.

The Egyptians were a strangely matched coven; I wondered how they had stayed together for so long. It seemed at first glance to be Amun in control of the four vampires, but that was a false assumption. Although Amun fancied himself their leader, it was Benjamin that held all of the power. The most interesting figure to me, however, was Tia. She rarely spoke openly, but Benjamin relied on her insight in order to make decisions. He was right to do so; she was a very insightful woman.

Benjamin was perhaps the most self-possessed vampire in our gathering. He would have fared well as a nomad, except for his reliance on Tia. Besides being ridiculously talented, he was in possession of an innate knowledge of his purpose in life. I liked being inside of his mind; it was a kind place where right always seemed to win out. Whenever Benjamin was in doubt about the right solution, he unfailingly went in search of Tia who was able to steer him in the correct direction. They were an interesting pair, suitably matched and equally dependant on the other for balance in their life.

Amun and Kebi's relationship was a near opposite to Benjamin and Tia's. Several times, I had seen Esme approach Kebi, attempting to draw her out of her shell only to be rebuffed by Amun. I could tell that Esme's heart hurt for the pain that she perceived in Kebi's silence, but I didn't detect pain in Kebi's mind, only resignation. She did not love Amun, but she was bonded to him and not strong enough to break that bond. It was interesting to me, surrounded for so long by perfectly matched couples to see the equivalent of a broken marriage in the vampire world. It may be the only one in existence. Amun didn't abuse his power over her, but he under-valued her ability to contribute to the coven which, in both Esme's and my minds was tantamount to abuse. Benjamin valued Kebi though, seeing her as a mother-figure. That relationship was the saving grace of coven-life for Kebi and I was thankful that Benjamin was in her life.

Garrett had formed a close bond with the Denali sisters, especially Kate. They had been flirting from the moment that he walked into our gathering, but now I felt that there was more there than just idle interest. Kate, for the first time since I had known her, was seeking out the company of someone outside her coven for _companionship_, rather than just a fling as was so often the case. She craved Garrett's company. Garrett, for his part, seemed more than mildly curious about the lifestyle that we had chosen here. He had spoken to both Tanya and Kate about the way their diet affected things like their strength and agility. I could see him forming a plan to attempt this type of hunt and I made a mental note to myself to ask him on a hunt with Emmett and myself before our time ran out.

Just such an opportunity presented itself on the morning when Bella took Jacob and Nessie over to Charlie's. Given our company, Charlie absolutely could not come to visit and the strain of being away from Nessie was difficult on him. Bella suggested taking Nessie over to see him, Jacob jumped at the opportunity to be away from all of the vampires, and I was happy to have a day to take a few of my new friends hunting. Em was more than happy to go with me. Garrett agreed readily and even Benjamin was eager to join us, although he declined to join in the hunt. He wanted an opportunity to get away from Amun's hostility and a place to practice his craft away from they prying eyes of the Romanians. Tia remained at the house as an unspoken promise to Amun that we would return. Eleazar considered joining us, but remained behind to research with Carlisle about previous punishments that the Volturi had attended.

Once outside the confines of the house, I could feel my spirit lift as we ran. It had been a long time since Emmett and I had hunted together and it was good to be away from the tension that was unconsciously building day after day.

_Where should we take them, brother? _Emmett asked, loping through the trees with childlike abandon.

"Would you like a bear, Em?" I asked, smiling.

The bears up at Goat Rocks would be busily storing up for the coming winter, the perfect time to catch a few fully fatted males. Em grinned at my suggestion and Garrett's eyes sparkled with anticipation.

"Excellent," Emmett said. "Follow me."

We journeyed no more than ten minutes time to reach our destination. The four of us stood atop an outcropping of rocks near the top of one of the peaks. It was a clear day, although not sunny, and the mountains were dusted in a layer of snow. It gave me a chill to see the ground so like Alice's vision of the Volturi's arrival. I wondered briefly where the Volturi were in their journey toward us, whether they were close or still a world away.

Emmett was pointing out different areas to Garrett. Benjamin had left us for the moment. He was going to sit at the summit and practice pulling gusts of wind from the air. I watched him climbing the peak and finding the place where he wanted to sit.. His talent was growing daily and, should it come to a fight, we would do well to have him fighting on our side.

"Bears aren't the same as humans, obviously," Emmett was explaining. "Even though humans have become predators, they aren't built that way. I mean, really, they were made to be prey. And for us, they're just too easy. Bears aren't so simple, but so much more fun. If, like me, you like to play with your food."

I rolled my eyes at my big brother.

"Emmett has a vendetta against angry grizzlies. In his former life, he walked in front of an angry bear and almost never walked anywhere else again. He's been making grizzlies everywhere pay for that for the last seventy or so years."

He laughed and patted me on the back.

"Just because you can't fight flu bugs the same way you can fight bears is no reason to give me grief, Edward," he said, still laughing.

I rolled my eyes again. "Let's hunt, gentleman."

Garrett looked at us one last time to be sure that this was, in fact, a good idea. I knew that he wasn't concerned about fighting with a bear. Rather, he was worried that the blood wouldn't taste right or that it would do something odd to him. I had to chuckle to myself as he surreptitiously looked Emmett and I over for any defects, and grinned unabashedly at me as I caught him in his private speculations.

"You can't blame me for wondering," he said, shrugging. "C'mon. Let's get this over with."

The bears were easy to spot. There were few areas with berries and sweet grasses left for them to forage. Most of the streams were near to freezing that the fish were scarce. They would be foraging on the outskirts of the forest where the air was warm enough to keep things in bloom. There were two females and a male about a quarter mile to our north. I watched as Garrett sniffed them out and unconsciously wrinkled his nose at the aroma. It wouldn't come naturally to him, that was for sure. The only person who took to this naturally had been Alice, but she had known it was coming. I wondered what she was hunting now.

Once the scent had found it's way to my nose, I let my instincts guide me and truly lost myself in the hunt. Bella had said that she found me beautiful when I hunted, but I knew that was because when we hunted we were much more predator than human. It was a marvelous thing to watch a perfectly designed hunter track and kill it's prey. I knew that was the beauty she was referring to. I saw it in the few times that I had watched others hunt without me. There was no denying the beauty in it; it was like watching a lioness hunt down a gazelle. Every move seemed choreographed, every muscle firing precisely.

I was impressed with Garrett's fortitude. He downed his grizzly quickly, forgoing the pre-meal game that Emmett was engaging in, and going right for the jugular. He had finished before I did and was standing watching me.

"It's not what I expected," he confessed as I looked up at him.

"And what were you expecting?" I asked politely.

He smiled graciously. _As if you didn't know_.

"I don't often try to flout my ability, Garrett. It has its uses and I don't shy away from using it, especially now when what people are thinking so directly affects my daughter, but I do appreciate hearing things from my friend's mouths as well as their minds."

"And I appreciate your courtesy. I just meant that you must have already known that I thought this would be disgusting. I was surprised to find that it wasn't completely unappetizing. Different, not as sweet, but not unbearable."

"You could get used to it--for the right reasons perhaps," I ventured.

He smiled. "She is something," he said wistfully.

"That she is," I agreed. "My cousins have quite a history. They are older even than Carlisle and still they have not found mates for themselves."

"Do they not wish to find love?" he asked.

"On the contrary," I said. "They had not found what they were looking for, I think."

"And--now?'

I shook my head and smiled slightly. "I couldn't say, of course," I demurred.

"I didn't think you could or would," he said. "But it was worth a try. You are too much a gentleman, Edward."

"I've been accused of worse, my friend," I said and clapped him on the shoulder. "Let's find Em. He must have pulled the beast apart by now!"

We found Benjamin in deep contemplation at the top of the mountain. He had whipped the wind into a miniature tornado and was swirling some new fallen snow into a cone. His arms were raised and his eyes were closed. It was one of the most awesome displays that I had ever seen. Both Em and Garrett were stunned into silence. The vampire world was, indeed, changing and with gifts such as Benjamin's who knew what the future might hold.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

The jungle was a strange and mysterious place. The animals were different here, not as innately frightened of us as the animals that were native to our home. Jasper and I were able to hunt pythons, monkeys, tapirs, and jaguars. Jasper's favorite was the jaguar, of course, because of its predatory nature. He slipped once and said that he had to call Emmett and tell him about what he had found. His face fell then and he looked at me sadly.

"Do you think I'll ever get the chance to tell him?" he asked.

"I hope you get the chance to show him," I responded quietly.

He nodded.

"That's what this is all about, right?"

"Absolutely. We're going to make this work. I can't see it. But, I can almost feel it. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, I think it does," he said after some thought. "I think that we are close to being able to approach them."

I looked at him, unsure. I hated to feel this way. I wanted to be useful again, to be able to offer something to this search. I wasn't used to not having a gift to share.

"Do you think that they will accept us?" I asked.

"I don't know for sure, of course," he hedged. "But we have given them a week to get used to us. I think that it's time to test things out."

We found Kachiri later that evening and she agreed with Jasper. She felt that we had given them enough latitude and it was time to make our presence known to the others.

It was full dark when we found their heavy scent near the water's edge. The boy was bathing.

"Hello," Kachiri called from the edge of the forest.

The small vampire turned and hissed at us, but the boy turned more slowly.

"Huilen," he said in a mature, easy voice. "It's ok. These are the ones who have been following us. They don't mean us harm."

He looked at us with curiosity and I could tell immediately that Jasper's plan was a success. He was easy and sure of us. The little vampire, however, was still wary and crouched to strike at us.

"What do you want?" she asked in a strangely accented voice.

"Just to talk," Jasper said with his hands held in front of him, palms up. "Your friend is correct. We mean you no harm."

"Nephew," the boy in the water said. "I am her nephew."

"We need your help," I called out desperately. I couldn't stand it anymore. All of this maneuvering. Either they were going to help us or they weren't. I needed to know! "Our family is in danger and your story may help to save us. Please! Will you speak to us?"

"Of course," the boy said. "Huilen, please. They will not hurt me. They are more frightened than we are."

"Thank you," I said more softly. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome," he said, stepping out of the water. "This is Huilen, my aunt, and I am Nahuel. What is it you need to know?"

"My brother and his wife have a child," I began. I told them about Bella and Edward's love and how they had been married and visited Isle Esme. I told them how Bella had come back with a child in her belly. Huilen hissed at that and I wondered why. I told them how Edward and saved the child and his wife; I noted how Nahuel's eyes widened in shock and surprise at that. I told them of the Volturi and how they were coming to destroy our family because they thought that Nessie was a monster.

"You see, the only way to save our family is to prove to them that Nessie will grow up to be safe. Unless they _know,_ they'll kill her and the rest of us. Please, can you tell me your story?" I finished.

It was Huilen that spoke.

"Your brother is a vampire," she said; it wasn't a question. The word was filled with hate.

"Yes," I said, confused because she was obviously and immortal herself. "As am I."

"And he saved his human wife and made her what you are?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Yes," I said. "Of course. He loves her."

"But--I don't understand," Nahuel said. "Aren't they all--"

How I wished for Edward right now, so I could understand what they were going on about. I felt so handcuffed. So angry. I inhaled and tried to calm myself.

"Please," I said. "Tell me what is upsetting you so that I can help you to understand."

"It is just a lot to take in," Nahuel said finally, looking at me with new eyes. "You see, when I was born, I killed my mother. My father," he spat the word, "left her while she was pregnant and Huilen was left to care for her while she carried me. I grew too quickly, broke her bones and when I emerged it was too much. She died during the delivery. I bit Huilen when she tried to cradle me and it was my venom that turned her into what she is now. For my whole life, I thought that my father was the only vampire cruel enough to do something like this to a human. Because I never suspected that a woman could survive such a birth. I never factored in love."

"Do you know your father then?" Jasper asked.

"He visited me a few years after my birth and expected me to join him. I declined, having all the family I needed in Huilen. He is a cruel man intent on creating a super race. I have not had contact with him since, but I know of the sisters that he has created."

"There are more of you?" I asked incredulous.

"Yes. I have several sisters that live with my father. They disdain human life as he has taught them to do. I apologize for my incredulous response to your brother's story. It's just that the only vampire that I have known besides Huilen only used humans for food or as a vessel to carry his offspring."

"I understand your reaction," I said, stunned. "But I assure you, my brother is nothing like that."

"I would like to meet him," Nahuel said. "And your . . . niece."

"There will be much danger," Jasper warned them.

Huilen looked swiftly at Nahuel and he put his hands on her shoulders.

"If there is something that we can do to help, we will do it. Surely these Volturi that you speak of cannot believe that _I am a monster," he said._

"_Your witness may be enough," I said. I couldn't see any more of the battle, now that the wolves, Nessie, and Nahuel were tied up in it. But, for the first time in three weeks, I saw Jasper after the battle._


	26. Chapter 26

**_This was the chapter that I was looking forward to most when I decided to write the rest of the book . . . and the one that you all have asked for most consistently. Here it is. Christmas-the extended remix! lol. I changed a lot from the book actually, because I did feel that Charlie's Christmas was difficult on both Bella and Edward. I hope you like what I added. I took a couple of reviewers' suggestion and added a couple of little bits from Renesmee's POV. She was tricky, but I used my daughter as a bit of inspiration. I hope you like Renesmee's insights. When reading about her, I always felt that she was the type of child that could see right to the heart of the matter and ignored all of the masks and games that adults sometimes play. That's the character that I wrote and I hope you like it. Let me know! ~Jen_**

**Edward's POV**

We arrived back at the house before Bella and Jacob had returned with Nessie. In the weeks since Alice had left, I had never felt the urge to play. I knew that it soothed me, but there was so much else to do in the day that I never sat down at the piano. When we returned, my piano was the first thing I saw and the last. I walked directly over to it and sat down. It was like coming home after a long vacation. My fingers found the keys immediately and I began playing the melody of Esme's song. I knew that she heard it and was sitting just out of my view enjoying it. Many of those gathered had found places around the house where they could listen unobtrusively. I had never been ashamed of playing in front of people, but I appreciated the distance that they were giving me now. This was personal.

When I heard Bella pull up out front, I shifted seamlessly into her lullaby. I noted that Jacob's thoughts were absent from the car and I wondered what errand kept him away; it wasn't like him to stay away from Nessie for any time. Bella was moving slowly now, gently taking the sleeping child from the back of the car. I could tell she was moving slowly on purpose, drawing out her time so that she could listen to her music. I had been away from the piano for too long. I had forgotten how happy the music made those around me.

I continued to play as I turned to Bella. What I saw when I looked at her was a different woman than the one who had left me this morning. There was something dark in her now, some secret that she was keeping, and it was eating away at her before my eyes. I could tell instantly that this darkness was part of the secrets that she was shielding from me, things that I was never to know. I would never tell her the pain that it caused me to know that there were things that she could not tell me. I knew that these things were vitally important. But, now, when there was so little time . . . I wanted all of her to myself. It was selfish, I knew that. Irrational, even. But still, seeing her like this and knowing I might never know why. It made me more sad than angry.

"Welcome home," I said, gazing into her eyes, willing her to know that I supported her. "Did you have a good time with Charlie today?"

"Yes. Sorry I was gone so long. I stepped out to do a little Christmas shopping for Renesmee. I know it won't be much of an event, but . . ." she shrugged. I immediately stopped playing and frowned. I hadn't thought of the holidays at all since this nonsense with the Volturi. But of course this Christmas was special. It was our daughter's first and ours as well. I put my hand on her waist and gently pulled her towards me.

"I hadn't thought much about it. If you _want_ to make an event of it--"

"No," she said quickly, and it was there again. The darkness that I had seen as she walked in the door. "I just didn't want to let it pass without giving her something."

"Do I get to see?"

"If you want. It's only a little thing."

Bella shifted the sleeping baby in her arms and I registered the gentle dreams that she was dreaming. I envied her every time I looked into her mind as she slept. Oblivion of this kind would be so restful.

Bella pulled a small velvet pouch from her purse.

"It caught my eye from the window of an antique store while I was driving by."

She handed me a tiny locket, inlaid with vines. It was an oval shape. When I popped the catch and opened it, I saw the small opening for a picture and the inscription on the opposite side: _plus que ma propre vie_. I knew then what Bella's terrible secret was. All this time, she had thought there would be an out, something that would save either herself or me. With this gift, Bella was admitting that there were no other options. Should it come to a fight, she _would_ save her daughter, but she would give her life in the process.

"Do you know what this says?" I asked softly, already knowing.

"The shopkeeper told me it said something along the lines of '_more than my own life.'_ Is that right?"

"Yes, he had it right."

"I hope she likes it," Bella muttered.

"Of course she will," I said lightly, trying not to let my emotion leak into my voice. I looked at her again, trying to see through the mask, hear through the shield. She was quiet, of course. But I could see everything, nonetheless. I wanted everyday that we had already had back so that I could show her again how happy I was that she had chosen me. I wanted to live the next days in slow motion so I would have the time to tell her half of what she meant to me. It was overwhelming thinking that I would only have a couple of weeks to make her see that. It didn't seem possible. "Let's take her home," I said, eager to be alone with so that I could begin the process of telling her what she needed to hear.

I looked at her then and something I wasn't expecting was written on her face: hesitation and reluctance.

"What?" I demanded.

"I wanted to practice with Emmett a little . . ."

Emmett heard only the surface of our conversation which, in truth, wasn't very deep. So he was psyched at the idea of continuing the fun from this afternoon and fighting with Bella.

"Excellent," he said. "The forest needs thinning."

I, however, had no intention of allowing that. Not tonight. We had missed too many nights already with practice of one kind or another. What could practice accomplish now, except stealing precious moments?

"There's plenty of time for that tomorrow," I said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Bella said, almost angrily. "There's no such things as _plenty of time_ anymore. That concept does not exist. I have a lot to learn and --"

"Tomorrow," I said. My tone brooked no replies either from Bella or from Emmett.

I understood her hesitance. I really did. However my concern was not for the lack of time that she had to practice; rather, it was the lack of time that we had to be together that worried me. I trusted that she would understand and agree.

* * *

My plan for Christmas morning began forming in my head that afternoon when Bella brought her small gift for Renesmee home. Christmas was never a large affair in my family, but it never went completely unnoticed. This year would be different and I would make sure of it. I had spoken with Carlisle and Esme and they were in complete agreement. Rose had overhead and was thrilled at the thought of Nessie's face on Christmas morning. Out plan was to surprise Nessie on Christmas morning at the cottage. I knew that Bella had made plans to be at Charlie's for the day, but we would have the morning to ourselves, and we began planning immediately and quietly. I knew that we couldn't hide it from Bella until the morning, but I wanted her to be as surprised as possible.

We placed Renesmee in her crib on Christmas Eve and Bella turned to me as I closed the door.

"So--" she said, her voice trailing suggestively. "I didn't have time to get the mistletoe, but maybe we can pretend?"

I smiled and took her into my arms.

"I don't need a silly plant to tell me you're the one I want to kiss, love," I said and covered her mouth with mine. My hands, moving as if by themselves, found her hair and tangled themselves there. She had twined her arms around my neck and was slowly pulling herself into my arms, legs wrapping provocatively around my waist. It was only the rustle of leaves just outside the cottage that pulled my mind back to reality long enough to remember that we would have company tonight. Panting only slightly, I lifted her lightly to the floor and shook my head slowly at her smoldering eyes.

"Damn," I said. "I am sorry to have to waste that look."

"Waste?" she said, suddenly full of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, love," I said, kissing her hand. "It wouldn't have been a proper Christmas surprise if I had told you. You see, we'll be having guests this evening."

Her eyes lit up as she looked around the room expectantly. Just at that moment, Carlisle and Emmett opened the front door carrying the tree.

Bella turned to me as soon as she saw them, threw her arms around my neck and whispered, "thank you," in my ear. I had known that this would be important to her, but I couldn't have imagined the happiness in her voice right now.

"Is the little curly top asleep yet?" Emmett asked quietly; well, quietly for him.

"Yes, out like a light," I replied, wrapping my arms around Bella's waist. I saw Esme and Rose following behind Em and Carlisle, carrying boxes and garland. They had all, of course, taken to this idea with gusto. As I saw the twinkling lights atop one of Rose's boxes, I felt only the barest twinge of regret at our two missing family members. But tonight wasn't a night for regrets or sadness. Tonight was a night for celebration.

"Where would you like your tree, Bella?" Carlisle asked her.

"Thank you all, so much," she said, her voice thick with emotion.

"Thank _you_, Bella," Esme said, putting the boxes down and coming to her side. "We never would have remembered to pause for this if it wasn't for you."

Esme took Bella in her arms and whispered to her so softly that I felt almost embarrassed to be close enough to hear, but I knew that she wished me to hear.

"Thank you for making my son so happy. And for giving me that beautiful granddaughter. I would _never_ have asked for anything different. We love you so much."

"We love you, too, Esme," Bella said, nearly choked with emotion now.

"Ok," I said warmly, rubbing Bella's back. "How about we get this tree in place?"

"I don't think Rose brought enough of the lights. She only has fifteen strands!"

Rose hissed at him. "They're for around the fireplace too, Em."

"Right," he teased. "And what are the pink ones for? The ceiling?"

"Those are for around Nessie's door frame!" Rose defended.

I smiled. I couldn't remember the last time the six of us had been together in the last three weeks and been this happy. It seemed that everything had been centered on either hunting or practicing or researching. Now, we were able to be a family again.

Rose flashed over to the boxes and, in an instant, had a sparkling red Santa hat on Em along with a length of garland.

"Quit finding fault and start decorating," she said imperiously, "or I'll just turn you into the tree."

He chased her then into the corner and gathered her into a kiss and we all laughed quietly. Carlisle looked at me overtop of Esme's head as he held her close. _Thank you, Edward._ I nodded at him and smiled, hugging my own wife close as well.

It took longer than it should have to get all of the decorations up and it was a miracle at the end that Renesmee didn't wake up. For a group of vampires, we were incredibly slow, loud and rowdy. Even the usually reserved figures of Esme and Carlisle were almost giddy with the excitement of decorating the small cottage. Esme had brought several cans of glittering snow spray to make the pine tree more festive. Emmett thought it would be humorous to make me sparkle even more, so in the end, the both of us had nearly as much sparkling snow on us as the tree did. But, standing back now, I had to admire the vision it took Esme to put this together in a week.

Every branch of the tree was elegantly draped in white twinkling lights and the needles sprayed generously with the snow. Rose was silently afraid that it would look tacky, but even she had been awed by the end result. The last step had been hanging the beautiful crystal ornaments that Esme had found at various antique stores. I noticed ornaments that represented something special for each of us. There was a piano and music note for me, a stethoscope and doctor's bag for Carlisle, a car and wrench for Rosalie, a bear and a honey pot for Em, two miniature houses for Esme, and a lovely blue bell and an antique shield for Bella. Tucked in the background, I noticed a peacock blue satin high heeled shoe ornament and a cowboy boot in the style of Texas that could only have been meant for our two missing siblings. It was a most beautiful tree.

After the tree was up and the mantle decorated with garland and stockings, each of us began pulling wrapped gifts out from hidden places: Bella and I from different closets and the rest of the family from the boxes that they had brought along. Renesmee, of course, had the largest and most spectacularly wrapped pile. Everyone picked out something special for her. But, surprisingly, there were many extra gifts lying under the tree as well.

When all of the gifts were laid out, everyone began giggling with anticipation and excitement.

"Nessie will sleep for another couple of hours. Shall we have our Christmas now?" Carlisle asked.

We all smiled in response and took up our places around the tree. Everyone gave little things to each other, small tokens of our love for each other and our wish that we could remember our family as it is now, happy and light, unencumbered with fear.

I could not pass up the opportunity to exercise my right as her husband and give Bella something to remember our first married Christmas. She opened it quietly, curled into crook of my arm on the small couch. She took it out of the box and held it up to the light. It was a locket, not much larger than Renesmee's, and it held my own personal promise to her.

"What does it say?" she asked quietly.

"_Notre amour de rompre les liens de la mort,"_ I said. "It mean, _'Our love will break the bonds of death."_

"Would you put it on me?" she asked, looking up into my eyes.

"Of course," I said, taking it from her hands.

I knew that she understood my gift. I knew that she had secrets that she could not tell me, but I wanted her to know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that wherever her secrets led her, I would follow. Our love wasn't bound to this world. When we married, I promised her an eternity. If we were destined to meet eternity in a week's time, my love would follow her wherever her fate would take her, in this world or beyond.

She put her hands in mine when the locket was around her neck. "For always," she said.

"And forever," I said, smiling at her.

Now wasn't the time for sadness. Nessie would be awake shortly and so my family sat quietly around the blazing tree drinking in the companionship of the moment.

When Nessie stirred we all leapt to our places. Em still had on his ridiculous red hat, the rest of us were wearing various bows and ribbons from the unwrapped gifts. Esme was the first to start giggling at the sight of us, six immortals poised and ready to spring on the child just waking in the other room. We were quite a sight. It wasn't long before we were all dissolved in laughter. Renesmee heard us and was calling to me, wanting to be part of the fun.

Bella and I swooped into her room then, scooping her up and bringing her out to the living room in the blink of an eye. Her face was full of light. When I looked at Bella overtop of Renesmee's curls, I could see that her face was an echo of Nessie's, full of light, hope, and promise.

* * *

**Nessie's POV**

I heard them just as the sun was touching my window sill. Not just Daddy and Momma, but Grandma, Grandpa, Auntie Rose and Uncle Em too. They sounded happy. And even though they liked to smile at me, they hadn't sounded happy in a long time.

As soon as I thought about him, Daddy was in my room with Momma right behind him. He scooped me out of my crib and whirled me around to face Momma. Her eyes were bright and smiling and so were Daddy's. They ran me out to the living room filled with my family and it was like the decorations had covered up all of the black feelings that my family had felt for so long. All the little lights twinkled and made my eyes open wide, but it was the dazzling smiles and tinkling laughs that I hadn't heard in so long that made me laugh with them. I knew that today would be a good day.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Like any other child, Ness tore through her gifts in a terror of happiness, giggling over the sparkly things and marveling over the noisy things. The MP3 player that I got her was near the beginning. She looked at it confused at first, but when I put the small ear buds in her ears and it began playing _Clair de Lune_ in her ears she was delighted with it. She wanted to know if that was all it would play for her.

"No, lovely," I said. "It has all of our favorites on it. Even your own lullaby." I winked at her.

Her whole face lit up and she threw herself in my arms. I felt like my heart might explode.

Bella's locket came last and Renesmee seemed to know that, although the smallest thing she opened, it was the most important. Her face was serious as she looked at it with understanding written on her tiny features.

"Do you know what it says, Renesmee?" Bella asked.

Nessie walked over to her mother and curled herself into her lap. She put her hand on neck. _I love you, too, Momma._

Bella didn't say any more. There was nothing left that needed to be said. I held my wife and child tight, feeling the bubble of happiness begin to stretch and thin as the morning wore away.

If our morning Christmas was the height of happiness, Charlie's house was full of stress for us. I knew that even Renesmee felt it, sitting curled in Jacob's lap, playing with the braided bracelet that Jacob had given her.

I had felt the bubble beginning to burst when Ness had opened Bella's gift, but it was still there, valiantly trying to stay in place. But when we arrived at Charlie's and Jacob walked up to me with purpose in his steps and the bracelet in his thoughts, I felt the bubble pop for good and I was left hollow with it's absence.

"It seems like I ought to ask you before I give it to her," he said to me, head down.

"You would give it to her anyway, would you not?"

"I would," he admitted. _But I kind of want your blessing_.

"You know you have that, albeit grudgingly," I said tightly. I wasn't ready for this conversation. I shouldn't be talking about something that was equivalent to engagement for my barely three month old daughter.

_We don't have much time left_, he said

"Not today," I growled at him. "We won't discuss that today."

He looked at the ground again.

"Can I give it to her?"

"Yes," I said finally. "With my blessing."

Bella was almost pleased with Jacob's gift. I felt as though it might be easier for Bella to accept this gift because it was a physical representation of the bond that she was relying on.

We sat around the small room, surrounded by the large, bustling figures of Jacob's pack. Also squeezed in with Charlie, Bella, Nessie and I were Sue, Sam, and Emily. It was an uncomfortably expectant mood. Bella and I attempted to keep the mask of frivolity that we had found this morning in place as we sat in Charlie's living room; but, for both of us, it was a losing battle. Our masks were slipping and those that we loved were catching glimpses of the horror that lay just below the surface.

Charlie worked hard to ignore the slipping masks that Bella and I wore. He was happy to have his family around him right now and he wasn't about to ask questions of anyone that might send us running away. Sue was bustling around, trying to keep everyone fed and happy. I smiled inwardly that Bella's father would have someone looking out for him from now on. Even if Bella hadn't noticed yet, it was fairly clear that Sue and Charlie had formed a more permanent link to each other.

The pack was just annoying me though. If Charlie was trying to ignore Bella and my mood, the pack was openly incredulous at it. They didn't look at the coming battle as an ending to anything. Failure just wasn't an option for them. They were keyed up and ready to fight. To them, it was taking too long for the first snow to come, bringing with it the judgment of the Volturi. I couldn't see it that way but I was forced to listen to them berate me in my head throughout the festivities about how I ought to "lighten up" and "let it go." Leave it to a wolf to completely ignore danger of any kind and welcome the excitement that it would bring.

When it was time to leave, Jacob, Bella and I left with almost a sigh of relief. It was difficult work keeping up appearances when, in truth, time was slipping away so quickly. We gathered Renesmee, almost asleep already, into our arms and carried her out to the car. Jacob was riding with us back to the main house. The battle was getting too close for him to keep any distance from us. He needed to be there in case anything should arise suddenly.

When we got into the car and shut the door, there was a second of relief at being able to completely take off the masks. Bella and I shared a look of bittersweet regret that we couldn't keep the atmosphere of this morning alive for an entire day, but we understood that this morning was as much a gift as the presents we had exchanged. Our time together might be running out, but we would remember this morning even at the end.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

Grandpa Charlie's house was so much different from the cottage and not even because he didn't have as many pretty lights. I was happy to see my Jacob and his wolf friends there, making the room look even smaller than it already was. Jacob gave me a pretty bracelet to wear and it was colorful, like the little rainbows that my Momma and Daddy made in the sun. He put it on my wrist and it felt heavy there, even though it weighed nearly nothing. I knew that it was important to him and to Momma, and that made it special to me.

But Grandpa Charlie's was a sad place today. Even though we had all of our friends around us, Momma and Daddy were sad. I asked Daddy in my head if they were sad because of me and he shook his head really fast and smiled at me for show.

But I could tell that he and Momma were just putting on a show. They were good at it. My Jacob's friends thought Momma and Daddy looked happy. They were happy because they were excited about some kind of party coming soon. But they didn't see the black just under my Momma's smile. She was sad again and all of the happiness from this morning was gone. I knew that they were scared again. I was glad when Momma picked me up to take me home again. I didn't want to see them pretend anymore.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Short but packed. So, I could have taken this further, into the time when Bella meets with J again, but I have a few ideas about that. I want that to be it's own chapter along with Edward and Carlisle's nights spent on the battle field. Question: Would anyone be interested in seeing Jenks' reaction to Bella when they meet? I think it might be an interesting challenge to write his POV, maybe just as a small little in between chapter. let me know what you think._**

**_BIG HUGS!! to all my reviewers. We broke the big 100 mark and I'm doing little happy dances all over the place. :)_**

**_HUGE HUGS and a great big shout-out to Ella, who has been reviewing from the beginning and detected a minor/major error in my French. Turns out I managed to have Edward's locket say "our love to break the death links" instead of what I meant to say. Needless to say, Google Translate is no longer my friend. :) Anyway, Ella said that the French for what I wanted to say was "notre amour cassera les liens de mor." Thanks again and sorry for any confusion. If you know me, you know that little stuff like that bugs the hell out of me. I like to get it right! So I'm glad to be able to fix it._**

* * *

As we pulled up to the house, I knew that something was wrong. As we listened to the disturbance inside Bella, Jacob and I looked at each other in panic. Jacob was thinking about how best to call the pack if he needed them, having left most of them with Charlie. I was scanning the thoughts of those assembled, trying to get the breadth of the argument so that we were not unprepared. Eleazar proved the most helpful, cataloging in his mind what had happened and what was likely to happen. I saw immediately what had spurred the action forward: Alistair had stolen away before Carlisle and Esme returned from the cottage and when they returned, the bickering began between Benjamin and Amun. It wasn't long ago that the bickering had escalated and Carlisle had interceded. Now, Amun was threatening to leave but Benjamin refused to even consider it.

"Alistair is gone," I warned Bella as we flitted up the steps.

All of the immortals that we had gathered were now huddled around the front room, circling the main confrontation. Esme, Tia, and Kebi stood inside the circle of immortals, but just behind the tightly ringed confrontation. I heard Esme calling to me as soon as I entered the room and I flitted to her side, towing Bella behind me. Jacob stayed to the outside of the ring. As I entered, he caught my attention.

_Edward_, he called lightly. _All you need to do is pull Bella and Nessie behind you. You do that, it'll be a signal to me to call the pack. That's all it'll take, brother_.

It didn't feel as though the tenor of the room had become violent, but I was grateful for Jacob's foresight in devising a plan to call in reinforcements. I hated to think about fighting our allies, but Amun's words and thoughts were becoming more mutinous by the second.

"Amun," Carlisle said. "If you want to go, no one is forcing you to stay."

Amun looked at Carlisle and then darted his eyes to Benjamin. _He would like that very much. Having my greatest weapon at his disposal._

"You're stealing half my coven, Carlisle!" he shrieked at him, pointing at Benjamin. "Is that why you called me here? To _steal_ from me?"

Carlisle sighed. _It's been like this for the past hour, Edward._

Benjamin, however, rolled his eyes. _Funny, isn't it?_

"Yes," Benjamin said, stepping forward slightly. "Carlisle picked a fight with the Volturi, endangered his whole family, just to lure me here to my death. Be reasonable, Amun. I'm committed to do the right thing here--I'm not joining any other coven. You can do whatever you want, of course, as Carlisle has pointed out."

I was impressed with Benjamin for so subtly taking the upper hand in the argument. Suddenly, instead of Amun being in charge, Benjamin had just given _him_ permission to go. Amun didn't miss the semantics either.

"This won't end well," Amun growled at everyone assembled. "Alistair was the only sane one here. We should all be running." He hoped his words would begin an exodus that Benjamin would be unable to resist and then his precious weapon would be safe. Of course, he underestimated Tia's role in Benjamin's decision.

"Think of who you're calling sane," she said then with a note of disdain.

"We're all going to be slaughtered!" Amun cried angrily.

"It's not going to come to a fight," Carlisle demanded.

"You say!" he nearly squealed.

"If it does, you can always switch sides, Amun. I'm sure the Volturi will appreciate your help."

_I'd like to see your face when __all__ of your friends go flocking to the Volturi's protective wings,_ he thought as he sneered. He didn't know my father very well. Carlisle would be most pleased to see so many dear friends saved. "Perhaps that _is_ the answer," Amun said aloud.

Carlisle didn't disappoint me.

"I wouldn't hold that against you, Amun. We have been friends for along time, but I would never ask you to die for me," he said softly and with more sincerity than I had ever heard him speak before.

"But you're taking my Benjamin with you," Amun said now, his voice just as sincere.

Carlisle felt the emotion, but read it wrong, seeing in it his own love for his family. Amun didn't love Benjamin any more than he loved Kebi. He _needed_ Benjamin. To him, Benjamin was a tool, the ultimate weapon. It sickened me a bit to be in his head as he thought of my friend that way. Carlisle reached out to Amun then, placing a hand on his shoulder. Amun only shook him off.

"I'll stay, Carlisle, but it might be to your detriment. I _will_ join them if that's the road to survival." He turned around and faced the gathered immortals then, waving his hands at them. "You're all fools to think that you can defy the Volturi." He scowled at them, and then, sighing, glanced at my wife and child. I tensed, but he continued speaking. "I will witness that the child has grown. That's nothing but the truth. Anyone would see that."

"That's all we've ever asked," Carlisle stated simply. And it truly was all he wanted. I didn't think he could see it in himself, but every immortal in the room felt drawn to his side, ready to fight for him. He was a born leader. Amun saw it too, but was made immune to his power by his own greed.

"But not all that you are getting, it seems," he said, turning to Benjamin. "I gave you life. You're wasting it."

Benjamin's mind was mutinous with thoughts of hatred. I recoiled a bit at the ferocity of his anger. _Wasting it?_ he scoffed in his mind at Amun. _I've wasted my life trying to please you. Helping this family will be the most decent thing I've ever done._ The words that came out of his mouth were slightly more gentle, but coated in the acerbic anger that he felt for Amun in that moment.

"It's a pity you couldn't replace my will with your own in the process; perhaps then you would have been satisfied with me."

Amun's eyes narrowed at Benjamin, taking in the full power of his words and then without a word or a touch, he motioned Kebi to the door. He would keep to his word to witness, but he would not keep our company anymore.

"He's not leaving," I informed y family, "but he'll be keeping his distance even more from now on. He wasn't bluffing when he spoke of joining the Volturi."

"Why did Alistair go?" Bella whispered.

"No one can be positive; he didn't leave a note. From his mutters, it's been clear that he thinks a fight is inevitable. Despite his demeanor, he actually does care too much for Carlisle to stand with the Volturi. I suppose he decided the danger was too much," I said and shrugged. I couldn't blame him, really. The danger was more than even I could grasp.

"From the sound of his mumblings, it was a bit more than that," Eleazar expounded, eager to join into the conversation. I turned to him. "We haven't spoken much of the Volturi agenda, but Alistair worried that no matter how decisively we can prove your innocence, the Volturi will not listen. He thinks they will find an excuse to achieve their goals here."

The entire room began to let that last statement digest. They were rolling it around inside their minds, letting the gravity of it really take hold. No matter what, the Volturi would achieve their goals. That meant, of course, that Carlisle couldn't be right. There _would_ be a fight because the Volturi willed it so. It was a terrifying thought, even for myself who had had this discussion with Eleazar previously.

Each of the immortals began having conversations of their own. The Romanians, of course, were hoping for Alistair to be correct. Each of the other covens were discussing quietly among themselves what this turn of events might mean for them.

Maggie was standing firm in her resolve that Carlisle was on the side of right. Siobhan and Liam were, however, trying to convince her that right may not necessarily prove victorious. They were having little success. Maggie maintained that she would align herself with, and fight for, the side that had truth on its side. The Denali coven had already made their alliance known and Alistair's suspicions only made them more strong in their conviction. Charlotte and Peter were more wary than the rest, still very uneasy about Jasper and Alice's absence. It was not a good sign to them that they had not returned yet and they were weighing the possibility that Alice had sent them here to fight when she herself had run away. I quickly shied away from thoughts such as these. Zafrina's eyes flashed over to Renesmee's sleeping form and Senna's eyes followed her. Without any words, they both made their pledge to her and were in complete agreement, as always.

The Romanians had reached some finality in their pontificating.

"We fight," Vladimir said finally. I looked blankly at him because I realized that I had missed almost all of what they had been saying in my focus on the others. He looked at me now. _There will be a fight, as we had hoped, and we will fight with you. If there is any fairness left in this world, the Volturi scum will get what they deserve_.

"We will fight, too," Tia said. That made a second time in under a minute someone had taken me by surprise. All of these immortal thoughts swirling around the room were beginning to knock me off my game. "We believe the Volturi will overstep their authority. We have no wish to belong to them." She was looking at Benjamin, waiting for him to finish her proclamation.

He grinned and then glanced from the Romanians back to me. "Apparently, I'm a hot commodity. It appears I have to win the right to be free."

"This won't be the first time I've fought to keep myself from a king's rule," Garrett said teasingly. "Here's to freedom from oppression." I rolled my eyes at him, but was thankful for his support nonetheless.

"We stand with Carlisle," Tanya said simply. "And we fight with him."

"We have not decided," Peter said, looking down at Charlotte. Although Peter was inclined to leave if it proved true that Alice and Jasper had left to save themselves, Charlotte was uncomfortable with this course of action. She had seen Nessie and she wished to protect her. And Peter would, of course, follow her. We had two more, although they did not formally declare.

"The same goes for me," Randall said.

"And me," Mary said.

They truly were undecided. They felt compelled to witness for Nessie, but not to die for her.

Jacob's mind was, of course, riotous at the notion that people might decide not to fight this injustice.

"The packs will fight with the Cullens," Jacob said. "We're not afraid of vampires," he added smirking.

Several of those gathered were mildly put off by Jacob's indifference, but only two felt the need to say anything.

"Children," Peter muttered.

"Infants," Randall corrected him.

"Well, I'm in, too," Maggie said, bouncing out from under Siobhan's protective posture. "I know truth is on Carlisle's side. I can't ignore that."

Siobhan was unconvinced by Maggie's assurance and worried about what would happen should a fight truly be inevitable, all that would be lost.

"Carlisle," Siobhan lilted in her strangely accented voice. "I don't want this want this to come to a fight."

"Nor do I, Siobhan. You know that's the last thing I want," he said and then smirked at her knowingly. "Perhaps you should concentrate on keeping it peaceful."

"You know that won't help," she said, shaking her head slightly.

"It couldn't hurt," Carlisle offered, hands out in supplication and still smirking widely.

"Shall I visualize the outcome I desire?" She asked, rolling her eyes to emphasize her sarcastic tone.

"If you don't mind," he said, openly grinning now.

"Then there is no need for my coven to declare itself, is there?" she asked, more relieved than I would have expected her to be, given that she put so little faith in her gift. "Since there is not possibility of a fight." She put her hand back on Maggie's shoulder, pulling her back to where Liam and she were standing.

Eleazar was pleased by Carlisle and Siobhan's exchange. He believed, as Carlisle did, that Siobhan had a gift of sorts. He did not see it as well defined or nearly perfected yet, but he saw in her the potential to influence the outcome of things. I fervently hoped that she was wishing strongly. We were going to need all of the wishful thinking that we could get, both gifted and otherwise.

Renesmee had woken up hungry; she was never satisfied with human food. I suggested to Bella and Jacob that go we for a family hunt. Jacob beamed at the term. It seemed a fitting end to the day that began with an intimate family gathering. And Jacob belonged in that picture as well. They all agreed readily, although Nessie still looked wistfully toward the refrigerator that held her donated blood. She missed it, but Bella and I were growing more insistent that she get used to hunting. We hadn't spoken of it, but she would need to be able to hunt in the event that donated blood became more difficult to obtain . . . later.

"Stupid leeches," Jacob muttered to me when we got out of earshot. "Think their so superior." He snorted then. _No offence, Edward_.

"They'll be shocked when the _infants_ save their superior lives, won't they?" I asked, not entirely teasing. I'd seen the pack fight; it was far from infantile.

He smiled at me and punched my shoulder in thanks. "Hell yeah, they will."

He went into the trees to phase and we waited just outside the trees for him to return. Nessie clapped her hands when the large russet wolf emerged a second later from the trees. She knew it was Jacob, of course, but she got no end of enjoyment at his transformations. Like the _child_ that he was, he bowed his head in appreciation for her applause. I snorted at this playful display, thankful yet again for Jacob's presence in my daughter's life.

I looked down at the bracelet tied lightly to Nessie's wrist. I didn't know why I had been so angry when I first saw it. I knew what it was. I had been expecting to see it, having seen it in his mind a few times before Christmas. But it was the formality of it, like when I had finally gotten my mother's ring on Bella, marking her as mine. Wasn't Nessie still mine and Bella's? I rationalized this with the thought that even though Bella was mine, she was still Charlie's. But it wasn't the same. Charlie was no longer _responsible_ for Bella. That responsibility was mine now.

Insomuch as someone could be responsible for the beautiful, half tame creature that was hunting by my side. I never got over my first amazement at seeing her do this. She was stunning in every sense of the word: primal, vivacious and ever so deadly. But if there was a danger that she could not face, it was my job as her husband to protect her. Did that mean that now Jacob was taking responsibility for Nessie? I wasn't used to feeling confused like this. I knew that Jacob didn't see it that way. More, it was his promise to us that he would never leave her side. It was his _vow_ to protect her from anything that might come to take her away from us. He was not attempting to usurp our parental responsibility, but rather to enhance it. And I couldn't really argue with that bit of logic. I shook my head as I snapped the neck of my elk, killing it instantaneously. I should only be thankful that someone like Jacob existed for Nessie now. Who better to entrust her to should the worst truly come to pass?

It was at that moment that I took notice of Bella across the clearing, dropping the half dead elk from her hands and staring horrorstruck at her bloody hands. For a split second I cursed the shield that blocked her thoughts from me still. But there was no time for that now. She was clearly in agony. I dropped the dead animal immediately and rushed to her side, taking in all of our surroundings to check for danger.

"What's wrong?" I asked, instinctively touching her.

"Renesmee," she almost moaned in terror.

"She's just through those trees," I reassured her, completely confused. "I can hear both her thoughts and Jacob's. She's fine."

In fact, at that moment, she was showing off for Jacob. She had already killed and drained her elk. Now she was jumping and spinning in the air. From Jacob's perspective she looked more like a ballerina than a four month old child. I noted the concern that tinged the pride in his vision. _Beautiful little princess_, he thought as he watched her. I turned back to Bella then, convinced that they were fine.

"That's not what I meant," she was saying. "I was thinking about my shield--you really think it's worth something, that it will help somehow. I know the others are hoping that I'll be able to shield Zafrina and Benjamin, even if I can only keep it up for a few seconds at a time. What if that's a mistake? What if your trust in me is the reason that we fail?"

She was nearing all out hysteria. I clasped her to me then, running my fingers through her hair.

"Bella," I whispered in her hair. "What brought this on? Of course it's wonderful that you can protect yourself, but you're not responsible for saving anyone. Don't distress yourself needlessly."

"But what if I can't protect anything?" she whispered into my chest, gasping with fear. "This thing I do, it's faulty, it's erratic! There's no rhyme or reason to it. Maybe it will do nothing against Alec at all."

"Shh," hushed her, desperately wanting to soothe her, but still unsure what had brought on her panic. "Don't panic. And don't worry about Alec. What he does is no different than what Jane or Zafrina does. It's just an illusion--he can't get inside your head anymore than I can."

"But Renesmee does!" she hissed at me and I finally understood. "It seemed so natural, I never questioned it before. It's always been just part of who she is. But she puts her thoughts right into my head just like she does with everyone else. My shield has holes, Edward!"

I pulled her away from my chest and she stared at me wildly, desperately wanting me to argue with her. Or even to agree with her so she could stop thinking that we were relying on her. I pursed my lips in deliberation. Was she ready to hear this? I decided that while it might be my responsibility to protect her from danger, I wouldn't do her any favors by protecting her from herself. She needed to understand her gift as much as we did.

"You thought of this a long time ago, didn't you?" she accused me before I could say anything.

I nodded, smiling slightly. I was a bit surprised that she hadn't thought of it earlier, but, like me, she had accepted Renesmee's gift entirely. "The first time she touched you," I said.

"And this doesn't bother you? You don't see it as a problem?" She was exasperated, confused. I understood completely.

I rubbed her arms and continued smiling at her, trying to reassure her.

"I have two theories, one more likely than the other."

"Give me the least likely first."

"Well, she's your daughter," I said. "Genetically half you. I used to tease you about how your mind was on a different frequency than the rest of ours. Perhaps she runs on the same."

Bella shook her head and jutted out her chin. "But you hear her mind just fine. _Everyone_ hears her mind. And what if Alec runs on a different frequency? What if--?"

I put my finger to her lips to quiet her.

"I've considered that. Which is why I think this next theory is much more likely."

She gritted her teeth in anticipation.

"Do you remember what Carlisle said to me about her, right after she showed you that first memory?"

"He said, 'It's an interesting twist. Like she's doing the exact opposite of what you can.'"

"Yes. And so I wondered. Maybe she took your talent and flipped it, too."

She stopped and considered.

"You keep everyone out," I began, trying to lead her.

"And no one keeps her out?" she finished.

"That's my theory," I said. "And if she can get into your head, I doubt their's a shied on the planet who could keep her at bay. That will help. From what we've seen, no one can doubt the truth of her thoughts once they've allowed her to show them, if she gets close enough. If Aro allows her to explain--" I trailed off, thinking the same horrific thoughts that Bella most likely was.

"Well," I said, rubbing her shoulders. "At least there's nothing that can stop him from seeing the truth."

"But is the truth enough to stop him?" she asked me in a knowing whisper.

I couldn't answer her, of course. That was always the one unanswerable question. Would it be enough. Or were they so intent on achieving their goal that they would twist anything to gain the power that they sought. I hugged her tight to me and suggested going to find Jacob and Nessie.

As we ran, I thought about her ominous last question. Unlike Bella, who had only known the Volturi as bringers of violence and danger, I had known them for most of my existence as the balance of power in our world. I disliked the notion that this was a false estimation of them. The evidence stared me in the face day after day and yet I still railed against it. Part of it was because I sought to understand their power in terms of the right always winning out. I shuddered to think of the possibility that for centuries, Aro had been abusing his place of power in order to achieve dominance and unchallenged authority.

The one thing that I kept returning to was the fact that two of the vampires that I respected most, Carlisle and Eleazar, had both joined the Volturi and then left. Both for different reasons, but they left, somehow discontent with what they found there. I didn't know what that meant exactly, but it was not a glowing recommendation of the Volturi's principles, to be sure.

**_A/N: K, I'm going to shamelessly plug my second FF here, because many more people are following this one than the new one. If you haven't checked it out yet, I attempted my first original FF, The Life (and Death) of Edward Anthony Masen. It is very near and dear to my heart because, aside from the characters, it's all mine. Make my day and check it out. Pretty please. :) Anyway, you all rock for reading and reviewing, but you knew that. :) ~Jen_**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Small chapter this time, but some important filler. Many of you asked for this and so I started with the Jenks' POV. Let me know what you think. Also, I wanted to apologize to many of you who PM'd me worried that I was abandoning this story. I'm sorry if my plug for my other story made you worry that I would give this one up. That's definately not my intention. I will update both this and "Edward's story" as often as I can. I just wanted to make those of you who didn't know about it aware of it. Anyway, enjoy the chapter . . . next one will definately be longer and more intense as it'll be the last one before the big battle. Are you excited? I am. :) Reviews make me update faster. Did you know that? ;) ~Jen_**

**J Jenks' POV**

I got into my car almost twenty minutes before I had to in order to arrive at the restaurant on time. She was sweet when I had met her last, but if I had learned anything when dealing with the Cullens it was to be prepared for anything. Mrs. Cullen might be completely _different_ tonight; it wouldn't do to upset her needlessly with tardiness.

I had dressed in one of my finest suits, intensely aware of the Cullen money that flowed so freely. I knew that they were used to fine things; I liked to give all of my clients the impression that they were dealing with the best. It was slightly more difficult when dealing with clientele who had access to _only_ the best. I fought hard to maintain my façade of perfection, but the anticipation was causing me to sweat and my stomach to churn. What if _he_ was there?

I thought back as I drove to my previous dealings with the Cullen family, particularly with Mr. Jasper. I shivered at the memory of his name. It seemed before I even walked into a room that he was in, I could feel his presence emanating out of the room and my bowels would tighten in anticipation. Removed from his presence, I could find nothing that would scare me. He was powerfully built, but not imposing. His eyes were intense, but not angry. His voice was soft and lilting, but always behind the easy words was a sense of menace and dread should I fail him in any way.

I began to shrink from the possibility that he would be at our meeting this evening. Mrs. Cullen had said that Mr. Jasper was not involved in this transaction, that it was solely for herself that she had sought out my services, but what would stop Mr. Jasper from ensuring the quality of my work? My foot depressed the accelerator slightly at the thought, eager to arrive and get the unpleasantness out of the way.

About fifteen minutes from of destination, I got caught in a slight traffic jam and my pulse began to race. Would all of my careful planning be for naught? Would I be late after all and earn the Cullen's displeasure? My eyes darted around for some sign of the traffic abating. In time, we moved slowly and carefully for through the streets. Although I wouldn't be early, it seemed I would at least be on time.

When I arrived at The Pacifico and gave the maitre d' my name, it was clear from the look on his face that Mrs. Cullen had already arrived. If my memory served her correctly, she was a stunning woman, elegantly made. It was clear from this man's knowing glance over my frame that she was far out my league and he knew it. However, the fact that that speculation was in his eye meant that Mrs. Cullen had arrived alone. My spirits began to raise immediately and I began to breathe easier. Perhaps this evening would be just as painless as our last meeting.

I remembered the terror I felt when that imbecile Max had called and in his blubbering way finally revealing that he had a Cullen standing in front of him. The fear that had shot through me in that instant was nearly enough to give my already taxed heart a tight squeeze. I worried the entire time I waited for her arrival what would meet me when she came. And then the mix up at her arrival that caused her to wait nearly sent my heart over the edge. By the time she entered my office, I was in the throes of anxiety, fearful of losing the entire Cullen account to her anger and frustration. How mistaken I had been in that estimation.

Looking at her now as she warmed her hands by the fire, I was again struck by both the poise and grace that she carried herself with, even standing still. The firelight reflected off of her skin in an almost unearthly way and her skin seemed to glow in the firelight. She was breathtaking. I wondered again what type of trouble this beautiful creature could be in that would make her desperate enough to seek out my help.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," I said to her in greeting, crossing the distance between us with my hand outstretched, eager to touch her.

"No, you're exactly on time," she replied, taking my hand. I noted the chill in her hands, but it was unremarkable next to the pleasant aura that she radiated.

"You look stunning, if I may be so bold, Mrs. Cullen." The words slipped from my mouth almost beyond my control. She _was_ stunning and the clothes simply added to the beauty.

"Thank you, J," she said. "Please, call me Bella."

"I must say, it's a different experience working with you than it is with Mr. Jasper. Much less . . . unsettling," I said, smiling hesitantly at her. Now that the initial shock of her beauty wore off, I was able to fully appreciate my own relaxation in her presence. The only emotion that seemed to be rolling off of Bella right now was sadness. I wasn't so comfortable with her that I felt I could intrude upon that, though.

"Really?" she was saying. "I've always found Jasper to have a very soothing presence."

I didn't wonder at that. I had always gotten the impression, with the insight of distance of course, that Mr. Jasper worked hard at maintaining his imposing presence around me. "Is that so?" was the only response that I could offer to Bella.

"Have you known Jasper long?"

I sighed, thinking back on the last twenty years of interaction that I had had with Mr. Jasper.

"I've been working with Mr. Jasper for more than twenty years, and my old partner knew him for fifteen years before that . . . He never changes." I cringed at the memory of his cold stares and the way my gut felt hollow at the very mention of his name.

"Yeah, Jasper's kind of funny that way," she said cryptically. I wondered how long she had been a part of this family picture and whether the rest of the family was like Bella or more like Mr. Jasper.

"Won't you have a seat, Bella?"

"Actually, I'm in a bit of a hurry. I've got a long drive home," she said as she pulled the white envelope from inside her jacket out into the open. Presumably it contained the second half of my payment. I was disappointed. But more than that, I was becoming very suspicious of Bella's behavior.

"Oh," I said, letting some disappointment show. "I was hoping we could speak for just a moment."

"About?" she asked.

"Well, let me get you your items first. I want to make sure you're satisfied."

No matter how suspicious I was, I wouldn't keep her materials from her. I took the manila envelop from my briefcase and handed it to her. I watched her face as she opened it, read the emotions coursing beneath her carefully molded façade and felt my suspicions growing. She was barely glancing at these things. It seemed almost too much for her to look at them.

"Thank you," she said, emotion thick in her voice.

"I can assure you every piece is perfect. All will pass the most rigorous scrutiny by experts."

"I'm sure they are. I truly appreciate what you've done for me, J."

"It's been my pleasure, Bella. In the future, feel free to come to me for anything the Cullen family needs," I said, fervently hoping that she would be the new spokeswoman for the family.

"There was something you wanted to discuss?" she reminded me gently.

"Er, yes. It's a bit delicate . . ." I gestured to the stone hearth and she sat. Although I was already sweating in anticipation of what I needed to ask, I sat next to her. I thought it best to test the waters gently with some simple questions to judge her attachment to her new husband and his family. Although I knew the answers to these simple questions, her reactions would be very telling for me.

"You are the sister of Mr. Jasper's wife? Or married to his brother?" I asked.

"Married to his brother," she clarified, her brows knitted together in slight confusion.

"You would be Mr. Edward's bride, then?"

"Yes."

I smiled at her in apology for my intrusion. "I've seen all the names many times, you see. My belated congratulations. It's nice that Mr. Edward has found such a lovely partner after all this time."

"Thank you very much," she said, seemingly genuine in her affection for her husband. I wondered how much what I had to ask her would offend her.

"Over the years, you might imagine that I've developed a very healthy level of respect for Mr. Jasper and the entire family," I said in some explanation for what I was about to say. She nodded in understanding, still very confused.

I sighed loudly, trying to frame my question in such a way as not to upset her. I still really was unsure of how volatile her temper might be.

"J, please just say whatever you need to," she said encouragingly.

I took a deep breath and mumbled out my reply, speaking so quickly that I was unsure if she would be able to understand me. I just wanted this said and done.

"If you could just assure me that you are not planning to kidnap the little girl from her father, I would sleep better tonight." I sighed with the recitation complete and looked at Bella to judge her reaction to my words.

"Oh," she said, truly stunned by my guess. It wasn't the case then. I could breathe fully again. "Oh no. It's nothing like that at all," she said, smiling weakly. "I'm simply preparing a safe place for her in case something were to happen to my husband and me."

My airways constricted slightly again.

"Are you expecting something to happen?" I blushed and chastised myself inwardly. This was truly none of my business. All of my years in this business should have taught me that. "Not that it's any of my business," I apologized again.

I watched her estimate me as I blushed again under her gaze. She really was quite striking. I had the urge to touch her again, although I couldn't understand why. She shook her head and looked down.

"You never know," she said softly. Only then did I feel all of the walls of her emotion truly break down and I was momentarily overwhelmed by the sadness emanating from this woman. It was almost as palpable as the terror that pervaded a room when Mr. Jasper occupied it. I wondered again what terrible trouble this poor child was in. I felt an overwhelming desire to protect her which I knew to be a faulty assessment of her situation. I knew from past experiences that no one in Mr. Jasper's family was in need of protection from the likes of me.

"May I wish you the best of luck, then. And please don't be put out with me, my dear, but . . . if Mr. Jasper should come to me and ask what names I put on these documents . . .?"

"Of course you should tell him immediately. I'd like nothing better than to have Mr. Jasper fully aware of our entire transaction."

I nodded, confused but satisfied that she wasn't attempting to defraud her new family. I knew that I would be safe should this come to light and I wouldn't be in danger of retribution from Mr. Jasper.

"Very good," I said. "And I can't prevail upon you to stay for dinner?"

I knew the answer before she spoke it. If she was anything like Mr. Jasper, she would not dine with me. I didn't know if it was disdain or something else, but he had never broken bread with me in the long time that I had known him.

"I'm sorry, J. I'm short on time at present," she said and I felt again that overwhelming sadness emanating from her as she spoke those words.

"Then, again, my best wishes for your health and happiness. Anything at all the Cullen family needs, please don't hesitate to call on me, Bella."

"Thank you, J."

She left, only turning around once. As I watched her leaving, I wondered if I would ever see this strange new addition to the Cullen clan. I hoped very much not only for her sake but for strange and beautiful child in pictures that the fear and sadness that Bella was suffering from was unwarranted. I knew, however, that my hope was probably in vain.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Bella left sometime around mid-afternoon, just as Nessie, Carlisle and I were about to go for a hunt. I took note of her dress and the way her eyes kept casting to the floor as she said her goodbye to me. I knew Bella well enough not to be concerned that she was going to some tryst. I fervently hoped that the end result of all of these secrets would be some happy resolution to our situation. Something good had to come from the both of us making each other so uncomfortable.

"Headed out?" I asked casually, hugging Nessie to my chest.

"Yes, a few last minute things . . ." she replied, feigning indifference.

"Hurry back to me," I said, only pleading slightly.

"Always," she said with strong sincerity.

She danced down the steps and to the car and I watched as she drove away, driving thoughts of where she was going out of my mind. Nessie touched my cheek as we watched her go and replayed our faces to me, seemingly trying to reassure me that Momma always came home. I smiled at her.

"Momma will be home later. Grandpa wants to go hunting. Would you like to go too?"

She smiled brightly at me and we went to find him in his study. Nessie was fascinated by the paintings and odd collectibles that Carlisle filled his office with. They had a routine whenever she entered his study and she knew it well. She jumped out of my arms as we got to the door, leaping lightly into Carlisle's waiting arms. I leaned against the door frame watching them and listening happily to their inner dialog.

"Nessie," he said with pleasure. "What do you want to know today?"

She put her hand on the side of his face, showing him the black and white Van Gough pencil sketch of a cottage in the French countryside. It was nothing more than a study, really, that Carlisle had found and acquired from the artist himself. I knew the story behind this particular acquisition, but as with many things in Carlisle's study, I preferred to hear him tell the story.

"Ah, my Van Gough. What a good choice," he said, smiling broadly at her. She removed her hand from his face and watched happily as he settled himself for the story.

"Daddy told you about how Grandpa swam to France?" he asked her.

She bobbed her head and her curls danced around her face. She thought about the few times that she had seen one of us swimming; it always made her giggle.

"France was an amazing place. There were so many sights and sounds and things to do during the night. I wasn't bored at night; I was able to move among the many creatures of the night that were all human," he said smiling. I remembered France from a few of my trips there. He was quite right in his estimation.

"I found this drawing shortly after it was made and asked for it from the artist. He gave it to me as a memento of my time in the French countryside."

Nessie put her hand to his face and I straightened, knowing what she was going to ask him. _Will you take me there?_

Carlisle smiled, but looked at me. _How can I tell her no?_

"We'll see, Nessie," I said, trying to ease Carlisle's discomfort. "There are so many places to go."

It was a non-committal answer and I doubted that she would buy it. She looked at me reproachfully, sensing my sadness, but didn't say anything aloud. She looked back at Carlisle again.

_Let's hunt, Grandpa,_ she said to him in her head. I was again amazed by the level of understanding that she showed in her restraint.

We hunted for the rest of the afternoon and Nessie was nearly dropping off to sleep as we headed back to the house. I separated from Carlisle in order to put her to bed and await Bella's return.


	29. Chapter 29

**Alice's POV**

Traveling with Nahuel was infuriating; I couldn't fathom how Huilen had put up with it for a century and a half. He was so slow! We had wasted so much time waiting and being patient so that they wouldn't bolt away from us and now we had to trudge back to the battle field at near human pace.

Jasper said that I was being ridiculous, that the boy was moving well beyond the speed of any human. But it didn't matter to me. I had no way of gauging when that battle would be begin and here we were, traveling so much slower than we were capable. Had it just been Jasper and I, we would have been there by now. I didn't like not knowing whether we would make it. I knew that I was being unreasonable. But I couldn't help my exasperation. My family's life depended on it.

**Edward's POV**

The last two days before the Volturi came for us was a game of waiting. During the day we tried to occupy ourselves the best that we could. We would watch Benjamin and Bella practice their rapidly developing talents. Zafrina would entertain Nessie with pretty pictures while several of us would spar in the open field. At night, we would hunt.

None of us were particularly thirsty, but we hunted to abate the boredom and to further sustain and strengthen us. After a short hunt, Carlisle and I would go to the clearing that would soon become the site of our final stand.

I hated leaving Bella and Renesmee at nighttime. Bella knew, of course, that Demetri would most likely be tracking Carlisle or me. It only made sense for us to be waiting for them where we wanted this confrontation to take place. It wasn't necessary for Bella And Nessie to be uncomfortable while we waited. They stayed warm and comfortable at the big house while Carlisle and I stood watch.

It was ominous, really. We all knew that this was inevitable. Alice saw them; they were coming. But just standing in the clearing waiting for them to come and pass judgment was enough to drive me crazy with the futility of it all. I wanted to do something, be proactive in our approach. But, what could we do? Any of us approaching them alone would be killed immediately without question. Our best offence was a show of force and solidarity. And so we waited in the open clearing for the snow to fall and our judges to arrive.

Carlisle and I spoke infrequently but our words were full of meaning. I hadn't spoken of this to Bella, but although I missed our time together, I was thankful for these quiet evenings with my father. I didn't remember my human father very well. I couldn't remember any goodbye that we shared before his death. Although Carlisle and I would never say the words, this quiet conversation before the storm was our goodbye.

"Nessie has been sleeping well despite the turmoil of sleeping at the big house again," I said.

_She's a strong and resilient child_, Carlisle thought.

"Too resilient," I mused.

"Why do you say that?" Carlisle asked.

"She shouldn't have to deal with any of this!" I raged. Suddenly too anxious and upset to stand still, I paced back and forth in the clearing at lightening speed. "She's only four months old, Carlisle! She shouldn't be saddled with the knowledge that her entire family might die because she's different!"

"You don't know--" he began, but I waved him off.

"I do!" I growled. "I see it in her thoughts when she doesn't know I'm watching. I hear it behind her questions when she asks me things. She'd never let on to anyone else, but she can't hide her thoughts from me as easily as she can from everyone else. She knows! And she worries so. It's not healthy."

_What does she think about?_ He asked curiously.

"She thinks that Bella will be the one to save us. She's positive that Bella is the key to everything. She hasn't said as much to Bella, but I know that she is feeling the pressure of Nessie's trust. Bella already worries that our reliance on her shield might be the thing that dooms us; if she were to suspect that Nessie was predicting that Bella would save us all, --"

_Renesmee knows things that she has no right knowing, Edward_. Carlisle was looking hard at me as I paced.

"You don't think -- but she isn't a psychic like Alice, Carlisle. You can't think that she _knows_ anything about the outcome of our confrontation?"

"No--," he said slowing. _I think that she __**feels**__ something about the confrontation and I wouldn't be the one to bet against her. She knows Bella best of all._

What he said was true. But even if Bella's shield was perfectly able to cover us all, which I doubted she could accomplish under all of that pressure, it wouldn't stop Felix and Demetri from throwing us in the flames when they had reached their decision. I shook my head and continued pacing.

"What are you thinking?" Carlisle interrupted me.

"That it won't make a difference either way," I said desperately. "If they won't listen even the strongest shield in the world won't make a difference. I shouldn't have spent so much time practicing, Carlisle. I should have spent time hiding my daughter, making plans for where she could go if they decide to kill us. What was I thinking Carlisle? What kind of a father am I?"

He chuckled and shook his head.

_One of the best I know_, he thought fondly. I just shook my head, too angry and nervous to be thankful for his praise.

"I mean that, Edward," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder to stop my pacing. "You are one of the best fathers that I know. I hope that my example has helped, but I saw the potential in you from the first. I'm proud to call you my son."

I looked at him and realized that this was goodbye, or as close as we would come to it. Neither of us would admit that this was possibly the last night we would spend waiting and watching. Neither of us would say the words aloud. I took him in my arms and held him close.

"I love you, Dad," I said finally.

_And I love you, son_.

The air seemed to shiver as the clouds began to roll in. The snow would come tomorrow evening at the latest. With the snow would come our judges and our time would be up. Carlisle and I both began pacing the field as the night wore on, both of us wondering whether Nessie might know more than either of us could guess.

Near dawn we looked at each other wordlessly and headed back to the house. It would be our last day and there were many preparations that needed to be made before tonight. We sprinted back to the house, eager be around our family and get the day underway.

Preparations had already begun by the time that we arrived at home. Although it was early, Nessie was up and alert to the flurry of activity around her. Her thoughts were quiet and resigned, but they were far from confused. I focused on her for a few moments after we walked into the house, trying to gauge how frightened she might be. I was not as surprised as I might have been at how calmly she watched the vampires swirling around her.

Bella's eyes caught mine just after I walked into the house and no words were needed. She knew what Carlisle and I saw as we stood on the field. All of the immortals gathered here had felt it as they hunted or pursued their other nighttime activities. Wordlessly, we embraced and I felt a tremor go through her. When we released each other, all of the fear in her eyes was gone and had been replaced by a steely resolve. It was a shocking transformation. Gone was the frail girl that I had protected for so long. My wife was fierce in her determination and protection of our daughter. I stopped for a moment to ponder what Nessie had seen in her mother from the beginning because I could easily see this version of Bella being the savior of the day.

* * *

Jacob, Bella, and Renesmee joined Carlisle and I the night before the confrontation. We set up a small tent just inside the stand of trees for Nessie to sleep in and Jacob joined her there, warming her through the cold night.

Sometime just after full sunset, I heard Benjamin coming through the brush. Immediately I was on alert, wondering what could have brought him out here. I thought that the rest would be hunting until almost dawn. But, as he came toward us, I could hear him estimating the weights and shapes of the rocks that he found and I realized what he was doing. He entered the field and looked right at me, smiling deviously.

"Good plan," I called to him.

He shrugged. "It can't hurt," he said, picking up one of the larger boulders that he had found and setting it to one side of the mouth of the clearing.

I watched as he arranged and rearranged the patterns of the rocks until they formed a natural looking formation. Carlisle and I both offered to help him, but he insisted that he knew what he needed it to look like. Just before the snow began to fall, Benjamin had set his traps.

_There_, he thought, pleased with the way the rocks looked natural in the moonlight.

"When the snow covers it," I said, "no one will ever be able to tell that they were placed by hand."

"Well, unless they know about me, which we know they do not yet, why would they even look?" he asked, with the impish grin back on his face.

"True," I said.

"I know it won't hurt them, but I've placed them on fault lines. Maybe it will be enough to stun them--" he sounded doubtful.

I clapped him on the shoulder.

"Go," I said. "Hunt before the sun rises. We've done everything that we can do."

Bella and I spent the night on the field while Jacob warmed Renesmee. I knew that he slept only fretfully, waking at any noise and then falling quickly back to sleep. Like the immortals who had glutted themselves on blood, Jacob had been banking sleep. Many of the others in his pack had been spelling him more frequently than usual and he was letting them. He reasoned that he was going to need the extra rest come tonight and it turned out that he was correct.

Bella and I had been standing still as statues watching the snow begin to fall. It was déjà vu for me, watching the clearing in front of me shape itself into the vision Alice had shown me before she left. I saw the way the snow was piling itself on top of the boulders that Benjamin had loosely constructed. As the sun faintly touched the horizon, the snow began to sparkle. It was amazing how vividly this picture matched the one in my head. It was a beautiful scene; unfortunately, I was wholly unable to appreciate the beauty.

Our friends began arriving just after dawn. Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were first. Esme came to Carlisle's side with a sigh of relief to see him safe. I tuned out their thoughts as they stared into each other's eyes. Emmett looked at me, an odd sparkle in his eye.

_Ready, my brother?_ he asked silently.

His enthusiasm was infectious and I had to smile slightly at him. Rose rolled her eyes, guessing at the exchange. _You two are ridiculous_, she thought.

From the woods, I could hear the wolves beginning to assemble. I wasn't surprised to see Jacob emerge from the trees without Renesmee; I knew that she was still sleeping. Bella left my side to wait for Renesmee to wake and I met Jacob in the center of the field.

_We're going to stay out of sight at first_, he thought. I had seen this in the thoughts of both Jacob and Sam. They knew that our alliance with the wolves was our biggest surprise if not a biggest weapon. Holding out on the Volturi until the last minute might play to our favor.

"Be safe," I said, touching his shoulder.

He huffed and chortled the wolf equivalent of a laugh. _They won't know what hit 'em_.

He loped away into the trees and I heard the amazing intricacies of the dual pack mind begin to work as they hashed and rehashed their strategy. They were set on keeping their presence a secret from the Volturi, but I wondered how long that ruse would last given the pervading stink of wolf that saturated the trees around us. I shook my head slightly and tried to focus. The rest of our friends had arrived and it was time to get our battle lines drawn.

"Zafrina and Benjamin need to be just behind the front lines, as close to Bella as we can get them," Garrett was saying. I didn't even have time to wish for Jasper, but he was not far from Emmett's or Peter's minds as we drew up our plan of attack.

"Edward and I will flank Carlisle," Emmett said. Rosalie slid her hand into his in a silent pledge to take his flank. No one would challenge her.

"We fight by Carlisle's side," Tanya stated, eyes level with Carlisle's, giving her solemn pledge to keep him as safe as she could.

Eleazar turned to Carmen, taking her hands in his and bringing them to his lips. Their conversation was mostly silent; however, it was a beautiful testament to what everyone was both fighting for and potentially giving up here today.

"I must be on the front lines," he said. "You know that."

She nodded, knowing that his presence would both unsettle the Volturi and possibly give them pause.

"You are my life," he said simply.

"And you are mine," she replied. With no more than a slight brushing of lips, they turned from each other, taking their places in the ranks.

Garrett stood just behind Kate and Tanya, just to the side of the pairing of Zafrina and Senna. I watched Senna's eyes darting through the forest, as if expecting the Volturi to arrive at any second. And then I realized that she wasn't searching for the black, flowing cloaks of the Volturi. She was hoping for a glimpse of her missing sister before the battle begun.

I would have given anything to see Alice one more time, but I was more than grateful that she was not here for this. Aro would stop at nothing to obtain her; she must have seen that. Her only choice would have been death or enslavement. Alice was no one's slave. And it gave me hope to think of them somewhere, continuing to exist through all of this madness. I hadn't realized that I needed to do this, but I forgave Alice in that moment for leaving me. I had been resentful, although I had barely let myself admit it. But I didn't want resent or anger to taint these last thoughts of my sister. I was thankful she was alive and that Jasper was with her. They would go on and I would make sure that Demetri wouldn't walk away from this to hunt them down.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

We arrived at the water's edge knowing that the time was coming. The wolves were gone from the shore line, already gearing up for the battle in the woods. It was still dark, but we couldn't let our family see us now. I knew Aro well enough to know that only a show of greater pageantry than he could dream of would be enough to sway him from his goal. Now, my greatest trick would be to stay out of Edward's range until the last second. It would be difficult, not knowing the exact moment that we would be needed; but I found, now that we were closer, that I could focus more on the Volturi and block out the holes, seeing more of the battle play itself out.

Battle was a poor word for this; chess match would be more accurate. Carlisle and Edward would be playing chess with the Volturi. Each witness would be like a pawn. They couldn't know that I held the king until the Volturi were sure that they held the checkmate in their hand. We stayed roughly five miles away from the "chess board" and listened.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Bella and Renesmee emerged from the trees after most of the lines had been filled. I had nearly forgotten about the gift that Aro had sent Bella so I was surprised to see it around her throat. I doubted it would buy us any points with the Volturi; but, like so many before had both thought and said about different strategies, it couldn't hurt.

I noticed Nessie' accessory next and cocked my eyebrow, wondering what could possibly be inside. _No_. I heard it clear and loud across the field as they walked toward me. Nessie was looking right at me, face calm but fearful. _Daddy, Momma will protect us. Remember_, she thought as they came to my side. I put my arms tight around the two greatest loves of my life and sighed as I let them go. I prayed that Nessie was right and that Bella would protect us. I looked at Bella and saw the same resolve set deep in her eyes that was there yesterday morning. Bella was ready.

To my right, the Irish coven was gathered tightly together around its orbit, Siobhan. She was rubbing her temples with her eyes closed and she was concentrating on one word: _Peace_. That was, perhaps, the best thing that she could have hoped for. Hoping that either side came out victorious could serve to spur on a war.

I heard his decision and the fight with his pack before I saw Jacob trotting out of the woods to stand at Bella and Nessie's side.

_Are you carzy?_ It was Seth first, never afraid to stand up to his Alpha when he thought his feelings were leading him astray.

_No,_ Jacob said calmly. _I belong out there. With my family_.

_We're your family, too, Jake_, I heard Sam say, the tone of the Alpha lording over his statement, although it was ineffectual on Jacob of course.

_It's not the same, Sam_, Jacob said to him. _Imagine if it was Emily out there_.

_Go_, Sam said. _We'll have your back. You know that._

_Of course_, he said, already jogging over to us.

I could feel Nessie relax as she twined her fingers into the hair on Jacob's shoulder. This was the way it ought to be. If something were to go wrong, nothing would get between Jacob and a way out for Nessie. I felt myself relaxing as well, knowing that Jacob would get Nessie to safety.

I reached my hand back to where I knew Bella was, squeezing her fingers in my hand to let her know that I loved her and I would be by her side until the very end.

Suddenly, I heard them. Their thoughts were rolling toward us now. They would be here in under five minutes. I hissed involuntarily and the grouping around me froze, bracing itself.

_Finally_, I recognized Caius's thoughts first. He seemed . . . relieved and excited. I was surprised at first until I heard his other thoughts. _Nearly five hundred years since the last time we left Voterra._ He was excited to be on holiday. I gritted my teeth at the thought and hoped that I could do something to ruin his vacation.

Marcus was very simply bored. He had seen so much in his three thousand years that he couldn't fathom anything that would interest him here. In fact, he was anxious for these proceedings to be over so that he could return to Volterra so that he could at least continue to be bored someplace that he was familiar with.

Jane and Alec were more interesting than any of them. Their minds were so similar that it was difficult to tell them apart. They were looking forward to a chance to exercise their gifts. Jane and Alec knew that we were one of the largest mature coven in existence and they were looking forward to an opportunity to prove how useful they were to Aro. There was something close to hero worship in the tone their thoughts took on when they thought of Aro. I understood something of the fear of the immortal children first hand as I looked into Jane's and Alec's minds.

Although the other members of the guard and the Volturi themselves had no doubt that they would kill us, they mourned the death of other creatures like themselves. They were remorseful for having to carry out what they considered the needless extermination of other immortals. They hoped to be able to save those who were not directly involved. There was none of that remorse in the thoughts of Jane and Alec. They were excited about the thought of hurting us. They wanted to hurt and kill as many of us as they could in order to prove themselves worthy and powerful to their masters. I shuddered at the coldness in their thoughts and was suddenly grateful that they would not be the ones to determine our fate.

Aro's thoughts were clouded and difficult for me to read because of the varied emotions that were swimming through his mind. There was wariness there, along with excitement and disappointment. There was also _regret_. He calculated as they traveled, wondering which of the plans that he had concocted would work to allow him to achieve his goals. He was excited about the opportunities that the acquisitions he felt sure he would make today would provide him. I couldn't read names, but I could tell by the amount of excitement in his mind that there were several possibilities running through his mind. He was also disappointed and regretful at having to challenge Carlisle. Despite everything, Aro did consider Carlisle a friend, inasmuch as someone like Aro had friends. He was not excited about the prospect of doing away with another immortal that he felt to be as singular as Carlisle.

And yet the came. I could see the trees rolling past them as they flowed over the landscape toward us. They would break through the stand of tree opposite us in just under a minute. As I braced myself for the sight, I heard a small voice in my head. _Remember_ was all that it said.

**_A/N: Sorry this took longer than usual. I read a quote once that said that Writer's Block was when your imaginary friends refused to talk to you. That's pretty accurate. Now, imagine if Edward is your imaginary friend. Yesterday was terribly depressing. Luckily, Edward and I are back on speaking terms. And, I have a new found understanding of why the lead up to the battle was just glossed over by SM. This was a hard chapter to write. Forgive me if it doen't live up to what you were expecting. I understand that it is somewhat scattered, but I thought that fit with the way the characters would have been feeling. I'm writing more today and hope to have the first part of the battle up either tonight or tomorrow. Of course, let me know what you're thinking. Hope you enjoy! ~Jen_**


	30. Chapter 30

**Alice's POV**

I knew when they were close. I couldn't see my family at all. I was fairly sure that Jacob was standing in the middle of my family and Nessie was with them as well. I concentrated and was able to see past the holes to the Volturi as they arrived. I imagined that this was close to the scene that my family was witnessing not that far away. The Volturi were haughty and grand in their pageantry. I only hoped that we would be able to throw them off of their game in time.

"It's starting," I said to Jasper. He took my hand and we waited. I had to concentrate very hard to see when the time would be right for our entrance. I didn't want to cut this too close. Everything around me was silent except for the Nahuel's steady breathing and his too-fast heartbeat.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Their formation broke the line of trees so smoothly that it seemed as if they were formed from the shadows. Their grey cloaks barely brushed the ground as they whispered over the landscape toward us. It was clear from their thoughts that the witnesses we had gathered surprised them as they saw our numbers, but their faces betrayed no emotion.

Behind me, I could hear our witnesses mentally counting the assembled masses and sense the despair that was clouding their thoughts now. No one had really thought that the entire guard would really come. With Alice's absence, it was easy for them to dismiss our warnings that the Volturi were bringing everyone, including the wives. Now, the evidence was in front of them and it was mind-numbing in its implications. They had come to make a spectacle, not have a battle. They would not pause.

"The redcoats are coming, the redcoats are coming," Garrett said, thinking back on battles he had fought in the past. He chuckled. Then he took in Kate's exposed position in the front line and took a step closer to her in order to protect her better.

"They _did_ come," Vladimir was whispering to Stefan, putting words to everyone's incredulity.

"The wives," Stefan agreed. "The entire guard. All of them together. It's well we didn't try Volterra."

But now that the guard was closer I could hear them better, more clearly. The Romanians would be disappointed to learn that their chance at any kind of battle had been sorely cut back with the guard's sight of Nessie. They were sure of their course.

Caius and Aro were lightly touching as they advanced and discussing in hushed tones the course of their actions. There would be no pause. They were waiting until they were closer to have Alec send forth his cloud, but it would come at any moment and then it would be over. No words would be exchanged. They were deciding which of us they would separate and Aro was excited, seeing the vastly talented vampires that he hadn't expected assembled here. _So much more to choose from_, he thought. He began searching the gathered witnesses for possibilities.

Suddenly, one among the guard caught my eye and my mind. Irina was there and she had just seen her sisters standing by Carlisle's side. Her eyes were locked with Tanya's and I could hear Tanya's angry response to seeing her sister with the enemy. I could hear Irina's confusion and terror at realizing that she was bringing the Volturi to kill not only her extended family, but her sisters as well. They were getting closer and I knew that it wouldn't be long before they called on Alec. Frustration flooded my thoughts. I snarled in anger and futility.

"Alistair was right," I said lowly to Carlisle.

_In what way?_

"They--Caius and Aro--come to destroy and acquire," I replied, speaking quietly and quickly. "They have many layers of strategy already in place. If Irina's accusation had somehow proven to be false, they were committed to find another reason to take offence. But they can see Renesmee now, so they are perfectly sanguine about their course. We could still attempt to defend against their other contrived charges, but first they have to stop, to hear the truth about Renesmee. Which they have no intention of doing."

_We'll see about that_, Jacob huffed. _Sam! It's time_.

From the trees came the padded, soft thuds of the gathered wolves, sixteen in all. I hadn't felt it necessary to let the rest know about the sudden increase in the wolf population; Bella was torturing herself enough about the pack's sacrifice. She didn't need to know that six more La Push youths had joined the pack since our influx of guests had arrived.

I watched as the entire guard froze in response to the appearance of the wolves. They had seen Jacob, of course, when they entered the field. They had been curious what type of creature it was that we had trained to stand guard with us. Caius, particularly, had started at the sight of Jacob, huge and monstrous, standing next to us so comfortably. I remembered then his particular history with werewolves. But seeing the massed, uniform movement of the pack advancing into the field was just the diversion that we needed to get them to pause.

Marcus was particularly interesting to read as they paused, trying to decide what to do next. He saw the field like a map, connected with threads of varying thicknesses. I realized immediately that he was testing our bonds, trying to decide which bonds would be broken most easily. He couldn't find any give in the bonds between my own family. Nor could he find a way through the bonds that Tanya's family felt for Carlisle. He was surprised by the bonds that he saw connecting most of the witnesses to Renesmee, confirming my earlier suspicions of what Nessie was doing to those who touched her.

Aro began searching the gathered immortals, trying to place each one of the "jewels" that he wished to acquire. _Ah, but where is she, Edward?_ he thought, clearly knowing that I would be reading his every thought. My lips quirked at the question, thankful beyond words that Alice was far from here. Aro had moved on already, confident that wherever we had hidden his most treasured jewel, Demetri would find her after this unpleasantness was over. He would love to press Eleazar back into service. He was interested at the prospect of Zafrina and Senna, vampires that he didn't know of yet. He wanted to know more. His curiosity might be just the thing that we needed. If we could keep him curious long enough, we might just be able to tell our story.

The presence of the Romanians spelled only trouble to all three of the Volturi. To them, the only explanation of their presence could be that we were attempting to overthrow them and put the Romanians back in power. I regretted the anger and fear that that thought caused in Aro's mind in particular because it was clouding his curiosity and making him more volatile in his desire to act quickly.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked me. _What are they deciding?_

"They're not sure how to proceed. They're weighing options, choosing key targets--me, of course, you, Eleazar, Tanya. Marcus is reading the strength of our ties to each other, looking for weak points. The Romanians' presence irritates them. They're worried about the faces they don't recognize--Zafrina and Senna in particular--and the wolves, naturally. They've never been outnumbered before. That's what stopped them."

"Outnumbered?" Tanya asked. _You must be joking!_

"The don't count their witnesses," I breathed to her. "They are nonentities, meaningless to the guard. Aro just enjoys an audience."

"Should I speak?" Carlisle asked me.

I judged the minds of those in front of me perfunctorily. This was our first and last chance at getting through to them.

"This is the only chance you'll get."

Carlisle stepped forward with his shoulders squared to face the enemy. I felt a sudden lurch in my stomach as I watched him step away from my side, judging the distance between us to see how easily I could reach him should he have need of me.

And now, I was all focus. I needed to read every thought, every gesture.

"Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries," Carlisle began with his palms raised in a peaceful stance.

_Edward._ Aro was calling to me as he stared at Carlisle. _I know you can hear me Edward. What have you done, young one? Why? You know, it is still in my power to save you. Where is Alice, Edward? You know we'll find her. So much better if I can save her too than hunt her down and, well--_ He thought of Felix killing others, clearly implying Alice's fate should she not surrender. _Will you join us now, young one? It's the only way._ I bared my teeth at him slightly and turned my focus to Carlisle, letting him know in no uncertain terms where my alliance lay.

"Peace," Aro said aloud. He was looking beyond Carlisle and me to Renesmee now, his eyes full of curiosity. _You've done a very bad thing, Edward. But there's still time_. I chose to ignore these inner pleadings from here on out. There was no more time for me, at least not time bought by joining the guard sent to destroy my daughter.

"Fair words, Carlisle," Aro whispered. "They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones."

He did believe that, the presence of the Romanians only served to further that assumption. But Carlisle did the one thing that could have disarmed this thought. He held out his hand.

"You have but to touch my hand to know that was never my intent."

_Interesting, but irrelevant_. "But how can your intent possibly matter, dear Carlisle, in the face of what you have done?" He frowned, looking displeased but his thoughts were triumphant. He could see no way for Carlisle to argue.

"I have not committed the crime you are here to punish me for," Carlisle said, thrusting his hand out further to Aro, daring him to touch it and see the truth in his words. Aro ignored the offer of his hand, seeing all the proof he needed in Renesmee.

"Then step aside and let us punish those responsible. Truly, Carlisle, nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today." It was a lie. Carlisle would not walk away. Aro could see that he was too powerful and too much of a threat.

"No one has broken the law, Aro. Let me explain." Again, he put his hand out.

Aro was about to take his hand, eager to see what Carlisle Cullen, the vegetarian vampire, could see as justification for allowing the existence of an immortal child when Caius came forward, his thoughts clouded in the red of anger.

"So many pointless rules, so many unnecessary laws you create for yourself, Carlisle," Caius hissed at him. "How is it possible that you defend the breaking of one that truly matters?"

"The law is not broken. If you would listen--"

"We see the child, Carlisle," Caius nearly growled. "Do not treat us as fools."

"She is _not_ an immortal. She is not a vampire. I can easily prove this with just a few moments--"

"If she is not one of the forbidden, then why have you massed a battalion to protect her?"

"Witnesses, Caius, just as you have brought." Carlisle gestured to the mob that was standing at the edge of the forest. I had been ignoring them, intent on the larger players, but I found their mob mind fascinating. They were nearly thinking in tandem. It was both mesmerizing and chilling. Their lust for our demise was complete and they were anxious for the killing to begin. They wanted a show. Carlisle then gestured back at our own witnesses. "Any one of these friends can tell you the truth about the child. Or you could just look at her, Caius. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks."

"Artifice!" Caius snarled. And he truly believed it of Carlisle. He thought Nessie's blush to be makeup of some sort. "Where is the informer? Let her come forward!" He searched for Irina, but she was staring at Nessie in disbelief. I could see the memory of Nessie from six weeks ago playing over and over in her mind next to the picture of Nessie today. They were completely different. Her head snapped up as Caius snarled at her. "You! Come!"

She looked at him, dazed and completely confused. Caius snapped his fingers and one of the bodyguards stepped forward to push her forward. She moved in a daze, unsure of how to reconcile her memory with the child in front of her. Instead, as she trudged forward, her eyes locked with her sisters. Tanya was willing her to change her story and Irina was silently pleading to understand what the Denali's role in all of this is. She did not come here to condemn her sisters.

Caius came across the field towards her when she stopped walking and slapped her across the face. It was demeaning and insulting. Kate and Tanya felt the insult as clearly as if Caius had slapped them. They hissed together in sympathy and solidarity with their sister.

The slap did help to wake her out of her daze and she finally focused on Caius's face. He pointed his finger at Renesmee and for a moment my field of vision clouded in anger and rage. He had death in his mind as he pointed her out and, suddenly, I wanted him. Dead.

"This is the child that you saw?" he demanded of Irina. "The one that was obviously more than human?"

Irina looked back at Renesmee, again replaying her memory. She tilted her head to the side, trying to place the puzzle piece.

"Well?" Caius asked, impatient.

"I . . . I'm not sure," she said.

Caius debated slapping her again, trying to bring her out of her confusion. "What do you mean?" he whispered.

"She's not the same, but I think it's the same child. What I mean is, she's changed. This child is bigger than the one I saw, but--"

Caius gasped at the word bigger, deducing what that meant immediately. Immortal children didn't grow. They never _got bigger_. I smiled, intensely liking Caius's anger.

Aro was at Caius's side now, trying to calm him.

"Be composed, brother," Aro lilted in his ear. "We have time to sort this out. No need to be hasty."

Caius turned around, silently agreeing to let Aro take over the interrogation. He never doubted Aro's ability to turn this to their favor. He began eyeing the wolves speculatively.

"Now, sweetling," Aro said to Irina and hushed and honeyed tones. "Show me what you're trying to say," he said, holding out his hand.

Irina took his hand uncertainly. _Renesmee dancing through the trees six weeks ago, twirling and showing off for Jacob. Renesmee today, hair longer and face longer, but still the same child only __**older**_.

"You see, Caius?" Aro said. "It's a simple matter to get what we need. Aro was judging whether or not to show his hand yet. He glanced at the assembled mob who still believed that they were looking at an immortal child and chose to be cryptic.

"And so we have a mystery on our hands, it seems. It would appear the child has grown. Yet Irina's first memory was clearly that of an immortal child. Curious." _And fascinating. I wonder . . . _he began speculating about Nessie and I balled my hands at my side to keep myself still as he raked his eyes up and down her, looking for something to hold against her.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to explain," Carlisle was saying, full of relief. He shouldn't have felt relief. Aro was still calculating, looking for a way to achieve his goals. He would not be thwarted so easily.

Again, Carlisle held out his hand. I realized now that Aro didn't trust Carlisle's memory. He felt that if I had done something, I could easily have hidden it from Carlisle. But, no matter who had been at fault, he knew that no one could hide from me. I was the only witness that Aro wished to hear from.

"I would rather have the explanation from someone more central to the story, my friend. Am I wrong to assume that this breach was not of your making?"

"There was no breach," Carlisle insisted stubbornly.

"Be that as it may, I _will_ have every facet of the truth," Aro said and looked hard at me, eyes narrowing. I steeled myself. "And the best way to get that is to have the evidence directly from your talented son. As the child clings to his newborn mate, I'm assuming Edward is involved."

It was time. I turned around to Bella and kissed her forehead gently. I kissed Nessie as well and heard her say my name as I did so. She didn't like the men across the field. I heard my mother cry in terror, watching me and Carlisle so far away from her and so close to the enemy. I touched Carlisle as I passed him.

All of my focus was on Aro and I was dimly aware of the way the voices behind me cut off as I focused. I strode further away from our lines, my gaze never leaving his eyes. I would show him no fear, not an inkling of remorse. We had done nothing to be ashamed of whereas he had come to break us, destroy us, and take what he wanted.

I held out my hand and waited for him to touch me. He'd done it before; I knew what to expect. But still, my body tensed for the feeling of invasion that his touch always left me with. I wondered briefly if I left others feeling this way.

He touched me and I saw his mind stagger under the deluge of information. I could register his triumph at knowing every detail of the thoughts of everyone behind me. He was surprised at my thoughts about my daughter, for he knew her to be so. I felt violated as he picked over the intimate family memories and the personal memories of Bella's change, Renesmee's birth. He laughed internally as I came to the realization that Bella had been made for this life; he had seen that long before. His surprise turned to triumph again as he read the gifts of those standing behind me. He was especially intrigued by the prospect of Benjamin and of Bella. He wanted to _see_ for himself the gifts that Eleazar had proclaimed so extraordinary.

_Ah, but Edward. Alice left you. What did she know? I wonder._ But he was back to sifting through the memories of Nessie again, piecing together the puzzle of my family, the connectedness of the wolves, the strong bonds that had formed between the witnesses and my daughter. I heard him _covet_ her. I fought with myself to remain calm.

Soon, he straightened and his eyes opened, full of his knowledge and his lust for power.

"You see?" I asked him.

"Yes, I see, indeed." His voice was full of the mirth of a child seeing the toy that it wanted just within its reach. "I doubt whether any two among gods or mortals have ever seen quite so clearly."

The guard was in turmoil, unsure what had just passed between us. I continued to focus my efforts on Aro.

"You have given me much to ponder, young friend," he continued. "Much more than I expected." He continued to hold my hand.

_Please,_ he thought. _I want so to meet her._

_Why?_ I asked him

_To know her. To see her for myself._

_Just to know her? You see she is my daughter; can you fathom what I would do to anyone who tried to harm her_?

He just smiled serenely, and thought _peace_.

"May I meet her?" he pleaded. "I never dreamed of the existence of such a thing in all my centuries. What an addition to our histories!"

"What is this about, Aro?" Caius spat.

"Something you've never dreamed of, my practical friend. Take a moment to ponder, for the justice we intended to deliver no longer applies."

_Lies!_ he snarled in his mind. _Artifice! Falsehoods!_

"Peace, brother," Aro soothed him, conveying in his tone both an order to be at peace and a promise not to back down. He still intended to work this to his advantage. I tensed again, waiting for his next move.

"Will you introduce me to your daughter?" Aro asked.

The hisses amplified as the immortals surrounding me took in the word that Aro had just said. I felt the charge in the air and knew that it was not safe.

_You must give me something, Aro. I need to protect my daughter. Please, if you want to meet her, do so away from the angry mob_.

"I think a compromise on this one point is certainly acceptable, under the circumstance. We will meet in the middle," Aro agreed.

I turned around to walk to the center of the field and Aro removed his hand from mine only to place his arm around my neck. _I need to see all you see, young one. You can't deny me that, surely._

I remained rigid, knowing that he could hear my displeasure and not caring. I would not deny him. I felt the guard following us. _Not to worry_, he thought. He held up his hand without turning to them and I knew that they all stopped at once.

"Hold, my dear ones. Truly, they mean us no harm if we are peaceable." Inside, he was laughing at the thought of anyone doing them harm. _You'll forgive my mirth, Edward?_ Again, I remained silent.

Renata was in turmoil at being left behind.

"Master," she whispered, anxious and unsure.

"Don't fret, my love," he said soothingly. "All is well."

The guard was anxious and riotous as well. This would not do. They would charge if they sensed even a hint of danger and I thought back to the violent way that a few of the witnesses had reacted to Nessie's initial touch. She could be dead before I even had a chance to register a threat.

"Perhaps you should bring a few members of your guard with us," I suggested to him. "It will make them more comfortable." _And less likely to attack my daughter._

He nodded. "Felix, Demetri."

_Aro_, I said warningly.

_Peace, Edward. They are the most restrained, the most trained to listen to my every command. They will not hurt her_.

"Bella," I called. "Bring Renesmee . . . and a few friends."

She stood quietly for half a second considering and I saw again the fierce determination in her eyes, her unwillingness to get within reach of the enemy. She steeled herself and picked our strongest support.

"Jacob? Emmett?" she said softly.

The both nodded, Emmett with a smile playing on his lips.

The guard responded audibly to Jacob's presence close to their master. Caius was trembling with the proximity. Bella had done very well.

"Interesting company you keep," Demetri murmured to me.

Jacob growled in response, silencing any further commentary.

I slipped out from under Aro's arm and joined my wife and child when they had crossed the field, taking Bella's hand. I could feel no fear in her. And, strangely, I realized that I could not hear Nessie. Or Emmett. Or any of the wolves. Or anyone. I tried not to let the thought plague me but wondered just how angry Bella had gotten when Aro touched me. But it was my turn to be angry now.

"Hello again, Bella," Felix greeted my wife.

She smiled at him coyly. "Hey, Felix."

"You look good. Immortality suits you." My hand tightened on hers and she squeezed back imperceptibly.

"Thanks so much."

"You're welcome. It's too bad . . ." _we've come here to burn you._

"Yes, too bad, isn't it?" she murmured, never wavering from his eyes.

Felix winked. I fought down the snarl that was building in my throat.

Aro was estimating Renesmee now, seeing her up close for the first time.

"I hear her strange heart," he said. "I smell her strange scent." _She is fascinating and beautiful Edward_. "In truth, young Bella, immortality does become you most extraordinarily. It is as if you were designed for this life." _You said it first_, he taunted me.

Bella nodded her acknowledgement of his compliment.

"You liked my gift?" he asked her, eyes on the large diamond hanging from her neck.

"It's beautiful, and very, very generous of you. Thank you. I probably should have sent a note," Bella said.

Aro laughed at her contentedly. Bella had always intrigued him.

"It's just a little something I had lying around. I thought it might complement your new face, and so it does."

Jane hissed and for the first time since I had heard her and Alec in the woods, I paid attention again to her mind. I was, again, reminded of the mind of a small, jealous child. She was angry that Bella had gotten something that she hadn't. She was jealous that someone, anyone, had taken the attention away from her. She was nearly in a rage about it. Jane would be dangerous should this come to a battle. She had hated Bella before for thwarting her; now her rage was intensified with jealousy.

"May I greet your daughter, lovely Bella?" Aro asked, impatient to know Nessie.

Suddenly, like a bubble popping, I could hear Renesmee's thought. She was eager to prove herself, sure that she could win this strange man over like she had so many before. She wanted to touch his skin to see what it felt like. She wanted to go home.

"But she's exquisite," Aro crooned. "So like you and Edward. Hello, Renesmee."

Renesmee looked at her mother who nodded her approval.

"Hello, Aro," she said in her high lilting voice.

Aro was shocked and greatly awed by Nessie's voice and the diction that she spoke with.

"What is it?" Caius asked, angered at this creature that he didn't know or understand. The Volturi were not used to meeting things that they didn't understand.

"Half mortal, half immortal," Aro said completely entranced. "Conceived so, and carried by this newborn while she was still human."

"Impossible," Caius sneered.

"Do you think they've fooled me, then, brother?" Aro asked, amused at the thought. "Is the heartbeat you hear a trickery as well?"

Caius had believed just that; and so, Aro's words stung like slaps against his mind as he tried to wrap his head around the concept of a half human, half immortal being.

"Calmly and carefully, brother," Aro reminded him. "I know well how you love your justice, but there is no justice in acting against this unique little one for her parentage. And so much to learn, so much to learn! I know you don't have my enthusiasm for collecting histories, but be tolerant with me, brother, as I add a chapter that stuns me with its improbability. We came expecting only justice and the sadness of false friends, but look what we have gained instead! A new, bright knowledge of ourselves, our possibilities."

And Aro spoke truthfully. He was curious about what possibilities that Renesmee offered to him. But underneath of his curiosity, his mind was turning, searching for a way to turn the possibility of Renesmee to his owl goals.

He held out his hand to Nessie, inviting her to touch him but she reached up to touch his cheek as was her custom. He did not react with shock or surprise. But I noticed something about Renesmee's means of communicating that I had never seen before with anyone that Aro touched. She was able to lead him, instead of him picking through her memories. She directed him through the things that she wished him to know, glossed over the other things. He was so fascinated by her story that I doubted that he knew, but she _was_ leading him. She was very powerful indeed. Now she was asking him a question. She was asking for his protection over her family and friends, his promise that he would not hurt those she loved. Powerful as she was, she had not bound Aro to her. I wondered what his response would be to her request. Would he lie?

"Brilliant," Aro whispered as Nessie relaxed back into Bella's arms.

"Please?" Nessie asked him, punctuating her previous question.

"Of course," Aro said smiling, "I have no desire to harm your loved ones, precious Renesmee."

My teeth ground and I hear Maggie behind me hissing at the lie that had passed through Aro's lips. As he spoke the words, he was forming plans for her destruction. Also, he was wondering about the wolves role in all of this. He saw their power and recognized the benefit of their allegiance. He was considering trying to have Chelsea break their bonds to us and trying to have them work for him.

"I wonder," he said aloud, turning to look Jacob over appraisingly, trying to decide how tightly he was bound to Nessie and the rest of us. If only he could see what Marcus was seeing. I saw the chain linking Jacob and Nessie and it was thickly wrought and burned brightly. He didn't stand a chance against that type of bond.

"It doesn't work that way," I said harshly, angry at him for even thinking of breaking us away from our friends.

"Just an errant thought," he said, eyeing Jacob and the rest of the wolves up covetously.

"They don't _belong_ to us, Aro. They don't follow our commands that way. They're here because they want to be."

Jacob could read from my words and Aro's glances just what Aro wanted and he growled at the thought of belonging to anyone, or anyone breaking him away from Nessie.

"They seem quite attached to you, though," Aro said. "And your young mate and your . . . family. _Loyal_." He said it the way someone might describe a guard dog. And that was exactly the thought in his head: the great La Push wolves acting as guard dogs in Volterra.

"They're committed to protecting human life, Aro," I told him. "That makes them able to coexist with us, but hardly with you. Unless you're rethinking your lifestyle."

He laughed at that thought, dismissing it completely. "Just an errant thought," he said again. "You well know how that is. We none of us can entirely control our subconscious desires."

I winced at his subconscious desire at this moment: Chelsea breaking the carefully wrought bonds of the wolves so that they would bind with the Volturi and fight against us, ridding Aro of the nuisance in front of him.

"I do know how that is. And I also know the difference between that kind of thought and the kind with purpose behind it. It could never work, Aro."

_What does he want?_ Jacob whined at me.

"He's intrigued with the idea of . . . guard dogs," I murmured to him, unhappy with the implications of the word, but unable to phrase it any better to him.

The snarls broke out behind me immediately, the pack mind riotous with the idea of belonging to the monsters standing across the field. Sam silenced them in an instant

"I suppose that answers that question," Aro said, laughing falsely again. "_This _lot has picked its side."

_But I wonder about your other witnesses, those that don't share your particular philosophy. How tight are they're bonds, dear Edward? I will get what I want, even if the wolves don't help me._ I heard him thinking about the danger that Renesmee might cause in the future, forming a plan to show her as a monster, an _unknown_. I doubted that he could break the bonds she had formed with our witnesses, but they had enough witnesses of their own that they made our witnesses seem insignificant.

I hissed at him and crouched defensively in front of my family. Would now be the time for the fight to begin? Felix and Demetri crouched in response. _Peace_, Aro said, _there is still much to discuss. Relax and go back with your family now, Edward._ He waved off Demetri and Felix and as they straightened, so did I.

"So much to discuss," Aro said lightly. "So much to decide. If you and your furry protector will excuse me, my dear Cullens, I must confer with my brothers."

**_A/N: And the Chess Match begins! :) This was very interesting to write, but you're going to have a give me a day or two to recover from this! I promise not to leave you hanging; I will most definately be finishing out the book. I just need to get my thoughts in order before I finish out the battle. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! I do try to write back to everyone at least once, but if I miss you I'm sorry! There have been more reviews than i could have imagined and they all make me so happy. Even if i don't respond, I have read what you had to say and taken it to heart. :) A great big shout out to my annonymous reviewers that I can't write back though I can't thank you personally, I appreciate everything you've been saying! I hope everyone keeps letting me know what you like and what might need to be changed. I know that everyone had a lot of ideas about this scene and I hope I was able to work it the way you saw it in your head. ~Jen_**


	31. Chapter 31

**Alice's POV**

I knew that we had about two more hours at the most. I wasn't going to let it get much further than that. I couldn't. If I waited too long it might be too late and then all I'd be doing was bringing Huilen and Nahuel to the site of my family's demise. No, I would wait an hour and a half. Edward would be able to gauge when it was safe for us to come out. He would let me know somehow once he knew my plan. I turned to Nahuel.

"You know what you're going to up against, right?" I asked him.

"Actually, I don't have a clue," he admitted. "Huilen and I know nothing of the Volturi that you have talked about. Our knowledge of vampires has come almost completely from my father and . . . observing Kachiri's family."

I noticed Kachiri's face curl into her hard smile and I wondered whether Kachiri's sisters would be able to join her again and welcome Huilen and Nahuel into a loose coven with them. While Jasper took on the task of explaining to our witnesses the story of our judges, I took on Edward's role and watched their faces. What I wouldn't give to have my brother here with me now, to know what they feared. I missed him terribly and worried constantly about all of the things that I couldn't see.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_Go now, young one. Say your goodbyes. As I said, we __**will**__ be victorious today_, Aro warned me as he called his guard forward. I turned on my heel, eager to be closer to my family and plan for the next round of mental assaults.

Jacob was in a fury, staring Aro down in defiance at the implication that he had made about the wolves. _Maybe I should show him just what our teeth could do to that paper thin skin of his, eh Edward?_ Luckily, Nessie grabbed his tail just as the growl was forming in his throat that would call the guard down on him. He was helpless to her hold on him, although he knew well how he looked letting her pull him along by his tail.

I paid careful attention now, because Aro and Caius were about to put on a show for us. Although they could have easily communicated silently, they instead argued aloud. However I knew that the more important information would occur within their minds; it was this information that I needed to listen to.

Caius turned on Aro angrily, feeling betrayed and frustrated that they had wasted so much time going over _details_. He didn't believe anything and thought that Aro was being soft for accepting such a poorly choreographed ruse.

"How can you abide this infamy? Why do we stand here impotently in the face of such an outrageous crime, covered by such a ridiculous deception?"

Aro's face was clam and serene as he addressed his brother, but underneath his mind was roiling with ideas. It was difficult to grasp upon one idea before he tossed it out and made a different plan. I felt a bit like Alice as I slipped through his thoughts, stumbling upon things that he might use only to watch them drift away as quickly as they came.

"Because it's all true," Aro was saying to Caius. "Every word of it. See how many witnesses stand ready to give evidence that they have seen this miraculous child grow and mature in just the short time they've known her. That they have felt the warmth of the blood that pulses in her veins." He swept his hand across the gathering of our witnesses, all the while thinking of the great gifts that he had seen in my mind, gifts that he wanted for his own.

Suddenly, I noticed that Caius's anger had cooled. His thoughts were no longer in rebellion. Rather, he was beginning to look at our witnesses in a new light. If they had come here and so readily and offered their witness, perhaps there was a way to turn them against us. He saw them as easy targets, easily swayed from their position because he didn't understand what had bound them to us. He didn't understand Nessie.

He was thinking of the wolves. The hate with which he regarded the wolves could only have come from his personal experience with werewolves. Suddenly, my mind leapt for joy and hoped that I could press him on to this course. If he could but follow this tactic far enough, it may be enough to prove without a doubt to many of the witnesses, both theirs and our own, just how specious their allegations were. After all, the wolves weren't what Caius thought they were.

"The werewolves," Caius murmured.

_Yes_, I thought. But then Aro immediately tried to quash the thought before it could take root.

"Ah, brother . . ." he began. Caius's anger and frustration served me well as he angrily interrupted Aro, giving me exactly what I wanted.

"Will you defend that alliance, too, Aro?" he demanded, turning angrily on Aro. I could hear the thoughts of their gathered witnesses snap to attention and begin to become wary as their leaders fought in front of them. "The Children of the Moon have been our bitter enemies from the dawn of time. We have hunted them to near extinction in Europe and Asia. Yet Carlisle encourages a familiar relationship with this enormous infestation--no doubt in an attempt to overthrow us. The better to protect his warped lifestyle."

The witnesses had turned, mistrustful, on the large and powerful wolves that stood close by our ranks, seeing killers and savages. I cleared my throat loudly, drawing Caius's attention as well as the attention of the gathered witnesses. I noticed Aro distancing himself from Caius slightly, already beginning to fight for the ground that they were about to lose with this revelation. No matter. Caius had done most of the work for me.

"Caius," I called, "it's the middle of the day. These are not the Children of the Moon, clearly. They bear no relation to your enemies on the other side of the world."

Instant chatter broke out in both sets of witnesses. Everyone believed our wolves to be werewolves when in fact they were simply shape shifters. They could have been horses, birds, cats . . . their ancestors had chosen the shape of the wolf, but they were not werewolves in the technical sense of the word. The seed of doubt had been sown; their own witnesses were looking at Caius with new eyes. They were wondering how the ancient could have made such a mistake and they were wondering, for the first time, if perhaps he was _ignoring_ evidence in order to bring further charges that had no ground against us.

"You breed mutants here," Caius alleged.

"They aren't even werewolves," I said levelly, looking him right in the eye. "Aro can tell you all about it if you don't believe me."

_Dude, they're not going to buy this,_ Jacob was saying. _Look at me for crying out loud. I'm a werewolf!_ I kept my face forward. I knew that the wolves thought of themselves as werewolves, but it was just a name. I'd let him hear it from Aro.

"Dear Caius, I would have warned you not to press this point if you had told me your thoughts," Aro chided him, casting his eyes downward in a ploy to show his witnesses that he couldn't be held responsible for Caius's fury. "Though the creatures think of themselves as werewolves, they are not. The more accurate name for them would be shape-shifters. The choice of a wolf form was purely chance. It could have been a bear or a hawk or a panther when the first change was made. These creatures truly have nothing to do with the Children of the Moon. They have merely inherited this skill from their fathers. It's genetic--they do not continue their species by infecting others the way true werewolves do."

_Well, I'll be damned,_ Jacob thought. His thought was echoed by nearly every member of the pack. I couldn't help but smirking slightly. I could have told them, but they never would have believed me. It was better this way.

"They know our secret," Caius spat.

I opened my mouth to, again, throw Caius's allegations into the light that they deserved, only to be preempted by Aro.

"They are creatures of our supernatural world, brother. Perhaps even more dependant upon secrecy than we are; they can hardly expose us. Carefully, Caius. Specious allegation get us nowhere."

They would be more careful from here on out. They could both see the indignation bubbling below the surface on our side. They could also see the anger and irritation that was beginning to brew within their witnesses. Caius made the decision to speak to Irina and then, like Aro had been doing all afternoon, shut his mind down. It was as if he was thinking about nothing.

"I want to talk to the informant," Caius said abruptly.

But Irina's attention was focused completely on her sisters. She realized that she had brought a guard of trained killers here to slaughter them and us. Now, she realized that she had brought them here under a false accusation. She regretted not coming to speak to us and she knew that, had she been with her sisters they way she should have been, none of this would have happened. In some senses, she still blamed the wolves. She felt that if they hadn't killed Laurent, she would have been able to stay with her family and not have been driven away from them. She neglected the only problem with her reasoning: if it hadn't have been for the wolves, Laurent would have killed Bella. She had never given him responsibility for _those_ actions.

I wished that I could feel sorry for her because she was clearly tortured. But she was threatening my entire family right now. I wished for her to be made to feel guilty. I wished for her to suffer remorse and shame.

"Irina," Caius barked at her.

When she looked up at him, he snapped his fingers at her, beckoning her to come to his side.

"So you appear to have been quite mistaken in your allegations," Caius said.

Tanya and Kate were going to be difficult. Although they were angry at Irina for her hasty actions, they didn't want their sister to suffer for her choice. I made a mental note to keep close tabs on them. Should they charge the line, we might force ourselves into a battle that we could not win. Keeping things in an intellectual battle was at least keeping us on even footing.

"I'm sorry," Irina whispered. "I should have made sure of what I was seeing. But I had no idea . . ." She gestured at Nessie helplessly, hoping that they could see for themselves why she jumped to the conclusion that she had. I clenched my jaw reflexively, willing myself to be still during this questioning.

"Dear Caius, could you expect her to have guessed in an instant something so strange and impossible?" Aro asked him. "Any of us would have made the same assumption."

But Caius had other plans and dismissed Aro in his mind. He was done with Aro's careful dance of evidence. He was ready for action and he was going to force it somehow. But, in all of his urgency, he still had the presence of mind to hide his thoughts from me.

"We all know you made a mistake," Caius continued unhindered. "I mean to speak of your motivations."

"My motivations?" Irina asked, confused. She thought it was fairly obvious why she would have come forward.

"Yes, for coming to spy on them in the first place."

Irina flinched away from the word, unhappy with the implications. She could see where this was going and did not like the tone that Caius was taking. She had made up her mind to stand by us, finally, and would not be led astray. I noticed her shoulders straighten slightly with her decision.

"You were unhappy with the Cullens, were you not?"

"I was," she admitted carefully, eyeing her sisters.

"Because . . .?" Caius led her.

"Because the werewolves killed my friend," she said, her mind washed in the grief of losing Laurent again. "And the Cullens wouldn't stand aside to let me avenge him."

"The shape-shifters," Aro corrected her.

"So the Cullens sided with the _shape-shifters_ against our own kind--against the friend of a friend, even," Caius surmised.

I sighed disgustedly. He was sullying Irina before our witnesses, but he wasn't going to get her to turn on us again. I could see that he was planning to ask her to lodge a complaint against us. She wouldn't do that.

"That's how I saw it," she said, straightening her shoulders again, even stronger in her resolve.

"If you'd like to make a formal complaint against the shape-shifters--and the Cullens for supporting their actions--now would be the time."

He waited, anxiously anticipating her response.

"No," she said finally. "I have no complaint against the wolves, or the Cullens. You came here today to destroy an immortal child. No immortal child exists. This was my mistake, and I take full responsibility for it. But the Cullens are innocent, and you have no reason to still be here. I'm so sorry," she said, looking at me and Bella. Then she turned herself to the Volturi witnesses, speaking directly to them. "There was no crime. There's no valid reason for you to continue here."

Caius raised his arm in triumph, wielding a carved, metal flame thrower. _NO!_ I heard Carlisle mentally scream in my head and echoed his tormented scream as well. I darted my eyes around, trying to be able to protect Nessie from the sight that was about to greet her eyes, but it all happened too quickly for me. Before I could even move, three of the guard came forward and began to rip her apart. But the noises coming from the other side of the field were nothing compared to the torture in my head. It was all I could do to remain on my feet.

Irina was in my head; I was listening to her when they attacked her. And when they surrounded her, I could almost taste the panic that filled her head. Although it happened fast, there was enough time to register the pain coursing through her as they tore her body apart and prepared it for the fames. There was time for me to wallow in the savage fear that gripped her mind as she felt her limbs being ripped apart. And there was time enough to hear her wish for death as they finished their work and Caius lit the heap of her on fire.

And then it was over. There was nothing where there once was coherent thought. I had never tried to listen to another creature die before. Although I had been around the near dead and the dying, I had been able to block out their suffering. And, before, when I had been witness to another immortal dying, it was rare that I cared enough to pay any attention to their thoughts as they went. This was different. I didn't have to see what they had done, because I had witnessed it first hand in my mind, experienced right along with Irina as she burned. I was then left with the hollowness and emptiness of her thoughts being completely absent.

The guard jumped back from the rising inferno and the torment was back in my mind, although this time coming from two different directions. Tanya and Kate were in agony. Everywhere around the killing field, because that is what it had become, witnesses and judges alike stood silent and in horror. If Caius thought that his actions would win him followers, he had misjudged those he had assembled. Perhaps he had frightened them into compliance, but he had not won them over. They were horrorstruck and sickened at his actions. If I was not so terribly disgusted myself, I could have been happy at the new way they viewed him.

"_Now_ she had taken full responsibility for her actions," Caius said coldly, and raked his eyes over the marble figures of Tanya and Kate. And that was the first time that I realized what he had done. He had bated her, willing her to defy him so that he could burn her before her sisters' eyes and bate them into attacking him. Aro would be forced to act in defense and Caius would have his way at last. It seemed he had laid the perfect plan. However, I was in no mood to give Caius what he wanted.

"Stop them!" I cried out, before they had even moved a fraction of an inch. I grabbed Tanya's arm as she lurched forward, keening in her grief. I could feel the pain wracking her body as she watched her sister's body continue to burn on the field. Carlisle joined me and locked his arms around her waist and tried reasoning with her. I knew, of course, the his words had no meaning for her, but they were enough to make her fight less with us.

"It's too late to help her," he argued urgently near her ear. "Don't give him what he wants."

Kate was echoing her sister's maddening wail of horror and pain; however, she was much less compliant than Tanya. Garrett flung himself at her, grabbing her around the top of her arms and locking his hands together as she shocked him repeatedly to get to her goal. He held on valiantly until, finally, his eyes rolled back in his head and he crumpled to the ground with her. He did not let her go, knowing even in the haze of pain that she was creating that if he let her go, Caius would kill her.

"Zafrina!" I shouted. Without warning, Kate's eyes went blank, as did Tanya's, and their screams of rage turned to moans of anguish.

"Give me back my sight," Tanya hissed at me.

Suddenly, Garrett was able to speak and move again. I wondered briefly if Kate had stopped shocking him in her confusion.

"If I let you up, will you knock me down again, Katie?" Garrett asked her gently.

She snarled at him, a feral beast in her anguish.

"Listen to me, Tanya, Kate," Carlisle commanded. There was no question in his voice that they would listen to him. "Vengeance doesn't help her now. Irina wouldn't want you to waste your lives this way. Think about what you're doing. If you attack them, we all die."

Tanya's mind was consumed with guilt and futility and Kate's mind was awash in pain and frustration. They both had killing on their minds, but they wouldn't take the rest of us with them. Tanya slumped down and no longer fought us. I was able to loosen my hold on her arm and focus on the incredulous stares of Aro and Caius and the mutiny that was surrounding them as not only their witnesses, but also their guard tried to make sense of what had just occurred.

Caius stared at Kate and Garrett, trying to decide the strength that it must have taken for him to overcome Kate's gift. He never factored in Garrett's feelings for Kate because that type of relationship meant little to Caius. Rather, he was looking at Garrett the way that Aro sometimes looked at potential jewels.

Aro, however, knew everything and had a somewhat different take on what had happened. He knew of Garrett's feelings for Kate, but he also knew how powerful Kate's gift was. He remembered it from my memories of Bella's training sessions. And then his eyes flicked over to Bella and he was filled with speculation. _Just how strong is your wife's shield, Edward?_

I hadn't guessed at that possibility, but I wondered. Could Caius have provoked Bella enough to let her protect Garrett from Kate? It was possible. Garrett wasn't that far from Bella. She could definitely have thrown it that far. And, when she was angry enough, Bella could shield a person from the full assault of Kate's sting. It was probable, and quite likely, that Bella was behind Garrett's sudden recovery. It made me angrier than anything that Aro was the first to discover that and that I hadn't given Bella the credit first. It felt like an insult and I had the inane urge to apologize to her.

But the guard and the witnesses were getting restless and confused. And the Volturi themselves were appearing confused and unsettled. They no longer held the upper hand nor the higher road. They were treading water poorly and it seemed as though they might lose this battle if they were not able to bring the witnesses back fully to their way of thinking. Aro's face flashed a momentary vision of anger and disappointment. The witnesses that he so craved were becoming a liability.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

We smelled the thick, acrid smoke and then saw the purple cloud rising from where we knew the field to be. Panic and pain like I had never experienced before coursed through my body as I jolted to standing and made to race to avenge my family's unjust murder. Only Jasper's hand was able to stop me from ruining everything.

"Kachiri," he said tightly. "Get close enough to the field to see if it is over or if we need to go now. Come back immediately."

She nodded once and was off, flying through the trees. She was back in under a minute, but it was torture the entire time she was gone. Jasper turned my face to his in the moment that she left us and kissed my eyes gently, rubbing my back.

"She's the only one that Edward won't be listening for. She's the only one who could go and come back."

I nodded my head and was so grateful for him. I wished I could show him in some way how thankful I was for him, but all I could think in that moment was how long it was taking Kachiri and how many more could be dying while we wait. She burst through the trees then, her face a mask.

"They are all still alive," she said. "Your entire family lives and it does not appear to be the time of the battle yet. They have killed only one so far. They do not appear to be starting the killing."

I breathed. I realized it was for the first time since I had smelled the smoke. They were still alive. For now. I had to concentrate and I had to be able to see. This was the critical time. And then something struck me. I could focus on Aro. I knew him well enough from just the brief touches and all of the focusing I had done on him before. I could focus solely on him. I would know when he was ready to decide and we could be there before he was able to. Yes. That would work.

"Quiet," I said tensely. "I need to see now."

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Lightly, Aro touched Caius's shoulder, bringing him out of his anger and frustration. "Irina has been punished for bearing false witness against this child," he said and I mentally scoffed at his farce. None of the witnesses bought it at all. "Perhaps we should return to the matter at hand?"

"Just to be thorough," Aro called as he drifted toward us. "I'd like to speak with a few of your witnesses. Procedure, you know." He was going to test their bonds with their memories. See what else he could charge us with when he saw our lives through their eyes. I gazed around and my mind recalled the bitter fight between Amun and Carlisle. Aro wished to play on the animosity that Amun held for Carlisle and the mistrust that he felt toward's Nessie. He was going to try to turn Amun and, in so doing, turn others with his defection. Amun was the only one who Aro knew would readily join him should the tide turn that way. I hissed in anger at Aro as he crossed the field towards Amun. _So much you have given to me, Edward._

"Ah, Amun, my southern neighbor!" Aro said cloyingly. "It has been so long since you've visited me."

Amun was rigid with fear. "Time means little; I never notice its passing," Amun said.

"So true," Aro agreed. "But maybe you had another reason to stay away?"

Amun returned nothing to Aro, but his mind was a sea of doubts and insecurities. He thought that any minute he would be next.

"It can be terribly time-consuming to organize newcomers into a coven. I know that well! I'm grateful I have others to deal with the tedium. I'm glad your new additions have fit in so well. I would have loved to have been introduced. I'm sure you were meaning to come to see me soon."

"Of course," Amun replied, his voice devoid of any emotion whatsoever, but he latched upon any out that Aro was offering him now.

"Oh well, we're all together now! It's it lovely?"

Amun nodded coldly.

"But the reason for your presence here is not as pleasant, unfortunately. Carlisle called on you to witness?"

"Yes."

"And what did you witness for him?"

"I've observed the child in question. It was evident almost immediately that she was not an immortal child--"

"Perhaps we should define our terminology," Aro interrupted, "now that there seem to be new classifications. By immortal child, you mean of course a human child who had been bitten and thus transformed into a vampire."

_Well, I hadn't thought of that avenue_, Carlisle thought. _He's going to change the definition on us._ And he was exactly correct. Aro was gaining witnesses to prove that, although Nessie wasn't a typical immortal child, she was an immortal child regardless, meeting a different set of qualifications.

"Yes, that's what I meant," Amun responded, not understanding Aro's definitions.

"What else did you notice about the child?"

"The same things that you surely saw in Edward's mind. That the child is his biologically. That she grows. That she learns."

"Yes, yes," Aro grew impatient. "But specifically in your few weeks here, what did you see?"

"That she grows . . . quickly."

"And do you believe that she should be allowed to live?" Aro asked, smiling.

Bella, along with most of the other vampires in our line and a few from the opposing witnesses as well, hissed in fury. Some, at the very mention of Nessie's death, but others at the implication that Aro was going to leave the decision up to a witness.

"I did not come here to make judgments," Amun hedged.

"Just your opinion," Aro laughed.

"I see no danger in the child. She learns even more quickly than she grows."

Aro nodded and then turned away, considering his next move.

"Aro?" Amun called after him.

"Yes, friend," Aro said, whirling around to him.

"I gave my witness. I have no more business here. My mate and I would like to take our leave now."

"Of course," Aro replied warmly. "I'm so glad that we were able to chat for a bit. And I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

Amun inclined his head slightly to acknowledge the ancient. He and Kebi then ran to the southern edge of the meadow and disappeared into the trees, never pausing to think of Benjamin or Tia.

Aro glided back across the field, stopping in front of Siobhan. I thought that he had made a mistake, because surely the leader of the Irish coven wouldn't turn on us. But then, I realized that Aro was after something different. He knew that others trusted Siobhan. He wanted her _true_ witness to prove something. But what?

"Hello, dear Siobhan. You are lovely as ever."

Siobhan lifted her head slightly, waiting.

"And you?" he asked. "Would you answer my questions the same way Amun has?"

"I would," Siobhan said. "But I would perhaps add a little more. Renesmee understands the limitations. She's no danger to humans--she blends in better than we do. She poses no threat of exposure."

"Can you think of none?" Aro said sadly.

The growl ripped through me as Aro laughed inwardly at what he had created. How had I not seen it coming? He was using our very defense against us. Because how could Nessie fit in with humans when she changed so rapidly?

Caius heard my growl and his eyes brightened in victory. He knew that Aro had made a valid point and that, finally, things were going his own way. Garrett moved to take a step forward and this time it was Kate motioning to keep him back.

"I don't think I follow you," Siobhan said to him.

Aro was drifting back toward his guard, readying himself for my attack, because he thought it would be me to break ranks first. He might have known all of my thoughts, but he couldn't have read my resolve properly if he thought I would endanger my family in such a way.

"There is no broken law," Aro said, gently and lovingly. "No broken law. However, does it follow then that there is no danger? No." He shook his head for emphasis. "That is a separate issue."

Maggie, small and furious in her indignation, was shaking her head just as furiously. She was enraged with his lies and his manipulations.

"She is unique . . . utterly, impossibly unique. Such a waste it would be, to destroy something so lovely. Especially when we could learn so much . . ." he sighed, seemingly overwhelmed with the thought of Nessie's destruction. "But there _is_ danger, danger that cannot simply be ignored."

We all stood staring at him, waiting for him to clarify what the danger was. I knew, already, what was in his mind. But my own mind was too angry, too full of hate, to process fully what was going on to meet his challenge.

"How ironic it is that as the humans advance, as their faith in science grows and controls their world, the more free we are from discovery. Yet, as we become ever more uninhibited by their disbelief in the supernatural, they become strong enough in their technologies that, if they wished, they could actually pose a threat to us, even destroy some of us.

"For thousands and thousands of years, our secrecy has been more a matter of convenience, of ease, than of actual safety. The last, raw, angry century has given birth to weapons of such power that they endanger even immortals. Now our status as mere myth in truth protects us from those weak creatures we hunt.

"This amazing child"--he raised his palm as if in benediction over her--"if we could but know her potential--know with _absolute certainty_ that she could always remain shrouded within the obscurity that protects us. But we know nothing of what she will become! Her own parents are plagued by fears of her future. We _cannot_ know what she will grow to be." He let doubt and sadness creep into his voice, allowing the gathered witnesses to hear the pain it caused him to have to condemn the child. All of it was artifice. "Only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. The unknown is . . . a vulnerability."

Caius was triumphant. Carlisle was in agony. His very defense turned against him.

"You're reaching, Aro," Carlisle said in desperation.

"Peace, friend," Aro smiled at him, letting the victory color his words and make them kind and gentle. Magnanimous. "Let us not be hasty. Let us look at this from every side."

"May I offer a side to be considered?" Garrett spoke up. I turned to him slightly, only mildly shocked to hear his voice. I knew that he was bristling at Aro's pageantry and he wanted his voice heard.

"Nomad," Aro said, nodding to him.

Garrett turned his attention to the huddled mob of Volturi witnesses opposite us on the field.

"I came here at Carlisle's request, as the others, to witness. That is certainly no longer necessary, with regard to the child. We all see what she is.

"I stayed to witness something else. You." He jabbed his finger at the other vampires, wary of his powerful voice and sure tones. "Two of you I know--Makenna, Charles--and I can see that many of you others are also wanderers, roamers like myself. Answering to none. Think carefully on what I tell you now.

"These ancient ones did _not_ come here for justice as they told you. We suspected as much, and now it has been proved. They came, misled, but with a valid excuse for their action. Witness now as they seek flimsy excuses to continue their true mission. Witness them struggle to find a justification for their true purpose--to destroy this family here." He gestured toward Carlisle and Tanya. The opposing mob grew quieter still and listened to him.

"The Volturi come to erase what they perceive as the competition. Perhaps, like me, you look at this clan's golden eyes and marvel. They are difficult to understand, it's true. But the ancient ones look and see something besides their strange choice. The see _power_.

"I have witnessed the bonds within this family--I say _family_ and not _coven_. These strange golden-eyed ones deny their very natures. But in return have they found something worth even more, perhaps, than mere gratification of desire? I've made a little study of them in my time here, and it seems to me that intrinsic to this intense family binding--that which makes them possible at all--is the peaceful character of this life of sacrifice. There is no aggression here like we all saw in the large southern clans that grew and diminished so quickly in their wild feuds. There is no thought for domination. And Aro knows this better than I do."

Aro was outwardly only politely amused with this little show that Garrett was putting on. But inwardly, he wondered how one that he considered so young could see to the heart of him.

"Carlisle assured us all, when he told us what was coming, that he did not call us here to fight. These witnesses"--he pointed to our friends--"agreed to give evidence, to slow the Volturi advance with their presence so that Carlisle would get the chance to present his case.

"But some of us wondered"--his eyes took in Eleazar and myself--"if Carlisle having truth on his side would be enough to stop the so-called justice. Are the Volturi here to protect the safety of our secrecy, or to protect their own power? Did they come to destroy an illegal creation, or a way of life? Could they be satisfied when the danger turned out to be no more than a misunderstanding? Or would they push the issue without the excuse of justice?

"We have the answer to all these questions. We heard it in Aro's lying words--we have one with a gift of knowing such things for certain--and we see it now in Caius's eager smile. Their guard is just a mindless weapon, a tool in their masters' quest for domination.

"So now there are more questions, questions that _you_ must answer. Who rules you, nomads? Do you answer to someone's will besides your own? Are you free to choose your path, or will the Volturi decide how you will live?

"I came to witness. I stay to fight. The Volturi care nothing for the death of the child. They seek the death of our free will."

He turned then and faced the ancients head on. "So come, I say! Let's hear no more lying rationalizations. Be honest in your intents as we will be honest in our. We will defend our freedom. You will or will not attack it. Choose now, and let these witnesses see the true issue debated here."

He turned, and again addressed the Volturi witnesses. "You might consider joining us. If you think the Volturi will let you live to tell _this_ tale, you are mistaken. We may all be destroyed"--he shrugged--"but then again, maybe not. Perhaps we are on more equal footing than they know. Perhaps the Volturi have finally met their match. I promise you this, though--if we fall, so do you."

He stepped to Kate's side then, and slid forward into his crouch, preparing for the onrush of the guard. It wouldn't come yet. Aro was still attempting to spin this. But the witnesses had heard enough truth in Garrett's words to know that he wasn't putting on a show for them as Aro had been. They believed his witness about what they wanted. And, more importantly, they believed him when he told them what the outcome would be should we fail.

"A very pretty speech, my revolutionary friend," Aro smiled.

"Revolutionary?" Garrett growled at him. "Who am I revolting against, might I ask? Are you my king? Do you wish me to call you _master_, too, like your sycophantic guard?"

"Peace, Garrett," Aro said wearily. "I meant only to refer to your time of birth. Still a patriot, I see."

Garrett glared hard at him.

"Let us ask our witnesses," Aro suggested, turning to them. "Let us hear their thoughts before we make our decision. Tell us, friends, what do you think of all this? I can assure you the child is not what we feared. Do we take the risk and let the child live? Do we put our world in jeopardy to preserve their family intact? Or does earnest Garrett have the right of it? Will you join them in a fight against our sudden quest for dominion?"

He was full of mirth, knowing in his gut that no one would stand against him. But he was a bit foolish in his surety. Garrett had convinced some. While they might not fight him, they would not back him either.

"Are those our only choices?" Makenna asked. A small, black haired vampire that had been watching with anger growing in her eyes throughout Garrett's speech, Makenna and Charles were wholly against the manipulations that they saw the Volturi were engaging in. "Agree with you, or fight against you?"

"Of course not, most charming Makenna," Aro said, mock-horror filling his voice. "You may go in peace, of course, as Amun did, even if you disagree with the council's decision."

Makenna and Charles looked at each other briefly and then nodded to each other.

"We did not come here for a fight." She paused. "We came here to witness. And our witness is that this condemned family is innocent. Everything that Garrett claimed is the truth."

"Ah," Aro said sadly. "I'm sorry you see us in that way. But such is the nature of our work." He played the poor, put-upon ruler quite well.

"It is not what I see, but what I feel," Charles spoke up, his voice wavering in its nervousness. "Garrett said they have ways of knowing lies. I, too, know when I am hearing the truth, and when I am not." He moved closer to Makenna, raking his eyes over Aro waiting to see some sign of an attack.

"Do not fear us, friend Charles. No doubt the patriot truly believes what he says," Aro said, laughing slightly. Charles narrowed his eyes at the deception. He knew that Aro was turning his witness to the Volturi's purpose and he disapproved, but his fear kept him silent.

"That is our witness," Makenna said. "We're leaving now."

They back away slowly and then turned and sprinted away. Several others followed. Some that stayed were confused and unable to make a decision. The rest were staying just long enough to see where the final decision would lead, so they would know who they needed to hide from.

"We are outnumbered, dearest ones," Aro said to his guard. "We can expect no outside help. Should we leave this question undecided to save ourselves?"

"No, master," they whispered in unison.

"Is the protection of our world worth perhaps the loss of some of our number?"

"Yes," they said together. "We are not afraid."

Aro smiled and turned to his brothers, convinced that at least his guard was still with him, bound to him by Chelsea.

"Brothers," he said, "there is much to consider here."

"Let us counsel," Caius said.

"Let us counsel," Marcus repeated.

Aro turned his back on us and we knew what there decision would be. This was our last moments.

**

* * *

****Renesmee's POV**

Momma took my arms from around her neck when the strange, bad men turned away from us.

"You remember what I told you?" she asked me.

I felt the hot, angry tears well in my eyes, but I nodded, knowing that she needed that now. "I love you," I whispered.

Daddy turned to us and his eyes were hurt and sad. It looked like maybe he saw something here that he hadn't seen before and it hurt him a lot. Jacob looked sad too. And scared.

"I love you, too," Momma said and touched my pretty necklace. "More than my own life." She kissed my forehead.

My Jacob whined at Momma.

She leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Wait until they're totally distracted, then run with her. Get as far from this place as you possibly can. When you've gone as far as you can on foot, she has what you need to get you in the air."

Daddy and my Jacob were both staring at Momma like they had never seen her before. Daddy looked more scared than I had ever seen him. I reached for him and he took me in his arms, pulling me tight to his chest where I felt safe and loved.

"This is what you kept from me?" Daddy whispered over my head.

"From Aro," she breathed.

"Alice?"

I couldn't see Momma's face, but I knew that Daddy was holding in sobs in his heart. My Jacob was next to us, growling and crying at the same time.

Daddy kissed my forehead slowly, and kissed both of my cheeks. I could almost hear him tell me he loved me. He lifted me up onto Jacob's shoulders and I slipped in between his shoulders, nestling into the warm fur there.

Jacob faced Momma now, and I could feel his growl rumbling underneath of me.

"You're the only one we could ever trust her with," Momma said to him. "If you didn't love her so much, I could never bear this. I know you can protect her, Jacob."

Jacob lowered his head and nudged Momma's shoulder.

"I know," she whispered into his head. "I love you, too, Jake. You'll always be my best man."

Daddy leaned into Jacob's shoulder and I felt him shudder. "Goodbye, Jacob, my brother . . . my son."

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Goodbye, Jacob, my brother . . . my son." The words nearly caught in my throat, not because I didn't mean them, but because saying them made them real. I hadn't given up yet, had I? But I knew this wasn't giving up. It was acceptance. If I died today, I was giving him my daughter and my blessing.

_Thank you, Edward. For giving me everything that's important in my life. I'll never fail you. I squeezed his fur tighter, letting him know silently that I had never doubted him._

"Is there no hope, then?" Carlisle whispered. He wasn't scared. He was determined.

"There is absolutely hope," Bella murmured. "I only know my own fate."

I took Bella's hand, unable to form the words that could adequately frame my feelings in this moment. I knew that my hand in hers could tell her better than any words my promise to stay at her side throughout all of this.

Esme's pain and grief washed over me as she passed each of us, touching our faces and memorizing everything about them, remembering each of her special memories of us. When she touched my face, she remembered me playing her song and smiling at Bella. She walked by us all, remembering, and then stood silently at Carlisle's side, her silence as clear a vow as any words.

Everywhere around us, the field was filled with pledges and silent promises.

Garrett was the loudest whispered promise of all.

"If we live through this," he whispered to Kate, "I'll follow you anywhere, woman."

"Now he tells me," she muttered. But her mind was filled with peace at his promise.

I could feel a change in the climate of the guard on the other side of the field. They knew that Aro, Caius and Marcus were only putting on a show and they were now ready to perform their duties. I watched, first in horror as Jane began to smile. And then, I watched in blissful amazement as she was frustrated over and over again. For the first time that day, I looked over at my wife and saw her for what she truly was: the thin layer between us and the invincible Volturi guard.

"Get ready," Bella whispered next to me. "It's starting."

**_A/N: Whew! What a chapter. I think I used half a box of tissues, and it isn't just because of this head cold! Clearly, this is one of the most poignant moments in the entire series. The entire family is coming together here and Edward finally gets what Bella is. There are hints of it through the last several chapters, but really, if you look at it, it's very easy for him to write off as something else. I hope that you enjoy the way I handled the family scene and Alice's role. There were several requests for more Alice and more Nessie. There will be one more Alice section and possibly some other points of view near the end chapters. We'll see how it goes. Let me know how you liked this one. It was another hard chapter . . . I hope it does what you were hoping for and answers some of your questions. :0) ~Jen_**


	32. Chapter 32

**Edward's POV**

Chelsea was trying to break Liam and Siobhan's bonds; she couldn't find them even though she was watching their touching show of affection. She moved on to Garrett and Kate who were gently touching hands; nothing. Wildly, she whipped her head to face Benjamin and Tia and saw _nothing_. Her face was screwed up in concentration as she focused on Carlisle and Esme. She could see their entwined hands but saw nothing their between them to break. It was the same with the rest of us; when she went to break apart our bonds there was _nothing_.

"Chelsea is trying to break our bindings," I whispered. "But she can't find them. She can't feel us here . . ." I looked over at Bella standing strong and sure of herself, that light of determination strong in her eyes. "Are you doing that?"

She smiled at me; not her usual light and happy smile, but a hard, angry smile that illustrated her resolve. "I am _all_ over this."

Suddenly, I heard Jane. _I'm going to take your father, first, Edward. And then I'm going after Mommy. Just try to stop me_.

I saw her smile her tight little smile and I was at Carlisle's side in an instant, ready to pull him behind me when he crumpled in pain. But nothing happened. He just stood there with his hand in Esme's, quietly regarding the proceedings in front of him.

"Carlisle? Are you alright?" I gasped.

"Yes," he said, perplexed. "Why?"

"Jane," I said hollowly.

Jane turned her head and darted her eyes around the field, looking purchase and finding nothing. Her little eyes narrowed when we faced her calmly, no one dropping before her gaze. _What have you done?_ she seethed. _Why can't you feel me?_ She concentrated harder and harder, her tiny brows meeting between her eyes in frustration and anger.

"Incredible," I whispered.

"Why aren't they waiting for the decision?" Tanya hissed, angry at the breech but not in the least surprised at Bella's power.

"Normal procedure," I answered her. "They usually incapacitate those on trial so they can't escape."

I looked around and saw a small head peeping over the ridge of Jacob's shoulders. Renesmee had a small, triumphant smile on her face. _See, Daddy. I told you that Momma could do it_. And she had been right all along. She saw what I kept missing; Bella was stronger than us all.

Suddenly, Jane keened a high-pitched snarl. Everyone around me jumped, but I watched her as her composure completely broke, her face full of raw, unbridled anger. For the first time in her existence, she wanted to rip another being apart with her hands. She had never been thwarted when she was trying her hardest; she had explained Bella's display back in Volterra away, insisting she wasn't trying her hardest. But today, she had given everything she had and couldn't find a way to touch any of us. She was feral in her anger and she was ready to charge.

The Romanians behind me began chuckling in their mirth.

"I told you this was our time," Vladimir said to Stefan.

"Just look at the witch's face," Stefan agreed.

Alec came to his sister's side and tucked her under his arm, facing us with calm determination. _Your little shield might be able to repel the fire, but can she stop me?_ he thought, as he turned his gift on. It was like the leaking of a noxious gas. It crept from the level of his eyes and flooded the ground around him until it started to waft across the field toward us.

I felt Bella's hand desperately seeking my own, and I looked over at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Is Alec trying?"

I nodded, understanding her panic. She didn't understand what to look for and she couldn't feel him because his cloud hadn't reached us yet. "His gift is slower than Jane's. It creeps. It will touch us in a few seconds."

She was all concentration again, looking ahead of her and trying to judge distances again. I could feel her rigid beside me as she focused on her goal. I wondered how she did it, what it might look like to me to see her shielding.

Then the ground under me began to rumble and shake. I saw Benjamin close his eyes and hold out his hands, palm down, as he willed the earth to do his bidding. It was amazing the focus that he was able to exert as he made the plates rub against each other; he was able to _see_ the very plates that he was moving. Then I saw him call the wind to him as well, pulling it from behind him to meet the onrushing mist that was spilling from Alec. It was amazing to watch him work the elements and I wasn't the only one impressed with his power.

_Incredible!_ Aro and Caius both said simultaneously. _Truly unique._ Aro was thinking. He was coveting as well, trying again to find a way to gather his jewels around him.

Amazingly, the earth opened in front of us, leaving a cavernous divide between the Volturi guard and our own line. Alec's mist floated over the divide without pausing, but the show of strength made the rest of the guard pause, unsure of what had caused the earth to open up. They were frightened of this unknown power that they could not hope to defend against. Little did they know that that was just for show; Bella was truly both our greatest defense and our greatest weapon.

The fear that she had created in Aro's mind was almost unreal. His mind wasn't used to being afraid and it balked at the concept, trying to find some other reason for his sudden urge to leave this fight. But everything came back to Bella. He was watching intently to see what would happen when Alec's gift finally reached us--but it never did.

The mist that had been flowing steadily across the field hit an invisible wall and began to creep upwards. Snaking tendrils of the smoke wove their way up and around the wall, showing everyone where the shield began, looking for entry and finding _nothing_. On both sides of the field, people gasped audibly as the shield became even more defined.

"Well done, Bella!" Benjamin cheered.

Bella was smiling again, sure of herself again. She knew what was coming and she knew that she could stop it. Alec, on the other hand, was full of uncertainty. He watched his fog swirl around the outskirts of our group, helplessly searching for a way through and finding no way to penetrate it.

"I'm going to have to concentrate," Bella whispered to me. "When it comes to hand to hand, it's going to be harder to keep the shield around the right people."

"I'll keep them off you," I promised her, nearly certain that if her shield held, it would never get that far.

"No," she said, surprising me. "You _have_ to get to Demetri. Zafrina will keep them away from me."

"No one will touch this young one," Zafrina promised me.

"I'd go after Jane and Alec myself, but I can do more good here," Bella said through gritted teeth.

"Jane's mine," Kate snarled. "She needs a taste of her own medicine."

"And Alec owes me many lives, but I will settle for his," Vladimir growled. "He's mine."

"I just want Caius," Tanya said calmly, thinking of the pleasure she would take in ripping him apart as he had her sister.

The rest began to argue over who would take who, ever more confidant that this could be accomplished without the terrible losses we had anticipated. And, central to everyone's hope was Bella. She truly was everywhere today. She was central to both the fear that Volturi were wallowing in and the hope that our side was savoring.

Aro watched as both of his prized jewels were ineffective against us. He calmly weighed his options and realized that there was a strong possibility that he and the others would not walk away from this field should it come to a fight. They would vote, but he hadn't decided on what his vote would be. He couldn't think of a way to neutralize Bella in order to regain the advantage. _Unless, of course, she would join us_.

"Before we vote," he said.

Bella was shaking her head angrily, eager to get the fighting under way. She could see that this would go our way, even if she herself was lost. I could guess that she was eager to get Nessie on her way to safety.

"Let me remind you whatever the council's decision, there need be no violence here."

I barked a laugh at his futile attempt at regaining the upper hand. Bella would never join him after he came here to destroy her precious daughter.

"It will be a regrettable waste to our kind to lose any of you. But you especially, young Edward, and your newborn mate. The Volturi would be glad to welcome many of you into our ranks. Bella, Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate. There are many choices before you. Consider them."

Chelsea was trying again, and failing. Alec continued his assault and was still thwarted. Jane was beginning to attack again and getting nowhere. None of their formidable weapons were able to gain any purchase on us. Aro sighed inwardly. _I did not want it to come to this_, he thought.

"Let us vote, then," he said reluctantly.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

We sat in uncomfortable silence after Jasper was finished with his stories. Huilen practiced her statement over and over again away from where I was sitting, allowing me space to see. And then it happened. The vision around Aro began to shimmer and change. He was unsure of the outcome now. Something had changed. And then I heard him saying the words I had been waiting for.

"It's time," I said. I had seen him in my mind hang his head in disappointment and say _let us vote, then._

We ran through the trees, myself in the lead. All the while, I called to Edward, knowing that he would hear me eventually.

_Edward, I'm coming. Edward, hold on. Edward, just a few more minutes. Edward, I'm __**so sorry**_**.**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"The child is an unknown quantity. There is no reason to allow such a risk to exist. It must be destroyed, along with all who protect it," Caius said, triumphant that the vote he had been waiting for had finally come. He felt confident that the killing he so desired would happen soon.

Marcus looked us over, seeing all of the bonds and the child that was at our core. He saw what Caius could not how we would fight to the death to protect the child that we were bonded to. He did not think that we would defeat them completely, but he saw the massive loss of life that would the end result of this battle. It didn't seem worth it to him.

"I see no immediate danger," he said quietly. "The child is safe enough for now. We can always reevaluate later. Let us leave in peace."

I heard a rustling in the trees far away but was hanging on what Aro was about to say.

"I must make the deciding vote, it seems," he mused. And then I heard her.

_Edward, I'm coming_, she was saying and her voice was like a golden bell. _Edward, just a few more minutes._

"Yes!" I said, almost involuntarily. I knew that there was a reaction from both sides, but Alice was speaking to me again.

_Edward, I have one last witness. I found another. A half-vampire. He's fully grown and over 150 years old. Tell them now, stop them from voting. We can still stop the fight, Edward!_

My little sister had come home at last.

"Aro?" I called, sure of myself for the first time all day.

Aro looked at me, probably much the same as I had looked at Bella earlier when I saw the determined set of her jaw. The fear clawed at his mind again and it only broadened the triumphant smile on my face. "Yes, Edward? You have something further . . .?"

"Perhaps," I said pleasantly. "First, if I could clarify one point?"

"Certainly," he said, magnanimously lowering his head in acquiescence.

"The danger you foresee from my daughter--this stems entirely from our inability to guess how she will develop? That is the crux of the matter?"

"Yes, friend Edward," he said, the false sad tone thick in his voice. "If we could but be positive . . . be _sure_ that, as she grows, she will be able to stay concealed from the human world--not endanger the safety of our obscurity . . ." he trailed off, letting us see the futility of his position.

"So, if we could only know for sure," I suggested, "exactly what she will become . . . then there would be no need for a council at all?"

"If there was some way to be _absolutely_ sure," he agreed, his mind turning around to try to find where I might be leading him. "Then, yes, there would be no question to debate."

"And we would part in peace, good friends once again?" I asked, letting the irony of the statement tinge my tone.

"Of course," he said shrilly, "my young friend. Nothing would please me more."

I chuckled in my exhilaration. "Then I do have something more to offer."

Aro narrowed his eyes at me. "She is absolutely unique. Her future can only be guessed at."

"Not absolutely unique, " I disagreed comfortably. "Rare, certainly, but not one of a kind."

All around me, the witnesses began to panic at my deception. They all knew Nessie to be one of a kind; after all, had we not brought them here _because_ she was unique. Jane intensified her attack, thinking that Bella might be shocked enough to let down her shield slightly.

"Aro, would you ask Jane to stop attacking my wife?" I asked him. "We are still discussing evidence."

He raised his hand at once, and she stopped. "Peace, dear ones. Let us hear him out."

"Why don't you join us, Alice?" I called loudly.

Then from all around me, whispers and thoughts began calling my last word, the sweetest name that I could have heard in this moment. _Alice_. And then Aro's mind was turned toward the most precious jewel he had ever wanted. _She was here all along. But how did you keep that from me? How? You couldn't have known_.

Then we heard them running through the forest beside us. They burst through the trees off to the side, followed by Kachiri and two strangers. I felt the Amazon sisters relief at seeing their sister running behind the two strangers. I recognized one of the strangers as a fellow immortal, but the young man was something _other_. This must be the half-immortal that Alice had brought us. _You knew I wouldn't leave you, right Edward?_ Alice thought desperately and leapt over the mist, stopping at my side. Carlisle, Bella, and Esme each reached over and touched her arm, just to make sure she was real. I touched her hand, letting her know that I could never doubt her.

_What is it that you have designed here, young Edward?_ Aro asked me when all five of the newcomers were assembled behind Bella's shield.

"Alice has been searching for her own witnesses these last weeks," I said. "And she does not come back empty-handed. Alice, why don't you introduce the witnesses you've brought?"

"The time for witnesses is past! Cast your vote, Aro!" He could feel his time slipping away from him; he knew that should Alice speak it would be over and the death he was eager to dispense would never happen.

Aro raised one finger in impatience at his brother, keeping his eyes locked on Alice's face.

"This is Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel," Alice said simply.

Caius heard the familial relationship and his eyes tightened at the implication. Marcus could see the strength of their bonds, glowing and strong like the bonds between Nessie and Bella and I. They were a _family_.

"Speak, Huilen," Aro said, his voice louder and stronger than it had been all day. He hoped to scare the small vampire. "Give us the witness you were brought to bear."

But Huilen wouldn't be held back. She looked first at Alice and then at Kachiri. After receiving their encouragement, she straightened her shoulders, took a deep breath, and began to tell her tale.

"I am Huilen," she said in her strangely accented voice. Her voice rang out clear and true. "A century and a half ago, I lived with my people, the Mapuche. My sister was Pire. Our parents named her after the snow on the mountains because of her fair skin. And she was very beautiful--too beautiful. She came to me one day in secret and told me of the angel that found her in the woods, that visited her by night. I warned her," she said, shaking her head and remembering the fuzzy, human memories of her sister. "As if the bruises on her skin were not warning enough. I knew it was the Libishomen of our legends, but she would not listen. She was bewitched.

"She told me when she was sure her dark angel's child was growing inside her. I didn't try to discourage her from her plan to run away--I knew even our father and mother would agree that the child must be destroyed, Pire with it. I went with her into the deepest parts of the forest. She searched for her demon angel but found nothing. I cared for her, hunted for her when her strength failed. She ate the animals raw, drinking their blood. I needed no more confirmation of what she carried in her womb. I hoped to save her life before I killed the monster.

"But she loved the child inside her. She called him Nahuel, after the jungle cat, when he grew strong and broke her bones--and loved him still.

"I could not save her. The child ripped his way free of her, and she died quickly, begging all the while that I would care for Nahuel. Her dying wish--and I agreed.

"He bit me, though, when I tried to lift him from her body. I crawled away into the jungle to die. I didn't get far--the pain was too much. But he found me; the newborn child struggled through the underbrush to my side and waited for me. When the pain ended, he was curled against my side, sleeping.

"I cared for him until he was able to hunt for himself. We hunted in the villages around our forest, staying to ourselves. We have never come so far from our home, but Nahuel wished to see the child here."

She bowed her head and stepped behind Kachiri. Her head was clouded with human memories of her sister. Although fuzzy and uncertain, the closely mirrored Nessie's birth. Aro was angry as he stared at the mature half-immortal standing in front of him.

"Nahuel, you are one hundred and fifty years old?" he asked.

"Give or take a decade," Nahuel answered, his voice warm and vibrant. "We don't keep track."

"And you reached maturity at what age?"

"About seven years after my birth, more or less, I was full grown."

"You have not changed since then?"

He shrugged, thinking that the evidence clearly spoke for itself. "Not that I've noticed he answer."

_Oh, God,_ Jacob thought, relief strong in his mind. _She's going to live. Thank God, she's going to be ok_. If I hadn't been rejoicing so thoroughly in my own mind, I would have been able to fully appreciate the depth of devotion it took Jacob to think only along those lines.

"And your diet?" Aro asked, now compiling a history more than gathering evidence.

"Mostly blood, but some human food, too. I can survive on either."

"You were able to create an immortal?" Aro asked, gesturing at Huilen.

"Yes, but none of the rest can."

I and the rest of the gathered witnesses, save for Huilen, Alice, Jasper, and Kachiri, were wildly surprised at this revelation.

Aro raised his eyes, confused. "The rest?"

"My sisters," Nahuel said, shrugging.

Aro looked wildly around, expecting at any minute for more half-breeds to come charging through the forest. I chuckled inwardly at his discomfiture.

"Perhaps you would tell us the rest of your story, for there seems to be more."

Nahuel frowned, not wanting to think about his birth and his father. He hated his father, that was clear from every thought that he had about him. He also hated himself, for what he had done to his mother at birth.

"My father came looking for me a few years after my mother's death," he said, his face contorted in grief as he remembered the only vision of his mother that he had. She was so similar to Bella, with dark hair and pale, bronze skin. Her face was distorted in pain and covered in the blood of her ordeal, but the love she had for son was in her eyes as the light went out of them. His memory was tragic and beautiful at the same time. "He had two daughters, but no sons. He expected me to join him, as my sisters had.

"He was surprised I was not alone. My sisters are not venomous, but whether that's due to gender or a random chance . . . who knows? I already had my family with Huilen, and I was not _interested_ in making a change. I see him from time to time. I have a new sister; she reached maturity about ten years back."

"Your father's name?" Caius asked through gritted teeth, watching things fall apart before him.

"Joham," Nahuel spat. "He considers himself a scientist. He thinks he is creating a new super-race."

"Your daughter, is she venomous?" Caius asked Bella harshly, grasping at straws. Aro could have told him the answer to that, had he just asked him.

"No," she responded easily. Nahuel snapped his head around and looked at her. Immediately he thought _mother_ and I knew that he had made the connection between Bella and his mother. He was staring at her thinking of what could have been had his father cared about her, stayed with her through the birth. He was thinking of the family he could have had.

Aro was thinking about the new developments. He had nothing left. There were no further ways that he could achieve his goals. The only thing that he could achieve here was the destruction of his own guard and the possible loss of the wives and the ancients. Caius couldn't see past his rage though and was offering up a solution that would still give him what he wanted.

"We take care of the aberration here, and then follow it south," he said to Aro.

But Aro was gauging Bella. _We don't stand a chance against the shield. She will block our offences, make them useless, and then their offences will crush us_. His face changed as he looked away from Bella, his mind made up.

"Brother," he said softly to Caius. "There appears to be no danger. This is an unusual development, but I see no threat. These half-vampire children are much like us, it appears."

"Is that your vote?" Caius snarled.

"It is."

"And this Joham?" Caius sneered. "This immortal so fond of experimentation?"

"Perhaps we _should_ speak with him," Aro agreed.

"Stop Joham if you will," Nahuel said. "But leave my sisters be. They are innocent."

Aro nodded, but decided that they would be the judge of how innocent the sisters actually were. He didn't trust Joham to have brought them up the way that Huilen had brought up Nahuel.

"Dear ones," Aro called. "We do not fight today."

Alec called back the mist and the guard straightened, preparing to depart. All around us, our witnesses began to slowly release the tension, but they were still wary of another deception. But the guard, along with the wives, was already beginning to drift away.

"I'm so glad this could be resolved without violence," Aro said. "My friend, Carlisle--how pleased I am to call you friend again! I hope there are no hard feelings. I know you understand the strict burden that our duty places on our shoulders."

"Leave in peace, Aro," Carlisle said stiffly. "Please remember that we still have our anonymity to protect here, and keep your guard from hunting in this region."

"Of course, Carlisle," Aro replied. "I am sorry to earn your disapproval, my dear friend. Perhaps, in time, you will forgive me."

"Perhaps, in time, if you prove a friend to us again."

Aro bowed his head, sorry not for earning Carlisle's disapproval but rather for leaving the battlefield empty handed. He was actually relieved to be leaving with his guard still in tact and he had Alice to thank for that.

"Is it really over?" Bella whispered to me.

"Yes," I said, with a smile huge on my face. "They've given up. Like all bullies, they're cowards underneath the swagger."

Alice laughed with me. "Seriously, people. They're not coming back. Everybody can relax now."

Everyone was silent as they took in these words.

"Of all the rotten luck," Stefan grumbled.

That started it.

Cheers erupted around the field. Wild embraces of passion, relief and congratulations were exchanged all around us. But I only had eyes for two people right now. I watched as my wife climbed Jacob's back to reach our daughter and sweep her into a crushing embrace. I rushed to her side and threw my arms around them, exalting in the knowledge that they were _mine_, all mine, for the rest of forever.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie," Bella crooned and Jacob laughed his raspy laugh as he butted he back of Bella's head. _Ha! I knew I'd win you over eventually_, he thought.

"Shut up," she said to him.

Nessie looked up at Bella. "I get to stay with you?" she demanded.

"Forever," she promised her daughter. My still heart soared with the word. _Forever_.

_Forever_, Jacob repeated in my mind. _She's going to grow and get stronger and then she's going to stay that way __**forever.**_

"Forever," I whispered in Bella's ear. I was so overcome with happiness that I couldn't say any more than that one word. And I didn't have to.

Bella looked up at me and brought her lips to mine in a kiss that washed away all of the fear and deceptions that had grown between us in the past weeks. Everything disappeared and all that was left was the perfect circle of our singular family.

**_A/N: I seriously can't express to all of you just how wonderful it was to write this chapter. Like many of you that reviewed, I had trouble remembering that I knew the outcome of this battle. It was such a joy to write something happy! I tried very hard to put in all of the many things that you've asked for. And remember, there is still one more chapter to go! Things that I may have missed in this chapter may appear in the next chapter! All of you have been just amazing with your reviews and your comments. So, as you already know,we're coming to the end of the book. I have plans to do a few chapters for the wedding and the honeymoon. ;-) But, I think I'm going to make those few chapters into their own story. Also, many of you have asked me to continue the story past the end of the book. I'd like to do that, but I'm probably going to put that project on hold for a little bit. I want to focus on my other story for a while before I start any other new projects. Just know that I'm not putting Breaking Dawn to bed when I finish the last chapter of this story. Even though I'm going to mark this story as complete when i finish the next chapter, I will revisit it a few times, both with the wedding story and the continuation of the book. Are there any other things you all would like to see me tackle? After all, I aim to please! ~Jen _**


	33. Chapter 33

The Romanians were the first to depart the battlefield, leaving silently but gloating over their adversaries' cowardice. They thought that we had wasted our chance to overthrow the Volturi; they didn't anticipate another such opportunity occurring in the next millennia and they thought that we were fools to let it pass us by. However, they were mollified by the memory of Aro's face as he listened to Jane's scream of frustration and his steady, quick retreat.

Benjamin approached me as the celebrations around us began to die down a look of regret on his face.

"I'm sorry to leave you so quickly, my new friend," Benjamin said.

"And I'm sorry that you have to leave," I said, knowing already that they intended to find Amun and Kebi as quickly as they could to alleviate their fears.

"You and your family will come to visit us so that we can show your amazing daughter our city, yes?" he asked.

"But of course," I said, smiling. "Nessie's education will need to be a bit unorthodox. Field trips will be a must!"

He chuckled with me, embracing me solidly.

"Be safe," Tia said. "You will call us if you have need and we will stand beside you again."

"Thank you, Tia," I said, kissing both of her cheeks. "And you will do the same."

The left, following the trail that Amun and Kebi had followed in their haste to be away from the battlefield.

Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri were beautiful to behold in their reunion. It was almost too intimate to witness. They welcomed their sister back silently, lightly touching hands. I could hear the thoughts racing through their heads and again I was struck by the way that they thought in tandem. It was an amazing reunion, but it was clear that they could not bear to be away from their forest. They missed it almost as acutely as they had missed their sister when she was away. I could certainly relate to that.

"You must bring the child to see me," Zafrina said, caressing Nessie's cheek. "Promise me, young one."

The bond between Zafrina and Nessie was strong and I could see in Nessie's plea to Bella just how strongly she returned Zafrina's affection. She remembered not only the pretty pictures that Zafrina had used to calm her during the more difficult times, but also the roughness of her voice, the strange gait that she walked with, and the surprisingly gentle way Zafrina had carried her in her strong arms.

"Of course, Zafrina," Bella said immediately, smiling at the strange wild vampire looking down at her.

"We shall be great friends, my Nessie," Zafrina said and I could see in her head how she hoped to show Nessie the wonders of her rainforest. I smiled, thinking myself of all of the spectacular things that my daughter would get to experience now.

The Amazonians left and almost immediately, Siobhan and her coven approached us, satisfaction plain on their faces. Although Siobhan still didn't believe in her gift, she was totally satisfied with the outcome of the day. I could see that she was beginning to see her gift differently, perhaps putting more stock in herself. I thought that, in time, she might be ready to try to harness the power that Eleazar had seen in her.

"Well done, Siobhan," Carlisle said as she hugged him.

"Ah, the power of wishful thinking," she said sarcastically, still incredulous that he would give her any credit for the outcome of the day. "Of course, this isn't over. The Volturi won't forgive what happened here."

She was right of course. Although their power was tested today, they walked away whole and in tact. They would prepare and, eventually, they may come back.

"They've been seriously shaken," I said. "Their confidence is shattered. But, yes, I'm sure they'll recover from the blow someday. And then--" I trailed off, my eyes tightening as I remembered how greatly Aro desired my wife, my sister, myself. "I imagine they'll try to pick us off separately."

"Alice will warn us when they intend to strike," Siobhan said steadily. "And we'll gather again. Perhaps the time will come when our world is ready to be free of the Volturi altogether."

"That time may come," Carlisle said somberly, not fully able to picture that eventuality. "If it does, we'll stand together."

"Yes, my friend, we will," Siobhan agreed. "And how can we fail, when _I_ will it otherwise?" She laughed her contagious laugh and I couldn't help but join in, unable to feel any sense of foreboding in the thought of the Volturi's return.

"Exactly," Carlisle said, embracing Siobhan again and then shaking Liam's hand. "Try to find Alistair and tell him what happened. I'd hate to think of him hiding under a rock for the next decade."

Siobhan laughed again as Maggie embraced Nessie and Bella. They promised to look for Alistair even though they did not think highly of him for his desertion. They respected Carlisle enough to follow through with his wishes regardless of their personal feelings.

The Denali's came back with us to the house, but their visit was short lived. Their minds were heavy with the loss of Irina. Although they rejoiced in our victory, they couldn't fully participate in our celebration. They wished to mourn their sister in peace and they wouldn't want us to feign sorrow for their benefit. They parted from us quietly, promising to return when they could to celebrate with us properly.

I wasn't surprised to see that Garrett left with them. As Tanya and Kate were saying their quiet goodbyes to Esme and Carlisle, Garrett caught my eye. _Edward_, he had called to me. I followed him to the other room.

"Thank you," he said, taking my hand in his. "You've given me something I hadn't known to look for in over three hundred years."

"But, I didn't give you anything!" I protested, but he shook his head.

"Just coming here opened up a whole new world for me, Edward. I have a family now, something I never thought possible. So thank you. I'll be seeing you soon, I think."

"Indeed," I said, pulling him into an embrace. "Cousin."

They left, leaving us a whole family once again. We were joined, however, by Huilen and Nahuel. Nahuel couldn't take his eyes off of Bella, taking her in greedily and trying to replace his mother's ruined face with Bella's perfect one. He couldn't, of course. The memory of his mother was burned in his mind and forever would be. But he was beginning to place the blame that he had lived with for his entire existence where it ought to have lain always; he was beginning to forgive himself and place the blame for his mother's death with his father. He looked at me occasionally, wondering what kind of mother and father a vampire would make, how Nessie would grow up.

He was curious about Nessie as well, seeing potential in her that angered me. Jacob made it even more difficult for me not to be angry with Nahuel. The way he handled the revelations about Nessie's development both astounded and confounded me. I expected a hint of restlessness, expectation even. But there was nothing in his mind except the relief of knowing she would live. He hadn't once thought of the possibility that he could be able to enter into an adult relationship with her in less than seven years. Nahuel, who barely knew her, had thought of it . . . graphically. I was happier than I would have thought possible that Nessie returned Jacob's affections; he really did have her best interests in mind.

I sat on the couch, Bella and Nessie tucked under my one arm and Alice tucked under the other, and I was completely content. My sister was home again and my wife and daughter would be with me for an eternity. I couldn't think of anything that could make me happier at this moment. We were going over everything that went into our victory, everyone clamoring to know all of the hidden things that only I could tell them.

"So it was a combination of things there at the end, but what it really came down to was . . . Bella," I said, looking proudly at my wife again.

_She really was pretty fantastic, _Alice thought happily. I had to agree. She still was, snuggled next to me with our daughter sleeping peacefully in her arms. She was perfect in every way.

"Alice gave Aro the excuse he needed to get out of the fight," I said, squeezing Alice's shoulders slightly. "If he hadn't been so terrified of Bella, he probably would have gone ahead with their original plans."

I smiled, thinking back on Aro's relief at being able to back out of the fight while still saving face: appearing to be the magnanimous ruler, all the while tucking his tail between his legs.

"Terrified?" Bella asked, raising her eyebrows. "Of _me_?"

Well, maybe there was _one_ thing that could make me happy. Whatever could that woman be thinking? How could she _not_ know how fierce she looked?

"When will you ever see yourself clearly?" I asked her quietly. "The Volturi haven't fought a fair fight in about twenty-five hundred years. And they've never, never fought in one where they were at a disadvantage. Especially since they gained Jane and Alec, they've only been involved with unopposed slaughtering.

"You should have seen how we looked to them! Usually, Alec cuts off all sense and feeling from their victims while they go through the charade of a council. That way, no one can run when the verdict is given. But there we stood, ready, waiting, outnumbering them, with gifts of our own while their gifts were rendered useless by Bella. Aro knew that with Zafrina on our side, they would be the blind ones when the battle commenced. I'm sure our number would have been pretty severely decimated, but _they_ were sure that theirs would be, too. There was even a good possibility they would lose. They've never dealt with that possibility before. They didn't deal with it well today."

"Hard to feel confident when you're surrounded by horse-sized wolves," Emmett guffawed, poking Jacob who was sitting next to him, grinning.

"It was the wolves that stopped them in the first place," Bella said.

"Sure was," Jacob agreed.

"Absolutely," I said, nodding. "That was another sight they've never seen. The true Children of the Moon rarely move in packs, and they are never much in control of themselves. Sixteen enormous regimented wolves was a surprise they weren't prepared for. Caius is actually terrified of werewolves. He almost lost a fight with one a few thousand years ago and never got over it."

"So there are _real_ werewolves?" Bella asked. "With the full moon and silver bullets and all that?"

"_Real_," Jacob snorted, offended. "Does that make me imaginary?"

"You know what I mean," Bella consoled him.

"Full moon yes," I said. "Silver bullets, no--that was just another one of those myths to make humans feel like they had a sporting chance. There aren't very many of them left. Caius has had them hunted into near extinction."

"And you never mentioned this because . . ." Bella wondered.

"It never came up."

Alice winked at Bella from around my side, full of happiness. But Bella was glaring at her. _Uh oh_, Alice thought. _Here we go._

"Just get it off your chest, Bella," she sighed. I perked up, interested to get the full story at last about what had transpired between Bella and Alice. I knew most of what Alice had done. She had given me a silent run down on the way back to the house. Of course, I still didn't know the extent of Bella's role in all this.

"How could you do that to me, Alice?"

"It was necessary," Alice said tersely. She was unhappy about the pain that her choice had caused everyone. I was listening to Jasper as well. He was watching carefully the interaction between Bella and Alice. He no longer feared her as a newborn, but he didn't know how to judge her temper right now. He caught me watching him and smirked at me. _You know how it is, Edward. _I smiled back at him to let him know that I did, indeed, understand his desire to protect Alice's feelings.

"Necessary!" Bella exploded and I winced. "You had me totally convinced that we were all going to die! I've been a wreck for weeks."

"It might have gone that way," Alice replied calmly. "In which case you needed to be prepared to save Nessie."

Bella clutched Nessie tighter to herself. I had looked in the bag after we arrived home briefly, saw the fake identification and the money and couldn't look any further. _That_ eventuality was still to fresh in my mind not to be painful and raw for me.

"But you knew there were other ways, too," Bella continued, softer now. "You knew there was hope. Did it ever occur to you that you could have told me everything? I know Edward had to think we were at a dead end for Aro's sake, but you could have told _me_."

_Is she serious?_ Alice asked me. I nodded slightly, smiling.

"I don't think so," Alice finally said aloud. "You're just not that good an actress."

"This was about my _acting skills_?"

"Oh, take it down an octave, Bella. Do you have any idea how _complicated_ this was to set up? I couldn't even be sure that someone like Nahuel existed--all I knew was that I would be looking for something I couldn't see! Try to imagine searching for a blind spot--not the easiest thing I've ever done. Plus we had to send back the key witnesses, like we weren't in enough of a hurry. And then keeping my eyes open all the time in case you decided to throw me any more instructions. At some point you're going to have to tell me what exactly is in Rio. Before any of _that_, I had to try to see every trick the Volturi might come in with and give you what few clues I could so you would be ready for their strategy, and I only had just a few hours to trace out all the possibilities. Most of all, I had to make sure you'd all believe that I was ditching out on you, because Aro had to be positive that you had nothing left up your sleeves or he never would have committed to an out the way he did. And if you think I didn't feel like a schmuck--"

"Okay, okay!" Bella interrupted, letting her off the hook. "Sorry! I know it was rough for you, too. It's just that . . . well, I missed you like crazy, Alice. Don't do that to me again."

Alice laughed, filling the room with music. "I missed you, too, Bella. So forgive me, and try to be satisfied with being the superhero of the day."

Bella ducked behind Nessie as everyone beamed at her. There were many more questions about the decisions being made and I tried to answer each one. It was difficult to explain to them just how lucky we really were in the end. If any one of our advantages had been missing, things could have turned out completely different.

Eventually, they grew tired of seeing inside the Volturi minds and everyone began to have their own little conversations. I was happy to have some time to speak with my sister and brother again. I was content to sit back and watch as my family relaxed.

Alice was scolding Bella. Nothing had changed in the time she had been gone; she was reprimanding Bella for not taking full advantage of her wardrobe.

"Just look at you!" Alice rebuked. "You look thrown together! Where are all of the designer tops, the leather skirts, the DRESSES? Bella, you're my sister and you look like my poor, forgotten relative! You need to take better care of yourself!"

Bella rolled her eyes at Alice.

"I'm never going look like you, Alice, no matter how many fits you throw," she said.

"Be that as it may, tomorrow you're mine."

They both laughed, happy to be able to spend time together any way that they could.

Jasper and Emmett were discussing the amazing bounty of the jungle. I could see Jasper remembering hunting in his mind and thinking about Emmett and me being with him. He was telling Emmett about the jungle now, and how it was full of predators to satisfy even the most picky vampire.

"I'm not picky, bro," Emmett said defensively. "I just like a challenge."

"Well, the jungle is full of challenges, I can promise you that," Jasper said.

"What do you think, babe?" Emmett asked Rose, pulling her close. "You ready for another honeymoon?"

"Ugh!" she said, pretending to push him away. "I can't believe you!"

Carlisle wanted to know everything that he could about Nahuel's life and it was to this conversation that I paid the closest attention. For the whole of his 150 years, he considered his life complete with Huilen. But I could see by the way his eyes drifted over Bella and me that he was, today, finding something that he had been missing without even knowing it. I wondered where his life would lead him now, knowing that he intended to keep close. I knew that when the time came, Jacob would have a rival for Nessie's affections. But, I trusted my daughter to make the right decision. She had proven herself to be an even better judge of character than I was.

Esme wasn't saying very much at all. She was standing behind Carlisle as he continued his discussion with Nahuel, lightly touching his shoulders and looking around the room. She was thinking back to the tender goodbye that she had given to each of us on the battlefield. She was certain at that time that the happiness she had felt for so long was at an end. She had memorized each of our faces and said her silent goodbye, thinking that was the end. Now, to see us gathered together again, whole and together forever, she was thinking that she had achieved heaven once again. She looked at her little granddaughter, overcome with the thought that she would live and thrive with us for longer than any of us had ever guessed. She kept looking over at Nahuel, seeing his strong muscles and clear, intelligent eyes, and thinking of the beautiful woman that Nessie would grow to become.

Bella looked mentally exhausted, as though she could easily fall into a deep sleep. I wanted to get our child back to our house and have some time to savor our true beginning of forever. As I thought that, she looked over at me with a small smile on her lips. It was as if my thoughts and hers were in tune and I knew that we were both thinking exactly the same thing.

"Should we take Nessie . . ." she asked quietly.

"That's probably a good idea," I said quickly, standing up. "I'm sure she didn't sleep soundly last night, what with all the snoring."

I smiled at Jacob, knowing that she had absolutely slept soundly and felt completely safe next to him.

"It's been a while since I slept in a bed," Jacob said, rolling his eyes. "I bet my dad would get a kick out of having me under his roof again."

"Thank you, Jacob," Bella said, touching his cheek.

"Anytime, Bella. But you already know that."

He kissed the top Nessie's head and then Bella's, and then walked over to me. He punched my shoulder. _Not bad work for some bloodsuckers and dogs, huh?_ I smiled at him.

"See you guys tomorrow," he said aloud. "I guess things are going to be kind of boring now, aren't they?"

"I fervently hope so," I said.

I looked over at my daughter sleeping peacefully in Bella's arms, so happy that she would have the chance to be just a little girl for a few more years. I was so pleased that I was going to get to watch her grow and change, learn and experience things. I was going to get to be her Daddy and really form the family that we had hoped to be, not some supernatural imitation. Nessie may only have six or seven years before she was mature, but we were going to have all of those years to enjoy her growing up.

Jacob left after saying his goodbyes to everyone. I noticed a slight edge in Nahuel's voice as he bid him goodbye. So Nahuel had determined that Jacob would be his rival. Good. I liked Nahuel, but, truthfully, he was no Jacob. I chuckled silently at myself and the strange turn my thoughts had taken in just a few days.

Bella rose when Jacob was gone, ready to be on our way to the cottage. She turned, just before we were about to begin our goodbyes to look pointedly at Jasper.

"Oh, Jasper?" she called.

"Yes, Bella," he said, looking up at her.

"I'm curious--why is J. Jenks scared stiff by just the sound of your name?"

Jasper chucked, and thought of the tubby man that had procured so many different identities for us all. "It's just been my experience that some kinds of working relationships are better motivated by fear than by monetary gain."

Bella frowned at him, and he chuckled again, wondering what type of working relationship Bella had played upon to gain J's respect. I didn't particularly like the direction of Jasper's thoughts, although I couldn't disagree with him. My wife was a very tempting creature when she chose to be.

Everyone was up to kiss and hug us goodbye. It was the happiest goodbye that we had in weeks because we all knew that we would be together again tomorrow. As I hugged my mother and kissed her forehead, I heard her whisper my name. Her thoughts were fuzzy as she contemplated the word _forever_ and all of the happiness that word brought with it.

As we walked out the door, I listened to Nahuel war with himself, wanting to follow us and talk to us. I knew that he would be here tomorrow when we came back in the morning. I promised myself that I would get some time alone with him to try to answer some of the questions that were brewing in his mind.

Bella and I leapt over the river and slowed to walking speed, holding hands and reveling in the relaxed atmosphere that surrounded us. There were a few things that Bella needed to know that the rest of the family didn't. Jacob, for instance. I knew that Bella trusted him, but I was anxious to show her how much he had impressed me with his restraint and that I could finally say I trusted him as much as her.

"I have to say, I'm thoroughly impressed with Jacob right now," I said casually.

"The wolves make quite an impact, don't they?"

"That's not what I mean. Not once today did he think about the fact that, according to Nahuel, Nessie will be fully matured in just six and a half years."

Bella walked, considering. "He doesn't see her that way. He's not in a hurry for her to grow up. He just wants her to be happy."

Of course Bella had seen to the heart of the matter without the ability to read minds. She always could.

"I know. Like I said, impressive. It goes against the grain to say so, but she could do worse."

She frowned, thinking about the implications of that statement. "I'm not going to think about that for approximately six and a half years."

I laughed quietly. "Of course, it looks like he'll have some competition to worry about when the time comes."

She frowned even more. "I noticed. I'm grateful to Nahuel for today, but all the staring was a little weird. I don't care if she is the only half-vampire he's not related to."

"Oh, he wasn't staring at her--he was staring at you," I said, inwardly smiling at being able to reveal _something_ to her.

"What would he do that?" she asked, again, not seeing herself clearly.

"Because you're alive," I said, squeezing her hand a little tighter.

"You lost me," she said.

"All his life," I explained, "--and he's fifty years older than I am--"

"Decrepit," she breathed.

"He's always thought of himself as an evil creation, a murderer by nature. His sisters all killed their mothers as well, but they thought nothing of it. Joham raised them to think of the humans as animals, while they were gods. But Nahuel was taught by Huilen, and Huilen loved her sister more than anyone else. It shaped his whole perspective. And, in some ways, he truly hated himself."

"That's so sad," she said.

"And then he saw the three of us--and realized for the first time that just because he is half immortal, it doesn't mean he is inherently evil. He looks at me and sees . . . what his father should have been."

"You _are_ fairly ideal in every way," she agreed with him.

I snorted and then remembered what else I needed to tell her. "He looks at you and sees the life his mother should have had."

"Poor Nahuel," she said, shaking her head.

"Don't be sad for him. He's happy now. Today, he's finally begun to forgive himself."

Both of us walked into Nessie's room to tuck her into her bed, smiling at her peaceful form that looked perfectly at home here. She was where she belonged and she would get to stay here forever.

We walked slowly to our room, our hands intertwined and swinging between us. I could feel the fire smoldering between us and I could barely wait to close the door behind us and shut out the rest of the world. I wanted to be alone with my wife, to tell her in the only language that I was capable of just how relieved I was that today was over.

"A night for celebrations," I murmured, putting my finger under her chin and feeling the electricity of her course through my finger and lick itself through my body. I wanted my lips on hers; but, just as I was about to feel their softness, she pulled away suddenly, leaving me breathless.

"Wait," she said, her breath hitched in her throat.

_Well, this was different_, I thought.

"I want to try something," she said, smiling.

She reached her hands up to cradle my face in her hands and I could feel the pulse of electricity that her touch always caused in my body. She closed her eyes and bit her lip in concentration. Suddenly it was as if a bubble was forming around us and I heard the velvet tones of her _thoughts_ running through my mind.

"Bella!" I whispered.

She squinted her eyes even tighter, concentrating, and my mind was flooded with images and words more beautiful to me than I ever could have imagined.

I saw myself through her fuzzy human memories, like a beacon calling out to her across a dingy cafeteria and I felt the way the sight of my face had made her mind fuzzy and her heart race. Next, I saw my face, dazzling in the sunlight, looking back at her with adoration. We were sitting in the meadow and she was feeling my skin for the first time, revealing in her ability to please me.

She was in a cloud of pain and then there was light. She was hearing my voice through the morphine as she was waking up from her ordeal with James. I was amazed that my voice was as great a drug to her as the morphine. Then, I saw my face radiant under a canopy of flowers as she walked slowly towards me. I felt her impatience at the slow pace of the march down the isle, the feel of my lips on hers when we shared our first married kiss.

_Oh! _I could feel the sticky warmth of Isle Esme wrapping around her and the way she felt as she looked out at me, standing in the water, waiting for her. The feel of my hands in her hair, on her body. She was never in a moment of pain; it was all exquisite pleasure for her after all. Suddenly, my face was drawn in the sharp colors of an immortal eye. The feel of our lips, the same temperature, moving together and our tongues . . . our first night together as equals.

I couldn't stand it anymore. My lips crashed against hers and I hungrily took her mouth in mine. I felt the bubble pop and her thoughts were gone, but I couldn't focus on that. All I could focus on was the feel of her lips and her hands that were now tangled in my hair.

She pulled away too quickly, breathless again. "Oops, I lost it!" she sighed.

"I _heard _you," I breathed. "How? How did you do that?"

"Zafrina's idea. We practiced with it a few times."

I couldn't fathom the effort that it must have taken her to push the shield away from herself for just those brief moments and let me in. It was a greater intimacy than we had ever experienced.

"Now you know," she said and shrugged. "No one's ever loved anyone as much as I love you."

"You're almost right," I smiled, wanting to argue with her so that she would try prove me wrong. "I know of just one exception."

"Liar."

I kissed her again, but was unsatisfied with the closeness. I wanted to hear those thoughts again, feel them in my mind.

"Can you do it again?" I asked sheepishly.

She grimaced. "It's very difficult."

I waited, eagerly anticipating hearing her again.

"I can't keep it up if I'm even the slightest bit distracted," she warned me.

"I'll be good," I promised her, still waiting impatiently.

And then she was in my head again. My hands were in her hair and I could feel the electricity of my touch running across her scalp and down her spine. The feel of her legs around my body, our skin touching and moving together.

I was kissing her before I could think to stop myself and Bella was gone from my mind again.

"Damn it," I growled, kissing her jaw, remembering from her memories how much she enjoyed the feel of my mouth on her.

"We have plenty of time to work on it," she suggested, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Forever and forever and forever," I murmured, lifting her off the ground and cradling her close to me.

"That sounds exactly right to me," she said.

And as we found our way to the bed, I realized I had never been so happy to have the rest of eternity ahead of me.

**_A/N: Oh, just a little lemon peel for all of my loyal readers. ;) I tried to fit in everything that you were wondering about. As I said last chapter, this particular piece is now complete, but I'll be coming back to do a shorter piece on Edward's thoughts during th wedding and Isle Esme (perhaps a bit more lemon than peel in that one, eh?). I appreciate all of you for reading my first attempt at FF. Your reviews mean so much to me! Keep an eye out for other things from me. As I mentioned before, I'm going to focus on The Life and Death of Edward Anthony Masen for right now, but I'll put out other things as they come to me. Thanks again for your constant reading and reviewing! Let me know what you think was done well and anything that you feel could be improved upon! ~Jen_**


End file.
